Irrompible
by Just-Hatsumi
Summary: Aquella Sakura débil estaba enterrada en el pasado. Era una nueva Sakura. Era una Sakura que caminaba con la cabeza en alto, sin miedo a caerse. Era irrompible y les haría pagar a cada uno de ellos. Advertencias: AU (Konoha High School), lime, un poco de OOC.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: No me pertenecen las canciones mencionadas ni tampoco los personajes. Solo la historia.

.

**IRROMPIBLE**

.

**I. ****復****帰 ****(Fukki)**

Fukki: retorno al lugar de donde se ha salido

.

Sakura se levantó al escuchar su celular vibrar bajo su almohada. «_De seguro es la loca de Karin_», pensó para sus adentros, escondiendo una pequeña sonrisa que luchaba por mostrarse en su rostro. Y en efecto. Después de buscarlo a tientas perezosamente con la mano, su celular le notificó que tenía un mensaje sin revisar. Aún somnolienta, desbloqueó la pantalla deslizando el dedo y leyó rápidamente el mensaje de su mejor amiga.

— Oye, no te olvides nunca de lo increíble que eres. Suerte Saku.

Sonrió tras leer el mensaje. Karin Uzumaki podía ser la mujer más alocada y escandalosa que pudiese haber conocido jamás, pero aun así era una de las personas que más apreciaba en el mundo. Y también una de las pocas que sabía cómo subirle el ánimo. De todos los amigos que había hecho en la capital, ella en definitiva sería la que más extrañaría.

"Gracias Karin" tecleó rápidamente, presionando el botón de enviar.

— Hoy es el día, ¿eh?_ —_ murmuró en voz alta. — Las vacaciones terminaron más rápido de lo que esperé.

.

Después de ponerse el nuevo uniforme, bajó rápidamente las escaleras mientras se colocaba los aretes de Batman. Sonrió levemente al ver a su padre con mandil preparando el desayuno cuando sus pies la llevaron inconscientemente a la cocina. Lo saludó con un ligero beso en la mejilla y le ayudó a terminar de preparar el desayuno. Mientras que ella terminaba de freír los panqueques de caja que habían comprado el día anterior, él preparaba las dos tazas de café con leche. En silencio, colocaron la mesa y se sentaron a comer. Lo que sorprendió a Sakura fue el mensaje que había encontrado en su plato. Con una letra un poco desordenada y con syrup, su padre le había escrito :"_¡Mucha suerte hoy!_ "

— Hablé con Tsunade-sama ayer. Me dijo que no era necesario que te acompañe a su oficina esta mañana. Solo falta que completes un par de papeles para los clubes de las tardes y cursos electivos. — comentó Kizashi, tomando un sorbo de su café y mirándola de reojo.

— Entonces será mejor que me vaya pronto. – respondió ella con una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

Su padre asintió con lentitud, haciéndole una señal con la mano para que se retirara a su habitación y termine de arreglarse. Le dio un último mordisco a su panqueque para correr a su habitación. Se peinó rápidamente, atándose el cabello en un desordenado moño con una liga roja que logró encontrar en su baño. Se puso un poco de su perfume favorito en el cuello, ese que olía a frutos del bosque. Se lavó los dientes y después de sonreír ante el espejo con un guiño, salió de su habitación con la mochila negra colgando de su hombro.

— ¿Ya estás lista? — le preguntó su padre desde la puerta del departamento.

— Todo listo, papá. — contestó ella con una brillante sonrisa.

Después de esperar pacientemente por el ascensor, Sakura entró recelosa. Ella era un poco claustrofóbica, pero no lo admitiría nunca en voz alta. Su padre presionó el botón del sótano y las puertas se cerraron, mientras que ella se recostaba contra el espejo. La Música de Mozart sonaba armoniosamente por los pequeños altavoces mientras que descendían. Finalmente el ascensor se detuvo y las puertas nuevamente se abrieron.

— Espero que puedas hacer bastantes amigos aquí. — le dijo Kizashi, arrancando el carro.

— Si nos hubiésemos quedado en Tokyo, tal vez no tendría que pasar por esto de nuevo. — murmuró ella, un poco enojada por su comentario. Presionó el número tres de la radio y una canción de Avicci empezó a sonar por los parlantes.

Adaptarse a la vida de la capital había sido un poco complicado. No conocía a nadie cuando había llegado y su inseguridad no había ayudado mucho. Había tardado un par de meses en lograr adaptarse y había conocido a personas que hasta ese día eran muy importantes para ella, a pesar de la distancia. Ya no tenía inseguridades acerca de ella misma, pero aún así la idea de volver a integrarse a una nueva preparatoria no le gustaba en nada. Significaba empezar desde cero: pasarla sola en los almuerzos, no tener pareja para los trabajos en grupo…

— Bueno hija. Sabes que ya no podemos hacer nada al respecto. — suspiró en derrota Kizashi y girando levemente la cabeza para mirarla cariñosamente. — Pórtate bien y haz amigos, ¿sí? Y pon una sonrisa en esa cara amargada. Suerte, pequeña.

— Gracias papá.

Le dio un ligero abrazo y salió por la puerta del copiloto. Volvió a colgar su maleta sobre su hombro y caminó con la cabeza en alto hacia los grandes portones de metal de su nueva escuela.

— Ey niña. Aún no es la hora de entrada. — le dijo el guardia que estaba vigilando.

— Soy Sakura Haruno, la chica nueva. Necesito rellenar unos papeles para Tsunade-sama. — le explicó ella con su mejor sonrisa. Sabía perfectamente que no le podría decir que no. Nadie le decía que no a su sonrisa.

— A-Ah, sí sí… — respondió el guardia, sonrojado sutilmente. — Pasa. Su oficina está en el primer piso del edificio principal, al fondo del primer pasillo.

— Gracias. — Sakura le volvió a sonreír.

_«Nos volvemos a ver, Preparatoria Hiruzen.»_

.

— Y eso es todo Sakura. Todavía queda un poco para que las clases empiecen, pero puedes quedarte un rato en el campus hasta que suene la campana de las ocho. Este es tu horario. Si tienes alguna duda, le puedes consultar a tu tutor o a alguno de tus compañeros. — Tsunade le sonrió levemente al entregarle un par de papeles más y se volvió a sentar tras su inmenso escritorio. — ¿Tienes alguna pregunta?

— Todo está claro como el agua. — contestó Sakura levantándose del asiento de cuero.

— Ya no hay nada más que decirte, Sakura. Estamos felices de poder tenerte de regreso. Estoy segura de que tus compañeros también lo están.

— Me retiro entonces, Tsunade-sama. — dijo ella, con una falsa sonrisa en el rostro e ignorando el último comentario. — Permiso.

Sin decir nada más, salió de la oficina de la directora. Su celular vibró dentro de su bolsillo y sonrió levemente al leer el nuevo mensaje de Karin. "No te olvides de traerme okashi* cuando regreses." Observó el mapa del colegio durante unos minutos para encontrar la zona de casilleros, y cuando finalmente la ubicó, caminó lentamente hacia allá. Tan distraída estaba formulando una respuesta para su mejor amiga, que chocó con una chica.

— P-perdón. N-no me fijé por donde iba. — susurró la chica.

— Sí, lo noté _Hinata. _— sonrió falsamente y dejándola un poco sorprendida.

— ¡Hinata-chan! — chilló un chico a lo lejos. Sakura le miró de reojo con sus ojos verdes, siendo testigo de cómo un rubio escandaloso atraía a sus brazos a la chica. — ¡Te extrañé!

— Se nota que los traidores se multiplican. — musitó por lo bajo, mientras que sus pies la empezaron a arrastrar lejos de ahí.

— ¿Sa-sakura-chan? — los escuchó preguntar incrédulos.

— Me gustaría decir que fue un gusto verlos, Hinata, Naruto. Pero si lo hiciera, estaría mintiendo muy vilmente. — dijo deteniéndose por un par de segundos en el medio del pasillo. No desperdiciaría más tiempo en ellos, estaba claro.

Hizo un giro violento en la primera esquina de la derecha con sus pies y prosiguió con su camino como si no hubiera sucedido nada. Pero sintió una mirada en la espalda. La presencia se le hacía bastante familiar y no tuvo que voltear para asegurarse de quién era.

— También fue un _gusto _volverte a ver, Sasuke.

— Hn.

.

.

**Esquina del vocabulario de Hatsumi:**

*okashi: dulce

.

_15 de marzo del 2015_

Holis ;) Aquí me reporto con un nuevo proyecto: Irrompible. **De antemano les aviso que** no será la típica historia de que se conocieron, se enamoraron, se pelearon y volvieron mil veces. O la típica historia en donde se odian, después se aman y su relación sufre muchos altibajos.

Gracias infinitas a **Helena** quien confió en mí esta bella idea que poco a poco se fue transformando en algo fantástico que quise compartir con ustedes. Gracias también a las chicas que le dieron una leida antes para darme su opinión: **Fer del Desierto, Ellie Cazares, Evans Rules, Rinoa Lev, Sugey Gonzales, Neferet y Rose del Desierto**. Espero que disfruten leerlo, tanto como yo disfruto escribirlo.

Subiré la actualización cada 14 días. Las fechas de lanzamiento están en mi facebook (el link se encuentra en mi perfil)

.

**Este fic no se alimenta solo. Tu review es más valioso de lo que piensas. (Y no, no hablo de los "conti plz", "lindooo! síguelo", etc)**

**Hatsumi está a favor de la Campaña "Con voz y voto", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearle la teta y salir corriendo.**


	2. Chapter 2

.

**II. ****変更 ****(Henkou)**

Henkou: El acto o instancia de hacer o convertirse en algo diferente

.

Tenía que admitir que su comentario lo había sorprendido. Sakura Haruno había regresado y ni siquiera había girado mirarlo e incluso había utilizado un tono bastante arisco con él. _«__¿Qué se trae?»._ Sakura siempre había sido una chica un poco reservada, pero hasta antes de que ella se fuera, estaba seguro de que ella sentía algo por él. Él también había sentido algo por ella. Pero todo eso había quedado en el pasado.

Su comentario sarcástico le había dejado una sensación extraña en el estómago. Pero le restó importancia inmediatamente. Tenía mejores cosas en las cuales pensar, como por ejemplo: la universidad a la que se postularía pronto. Por un lado, él quería estudiar en su ciudad natal; mientras que sus padres insistían en que se postulara a una universidad en la capital por su mayor prestigio.

Entró al salón con un par de libros en la mano y se desplomó en el asiento del fondo, al costado de la ventana. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio rosa. Giró disimuladamente la cabeza y la observó por unos pocos segundos. No quería aceptarlo, pero ella verdaderamente había cambiado. Cerró los ojos y trató de imaginarse a la antigua Sakura.

No pudo.

A esta extraña se le notaba segura de sí misma a kilómetros de distancia. Utilizaba la blusa de la talla adecuada, moldeando su cintura y busto. Utilizaba la falda quince centímetros arriba de la rodilla; mostrando sus torneadas piernas seductoramente al cruzar una sobre la otra. Y también notó un ligero maquillaje en su rostro; acentuando sus ojos y sus labios con delineador y brillo.

Recordaba claramente que la antigua Sakura escondía sus casi inexistentes curvas y poco busto bajo su chompa azul; nunca habría pensado usar maquillaje y aún menos mostrar sus escuálidas piernas. La recordaba siempre sonriente, entusiasta y muy estudiosa. Casi no asistía a fiestas y cuando lo hacía, siempre iba con un suéter y unos jeans desgarrados en las rodillas. Siempre leyendo un libro de fantasía épica y el metal de su paladar adornando sus dientes. Su cabello rosa constantemente atado en un desordenado moño y sus ojos verdes siempre irradiando luz.

Pero esta nueva Sakura no. Mostraba orgullosamente su corto cabello rosa, sedoso y completamente lacio; y sus ojos habían perdido ese brillo que por tantos años le habían alumbrado el día. Esta nueva Sakura caminaba con la cabeza en alto y sin miedo a caerse.

— Buenos días. — escuchó decir a Kakashi, quien entraba haciendo un ademan con la mano.

— Buenos días. — respondieron los estudiantes vagamente. Los alumnos se acomodaron en sus respectivos lugares y miraron aburridamente a su tutor.

— El día de hoy, como habrán notado, tenemos una alumna nueva. — empezó a decir, mientras escribía unos kanji en la pizarra. —Bueno, en realidad ha regresado a estudiar a nuestras instalaciones y es muy probable que algunos de ustedes se acuerden de ella. Sakura, ¿te presentas?

Sakura, quien había estado recostada contra la pared del fondo, caminó hacia la pizarra. Se paró al lado de Kakashi y escaneó a todo el salón con sus ojos esmeralda, escudriñando a uno que otro estudiante. Le dio un vistazo rápido al reloj, como si estuviese suplicando para que ese momento se acabase ya, y finalmente empezó a hablar con una falsa sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

— Hola a todos. Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno y tengo dieciocho años. Regresé a Konoha por motivos familiares y espero poder conocerlos a todos en lo que transcurre del año.

La clase se quedó en un silencio sepulcral, mientras que Kakashi le daba un par de papeles y le asignaba una carpeta en el aula. Ella escuchó un par de cuchicheos, pero les restó importancia. Colgó su mochila en su hombro y sus pies la llevaron hacia su nuevo lugar. Sus ojos estaban fijos en la pared del fondo, como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo. La falsa sonrisa se había borrado de su rostro y, en cambio, sus labios formaban una seria línea horizontal. Dejó su casi vacía mochila a un costado de su carpeta y se recostó sobre ella.

— Como ustedes ya saben, el viaje escolar se realizará dentro de dos semanas. Las habitaciones se les serán distribuidas uno de estos días. Recuerden que la idea de este paseo es que se conozcan mejor y desarrollen su sentido ecológico...

.

Hinata observó preocupada a Ino cuando la rubia se sentó silenciosamente frente a ella. Aunque verbalmente lo negara, conocía perfectamente el sentimiento de confusión por el que debía estar pasando en esos momentos. Sakura Haruno había regresado; y la noticia les había caído como un balde de agua fría a todos. Incluso notaba a Sasuke más distraído de lo normal. Suspiró profundamente, cerrando sus ojos por breves momentos y empezó a comer su ensalada de frutas. Sin duda sería el almuerzo más incómodo de todos. Todos estaban perdidos en sus propios mundos, ajenos a lo que estaba sucediendo.

Giró la cabeza aburridamente, para toparse con unos ojos esmeralda a lo lejos. Sakura estaba examinando minuciosamente la cafetería y había enfriado su mirada al encontrarse con sus ojos perla. Había soltado un bufido, desviando sus ojos hacia otro lado. De alguna manera, sentía un poco de lástima. Sabía lo horrible que era tener que sentarte sola en una mesa tan grande.

— Ni pienses que vamos a invitarla a comer con nosotros. – escuchó decir a Ino. — No comemos con traidores.

— Me largo. — murmuró Sasuke, poniéndose de pie.

— Ino, prometimos no hablar más del tema. — le reprochó Shikamaru.

Ino rodó sus ojos ante su intervención, sacando su jugo de arándano. Le dio un par de sorbos, mirando de reojo como Sasuke se alejaba de la mesa. Cerró la pequeña botella e hizo una mueca al notar la mirada intensa de Shikamaru sobre ella.

— Dice que no le importa nada; llega ella y su corazón late como loco. — musitó Naruto con rabia.

— Todos sabemos que aunque la trató con indiferencia, siempre fue muy importante para él. Aunque le haya hecho daño, él seguirá siendo masoquista y la seguirá queriendo aunque lo niegue. — respondió Ino, con un tono de obviedad.

— Ino... — volvió a advertirle Shikamaru.

— Está bien, está bien. Me callo.

El timbre sonó, indicándoles el cambio de hora y que tenían que regresar a clases. Salieron los cuatro en grupo, pero ninguno dijo absolutamente nada. Fue un poco incómodo.

— Tenemos clase con Kakashi, así que no creo que tardarnos un nos haga daño. — comentó Hinata, para tratar de eliminar ese silencio de una vez por todas. Odiaba cuando nadie tenía nada qué decir... En especial _él_. A comparación de otros días, una línea serie decoraba su rostro en vez de una contagiosa sonrisa.

Vio a Naruto asentir casi imperceptiblemente por el rabillo del ojo y se reprimió a sí misma por haber hecho ese comentario. Deseó internamente no haberlo hecho. Sasuke la había ignorado olímpicamente pues claramente estaba distraído aún. Prefirió no mencionar a Ino ni Shikamaru pues estaban discutiendo acerca de salir o no ese fin de semana. Tomó una respiración profunda y agradeció de alguna manera de que ya hubiesen llegado al salón finalmente.

— Tienen advertencia por su tardanza. Hyuga, Uzumaki, Nara, Yamanaka. — los enunció uno por uno. — Espero un reporte del porqué de su tardanza para la salida. — les informó Kakashi cuando el grupo se presentó en el salón.

A lo lejos, Sakura los observó, examinándolos a cada uno de ellos con la mirada. Segundos después desvió su mirada hacia otro lado aburridamente. Sacó su libro de Trigonometría y se puso a hacer pequeños dibujos en la carpeta con su lápiz. Kakashi no tardó en anotar un par de cosas en su libreta para luego ponerse de pie y empezar a dictar la clase.

— Uchiha, ¿me podría decir cuál es la respuesta del problema? — le preguntó Kakashi, tomándolo un poco por sorpresa.

Sasuke levantó la mirada hacia la pizarra y después de hacer un par de rápidos cálculos mentales, le respondió. Todo el mundo esperó expectante la aprobación de Kakashi.

— Raíz cuadrada de veintitrés.

— Incorrecto. Señorita Haruno, ¿le molestaría iluminar al señor Uchiha? Al parecer no está teniendo un buen día... — comentó Kakashi, dirigiéndose a Sakura.

— Tres. — respondió ella, sin dudar.

— Exacto. ¿Le molestaría demostrarlo en la pizarra? Al parecer el señor Uchiha no es el único bajo de baterías el día de hoy.

Sakura dejó el lápiz sobre su libro y caminó hacia la pizarra, contoneando levemente sus caderas. Sus dedos juguetearon con la tiza blanca por un par de segundos para luego empezar a escribir el desarrollo del problema sin detenerse. Una gran mayoría del alumnado la miraba sorprendido. Sasuke era el alumno más destacado del salón, con calificaciones rozando la perfección. Sakura había llegado y lo derrocado en menos de un día.

— Está de más decir que alfa sería cincuenta y tres. — comentó Kakashi, desde un extremo en el salón. — Excelente, señorita Haruno. Yo no lo podría haber desarrollado mejor. Espero que sigan el ejemplo de Sakura y estudien bien su teoría. Ahora realicen los ejercicios de la página trescientos tres. Si no lo terminan hoy, lo traen resueltos para mañana. Lo revisaré y tendrá nota.

Cada uno empezó a resolver los ejercicios independientemente, solo que algunos avanzaban más lentos que otros. Sasuke, por ejemplo, había ignorado por completo lo que le había pedido Kakashi. De todas maneras tendría que llevarse el libro a casa para terminar los problemas. Eran más de veinte y sería imposible terminarlos en menos de media hora. Se notaba a kilómetros que su tutor ni siquiera se había esforzado en planificar la clase.

Su mirada se estaba dirigiendo inconscientemente hacia la chica que lo había vencido con una respuesta, pero cambió de dirección repentinamente cuando sintió su celular vibrar en su bolsillo. Kakashi estaba bastante entretenido en su libro por lo que dejó que su iPhone se asomara a penas para revisar el mensaje que le había llegado.

"Al parecer tienes algo de competencia, Sasuke-chan." leyó rápidamente el mensaje de Naruto. Rodó los ojos y bloqueó la pantalla de su celular.

Justo en ese momento, el timbre sonó. Kakashi salió del aula haciendo un gesto con la mano mientras que los alumnos ordenaban sus carpetas para la clase de Literatura. Sasuke levantó ligeramente la vista hacia el reloj de la pared con aburrimiento. Antes de que Naruto se levantara de su sitio para a molestar a su mejor amigo, Kurenai entró por la puerta.

— Buenos días. Abran su libro de Shakespeare en la página 235. Hyuga, empiece a leer.

.

— H-Haruno-san.

Finalmente, el fatídico primer día de clases había terminado. Había sido mejor de lo que había imaginado. En pocos minutos, su padre vendría a recogerla; aunque eso solo sería porque era su primer día de clases. Al día siguiente tendría que tomar el tren para ir a la preparatoria. Estaba acomodando las cosas en su mochila cuando una chica se le acercó. Había jurado que ya no había nadie más en el salón, pero luego le restó importancia.

— ¿Si? — respondió, levantando la mirada de su mochila.

— E-eh yo... Y-yo quería entregarle esto. — musitó la chica, entregándole un pequeño papel doblado en cuatro.

— ¿Qué es? — preguntó Sakura, abriendo lo que parecía ser una invitación.

— Mi cumpleaños es el sábado y quería invitarla pues, usted es nueva y sé cómo se siente el no conocer a nadie el primer día.

Sakura volvió a analizar la invitación y la guardó en el bolsillo de su mochila cuidadosamente. Asintió con una pequeña sonrisa e hizo una ligera reverencia con la cabeza.

— Gracias.

— Soy Tachibana. Tachibana Megumi.

— Gracias Tachibana-san. Lo tendré muy en cuenta.

Megumi le dio una tímida sonrisa y después de sacudir ligeramente su mano, se perdió por el pasillo este de la preparatoria.

_«Una fiesta, ¿eh?»_

.

Ino odiaba los reportes. Ni si quiera soportaba escuchar la palabra. Miró aburridamente por la ventana de la sala de profesores, pero no encontró ninguna respuesta en las nubes en forma de conejo. «_¿O acaso eran patitos de hule?»._ Sacudió la cabeza para alejar esos infantiles pensamientos y concentrarse en la hoja que hasta el momento permanecía en blanco.

Bueno, en realidad no del todo. Había colocado su nombre, la fecha y el nombre de su tutor.

El resto ya se había ido. Lo más probable es que habían escrito cualquier tontería. Suspiró profundamente, mirando fijamente la hoja. Su mano jugó intranquila con el lapicero, tratando de inventarse una excusa por su falta.

Ino se resignó. Le importaba un pepino que el idiota de Kakashi le baje puntaje en conducta por una estúpida tardanza injustificada.

Dejó la hoja casi vacía sobre el escritorio de su profesor y fue al salón a recoger su mochila. Aprovecharía para retocarse el maquillaje cuando pasara por el baño, camino a la salida principal. Salió por la puerta corrediza, y fue directo al salón contiguo arrastrando sus pies ligeramente sobre el piso.

Sacó su cartuchera, pero justo en ese momento cayó un pequeño cuaderno rosa demasiado familiar al piso. Lo levantó con mucho cuidado y dudó un par de segundos antes de abrirlo. ¿Cómo no reconocerlo?

_Había sido una semana bastante ajetreada. Habían tenido exámenes finales y no sabía si le había ido lo suficientemente bien. Pero eso ya no importaba. Finalmente podría salir con sus amigas el fin de semana y desestresarse. Había visto una falda muy bonita en el centro comercial y la necesitaba urgentemente en su armario. Sakura le había dicho que sí podría acompañarla, pero al parecer Hinata no podría porque tenía una cena familiar._

_Acomodó un par de cosas en su casillero y saludó a un par de compañeras suyas antes de irse. De repente, su celular sonó. Imploró internamente que no fuese Sakura cancelando los planes de la tarde. Últimamente la había notado a ella y a Sasuke dándose miradas para nada indiscretas esas últimas semanas. Sabía que algo pasaba entre ellos y no tardarían mucho en anunciar una relación entre ellos._

— _Yo que tú no pararía con una hipócrita. — leyó en la pantalla. Ino levantó una ceja al leer el mensaje de Ami. No conversaba mucho con ella, pero lo que más le había sorprendido era lo que había dicho._

— ¿_A qué te refieres? — tecleó ella rápidamente, esperando a que ella le responda._

_A los pocos segundos le llegó una foto. Podría reconocer esa letra en cualquier lugar. Era la de Sakura. Pero lo que más le sorprendió fue lo que leyó en aquella hoja de papel, que al parecer era parte de su diario. Pequeñas lágrimas se empezaron a acumular en su rostro, sin querer creer lo que estaba leyendo._

Tan solo abrir ese maldito cuaderno le daba rabia. Le daba tanto coraje que quería romper algo. Deseaba quemar ese diario y que no quedaran ni las cenizas. Y en el fondo, en lo más profundo de su corazón, le dolía. Le hería muchísimo. Sakura había sido su mejor amiga y terminó clavándole una daga en la espalda cuando menos se lo esperaba.

Con la punta de sus dedos, acarició la portada. "_Diario de Sakura",_ leyó. Sintió unos dedos fríos rozar levemente los suyos, y levantó la mirada aterrada. Observó como ella abría tranquilamente el pequeño cuaderno y lo hojeaba, como si fuese un libro de dibujos.

— Ino es realmente fastidiosa. No para de presumir de su nuevo celular y ha estado coqueteando abiertamente con Sasuke-kun estos últimos días. Además, se viste como una perra. El escote en V no le queda y menos aún la camisa con cuadros. La hacen ver más gorda. — Sakura detuvo la lectura por un par de segundos, sin flaquear su voz. — Pero aunque sea una cerdita y un poco molesta, la quiero y admiro mucho. Es una de las personas más fuertes que conozco y le confiaría mi vida. Espero que nadie nos separe nunca.

Ino trató de hablar, pero tenía un nudo en la garganta. Miraba al suelo pues no se atrevía a mirarla directamente a los ojos. Sentía su corazón como plomo.

— ¿Sabes que fue lo peor de todo esto? Que confiaste en Ami, ¡y no en mí! Yo era tu mejor amiga, no esa perra. — empezó a decir Sakura. — Me empezaste a mirar como si fuese escoria y te convertiste en una de sus secuaces. Te burlaste de mí junto a ella durante mi última semana en Hiruzen, haciendo mi vida más miserable que el día anterior. Y créeme que nunca te voy a perdonar. Ni hoy ni en un millón de años. Me importa un pepino si alguna vez tuve la vergüenza de llamarte mi mejor amiga. Pero, ¿sabes una cosa? Tú eres la escoria, Ino. Yo nunca lo fui.

Sakura dejó el pequeño cuaderno sobre la carpeta, sin dejar de perforar sus ojos azules con la mirada, hasta que Ino salió corriendo del salón con su mochila colgando de su hombro y sus manos aferrándose al único recuerdo que le quedaba de su mejor amiga.

_«Esto recién está comenzando.»_

.

Aclaraciones: Escuela secundaria media (grados 7, 8 y 9) junto con preparatoria (grados 10, 11, 12)

.

_29 de marzo del 2015_

_Holis, les dejo el segundo cap de Irrompible. De ahora en adelante, los capis seran asi de largos. El primer capítulo era una especie de introducción y por eso fue cortito. _

_Espero que les haya gustado. Poco a poco se va a ir revelando lo que sucedio ;) Espero que sean pacientes. Sakura tiene muchos secretos!_

_Nos leemos en dos semanitas_

_Hats_

.

**ESTADÍSTICAS** (osea numeritos que hacen feliz a Hatsumi)

494 views

20 favoritos

27 followers

28 reviews

.

**Este fic no se alimenta solo. Tu review es más valioso de lo que piensas. (Y no, no hablo de los "conti plz", "lindooo! síguelo", etc)**

**Hatsumi está a favor de la Campaña "Con voz y voto", porque agregar a favoritos y no dejar un comentario, es como manosearle la teta y salir corriendo**


	3. Chapter 3

.

**III. ****攻撃 ****(Kougeki)**

Kougeki: Una acción agresiva y violenta contra una persona

.

— Mayumi-chan, ¿vas a la fiesta de Tachibana?

— ¡Por supuesto! Escuché que Uchiha-san también irá. Tenemos que ponernos lindas para que nos invite a bailar...

_«Ilusas»_, no pudo evitar pensar Sakura mientras se colocaba las zapatillas para educación física. Cerró la puerta de su casillero y salió a la cancha de básquet. Sintió una mirada en su espalda y al mirar de reojo, se topó con una familiar sonrisa. Le dio mucha rabia, pero lo ignoró. No podía perder el tiempo pensando en estupideces. Caminó hacia el círculo del centro, en donde el resto de sus compañeros se habían empezado a reunir. Megumi se le acercó.

— Haruno-san. — la saludó cordialmente. — Buenos días.

— Buenos días, Tachibana. — contestó escuetamente.

— ¿Quiere ser mi pareja para el trabajo de hoy?

— Lo siento, pero yo había quedado antes con ella.

Sakura giró sobre sus pies y se encontró con la última persona con la que esperaba trabajar en aquella clase. Levantó la ceja y antes de poder responder, Megumi inmediatamente se disculpó.

— A-ah, Yamanaka-san... Perdón, no sabía que ya habías quedado con Haruno-san. Será para otra ocasión, entonces.

— Me temo que no podrá ser así, pues ya quedamos en ser compañeras hasta fin de año. — le respondió Ino con una falsa sonrisa.

— Oh, bueno. Nos vemos luego... Yamanaka-san, Haruno-san.

El silbato de la profesora Anko interrumpió todas las conversaciones que se estaban llevando a cabo en la cancha. Se agruparon inmediatamente en cuatro filas y las parejas empezaron a calentar. Sakura tomó ambas manos de Ino a regañadientes y la ayudó a estirar. La rubia, en cambio, la miraba divertida y obedeció sin chistar las indicaciones de Anko. Al pasar un par de minutos de calentamiento, Sakura se animó a hablarle a Ino, exigiéndole una explicación.

— Todas saben que Megumi babea el piso por donde Sasuke camina. ¿No se supone que deberías de asumir el rol de novia celosa y malograr esa fiesta a toda costa?

— Ni tú ni Sasuke ni nadie me importan. — respondió ella fríamente, haciendo presión sobre la espalda de la rubia para que su cabeza tocara el piso.

— Bueno, tú sí me importas. Y aunque no lo parezca, también le importas a Sasuke.

Sakura se quedó en silencio por unos momentos, meditando su respuesta. Ino sentía la mirada perforadora de Sasuke en su espalda, pero simplemente le restó importancia. Le hizo una seña a Sakura para cambiar de posición, y esta vez fue ella quien la ayudó con el ejercicio. Sakura no se quejó y dejó que su frente se recueste contra el piso.

— Él te sigue queriendo-

— Creí ser lo suficientemente clara cuando dije que él ni tú me importan. — le interrumpió. — Y creo que tú conoces muy bien la historia como para que te cuente todo el rollo.

El pitido de Anko indicó que era hora de dar unas cuantas vueltas a la cancha, y antes de que Ino le pueda responder, Sakura tomó la delantera de la corrida. Ino se quedó último, pues odiaba correr. Miró sorprendida como ella lo hacía con naturalidad y juró ver una ligera sonrisa adornar su rostro. Miró a su costado, encontrándose con la mirada enojada de Hinata y Naruto.

— ¿Qué?

— Pensé que odiabas hablar con gente hipócrita. — murmuró Naruto.

— Lo hago. — contestó Ino con una pequeña sonrisa.

— Entonces por qué... ¿Por qué estabas hablando con Sakura? — preguntó Hinata, un poco dudosa.

Ino se detuvo para tomar una bocanada de aire, jadeando mientras se agarraba las rodillas. Naruto y Hinata se detuvieron junto a ella, pero aún sin entender sus acciones.

— Conseguí su diario.

— No sé qué tan interesante puede ser volver a leer cómo alguien a quien consideraba mi amiga escribía mierda sobre mí.

La rubia tomó una respiración profunda y reanudó la carrera.

_«No sé qué estarás planeando hacer Sakura, pero te juro que no dejaré que nadie te vuelva a hacer daño. No mientras que yo esté aquí.»_

.

Sakura terminó de acomodarse el short negro en su cintura, sin dejar de mirarse al espejo. Sonrió coquetamente y caminó hacia su cómoda para maquillarse ligeramente. Se movía de un lado a otro lado, suavemente al ritmo del mix de música que había puesto en su celular. Dejó su maquillaje ordenado en su lugar correspondiente y se sentó sobre su cama para ponerse sus zapatos con plataforma.

— ¿Ya estás lista, Sakura? — escuchó a su papá preguntar.

— Sí. — respondió ella, corriendo hacia la cocina mientras que se colocaba sus aretes favoritos. No pudo evitar sonreír levemente cuando vio a su papá en mandil, preparando la cena. — Celular y llaves. — dijo mostrándole los artículos, antes de que él preguntara si los estaba llevando.

— Cuídate, ¿sí?

Le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y salió por la puerta principal del departamento.

.

La música ya resonaba en sus oídos una cuadra antes de llegar al local. Ignoró a la pareja que se estaba besando apasionadamente en la entrada mientras mostraba la invitación al guardia y simplemente se desplomó sobre uno de los sillones al llegar a la zona un poco más privada del pub, la cual la dueña del cumpleaños había reservado. Sacó su celular del bolsillo y se quedó abriendo y cerrando aplicaciones aburridamente, hasta que sintió unas palmaditas en el hombro. Volteó rápidamente para toparse con un Naruto en proceso de emborrachamiento, con una tonta sonrisa adornando su rostro y con una botella de cerveza en su mano.

— ¡Sasuke! Penshé que no llegaríash nunca, hermano... ¿Has visto a Shakura-chaan? Está preshiosa... Pero no le digas a Hinata-shaaan. Es un s-secretoo. — logró balbucear, colocando un dedo sobre sus labios, haciendo un ademan para que no dijera nada.

— ¿Dónde está Hinata? — preguntó Sasuke, un tanto preocupado por el estado de su mejor amigo.

— Eshtá por allí bailando. Creo. — Naruto soltó una carcajada y se tumbó en el sofá. — She ve tan sexy...

Sasuke ignoró su comentario y recorrió el lugar con la mirada. Inconscientemente se quedó observando a una chica, la que hacía que su corazón aún siguiera latiendo a mil. Sin darse cuenta, sus pies lo llevaron hacia donde estaba ella. Rodeó su pequeña cintura con sus brazos por detrás, mientras que sus caderas se empezaban a mover con las de ella al ritmo de la música. El resto de personas que se encontraban en la pista de baile, lentamente dejó de bailar para mirar a la pareja que se desenvolvía sensualmente en medio del lugar.

— No estaba enterada de que a Sasuke Uchiha le gustaba bailar... — murmuró ella en su oído, al girar con gracia sobre sus pies para tenerlo frente suyo. Sus brazos estaban alrededor de su cuello descubierto y las de él permanecían en su cadera.

— No estaba enterado de que Sakura Haruno conocía la definición de "fiesta_"_. —respondió él, con el mismo tono burlón.

Un grupo de chicas observaban a la pareja desde una esquina, y lo único que querían era que ella se fuera. Miraban como Sasuke recorría su espalda traviesamente con sus manos y ella le jalaba divertidamente el cabello azabache.

— Sabía que no era buena idea que la invitaras, Tachibana. ¿Te imaginas todo el escándalo que se hará el lunes cuando todos se enteren de esto?

— En clases se veía muy solitaria y bastante sencilla. No como Ami, más bien todo lo contrario. — trató de defenderse Megumi.

— Las apariencias engañan, Megumi-_chan._ — dijo alguien en su oído, tomándola por sorpresa.

— ¡A-Ami!

La mencionada desvió su mirada hacia la pista de baile y miró despectivamente a Sakura. Quería que ella desapareciera de su vista. Al parecer esos años de maltrato no habían sido suficientes como para que ella no vuelva a poner ni un mísero pie en su territorio. Nadie tocaba lo que era suyo y, menos, a alguien tan preciado como lo era Sasuke Uchiha.

— Voy por unos shots. — murmuró enojada, perdiéndose entre el gentío.

— Alguien no está de buen humor hoy. — comentó Ino, con una sonrisa divertida, mientras que saludaba con la mano al resto de chicas.

— Yamanaka-san, ¿estás segura de que ella es Sakura Haruno?

— Créeme que sigue siendo la misma frentona de antes...

.

— Has cambiado. — no lo preguntó, ni lo dudó. Lo afirmó.

— La gente cambia, Sasuke... — contestó un poco nostálgica. Dejó un húmedo beso muy cerca de sus labios, y se separó de él. — La Sakura Haruno que alguna vez conociste, ya no existe.

— Sakura. — le advirtió, tomándola firmemente de la mano.

— ¿Te acuerdas cuando te pedí que me acompañaras a dar una vuelta por el parque, días antes de que me vaya a Tokio?

¿Cómo no recordar ese día? Como cualquier otro viernes, Sakura le había preguntado si la quería acompañar a dar una vuelta. Aquellas últimas semanas había empezado a desear ser algo más que un amigo para Sakura, y habían cogido la costumbre de dar una vuelta por el parque después de clases. Pero él estaba furioso. Estaba dolido y decepcionado. Ese día no solo la rechazó escuetamente, sino que le dijo que la odiaba y no quería verla jamás. Pero ese deje de tristeza que notó en sus ojos al darle la respuesta, fue algo que jamás había visto en su mirada. No era un dolor superficial, era como una decepción. A la semana siguiente, se les dio la noticia de que Sakura se había ido de la ciudad por el nuevo trabajo de su padre.

Antes de que él pudiese decir algo, ella interrumpió sus pensamientos.

— No iba a ser una de esas estúpidas salidas en donde coqueteábamos y yo esperaba ilusamente el que te atrevas a que me invites a salir en serio. Mi mamá... — Sasuke la miró fijamente a los ojos, mientras que ella meditaba su respuesta. — Estaba muy delicada y yo solo quería que alguien cercano me acompañara a visitarla al hospital. Ino se había enojado conmigo por una razón que desconocía completamente, al igual que Hinata y Naruto. Tú eras el único que me quedaba. ¿Sabes? Lo peor no fue que me rechazaste de la forma más cruel que alguna vez pude imaginar. Lo peor fue que mi mamá falleció al día siguiente. Y más me dolió el hecho de que ninguno de mis amigos hubiesen estado ahí para apoyarme, que el hecho de que mi mamá se haya ido a un lugar mejor.

Sasuke se quedó con las palabras en la boca. Dejó que sus dedos pálidos se deslizaran entre los suyos y la dejó ir.

Y se arrepintió tremendamente el haberlo hecho, pues cuando levantó la mirada, Sakura estaba besando apasionadamente a Naruto.

— Tsk.

_«Maldita sea.»_

.

— ¿Q-Qué sucede Ino-chan?

Hacía ya un buen rato, la rubia se había quedado con la mirada perdida. Y dudaba mucho que fuera por un chico guapo, porque desde que había empezado a salir con Shikamaru ya no hacía comentarios de otros chicos. Estaba segura de que era algo más serio. Como si lo estuviera evadiendo. Y era extraño, porque Ino era una de las personas más seguras de sí mismas y directa que conocía.

— N-Nada, Hinata. — le respondió ella, con una falsa sonrisa impregnada en sus labios rojos.

Sabía que algo andaba mal. Algo andaba muy mal. Sentía el aire tenso pegarse en su piel pálida.

— Es Naruto-kun, ¿verdad?

La falta de respuesta por parte de Ino, le dijo todo lo que necesitaba saber.

Giró levemente la cabeza para que su corazón se rompiera en mil pedacitos, al ver como su novio besaba despreocupadamente a Sakura. Pequeñas lágrimas cayeron por sus mejillas de porcelana, mientras que su amiga la atraía a sus brazos para reconfortarla. Pero el daño, ya estaba hecho.

.

— Naruto, déjame. — exigió Sakura, una vez más. Se arrepintió un poco de haber besado al rubio, pues no la soltaba de la mano; pero tras ver la mirada de rabia de Sasuke y el rostro lleno de lágrimas de Hinata, sonrió satisfecha. Al parecer, un Naruto borracho era lo único que necesitaba. Lo empujó contra un sofá, y se alejó rápidamente.

Necesitaba ubicar a su siguiente presa ya. Estaba con suerte, pues a los pocos segundos sus ojos se dirigieron hacia la pista de baile. Ami estaba bailando atrevidamente con un chico; y no le sorprendería que su fin fuese despertar celos en Sasuke. «_Lamentablemente, ya me encargué de eso...»_, pensó Sakura divertidamente mientras se acercaba a la pista de baile. Tenía que admitir que el chico con el que estaba bailando era guapo, y que esto le favorecería bastante. Le guiñó el ojo cuando él desvió la mirada hacia ella por un segundo, relamiéndose los labios seductoramente.

Lo había conocido en el club de caligrafía. Daisuke Hazuki era un chico bastante simpático y tenía que admitir que tenía lo suyo. Había compartido opiniones con él acerca de unos haikus la primera clase, y se llevaban bien.

— ¿Qué sucede Daisuke-kun? — le preguntó Ami un poco molesta, al notar que su pareja de baile no la estaba mirando a ella.

— Siento demorarme mucho, cariño. El chico de la barra se me estaba insinuando y me costó rechazarlo porque estaba realmente sexy. — contestó Sakura en su lugar, besando su mejilla ligeramente. — Y tú bonito, anda consíguete una perra. No me gusta compartir.

— Me hubieras dicho desde un comienzo que te gustaban las chicas, Ami. — el chico se dirigió hacia Sakura, besando su mejilla en agradecimiento, y se perdió entre el gentío.

Algunas parejas y grupos de chicas que estaban bailando alrededor de ellos, se quedaron atónitos ante la escena. Ami soltó un chillido de enojo, ante una divertida Sakura. Ella jugueteó con su cabello morado, dejando un pequeño beso cercano a la comisura de sus labios. — Nos vemos el lunes, Ami_-chan._

— ¿Crees que te puedes ir, así nomás? — gritó.

— Sí. Y me olvidaba de algo. — cogió el primer vaso lleno que encontró en la barra y se lo derramó sobre la blusa de Ami, revelando un inocente sostén de color blanco con flores. — Lindo sostén, Ami-chan. Pero oye, como que ya estamos grandecitas para estar usando esos sostenes de niñitas... ¿No crees? — se burló Sakura.

_Era la única que aún no se había cambiado el uniforme. No lo encontraba en ningún lado. Estaba segurísima de que lo había dejado en su casillero, bajo llave. _¿En dónde estás? No puedo llegar tarde a la clase de Álgebra. Ya tengo dos advertencias, no puedo quedarme a detención. Necesito ver a mamá,_ pensó Sakura desesperada._

— _¿Buscabas esto, Sakura-chan?_

_Ami apareció en la puerta del camerino, con su uniforme en la mano. — Ami, no es gracioso. No quiero quedarme a detención. Devuélveme mi uniforme._

— _¿Sabes? Siempre me pregunté qué talla de sostén tenías Sakura. ¿O acaso sigues siendo plana como lo éramos todas en primaria? — empezó a decir, con sorna._

— _No es de tu incumbencia. Ami, dame mi uniforme._

_Ami rodó sus ojos y dejó caer el uniforme al suelo. Antes de que ella pueda decir algo, el timbre sonó, indicando que el siguiente grupo entraría a cambiarse. Ami alzó una ceja divertida, y sacó el sostén justo en el momento que las chicas empezaron a entrar al camerino. — Lindo sostén, Sakura-chan. Pero oye, como que ya estamos grandecitas para estar usando estos sostenes de niñitas... ¿No crees?_

Ami se quedó con la boca ligeramente abierta, sin poder articular ninguna palabra. Sakura soltó una pequeña risa, pero Ami simplemente se alejó de allí avergonzada. Todas las personas que habían estado observando la escena de reojo, le restaron importancia y siguieron bailando como si nada hubiese ocurrido.

.

— Naruto estaba muy borracho Hina... Te apuesto que ni se acuerda de lo que pasó y te sigue queriendo como siempre lo ha hecho. — le aseguró Ino.

Ya era lunes. Los rumores acerca de la fiesta de Tachibana habían llegado a los oídos de todos, y era motivo de conversación en toda la preparatoria. Si un grupo de amigas no estaban comentando acerca del atuendo de Ino Yamanaka, lo más probable era que estaban criticando al dj. Al parecer muy pocos habían sido testigos del beso de Naruto con Sakura, pues nadie miró a Hinata aquel día con pena o lástima.

Pero Hinata sentía un remolino de emociones por dentro. Era cierto que ella y Naruto no eran nada. _Aún_, se aseguró a sí misma. Estaba enamoradísima de aquel rubio y el solo verlo besar a Sakura tan despreocupadamente, como si no significase nada para él, la hizo sentir muy aturdida. Por un lado, quería seguir llorando; sentía su corazón roto y todo por una estupidez que Naruto había cometido. Pero por otro lado, sentía mucha rabia. ¿Cuál había sido el objetivo de Sakura tras besarlo? ¿No había tenido suficiente hablando mal de ella y de sus amigos a sus espaldas?

— ¿Estás segura Ino-chan? — preguntó la Hyuga, insegura.

— Completamente. — le sonrió la rubia y Hinata asintió ligeramente. — Pero cambiemos de tema…

— ¿Qué era lo que me querías mostrar?

— Por favor Hina. Léelo. — Ino le suplicó con una mirada a la que Hinata no pudo decir que no.

Ella suspiró en derrota y tomó el pequeño cuaderno rosa entre sus manos. _Diario de Sakura_, leyó ella en la portada. Rozó con su dedo pulgar el corazón escarchado en donde estaba el nombre de la chica y finalmente se atrevió a abrirlo. Una pequeña foto cayó en sus piernas y un sentimiento de tristeza invadió su corazón. Esa foto la había tomado como extraviada. Al principio, había buscado como una loca por todas partes; pero después de lo que sucedió, se olvidó por completo de la existencia de aquella foto. Una brillante sonrisa adornaba los rostros de los niños de la foto. Incluso al amargado de Sasuke se le notaba una ligera curva en sus labios.

— Ino, no creo que sea una buena idea…

La rubia le arrebató delicadamente el pequeño cuaderno de las manos y hojeó el cuaderno hasta llegar a la página que quería. Le hizo un ademán con la cabeza a su amiga para que leyera y Hinata cerró sus ojos por un momento. Cuando los volvió a abrir, el pequeño cuaderno estaba entre sus piernas de nuevo, junto a la foto. Una pequeña lágrima descendió por su mejilla derecha al recordar el día en el que Ino le mandó el mensaje con lo que había encontrado en el diario de Sakura. Pero tenía que ser fuerte y leerlo. Sabía que Ino no le haría leerlo de no ser realmente importante.

_Hinata es muy torpe. Siempre camina cruzando los pies y no es novedad que se esté chocando con chicos de grados mayores al girar por una esquina. Es muy tímida._

Ella aún recordaba la frialdad con la que Sakura había escrito esas palabras con su puño y letra. Era como un puñete en el estómago.

Aunque tenía ya los ojos llenos de lágrimas, se percató que el texto seguía. Recordaba perfectamente cada palabra que Sakura había escrito, pero se suponía que solo eran esas. Con el dorso de la mano, eliminó todo rastro de humedad en su rostro. Tomo una respiración profunda y se dispuso a leer todo lo que decía en la página.

_Hinata es muy torpe. Siempre camina cruzando los pies y no es novedad que se esté chocando con chicos de grados mayores al girar por una esquina. Es muy tímida. _

_Aún así, es una de mis mejores amigas; aunque a veces me cuesta creerlo. ¡A ella también le gusta leer y comer helado viendo películas por la noche! Y es muy lista, aunque no tanto como Sasuke-kun. Como sea… Espero nunca separarme de ella. Creo que es una de las personas más lindas que conozco y aún así no consigue ningún novio. Los chicos deben de estar muy ciegos._

— Sakura-chan…

Unos familiares brazos la envolvieron y ella simplemente descansó su cabeza sobre su hombro al reconocer el perfume de vainilla. Pequeñas lágrimas empezaron a descender una vez más por sus mejillas. Pero esta vez ya no eran lágrimas de rabia. Eran lágrimas de tristeza.

— I-Ino-chan, tenemos que hacer algo. L-le hicimos mucho daño a S-Sakura-chan y… Y nunca se lo mereció. Ella creía en mí. Ella me quería como una hermana. ¡Y yo simplemente la miré como si fuera un pedazo de escoria, cuando nunca lo fue!

— Espero que no sea tarde para actuar, Hina. Y que nadie más salga herido. Shikamaru ya lo sabe.

— T-Tenemos que hablar con Sasuke-kun y con Naruto-kun antes de que sea muy tarde. — dijo con la respiración aún entrecortada.

.

.

_12 de abril del 2015_

Hola! Les dejo el tercer capi de Irrompible.

Me gustaría aclarar unas cosas de la historia:

\- Las letras en cursiva son recuerdos (flashbacks)

\- Será SasuSaku 200%. No habrá multi-saku. Habrá NaruHina y ShikaIno

\- Tanto Sasuke como Sakura sufrirán pero de manera diferente.

\- La historia ya la tengo avanzada. Aún así, las actualizaciones seguirán siendo cada dos domingos.

.

ESTADISTICAS (numeritos que hacen feliz a Hats)

1176 views

31 favoritos

36 seguidores

45 reviews

.


	4. Chapter 4

**.**

**IV. ****遠足 ****(Ensoku)**

Ensoku: un corto viaje, especialmente uno relacionado con una actividad de ocio.

.

6:03 am.

Ya eran las seis de la mañana y Sakura aún estaba dormida. Su alarma sonó un par de minutos después. Se sentó en la cama con lentitud y, al abrir los ojos, su mirada se topó con la mochila que había preparado el día anterior. Era el día del viaje escolar.

Hizo las sábanas a un lado, restregándose los ojos levemente, y fue directa al baño. Abrió el caño de agua fría y se quitó la camiseta blanca y las bragas negras antes de meterse a la ducha. Sus ojos se mantuvieron cerrados mientras que el chorro de agua tibia la mojaba de pies a cabeza. Se dio ligeros masajes en la cabeza con el champú y y envolvió su cuerpo con una toalla roja al salir. Su cabello húmedo empezó a gotear sobre el piso de su habitación, pero le restó importancia.

— Sakura, ¡tienes visita!

Rápidamente se colocó el uniforme y, aún con el cabello mojado y sin peinar, salió a la sala. Se abotonó la blusa mientras sus pies se arrastraban ligeramente por el piso, pero tuvo el impulso de regresar a su habitación e ignorar la visita. No pudo. Dos pares de ojos la observaban detenidamente, no con pena o con rabia. Sus miradas de arrepentimiento le costaba reconocerlas. Antes de abrir la boca, ellas la rodearon con un fuerte abrazo y sintió su blusa humedecerse. Sabía que no era su cabello húmedo, eran lágrimas. Lágrimas saladas y frías.

— S-Sakura-chan… — susurró Hinata. — S-Sakura-chan, y-yo nunca-

— Guárdate las disculpas para alguien que las necesita. — la interrumpió fríamente, deshaciendo el abrazo toscamente. — No tengo por qué perder el tiempo con una llorona.

— Sakura… — le advirtió Ino.

Ella solo rodó los ojos. — ¿Qué quieren?

— Iremos las tres juntas a clases. — Ino informó. Una pequeña risa se escapó de los labios de Sakura. — ¿Qué es tan chistoso?

— Es una broma, ¿verdad? — respondió Sakura; su cara ya había retomado su completa seriedad.

Ino cerró los ojos por breves segundos y luego de tomar una bocanada de aire, sus párpados revelaron sus ojos azules. — Hablo en serio, Sakura. Anda termina de cambiarte, nosotras te esperamos.

Sakura las observó fijamente un rato más, antes de perderse por el pasillo principal. Cerró la puerta tras ella maldiciendo e Ino solo sonrió. Hinata la miró un poco preocupada, pero la rubia sacudió la cabeza para darle entender que todo estaba bien. Hinata asintió levemente y una pequeña sonrisa también adornó su rostro.

— Sigue siendo la misma frentona de siempre, Hina…

.

— Uchiha.

— Presente.

— Hirota.

— Presente.

— Haruno.

— Presente.

Al menos la mitad del salón estaba presente. Aún faltaba que el bus llegase y finalmente partirían hacia la estación de shinkansen*. El viaje hasta la estación duraría dos horas, y el viaje en shinkansen duraría solo una. El plan era llegar a Tokio a mediodía y quedarse para pasar la noche. Visitarían algunos museos y lugares turísticos importantes. Ese mismo día tendrían la noche libre y regresarían a Konoha al día siguiente por la tarde. Sería un viaje un poco agotador, pero prometedor a fin de cuentas.

Sakura simplemente se colocó los audífonos de nuevo, ignorando todo a su alrededor. Dejó que la música electrónica invadiera sus oídos, haciéndola mecer ligeramente. Se recostó contra el portón principal, dejando su mochila a un costado y cerrando los ojos para disfrutar de la canción. Sus dedos tamborileaban ligeramente sobre la falda de su uniforme y su boca pronunciaba las palabras en inglés.

— Ya nos vamos, Sakura. — escuchó a Ino dirigirle la palabra.

Sus orbes se abrieron lentamente y sus dedos jugaron con las puntas de su corto cabello inconscientemente. — Ya voy, _mamá_. — dijo ella con sorna.

— Estoy segura de que a tu mamá no le gustaría que le respondas rodando los ojos. — respondió divertida, Ino.

— Bueno, creo que es un poco tarde.

Cuando Ino miró a Sakura por el rabillo del ojo, supo que había algo distinto en su mirada. Algo había cambiado. Ya no era la misma inocente y alegre Sakura de antes, aquella que se escondía tras una gruesa chompa y sus mechones desordenados. Esta era otra Sakura. Era una Sakura madura y segura de sí misma, dispuesta a lograr lo que quería sin importar los medios. Era una Sakura que tenía el corazón roto y había construido una coraza para protegerse. Era una Sakura que había sufrido. Era una niña asustada por dentro, pero una mujer fuerte por fuera.

— Mi mamá ya falleció.

.

"Ya te vi, fea."

"Yo te vi primero, zanahoria."

Antes de que Karin se lo espere, unos delgados brazos la rodearon fuertemente. No dudó ningún segundo en abrazarla de vuelta. Sintió sus ojos humedecerse levemente, y se reprochó internamente por ser tan sentimental. Se separaron después de un rato, mirándose con unas tontas sonrisas en sus rostros. Ella le dio un ligero beso en la mejilla, pero ella no pudo evitar abrazarla de nuevo.

— Te extrañamos, Sakura. — confesó la pelirroja.

— ¿_Extrañamos_? — repitió extrañada.

No pudo decir nada más, porque muchos brazos la rodearon cariñosamente. Pudo reconocerlos a todos: Temari, Takeshi, Keiko, Harumi… ¡Todos estaban allí! No habían cambiado del todo. Temari se había dejado crecer el cabello un poco, pero aún lo llevaba sujeto en una cola alta; Takeshi había cambiado de lentes; Keiko estaba usando jeans y no una falda tableada; Harumi ahora tenía el cabello de color azul… Incluso notó a Karin un poco distinta.

— Al parecer ya lo notaste. — comentó ella, con una sonrisa divertida. Su mejor amiga había cambiado sus preciados lentes de Ralph Lauren por unos sofisticados lentes de contacto.

— Te quedan bien. — admitió Sakura.

— Oye Saku, no quiero sonar metiche ni nada pero… ¿Quién es el chico que está allá en la esquina? — Takeshi giró ligeramente la cabeza, refiriéndose a Sasuke.

_«¿Qué demonios está haciendo él aquí?»_, pensó ella irritada. «_¿Acaso no tiene mejores cosas que hacer? Se supone que esta es nuestra noche libre.»_

Sasuke no había podido evitar seguirla. Algo le decía que podía pasarle algo y él era el único que podría estar allí para ayudarla. Lo que menos esperó cuando Sakura salió por las puertas, fue que se fuera a reunir con un grupo de chicos. Ese chico de lentes, en especial, le daba mala espina. La forma en la que miraba a Sakura no era como el del resto de sus amigas.Y él conocía esa mirada perfectamente. Porque él también la miraba así. La miraba con esa necesidad de protegerla y rodearla con sus brazos, de darle apoyo para cualquier cosa… Con esas ganas de besarla y sentir esas estúpidas mariposas en el estómago.

— ¿Sasuke?

Karin se dio cuenta inmediatamente de quien se trataba. No necesitaba un cartel con luces fluorecentes para saber que ese chico era quien había hecho pedazos el corazón de su mejor amiga. No le haría daño sufrir un poquito. Después de todo, lo que le había hecho a Sakura era algo irremediable comparado con lo que ella haría. Cuando levantó la mirada, él había avanzado hacia ellos y se encontraba al lado de Sakura.

— ¿Te molestaría presentar a tu _amiguito_ Saku? — preguntó Karin.

— Chicos, él es Sasuke y-

— Soy su novio. — la interrumpió rodeando su cintura posesivamente.

Todos los amigos de Sakura la miraron expectantes. Lo que menos esperaron fue que ella soltara una ligera y despreocupada carcajada, y bese su mejilla. Sasuke hizo lo imposible para que no se notara que estaba sonrojándose, pero al parecer la pelirroja sí lo había notado pues tenía una sonrisa extraña en su rostro. — Se llama Sasuke, y aunque recién vamos unas semanas, debo de admitir que es muy lindo conmigo.

_«Esto es más interesante de lo que imaginé. Sasuke, ¿eh?»_

.

Luego de que se despidiera de sus amigos y ellos se perdieran entre el gentío, Sakura dio media vuelta. Sasuke esperó a que lo golpease o que le insulte, mas no dijo absolutamente nada. Pero no era tan tonto como para no darse cuenta de que ella estaba enojada. Tenía que aceptar que lo que había dicho había sido una verdadera estupidez. «_¿En qué diablos estaba pensando?»_ No tuvo tiempo para divagar, pues Sakura se alejaba cada vez más. Y estaba seguro de que él no la dejaría ir esta vez.

Sí, era un maldito masoquista. Pero eso ya no le importaba. No le importaba si Sakura había sido aquella persona que había escrito aquellas cosas tan horribles acerca de él y sus amigos. No le importaba nada. Solo le importaba ella y el tenerla en sus brazos.

La siguió en silencio hasta que llegaron a un parque grande. Al parecer ella conocía el lugar muy bien porque sus pasos eran seguros y no se detuvo hasta que se sentó en una banca de madera. La luna brillaba en el cielo estrellado; aún así, Sasuke notó sus ojos opacos. Ya no era la Sakura de antes; aquella Sakura que lo seguía a todos lados y le aclamaba siempre lo genial que era. Esta Sakura era callada y una línea seria decoraba su pálido rostro, ya no una sonrisa.

— Las primeras semanas de clases aquí en Tokyo, vine aquí muy seguido. Me ayudaba a aclarar mi mente. — confesó ella, cuando Sasuke se sentó a su costado. — Era muy tímida y aún no tenía amigos. Hasta que Karin regresó de viaje y cambió todo.

— ¿La pelirroja? — se atrevió él a preguntar.

— Sí... — respondió ella con una ligera sonrisa al pensar en su mejor amiga. — Karin me dio valor para convertirme en la persona que quería ser. Me olvidé de los jeans holgados y las camisas grandes. Me corté el cabello y aprendí a cuidarlo como debía. Ya no tenía miedo de decir mi opinión. Tenía pocos amigos, pero solo los necesité a ellos. Fueron mis pilares sin pedirme nada a cambio.

— Me gustaba tu cabello largo...

— Mi cabello largo era una mierda. — espetó sin pensarlo. — Siempre estaba enredado y como no tenía tiempo me lo ataba en un desordenado moño para disimularlo. Las puntas estaban resecas y la mayoría de ellas estaban horquilladas. Todo el dinero iba para los cuidados de mi mamá y nunca me quejé de ello; no podría desperdiciar el dinero que mi padre ahorraba con tanto trabajo en un simple capricho. Y mis manos eran muy torpes como para cortármelo. Habría terminado más desastroso de lo que ya estaba.

— ¿Qué tenía ella?

— Leucemia. Los doctores nos habían dicho que ella tendría un máximo de dos años más de vida. A la semana siguiente la perdí. — Él juró ver una pequeña lágrima recorrer su mejilla, pero Sakura no hizo ningún esfuerzo por ocultarla. Su mirada estaba fija en el suelo, como si fuese la cosa más interesante del mundo. — Su cuerpo ya estaba muy débil.

Sakura se mordió el labio inferior, y finalmente alzó la mirada.

— ¿Me odias?

— Intenté hacerlo.

— ¿Pero?

— No pude.

Y antes de que ella formulase una nueva pregunta, él estampó sus labios contra los de ella. Fue un beso lleno de frustración, de dudas... Sakura no sabía lo que estaba pasando, pero sintió algo raro en su estómago. Fue un beso torpe y para nada romántico. Fue un beso apresurado y definitivamente no planificado. Pero aún así, fue especial. Fue especial porque Sakura sintió su corazón latir como loco y sus mejillas enrojecer.

Cuando sus bocas se separaron, sus narices aún estaban tocándose. Sasuke no se atrevía a mirarla a los ojos – sentía su mirada llena de preguntas. No sabía con exactitud por qué lo había hecho. Lo que sí sabía era que se había sentido bien y que quería besarla una vez más. Sus labios tocaron brevemente los de ella, y ahí supo que no sería suficiente. Sus labios eran muy adictivos y aunque nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, no se quejaba de sus latidos enloquecidos.

— Yo ya no soy la de antes Sasuke... — empezó a decir, colocando sus manos en sus hombros para alejarlo de sí. — Y creo que ya te percataste de ese pequeño detalle.

— Cuidas tu cabello, usas maquillaje, usas ropa más ajustada, usas aretes... — enumeró él en su oído al recostar su barbilla en el hombro de ella, como si hubiese hecho caso omiso a la intensión que ella había tenido para alejarlo de sí. Acarició sus brazos desnudos inocentemente, mientras le susurraba. — Sakura Haruno sigue ahí.

— ¿La que perdió a sus amigos, a su madre y se tuvo que mudar? — preguntó con sorna. — Me temo que ella ya no existe.

Cuando Sakura se puso de pie y empezó a caminar hacia el hotel, él no dijo nada. Solo se mantuvo tras ella. La acompañó hasta su habitación (la cual había tenido que compartir con Ino y Hinata a regañadientes) y esperó a que sacara sus llaves para entrar.

— Descansa. — murmuró él contra sus labios, dejando un pequeño beso en su mejilla.

Ella no le respondió.

.

Era uno de los museos más interesantes que había visitado jamás. No pudo evitar comprarse aquel imán colorido que había llamado su atención desde el momento en que había puesto un pie en la tienda. Supo desde aquel momento que combinaría perfectamente con el resto de imanes de su refrigeradora.

— Serían 199 yenes. — le informó la cajera con una sonrisa.

Antes de que Hinata le entregue los doscientos yenes que había separado en su monedero, una mano ligeramente bronceada se interpuso; dejando una moneda de quinientos yenes sobre el mostrador.

— Gracias por su compra. Que tengan un lindo día.

Naruto le sonrió a la cajera al recibir el vuelto y le entregó la pequeña bolsa de plástico a Hinata, con su nueva adquisición dentro de esta. Ella aún lo miraba extrañada, pero a los pocos segundos le regaló una agradecida sonrisa. Tomó la bolsa para guardarla en su mochila y sus dedos se entrelazaron con los de él, al salir de la tienda. Un grupo de estudiantes aún estaba comprando mientras que el otro grupo estaba agrupado en el pequeño parque frente al museo esperando al resto. Hinata saludó a Ino con su mano libre y la rubia cruzó la angosta pista para acercarse a ellos.

— ¿De casualidad han visto a Shikamaru? No lo he visto desde que salimos de la galería cinco... — se quejó Ino.

— Debe estar comprando aún o tal vez fue al baño. — sugirió Hinata.

A los pocos minutos se les unió Sasuke, quien llegó con una expresión llena de aburrimiento. Se quedaron haciendo planes para cuando regresaran a Konoha. Naruto había visto el tráiler de una película que se veía bastante prometedora; pero cuando dijo que era de terror, tanto Ino como Hinata se negaron rotundamente. Las chicas querían ver un drama romántico con un actor que últimamente había estado rompiendo los corazones de muchas adolescentes, y el par no era la excepción. Se quedaron discutiendo acerca de qué película deberían de ver hasta que Ino hizo una pregunta que descolocó a todos.

— ¿Qué hace Sakura botando la mochila de Ami a la basura?

Todos los alumnos habían escuchado la pregunta de Yamanaka y habían volteado a ver la escena.

— ¡Haruno! ¡Devuélveme mi mochila! — chilló Ami.

— ¿Mochila? ¿De qué estás hablando? — preguntó Sakura, estoica.

— ¡De la que acabas de tirar al basurero! ¿Crees que es una broma? ¡Esa es una mochila muy especial para mí! ¡Mi padre me la trajo de París hace pocas semanas!

Aunque Ami seguía gritando, Sakura hacía caso omiso. Giró sobre sus talones y se dirigió hacia el parque como si nada hubiese pasado. En un intento por llamar su atención, Ami la jaló del brazo. Sakura se deshizo rápidamente de este, haciendo una sencilla llave de aikido y la empujó contra las escaleras. Ami se quejó al caer al suelo, pero nadie le hizo caso. Todo el mundo había fijado su mirada en Sakura, con un poco de miedo.

— ¿Qué pasó? — le preguntó Ino, confundida por lo que acababa de suceder.

— Oh, solo encontré un pedazo de tela sucia en el baño y como estoy a favor del medio ambiente, decidí ponerla en donde corresponde. — respondió francamente, dirigiéndose a la rubia.

Hinata no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa e incluso Sasuke sonrió ligeramente. Naruto miró sorprendido a su mejor amigo, quien desde el día anterior había tenido una actitud extraña. Había estado medio dormido cuando lo escuchó irse de la habitación la noche anterior, pero no le preguntó nada al respecto. Tenía una ligera sensación de que tenía que ver con Sakura, aunque a ella la notaba incluso más fría de lo usual. A Sasuke lo notaba con un aura distinta, como más relajada.

— ¿Te acostaste con ella? — quiso saber él, sin rodeos, en el momento en el que empezaron a embarcar el shinkansen.

Sasuke sabía perfectamente a quién se refería. A pesar de que su mejor amigo ya había superado su enamoramiento infantil respecto a Sakura, sabía que por dentro aún le afectaba.

— No.

Naruto no quedó conforme con la respuesta. Estaba seguro de que algo había sucedido.

.

Sakura había planeado sentarse sola en el bus en el camino de regreso, como lo había hecho a la ida. Sin embargo, parecía como si los cielos no escucharon sus súplicas porque Sasuke se sentó a su lado. Al principio, lo miró extrañada pero después pretendió como si no estuviese allí y se quedó mirando aburridamente por la ventana. Fueron dejando atrás una de las estaciones de shinkansen más grandes que ella había conocido, para volver a casa.

— Tears stream down your face, I promise you I will learn from my mistakes… * — escuchó a Sasuke cantar en su oído.

Sintió un nudo en la garganta. No sabía lo que él trataba de hacer. Antes de que se diera cuenta, una pequeña lágrima descendió por su mejilla. Sintió su húmeda lengua deshacerse delicadamente de su muestra de debilidad y su pulgar trazando su rostro.

— Lights will guide you home, and ignite your bones, and I will try to fix you… — cantó ella, con la mirada aún perdida en el paisaje que le mostraba la ventana del bus.

Su cabeza inconscientemente se recostó contra el hombro de Sasuke, cerrando los ojos. Se sintió segura.

_«Voy a luchar por ti, Sakura.»_

.

Esquina del vocabulario de Hatsumi:

*shinkansen: tren bala.

*Extracto de FIX YOU de Coldplay (Lágrimas caen por tu rostro, te prometo que aprenderé de mis errores. Luces te guiarán a casa, y prenderán en fuego tus huesos, y yo trataré de arreglarte.)

*El tipo de cambio es aproximadamente 100 yenes por dólar americano. El imán de Hinata costó como dos dólares.

.

_26 de abril del 2014_

Ehh... Esta nota de autora será un poco distinta porque me siento un poco... ¿Decepcionada? No lo sé. Recibí este review hace unos días respecto al reto que les dejé (el de "si llegamos a los 65 reviews, les dejo una sorpresa"):

_Me gusta mucho tu historia pero la verdad se me hace muy arrogante el que pidas reviews o que des un parámetro. De modo que si no llegas a los 65 rw no hay sorpresa ? _  
_Parece que le das mas prioridad a los reviews que a la buena lectura. La historia tiene potencial, lo juro, es muy buena, pero personalmente creo que te casas mas con tus estadísticas, de si es popular o no, al mensaje que puedas transmitir con tu fic a quien te lee. Personalmente lo detesto. Siempre es mejor CALIDAD a CANTIDAD. ¿Que importa que solo unas cinco personas te lean? , esas 5 personas realmente están interesadas. Piensa que cuando pides reviews estas obligando de cierta manera a los lectores a dejar un review cuando no quieren, y tendrán sus razones. Te llegaran reviews "vacíos", solo por compromiso, no porque les haya nacido, pero como quieras. _  
_Es solo una opinión, espero no haberte ofendido._

Creo que se malinterpretó un poco el reto y en serio perdónenme si fue así. ¿Saben por qué me siento decepcionada? Porque jamás pensé que se lo tomarían de esta forma. ¿Les parece arrogante? ¿Creen que me caso más con mis estadísticas que con el mensaje que quería transmitir?

Yo no pido reviews para subir capítulos. Yo lo dije en un comienzo y lo vuelvo a repetir. La historia ya casi está en un 60%: no pienso dejar de publicarla y subiré un capítulo nuevo cada 14 días. Las fechas no van a variar. Y no me importa si me dejan reviews o no. Si les gusta la historia, realmente agradeceré el que me dejen un review expresando su opinión del capítulo. Si no me dejan reviews, no voy a hacer escándalo por eso. Ya me cansé de pelear con ustedes. Me he dado cuenta que no tiene ningún sentido.

Escribo porque amo escribir. Escribo por mí, escribo por mis seguidoras. No escribo porque me gusta ser alabada o lo que sea.

¿Y las estadísticas? Como veo de que tanto les molesta a ciertas personitas que simplemente ponga unos cuantos números en el capítulo... Ya, ok. No los pondré más.

.

A las bellas personas que me han dejado un review, se los agradezco de corazón. No se imaginan lo mucho que me emociona el recibir una notificación de mi correo diciendome que alguien me ha dejado un comentario. Los leo y releo todos y cada uno de ellos. Son especiales para mí. Me motivan a seguir escribiendo y a mejorar cada día más.

Las quiero muchísimo.

Son las mejores.

.

Si quieren leer avances de los próximos capítulos o ser notificadas cada vez que sale un capítulo nuevo, no te olvides de agregarme a facebook. El link está en mi perfil.

Hats.


	5. Chapter 5

.

**V. 文化祭 (Bunkasai)**

Bunkasai: Festival Cultural

.

Sakura remojó la punta del pincel en la tinta negra y se dispuso a escribir el pequeño haiku que había encontrado la noche anterior. Hizo delicados trazos sobre el delgado papel de arroz. La profesora la notaba muy concentrada en su trabajo, pero ella realmente tenía la mente en otro lugar. Sus recuerdos la habían llevado al viaje escolar de unas semanas atrás, pues aún se imaginaba los labios de Sasuke susurrar en su oreja y sus manos acariciando su rostro. Un pequeño mechón interrumpió su vista, y se detuvo por unos segundos antes de retomar su tarea.

— Me gustaría recordarles que los mejores trabajos serán expuestos mañana en el festival cultural. — comentó la profesora, pasando una vez más por el sitio de Sakura. — Quisiera felicitar a la señorita Haruno, pues es la única que ha logrado que dos de sus trabajos sean expuestos.

— Gracias… — murmuró Sakura avergonzada, cuando el resto de la clase empezó a aplaudir.

Pero antes de que la profesora anuncie algo más, un grito penetró los oídos de todos. Y ella reconoció ese grito en cuestión de segundos. No pudo evitar sonreír divertidamente. Se había tomado la molestia de pasar por el salón de arreglos florares y tras una detenida examinación, había reconocido el trabajo final de Ami. No se había quedado con los brazos cruzados, tras enterarse que su trabajo también sería expuesto en el festival.

_No había sido tan complicado encontrar el trabajo de Ami. Sabía que era la alumna preferida de la profesora de Ikebana*, y que por ende, su trabajo debería de ser uno de los primeros. Y fue así. Entró al salón sigilosamente y, tras asegurarse que estaba vacío, cerró la puerta con llave. No le tomaría mucho tiempo, pero quería ser lo más cuidadosa posible. No quería meterse en problemas._

— Ami Tanaka _– murmuró al leer el nombre de su víctima en uno de los trabajos. No pudo evitar que una sonrisa socarrona aparezca en sus labios. – Esto promete ser divertido._

_Sacó la tijera que había guardado dentro de su falda y observó con detenimiento el trabajo de Ami. No estaba tan mal. Ella misma había llevado clases de Ikebana en Tokyo y debía de admitir que era más complicado de lo que parecía. _Sería una verdadera lástima que se arruine_, pensó divertida. _Qué pena…

_Hizo varios cortes, arruinando no solo las flores sino también las hojas de acompañamiento. Se quedó unos minutos observando la pequeña "obra de arte" con la que Ami se toparía al regresar. Lo único que podría hacer sería botar su trabajo, porque sería una vergüenza para ella mostrarlo como uno de los mejores arreglos florales. El festival empezaría en apenas unas horas, y no daría tiempo como para poder arreglar aquel desastre._

_Salió del salón, tras observar por la ventana que nadie venía por el pasillo. Botó el instrumento del crimen en el basurero más cercano y fue a la cafetería para ayudar con la decoración de ésta._

– _Sakura, ¿dónde estabas? – le preguntó Ino, cuando la vio llegar._

_Sakura no entendía cómo una persona podía ser tan terca. Después de todo lo que había pasado, Ino insistía en retomar su amistad. Aún así, ella ignoró olímpicamente. No tenía por qué darle explicaciones._

_._

– ¡Uzumaki! ¿Qué te sucede? ¿Por qué no hiciste el pase?

Kiba le había pasado la pelota a Naruto, pero él tenía la mente en otro lado. Había ignorado la pelota por unos minutos y el equipo contrario había tomado posesión de la pelota. Kiba lo escudriñaba con la mirada furioso; él odiaba pasar la pelota y que sea en vano. Suspiró profundamente. Tenía que concentrarse en el juego. Ya tendría otro momento para poder pensar en otras cosas. El campeonato se acercaba y realmente quería ganar. No dejaría que su equipo quede en segundo lugar por segundo año consecutivo.

– Yo… Lo siento, no me di cuenta… – se disculpó con el entrenador.

Gai suspiró en derrota. Había notado un aire extraño en Naruto desde el comienzo del entrenamiento. Estaba empezando a dudar si colocarlo en el campeonato o no. Estaba seguro de que él era un gran futbolista, pero a veces no solo era necesario el talento. En los dos últimos entrenamientos, había notado a Naruto muy distraído.

– ¿Te sientes bien, Uzumaki?

– Sí. Sólo estoy un poco cansado. – confesó. – Pero estaré bien, jefe. No se preocupe. – le aseguró con una sonrisa.

Hinata había pasado por la cancha de fútbol, cargando una caja para decorar la cafetería. No había tenido planeado pasar por ahí, pero realmente quería ver a Naruto. No estaban juntos; aún así, se contentaba con ver siempre una sonrisa en su rostro. Era lo que más le gustaba de él. Su sonrisa era la más hermosa que alguna vez había visto. La impulsaba a seguir y caminar con la cabeza en alto.

No sabía por qué Naruto había estado muy distraído últimamente. Se había distanciado un poco de Sasuke, ya no discutían por estupideces y no escuchaba planes de ellos para jugar videojuegos en la casa del otro. Le parecía muy extraño. Sentía mucha curiosidad, pero no quería entrometerse. Lo último que quería era que Naruto se enoje con ella.

Para Naruto, el solo verla le alegró el día. Lo que había pasado entre Sasuke y Sakura en el viaje escolar lo inquietaba muchísimo. Estaba seguro de lo que había sentido alguna vez por Sakura solo había sido un mero capricho. Siempre vio a Sasuke como un rival, y el competir por una chica no fue la excepción. Además, Sakura era una chica muy bonita. Pero aún así, le preocupaba mucho. Al parecer a Sasuke no le importaba en absoluto las palabras que Sakura escribió sobre él en su diario.

Daba la impresión de que nada de eso hubiera pasado y sus sentimientos se hubieran mantenido. ¿Tan masoquista era? ¿Tanto quería él a Sakura, que estaba dispuesto a ignorar todo lo que ella había dicho sobre él y sus amigos?

Sacudió su cabeza para ahuyentar aquellos pensamientos de su mente. El silbato de su entrenador indicó que se reanudaba el juego. Abrió sus ojos azules y los concentró en la cancha. El equipo verde tenía un partido por ganar.

.

Estaba afinando su guitarra distraídamente mientras que el profesor del club de música daba unas indicaciones finales acerca de la presentación que tomaría lugar en unas cuantas horas. Habían estado trabajando en unas composiciones propias, y solo cinco habían sido elegidas. La de él había sido una de ellas. El profesor había querido adaptarla para que la pueda tocar en grupo con sus compañeros, pero Sasuke se había resistido. Esa canción tenía un significado importante para él.

Casi a regañadientes, el profesor había accedido a que él tocara la canción solo en la presentación. Serían él y su guitarra.

Su mente lo llevó a recordar lo que lo había inspirado a escribir aquella canción en plena madrugada.

_Cuando ella se quedó dormida sobre su hombro, pensó que simplemente estaba fingiendo. Pero cuando notó sus facciones relajadas y su respiración acompasada, supo que en verdad estaba dormida. Colocó un mechón tras su oreja y se quedó observándola._

— _Ella te sigue queriendo._

_Ino miraba a Sakura con ternura y suspiró, cerrando los ojos brevemente. Él no sabía que la Yamanaka había estado sentada tras de ellos todo el viaje. Ino recostó su rostro sobre el asiento y lo miró con un poco de tristeza._

— _Mira lo que encontré el otro día._

_Sasuke levantó la mirada y sus ojos se toparon con un pequeño cuaderno color rosa que decía "Diario de Sakura". Miró a la rubia sin entender. Aquel cuaderno había ocasionado que él le diga todas esas cosas horribles antes de que ella se vaya. No lo entendía. ¿Cómo lo había conseguido Ino?_

— _Lo encontré un día en mi mochila. Al parecer Ami no nos contó el chisme completo. Sakura había escrito más cosas acerca de nosotros. — al ver que Sasuke no estaba de humor como para leer más cosas malas acerca de él mismo, rodó los ojos. — Cosas buenas acerca de nosotros, Sasuke. Sakura tenía a penas quince cuando escribió esto. En aquella época, todas teníamos un diario y apuntábamos todo tipo de cosas. No sé cómo Ami lo consiguió, pero se aprovechó de ello._

_Sasuke abrió el cuaderno y hojeó hasta encontrar su nombre. Las palabras que ella había escrito aquella vez, torturaron sus pensamientos durante mucho tiempo. Pensó que ella sólo quería jugar con él y que no lo tomaba en serio._

"Tal y como dice Naruto, la mayoría de veces Sasuke es un imbécil: un completo arrogante y rudo sin límites que se cree mejor que los demás. Quiere que todo vaya a su modo y todo tiene que ser como él dice. Muchas veces, esa actitud me ha parecido ridícula. Se pone demasiado infantil a la hora de pelear con Naruto —o con quien sea. No le costaría mucho dejar la chulería aparte y ser mas amable.

Pero a pesar de todo, creo que estoy enamorada de él. Me encanta ver su sonrisa —aunque no la muestre mucho—, es una sonrisa muy bonita. Y cuando él me mira, siento algo revolotear en mi estómago. Él es un gran amigo. Es el primero en preocuparse cuando me siento mal o he faltado a clases; me presta sus apuntes para ponerme al día ;y cuando salimos en grupo, me acompaña a casa como todo un caballero.

Creo que él también siente algo por mí. Últimamente hemos estado saliendo a dar una vuelta después de clases. Me dice cosas bonitas y trato de ser un poco coqueta con él, pero ahí queda todo. Aunque lo niegue, Sasuke-kun es muy tímido."

— _Eres sobre quien más escribió ella. Siéntete afortunado, porque al resto nos dedicó a las justas un par de líneas. — comentó Ino, divertida._

_Sasuke no sabía qué decir. Era cierto que ya no le importaba lo que ella alguna vez había escrito, pero ahora estaba consciente de que no lo había hecho con mala intensión. Al contrario, se dio cuenta de que la Sakura de aquel entonces había podido ver al verdadero Sasuke. No aquel Sasuke frío y sin —aparentemente— sentimientos por la que todas las chicas de la escuela se morían. Ella había visto al verdadero Sasuke y se había enamorado de él._

— _¿Quiénes saben de esto? — preguntó tratando de controlar la rabia que sentía en ese momento. Le había dicho cosas horribles a Sakura aquel día, y todo por un estúpido malentendido._

— _Tú, Hinata, Shikamaru, yo... Y por supuesto, Sakura._

— _¿Sakura? — murmuró su nombre sin entender._

— _Ella fue quien me dejó el diario. Consiguió recuperarlo y conociéndola... No se va a detener hasta hacer que Ami pague con la misma moneda. — respondió Ino con una sonrisa socarrona._

_._

Sakura realmente no había tenido planeado ir al Bunkasai. Ayudaría a la organización y después sigilosamente regresaría a casa. No tenía muchos ánimos de estar ahí. Pero, al parecer Ino había previsto sus movimientos y la estaba esperando en la zona de los casilleros con una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro. Sakura la miró con una ceja alzada, sin comprender qué rayos hacía ella ahí.

— Vamos a la cancha de vóley. Mi partido empezará en unos instantes y tendrás que darme ánimos desde las bancas junto con Shikamaru y Hinata.

— Shikamaru me sigue odiando. — resaltó Sakura.

— Él fue el segundo en enterarse. ¿Quién crees que fue a consolarme después de que me leyeras mi parte? — Ino rodó los ojos en señal de obviedad y la tomó ligeramente del brazo. — En realidad, Shika nunca te odió. Simplemente se molestó un poco. Sabía que tú no eras mala. Nunca lo fuiste.

Sakura pretendió ignorar a Ino y pasó por su lado, como si la conversación que acababan de tener nunca hubiese sucedido. Pero antes de que ponga un pie fuera de la zona de los casilleros, la rubia la tomó del brazo. La miró furiosamente.

— ¿Cuál es tu problema, Ino? ¿Acaso no lo entiendes? — estalló.

Se estaba cansando verdaderamente. ¿Por qué tenía que ser tan terca? No necesitaba su ayuda, ni la de nadie. Les haría pagar con la misma moneda a todos y cada uno de ellos. No había tiempo para apiadarse. Les haría probar su propio veneno.

— ¿Entender qué? ¿Que mi mejor amiga esta obsesionada con vengarse por una estupidez que sucedió en escuela media?

— ¿Estupidez? — preguntó ella con incredulidad. — Estúpido fue el que hayas confiado ciegamente en Ami. Y lo sabes, Ino. Sabes que nunca te voy a perdonar por haber hecho eso.

Lo que menos esperó fue que ella la envuelva en un fuerte abrazo. Su primera reacción fue tratar de apartarla de sí, pero no pudo hacerlo. Forcejó y forcejó, y aún así no logró nada. «_Está loca»_, no pudo evitar pensar. ¿Insultaba su venganza y la abrazaba? No tenía por qué perder tiempo con tonterías. Estuvo a punto de noquearla, cuando Ino pronunció unas palabras que la dejaron helada.

— Lo siento, Sakura. Lo siento muchísimo. — sintió su blusa humedecerse por las lágrimas que caían de los ojos azules de Ino. — Me siento como mierda desde que me leíste lo que verdaderamente habías escrito, y no lo que Ami había editado a su favor. Perdóname, Sakura. Sé que lo que te hicimos es algo imperdonable-

— Lo es. Por eso no creas que por soltar unas lagrimitas y ponerte sentimental, tendrás a tu amiguita Sakura de vuelta. — respondió escuetamente, logrando apartartarla de sí como si de un bicho se tratara.

— Sakura-chan... — escuchó a Hinata decir. — Sé que cometimos un error, pero prometemos confiar en ti-

Su mirada se dirigió hacia el suelo, como si fuera la cosa más interesante del mundo.

— No creo en las promesas. — masculló.

Y ninguna de los dos la detuvieron cuando ella finalmente salió del salón.

— Sasuke nos va a matar si se entera de que Sakura no fue a escuchar su canción.

.

_4:00 p.m._

"Ven al auditorio."

_4:01 p.m._

"Dame una buena razón para hacerlo."

_4:01 p.m._

"Solo ven, Sakura."

_4:10 p.m._

"No seas terca y ven."

_4:15 pm_

"¿Cómo conseguiste mi número, Sasuke?"

_4:15 pm_

"Tengo mis métodos. Ven."

.

Sabía perfectamente que Sasuke la seguiría jodiendo si no iba, así que tomó su mochila y en vez de tomar el camino a la estación, sus pies la llevaron de regreso a la preparatoria. Con cada paso que daba, sentía arrepentirse cada vez más de su decisión. Sabía que él se traía algo entre manos. Él no era el típico chico que insistía por cualquier tontería. No recordaba si se estaba realizando alguna actividad en el auditorio, en aquel momento.

Optaría por algo simple: si no lo encontraba, se iría. Si lo encontraba... Ya pensaría en qué hacer.

Lo que menos esperó, al llegar finalmente al auditorio, fue que en ese momento se esté realizando la presentación del club de música en aquel momento. No lo entendía. ¿Por qué Sasuke la había dicho que vaya a aquella presentación? No tenía sentido. Estuvo a punto de irse de aquel lugar, cuando su celular vibró en su bolsillo.

"Solo quédate y escúchame."

_«¿Escucharlo? ¿A qué se refiere?_»

Y sus preguntas fueron inmediatamente respondidas.

— La siguiente canción será presentada por Sasuke Uchiha. Aplausos por favor.

.

Cuando Ino le mandó un mensaje diciéndole que las cosas no habían salido muy bien con Sakura, supo que él mismo tendría que actuar. No le dejarían salir del camerino; y si la llamaba, estaba seguro que ella no contestaría. No perdería nada mandándole un mensaje. Tal vez, tendría más posibilidades.

Ella le respondió más rápido de lo que él pensó. Su corazón empezó a latir con rapidez. Esta era, tal vez, la única oportunidad que tendría para decirle a Sakura lo que sentía.

— La siguiente canción será presentada por Sasuke Uchiha. Aplausos por favor.

Cuando salió al escenario, la vio al fondo del auditorio con una expresión confundida. Sonrió interiormente por su ingenuidad. Sus dedos temblaron ligeramente por la emoción. Acomodó el micrófono y luego de asegurarse de que su guitarra estaba correctamente afinada, empezó a tocar los primeros acordes de su canción.

La canción relataba la historia de una chica perdida y con miedos. Pero él estaba dispuesto a ayudar a esa chica. Estaba dispuesto a tomarla de la mano y decirle que todo estaría bien, porque él estaría a su lado.

Sakura no era tonta. Sabía que Sasuke hablaba sobre ella en aquella canción. No tenía tiempo para besos ni confesiones cursis de amor. Lo que ella quería hacer era humillar a todos los que la habían humillado, no jugar al príncipe y a su doncella en apuros.

Lo miró fijamente por una última vez y dejó el auditorio. Y en ningún momento se atrevió a mirar hacia atrás.

_._

**Esquina del vocabulario de Hatsumi:**

_*Ikebana: "flores vivientes", es el arte japonés del arreglo floral._

_._

_._

_10 de mayo del 2015_

Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo :)

Nos leemos en dos semanas!

Un abrazo,

Hats


	6. Chapter 6

**.**

**VI. ****混乱 ****(Konran)**

Konran: Falta de comprensión

**.**

Aquella mañana, Sakura encontró un pequeño paquete sobre su carpeta. Lo analizó detenidamente. Tenía forma rectangular y no tenía nada escrito a parte de su nombre. Alzó una ceja, pues le parecía muy extraño. «_Supongo que no pierdo nada»_. Cuidadosamente, fue abriendo el paquete. Al parecer se trataba de un cuaderno. Deslizó el papel hacia abajo y se sorprendió al ver su diario, aquel diario que había traído tantos problemas. ¿Por qué Ino se lo había devuelto?

Hizo a un lado el papel con el que había envuelto el diario, y hojeó el pequeño cuaderno. Tenía el presentimiento de que encontraría algo nuevo. Y fue así, porque se topó con un mensaje en una de las últimas páginas del diario. Reconoció aquella caligrafía pulcra y femenina inmediatamente. Era la letra de Ino. Con un lapicero morado, había escrito sobre aquella hoja:

"Creo que esto te pertenece. Te lo devuelvo."

Arrancó con rabia la hoja y la apretó fuertemente en un puño. Había hecho una lista mental de sus víctimas. Hasta el momento, Naruto al parecer era el único que aún no estaba enterado de la verdad. Tal vez agradecería a Ino por haber hecho el trabajo por ella. Hacérselo saber al rubio sería un poco más divertido. Rápidamente, hojeó el cuaderno para encontrar el comentario de Naruto. No fue muy difícil encontrarlo, pues era uno de los primeros comentarios que había escrito.

Arrancó esa hoja con más cuidado y la guardó en su cartuchera. Lo necesitaría para más luego.

Primero necesitaba encontrar su casillero.

.

Naruto entró corriendo por el pasillo. Estaba —como de costumbre— llegando tarde. Ya faltaba poco para que llegue a su casillero. Lo que le sorprendió, fue encontrar un ramen instantáneo cuando lo abrió para buscar un libro que necesitaba para su primera clase del día. Al principio lo miró con desconfianza, pues era la primera vez que le dejaban uno. Pero después, cuando su estómago gruñó reclamando comida, agradeció internamente al alma caritativa que le había dado algo de comer. Cogió el libro y guardó el ramen con cuidado en su mochila. Lo comería en el recreo, porque en aquel momento las clases ya deberían de haber empezado.

Corrió hacia el salón y agradeció que Kakashi siempre llegue tarde. Entró por la puerta trasera y fue inmediatamente hacia donde estaban sus amigos. Sasuke estaba mirando distraídamente por la ventana, Hinata estaba dándole una leída a la lección de la case anterior, Ino se estaba limando las uñas y Shikamaru estaba durmiendo sobre su carpeta.

— A que no saben qué me acaba de pasar.

Sasuke lo miró alzando una ceja. Ino dejó de limarse las uñas. Hinata alzó la mirada hacia él. Shikamaru... Shikamaru siguió durmiendo.

— Un alma caritativa me dejó un ramen instantáneo en mi casillero.

Tras un largo silencio en el que el resto se miró confundido buscando una respuesta, Ino finalmente se animó a hablar primero. Sopló sus uñas recién limadas, cerrando sus ojos azules brevemente.

— ¿Estás seguro de que no está vencido? — preguntó Ino, un poco preocupada. No todos los días alguien dejaba anónimamente un ramen instantáneo en un casillero.

— No he revisado eso... — confesó avergonzado, mientras una tonta sonrisa aparecía en su rostro.

— Pues deberías. — dijo la rubia, mirando a su amigo. «_A veces pienso que Naruto realmente es un tarado...»_

Naruto se acomodó en su lugar, para sacar su mochila con más tranquilidad. Sin embargo, su intento por buscar el ramen que había encontrado aquella mañana se vio arruinado cuando vio a Kakashi entrar finalmente al salón. «_Creo que tendrá que esperar hasta el almuerzo. Solo espero que no esté vencido_.» Después de ponerse de pie y saludar a su tutor, abrió su libro y miró aburridamente las problemas trigonométricos que tendrían que resolver en aquella clase. Realmente no estaba de humor como para resolver aquellas complicadas ecuaciones.

Su mano derecha jugueteaba aburridamente con el lápiz, y su mirada estaba perdida en la espalda de Hinata —quien se sentaba delante de él—. La blusa era un poco transparente, por lo que podía notar el sostén negro que ella estaba utilizando aquel día. Contrastaba de una manera muy bonita con su piel, la cual se veía muy suave.

Toda la clase se quedó haciendo garabatos y dibujos en su cuaderno, haciendo caso omiso a los comentarios de Kakashi respecto a la práctica y trabajo final que tendrían que entregar la semana siguiente. Nunca se le habían dado bien las matemáticas, y por eso siempre tenía que pedirle a Hinata o Sasuke que lo ayuden para los exámenes.

— Los trabajos finales podrán hacerse en parejas. Solo por esta vez, dejaré que las formen ustedes. Si no resulta, las elegiré yo por el resto del año. — anunció Kakashi.

Rápidamente, todos dejaron sus respectivos lápices sobre sus carpetas y empezaron a buscar un compañero para el trabajo final. Ino rápidamente se agrupó con Shikamaru. A Sasuke —al parecer— no le había importado del todo. «_O tal vez, solo está esperando a que Sakura regrese del baño para juntarse con ella.»_ Realmente no había prestado atención a lo que había dicho Kakashi.

— Naruto-kun... — lo llamó tímidamente Hinata. — Tú... ¿Tú ya tienes pareja para el trabajo final?

— No, no la tengo aún. Me distraje un poco. — miró nerviosamente a un lado, pero se atrevió a preguntarle: — ¿Quieres que hagamos el trabajo juntos?

— ¡C-Claro! — respondió ella con una brillante sonrisa. — Iré donde Kakashi-sensei para pedirle el tema que nos tocará investigar.

Coordinaron juntos para reunirse aquel fin de semana y avanzar con el trabajo. El timbre los interrumpió, pero prometieron conversar a en el recreo.

.

Tras una agitada clase de Educación Física y una aburrida clase de Historia Universal, Naruto finalmente pudo sentarse a abrir el ramen que misteriosamente alguien le había regalado de manera anónima. Consiguió unos palillos en la cafetería, pero tras abrir el envase se topó con la sorpresa de que estaba vacío y que un papel doblado ocupaba el lugar de los fideos. ¿Acaso era una broma? ¿Qué habían querido intentar hacer?

Examinó con desconfianza el envase de ramen. No había notado nada extraño cuando lo encontró en su casillero. Era un envase real y no uno falso. Alguien muy hábil lo había manipulado, abriendo la parte de abajo para sacar los fideos y colocar el mensaje dentro. Sacó el papel con la ayuda de sus palillos. Por alguna extraña razón, aquel papel se le hacía muy familiar. Pero tal vez, solo era una tonta coincidencia. ¿Quién lo había hecho? ¿Cuál era su intención? Lo que menos esperó fue que ambas preguntas fueran respondidas al abrir aquel papel.

Reconocería aquel papel en cualquier lugar. Era el comentario que Sakura había hecho sobre él en su diario. Pero lo recordaba más corto. ¿Acaso Sakura había escrito más cosas sobre él? No pudo soportar más la incertidumbre y leyó rápidamente el papel.

"_Naruto Uzumaki. O también conocido como el mayor cabeza hueca de la Escuela Media Mainen. Es un cabeza de chorlito, como suele decir Sasuke. Come con la boca abierta y es un tonto pervertido. La vez pasada lo vi espiando el camerino de mujeres, antes de la clase de Educación Física. A veces, no lo aguanto. Me saca se quicio._

_Pero aunque sea un tarado, es uno de mis mejores amigos. Naruto es una de las personas más humildes y gentiles que conozco. Estoy segura de que, cuando deje a un lado su tonta rivalidad con Sasuke, se dará cuenta de que Hinata es la chica para él y no yo. Espero que nunca nadie nos separe. Lo quiero muchísimo."_

No lo entendía. «_¿Por qué Ami solo nos dijo la parte fea que Sakura escribió acerca de nosotros?»_ Ahora las cosas tenían un poco más de sentido. La intensión de Ami desde un principio había sido separarlos de Sakura. Pero... ¿Por qué? Sakura no le había hecho nada. Sintió unas ganas tremendas de hacerla pedacitos. Lo único que Ami ocasionó fue arruinar una bonita amistad y se arrepentía tremendamente de haberle creído en un principio.

— Naruto, vamos a ir a la cafetería. — la voz de Ino interrumpió sus pensamientos.

— Ustedes adelántense.

Ino notó la actitud extraña de Naruto. Hinata lo miró preocupadamente y Shikamaru alzó una ceja confundido por su respuesta.

— Naruto-kun...

El rubio escuchó a Hinata musitar su nombre y no pudo evitar sentirse culpable. Esbozó una suave sonrisa en su rostro, sacudiendo la cabeza ligeramente. — Solo... Necesito pensar un poco, Hinata-chan. Estaré bien. — le aseguró.

.

Sasuke no entendía el comportamiento extraño de Naruto. Sabía que estaba molesto porque él seguía queriendo a Sakura como algo más que una amiga y estaba dispuesto a cambiar eso. «_No tiene por qué meterse en mis asuntos»_, pensó enojado. Cerró su casillero y su celular vibró en su bolsillo. Era un mensaje de texto de Ino.

"Anda a la azotea ahora mismo. Tu doncella en apuros está solita."

No se haría de rogar. Le haría caso a la rubia e iría en busca de Sakura. Después de su presentación en el Bunkasai, algunas cosas habían quedado inconclusas. La reacción que menos esperó de ella, fue que se haya ido del auditorio ni bien terminó la canción. Pensó que quería hablar con él y le estaba dando una oportunidad. No la desperdiciaría. La había buscado por toda la secundaria, mas no la encontró. Ino le dio su celular al notar su desesperación por querer comunicarse con ella, pero tampoco respondió. Lo tenía apagado. Al día siguiente, ella lo ignoró completamente, actuó como si no existiera. Incluso le hizo más caso a Ino que a él.

Corrió casi sin pensarlo a la azotea. No sabía cómo Ino había conseguido aquella información, pero no había tiempo para dudar de la rubia. Subió las escaleras apresuradamente y abrió de golpe la puerta. Examinó el lugar con la mirada, y finalmente la encontró. Estaba recostada contra la baranda, mirando el horizonte distraídamente. Se acercó a ella con pasos largos y lentos. Sabía que ella no era tonta y que había notado su presencia desde que él abrió escandalosamente la puerta. Pero al parecer estaba haciendo caso omiso a aquello.

Sintió un ligero salto por parte de ella cuando rodeó su cintura por detrás. «_O tal vez, no notó mi presencia»_. Le pareció una reacción adorable por parte de ella. Y antes de decir algo, empezó a besar cariñosamente su cuello expuesto. Eran besos húmedos que a Sakura le ocasionaron mariposas en su estómago. Se removía incómoda, tratando de romper el contacto. Pero fue en vano. Porque Sasuke era más fuerte que ella, y no se rendiría tan fácilmente. Porque —muy, muy en el fondo— esas caricias le gustaron mucho.

— ¿Te molestaría explicarme por qué huiste de la presentación? — le preguntó finalmente, haciendo que ella volteara. Aún la sujetaba con firmeza y sus ojos estaban fijos en aquellos orbes verdes que siempre lo hipnotizaban.

— Me sentía... incómoda. — confesó esquivando su mirada.

_Incómoda_ era la palabra que menos esperaba que salga de sus labios.

Al ver una mueca surcando su rostro, ella sonrió ligeramente. Sasuke se sorprendió al ver aquel gesto. Era tan puro y único. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde la última vez que la había visto sonreír? «_Años...» _No se pudo contener y antes de que pudiera decir algo más, acunó su rostro entre sus manos para poder besarla. Al principio, solo fue un ligero roce de labios. Sus labios ligeramente entreabiertos tocaron los labios húmedos y rosados de ella.

Ella se mantuvo inmóvil, pero sus ojos estaban cerrados. Sasuke se separó brevemente de ella, sus narices a penas se rozaban. La miró ligeramente sonrojado, al verla tan bonita con sus párpados escondiendo sus orbes verdes y sus labios juntos. Se sorprendió cuando ella repentinamente abrió sus ojos y llevó su mano a su cuello. Lo atrajo hacia sí y fue Sakura quien lo besó esta vez. Fue un beso especial.

Sasuke solo había besado a Sakura una vez —en el viaje escolar— pero supo que este beso era muy distinto al primero. En este nuevo beso, él pudo comprender los sentimientos de Sakura mientras sus labios acariciaban los de ella tiernamente. Ella se sentía confundida, tenía miedo. Y él también pudo expresar lo que sentía: que estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse, que no se rendiría.

Sakura entendió lo que él quiso decirle en el beso. Acarició suavemente su cabello y sintió cómo Sasuke la atraía más hacia sí. Sentía cómo lentamente resurgía lo que alguna vez había sentido por Sasuke y que había enterrado en lo profundo. Aún así, ella no se sentía lista. La última vez que habían intentado salir, las cosas no habían terminado muy bien. Tenía miedo salir más dañada que la vez anterior. Tal vez ya no lo soportaría.

— ¿A qué le tienes miedo, Sakura?

Le pareció un poco irónico que él le pregunte eso. Giró, dándole la espalda y enfocando su mirada hacia el horizonte una vez más. Él no dejó de abrazarla en ningún momento. Aspiraba el aroma dulce que su pálida piel emanaba y dejaba pequeños besos en su cuello descubierto.

— No te puedo prometer que no te haré daño porque soy un idiota.

— ¿Qué me prometes, entonces?

La pregunta que ella le hizo, lo tomó por sorpresa.

— Que estaré por siempre de tu lado. No será muy fácil apartarme, Haruno. — le aseguró él con una pequeña sonrisa, besando tiernamente su cuello.

.

— No dejaré que le hagas daño una vez más, Ami.

La voz de la rubia realmente no le sorprendió. Sabía que no estaba sola en las escaleras, espiando a Sakura y Sasuke. Quería remplazar a esa chica. Deseaba estar en su lugar. Deseaba que él la rodee con sus fuertes brazos y que la bese. No a ella. Ella nunca debió haber regresado.

— ¿Y qué harás para detenerme, Yamanaka? Si mal no recuerdo, tú no te quedaste de los brazos cruzados cuando te enteraste de lo que ella había escrito en su diario.

— Y me arrepiento de haberlo hecho. Al parecer no nos contaste el chisme completo, Ami.

Las neuronas de Ami empezaron a trabajar rápidamente. ¿A qué se refería Ino? Era imposible que haya conseguido el diario de Sakura. Ella lo tenía en su casa, escondido bajo su almohada. Solo había recordaba haber llevado aquel tonto cuaderno a clases una vez, para enseñárselo a sus amigas y burlarse un rato.

Ino vio la cara llena de confusión de Ami y no pudo evitar sonreír socarronamente.

— Encontré el diario de Sakura en mi mochila. Se lo devolví, porque no me pertenece. ¿No te enseñaron que es malo robar, Ami-chan?

Ella solo escudriñó con la mirada a Ino y a la pareja que aún no notaba su presencia, para bajar las escaleras rápidamente.

— El que no te hayamos hecho nada aún, no significa que no lo haremos. Te recomiendo que cuides tu espalda.

.

Hinata había notado a Naruto actuar extraño desde el almuerzo. ¿Algo había sucedido? Más de una vez, Kurenai-sensei se había molestado con él por estar distraído y no prestar atención a su clase. El rubio había salido por unos momentos del salón para tomar un poco de agua y —probablemente— para airear su mente. Ino y ella intercambiaron una mirada. Estaban seguras de que algo había sucedido. Naruto era un chico un poco tonto y tal vez un poco distraído, pero habían notado algo extraño en él.

— Lean el capítulo veinte para mañana. Les tomaré una pequeña práctica acerca del tema que hemos tratado el día de hoy. — anunció Kurenai, cuando el timbre sonó anunciando la salida.

— Ah... Finalmente terminó el día. — suspiró Ino acercándose a su sitio junto a Shikamaru. — ¿Tienen planes para la tarde?

— Yo... Yo creo que debo ir directamente a mi casa Ino. — dijo con una expresión de vergüenza en su rostro. — P-pero, podemos hacer planes para el fin de semana.

— Acaban de inaugurar un nuevo parque de diversiones afueras de la ciudad. Podríamos ir allí. — sugirió Shikamaru con aburrimiento.

— ¡Sí! ¡Me gusta la idea! — exclamó Ino.

Siguieron comentando acerca de lo que podrían hacer en el parque de diversiones, y después de quedar en un lugar en donde reunirse, Ino se despidió. Tomó a Shikamaru de la mano y ambos salieron del salón. Hinata empezó a ordenar sus cosas, y le pareció extraño que Naruto no comentase nada acerca de lo planeado para el fin de semana.

— N-Naruto-kun, no tienes que ir el sábado si no lo deseas...

— Sí quiero ir, Hinata. — dijo rápidamente. — Podemos reunirnos en la mañana en mi casa para hacer el trabajo de Kakashi y después ir juntos al parque de diversiones. — surgirió.

Ella asintió.

_«Tal vez, en esa salida nuestra relación avanzará más y podré decirle a Naruto-kun lo que siento por él.»_

.

— Te noto un poco perturbado.

Las palabras que él escuchó tras cruzar las rejas de la preparatoria, lo dejaron helado. Con la mirada fija en la calle ya vacía, Sakura estaba recostada contra la pared blanca. Su corto cabello rosado estaba atado en una trenza y por el audífono que colgaba perezosamente sobre su hombro, dedujo que había estado esperando a alguien. O tal vez —específicamente— esperándolo a él.

— Sakura-chan... — susurró con nostalgia. — ¿Por qué... Por qué no nos dijiste que Ami nos estaba engañando?

— Yo no sabía que Ami les había mandado fotos de mi diario. Simplemente se alejaron de mí y me trataron mal. Nunca entendí la razón, hasta hace unos días. Ami había robado mi diario y lo había usado a su favor. — respondió ella con tranquilidad.

— ¿Quién más sabe acerca de esto? — exigió saber.

Sakura simplemente se encogió de hombros, aún sin mirarlo. — Supongo que Ino ya se lo hizo saber al resto de tu grupito. Me hizo un gran favor, en realidad.

— ¿Por qué te fuiste, Sakura-chan?

— Mi papá notó que no me estaba yendo muy bien en la escuela media. Aplicó a un nuevo trabajo en la capital y fue aceptado rápidamente. Yo no tenía planes de regresar, pero le ofrecieron un mejor puesto y salario a mi papá en la empresa anterior. No pudo negarse. Él quería darme lo mejor.

— Te extrañé. ¡De veras!*

— Yo no los extrañé. — murmuró ella, finalmente dirigiéndole la mirada y girando sobre sus talones para empezar a alejarse.

.

.

*Es equivalente al "dattebayo" que Naruto tiene como muletilla, solo que en versión español latino de la serie. A pesar de estar haciendo el fic en un escenario japonés, no me siento cómoda usando onomatopeyas o frases típicas de Japón.

.

_24 de mayo del 2015_

Espero que les haya gustado el sexto capítulo. Creen que ya se resolveran las cosas entre ellos ahora que todos saben la verdad?

Nos leemos en dos semanas!

Cuidense,

Hats


	7. Chapter 7

.

**VII. ****遊園地 ****(Yuenchi)**

Yuenchi: Parque de diversiones

.

Hinata miraba ansiosa el reloj de su habitación. En cualquier minuto llegaría Naruto para hacer el trabajo de Trigonometría. El tema que les había tocado investigar era sencillo, eso era lo que menos le preocupaba. Pasaría tiempo a solas con el chico que le gustaba desde primaria. Eso era lo que le preocupaba. Su corazón tal vez no lo aguantaría. Sus manos sudarían, su rostro enrojecería y sus piernas temblarían.

El timbre de su casa sonó, y el corazón de Hinata enloqueció.

_«Cálmate, Hinata. Es... Es solo un trabajo en grupo.»_

— ¡Hinata! ¡Tienes visita! — exclamó su hermana Hanabi, desde el primer piso.

Inconscientemente, Hinata se peinó el cabello con los dedos temblorosos mientras bajaba por las escaleras. Y ahí estaba él, con una de sus inocentes sonrisas plasmadas en su rostro. Lo saludó haciendo un ligero ademán con la mano, pero él se acercó a ella y besó tiernamente su mejilla. Ella sintió como si el mundo se hubiese detenido, en el momento en que sus labios rozaron su piel. Sintió miles de mariposas acumularse en su estómago.

Desvió avergonzadamente la mirada, pero sabía que su hermana la estaba mirando divertida.

— V-Vamos a mi habitación, Naruto-kun. Encontré unos libros que tal vez nos puedan servir.

— ¡Eres genial, Hinata-chan! ¡Con eso podremos terminar rápidamente el trabajo! — exclamó el rubio, con una gran sonrisa.

Ni bien llegaron a la habitación de Hinata, empezaron a trabajar. Mientras que Naruto subrayaba las ideas principales de los libros, Hinata recopilaba la información y la iba escribiendo en la computadora. A penas se dirigían la palabra, porque cada uno estaba concentrado en su tarea. Pero ella no podía evitar mirarlo de reojo de vez en cuando. Nunca lo había visto tan concentrado en algo, y tenía que admitir que se veía realmente guapo.

Lo que ella no sabía, era que Naruto también la miraba de reojo cuando ella no se daba cuenta. La manera gentil en la que sus dedos se enredaban traviesamente en su largo cabello y el brillo en sus ojos perlas cada vez que sus miradas se encontraban, eran pequeños detalles que los orbes azules de Naruto captaban con mucha emoción. Para él, Hinata era una chica digna de admirar silenciosamente. Era tan especial; tan bonita y tan sencilla.

Antes de que se dieran cuenta, ambos estaban dando ideas para la conclusión de aquel trabajo. El tiempo había pasado volando, realmente.

— Creo que ha quedado muy bien. — dijo Hinata hojeando el trabajo ya impreso.

— Terminamos antes de lo esperado. — respondió Naruto sin creerlo. — ¿Qué tal si vamos por unos helados para celebrar?

— Suena bien. — sonrió ella.

.

Sakura se levantó al sentir unos suaves golpes en su puerta. Desbloqueó su celular para fijarse en la hora y qué día era. Era sábado, ocho y media de la mañana. ¿Qué hacía su padre tocando su puerta? Por fin, tras una semana tediosa, podía levantarse tarde. Le pareció un poco extraño.

La noche anterior, se había metido a la cama solo en ropa interior. Tras darse cuenta de lo que llevaba puesto, rápidamente se puso una camiseta blanca y unos shorts de deporte. Se ató el cabello en un moño y finalmente abrió la puerta. Su papá estaba usando un mandil un poco femenino, por lo que dedujo que él ya estaba preparando el desayuno. El olor a tostadas francesas inundó su nariz y su estómago rugió suplicando por un poco de comida.

— Buenos días, Sakura-chan. — saludó su padre, dándole un pequeño beso en su frente.

— ¿Tienes que ir hoy a trabajar? — preguntó, frunciendo ligeramente el ceño al notar que bajo el mandil estaba usando una camisa y pantalones negros de vestir.

— Surgió algo de último minuto, pero te prometo que regresaré para que almorcemos juntos. — le aseguró. — Por cierto, tenemos visita.

— ¿Visita? ¿A esta hora? — «_¿Quién hace visitas a estas horas?»_

Sakura entró a la cocina y, como todos los días, se sirvió un poco de café con leche que su padre había preparado. Se llevó la taza a los labios, y casi escupe todo cuando encontró a Sasuke Uchiha sentado tranquilamente en la mesa de su cocina. Él estaba leyendo el periódico, pero había desviado sus ojos de su lectura para mirarla divertido. ¿Qué rayos hacía Sasuke en su casa a esas horas?

— Sasuke-kun, ¿no deseas nada? — preguntó Kizashi, asomándose por la puerta de la cocina.

— Un café con leche, por favor.

— Ya lo escuchaste, Sakura-chan. — ella volteó para matar a su padre con la mirada y exigir respuestas, pero lo vio perdiéndose por el pasillo del departamento. — Tengo que alistar mi maletín para mi reunión.

Ella suspiró, dejando su taza sobre la mesa. Sin decir nada, Sakura se dirigió hacia el repostero y sirvió el café cuidadosamente en una taza limpia. Vertió un poco de leche en la bebida caliente y se la entregó a Sasuke, mirándolo fijamente. Se sentó frente a él, tomando su café.

— ¿Qué quieres, Sasuke? — preguntó ella finalmente, tras unos minutos de profundo silencio.

— Que vengas conmigo al parque de diversiones.

— ¿Acaso Sasuke Uchiha me está pidiendo una cita? — preguntó ella, fingiendo incredulidad.

— Iremos al parque de diversiones con Ino, Naruto y el resto-

— ¿_Iremos_? ¿Desde cuando me incluyes en tus planes? — interrumpió ella haciendo énfasis en el verbo en plural. — El que me hayas besado un par de veces no me convierte en tu novia o algo por el estilo.

— Que yo recuerde, la última vez fuiste tú quien me besaste.

— Ca-Cállate... — murmuró ella avergonzada, desviando su mirada. — Ese no es el punto.

— ¿Tan malo es que vengas conmigo al parque de diversiones, Sakura? — la forma en la que él pronunció suavemente su nombre, le dio escalofríos. Pero esos de los buenos.

— ¿Por qué iría al parque de diversiones con personas que hicieron mierda mi últimos días en esta ciudad? — preguntó Sakura con ironía.

— Pensé que ya habías dejado eso atrás.

Aquel comentario la hizo enfurecer. ¿Dejar aquello atrás? ¿Dejar todas las burlas y malos momentos por los que ella había pasado, atrás? ¿Pretender como si nunca hubiera pasado? No. «_Como si fuera fácil hacerlo...»_ Ella no se quedaría con los brazos cruzados.

— Sakura-chan, ya me tengo que ir. — avisó su padre, entrando a la cocina para despedirse. Le dio un ligero abrazo a su hija y le dio unos golpecitos al hombro de Sasuke. — Anda al parque de diversiones con tus nuevos amigos-

— No son mis amigos. — resaltó ella.

— Entonces, con mayor razón para hacer algunos... ¿No crees? — suspiró profundamente ante la terca actitud de su hija. — Si vas con Sasuke-kun, te prometo que iremos a Tokio en las vacaciones de verano.

Sasuke juró ver un brillo en la mirada aburrida de Sakura. Por un segundo, juró ver la antigua Sakura; aquella que se emocionaba fácilmente y siempre estaba sonriente.

— Está... Está bien. — aceptó ella finalmente, casi a regañadientes

— ¡Genial! — sonrió su padre. — Sasuke-kun... Cuídala, por favor.

Sasuke asintió ligeramente la cabeza, pero ella rodó sus ojos. Lo menos que él había hecho la última vez, había sido cuidarla. Él no pasó aquel gesto por alto, y algo dentro de él se rompió. Tal vez porque muy al fondo supo a qué se refería ella.

— Lo haré, Haruno-san.

_«Mentiroso»._

Cuando Sakura oyó la puerta principal del departamento cerrándose, supo que estaba sola. Estaba sola en su departamento con Sasuke Uchiha. Terminó su café y lavó la taza rápidamente. La última vez que había estado a solas con él, las cosas se habían salido un poco de control. No podía permitir que eso suceda de nuevo.

— ¿A dónde vas? — le preguntó Sasuke, al ver sus intenciones de dejar la cocina.

— A cambiarme. — dijo ella con un tono de obviedad. — Ya regreso.

.

Ino revisó su reloj por tercera vez. Era raro que Sasuke llegue tarde, y más aún Hinata. «_¿Dónde rayos están?»_ Hinata le había dicho que Naruto iría a su casa aquella mañana para hacer el trabajo y que luego irían juntos al centro comercial para darles el alcance. Sasuke ni siquiera le había confirmado si iba a ir o no. Le dio un sorbo a su jugo y miró a Shikamaru. Él estaba fumando tranquilamente, mientras que jugaba con una tonta aplicación de su celular.

— Naruto me acaba de mandar un mensaje diciendo que acaba de llegar con Hinata. — le avisó su novio.

— Parece que Sasuke no vendrá...

— ¿Debo de sentirme celoso? — preguntó Shikamaru divertido.

— ¡Claro que no! — exclamó Ino, con un sonrojo en sus mejillas. — Ahí vienen.

Hinata y Naruto se acercaron a ellos, comiendo helados y conversando amenamente. Ambos tenían sus rostros ligeramente rojos, e Ino supo que no era exactamente por el día que estaba soleado. Los saludó agitando suavemente la mano, para que se acerquen y se sienten con ellos. Caballerosamente, Naruto le abrió la silla a Hinata. La rubia no pasó por alto aquel gesto, y le guiñó divertidamente a su amiga.

— ¿Tienes noticias de Sasuke, Naruto?

— Pues... En realidad, no. — se disculpó nerviosamente. — No creo que quiera venir. Lo llamé en la mañana pero no contestó.

El celular de Ino empezó a vibrar. Ella arqueó una ceja al ver el nombre del Uchiha en la pantalla. «_¿Qué te traes entre manos, eh?»_ Se encogió de hombros y deslizó su dedo para contestar. Lo puso en modo de altavoz para que todos puedan escuchar la conversación.

— _Ya estamos llegando._

— ¿Estamos? — preguntó todo el grupo, sin comprender a qué se refería Sasuke.

— Estoy con Sakura.

Un silencio sepulcral se apoderó de la conversación.

— Iba a ser incómodo si iba yo solo. — se excusó él, al no escuchar una respuesta.

— Estamos en el café frente a la tienda de videojuegos. — se apresuró en decir Ino. — Apúrense. El bus sale pronto y no pienso esperar una hora para el siguiente.

.

Sasuke había descubierto una nueva definición para la palabra paciencia. ¿Cuánto tiempo había pasado desde que Sakura había ido a su habitación para cambiarse? ¿Media hora, quizás? Agradecía que aún quedaba una hora para encontrarse con el resto en el centro comercial. Estaba consciente de que Ino era una maniática de la puntualidad y que sería capaz de ir sin ellos al parque de diversiones.

Pero si Sakura seguía tardándose, en verdad los iban a dejar. Y él no tenía ánimos de esperar al siguiente bus.

La curiosidad le ganó y sus pies lo llevaron inconscientemente al pasillo del departamento. Tenía la ligera sensación de que su habitación era la última. Y fue así. La puerta ligeramente abierta le permitió ver el interior de la habitación de Sakura. Pero ella no estaba ahí.

Se estaba bañando. Escuchó el agua corriendo y una canción de Paramore desde el baño de su habitación.

Sin decir nada, se adentró a la habitación. Era más grande de lo que pensó. A la derecha se encontraba su armario y su escritorio. A su izquierda un estante de libros y un espejo de cuerpo entero junto a una mesita con maquillaje. Y frente a él, se encontraba su cama. Era una cama grande y probablemente podrían dormir dos personas cómodamente en ella.

Se sentó en el borde de ella e inconscientemente dirigió la mirada hacia el baño, que tenía la puerta ligeramente abierta. Se moría de ganas de echarle un vistazo, pero inmediatamente se reprimió a sí mismo por ser tan pervertido. Giró la cabeza, alejando la vista de la puerta del baño. Enfocó sus ojos en las cosas que ella había dejado desordenadamente sobre su cama.

_«Al parecer no es tan ordenada como lo es en clases»,_ pensó el Uchiha con diversión.

Había una laptop, unos audífonos negros, un celular, una camiseta a rayas, unos shorts y... su ropa interior. Eran unas bragas y un sostén de color negro.

— ¿Qué haces en mi habitación?

Sasuke volteó inmediatamente para toparse con una Sakura furiosa usando a penas una toalla blanca para cubrir su desnudez. Un casi imperceptible sonrojo cubrió inmediatamente las mejillas de Sasuke, y trató de no desviar la mirada hacia más abajo.

— Sólo quería saber por qué te demorabas tanto.

Sakura rodó sus ojos. Se agachó un poco para recoger su ropa y meterse al baño a cambiarse, pero Sasuke se lo impidió. Con un rápido movimiento, él la atrajo hacia sí para sentarla en sus piernas; y antes de que ella se quejara, la besó. Fue un beso lento y profundo, que hizo latir como loco el corazón de Sakura. Quería alejarlo de sí; aún así, cada vez que lo intentaba, fallaba. Sasuke sonreía contra sus labios, sin dejar de besarla.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso, idiota? — susurró ella contra sus labios, confundida. Trató de empujarlo de los hombros para poder deshacer su agarre; pero Sasuke fue rápido y la hizo caer con él sobre la cama.

— Me gusta besarte, Sakura.

Su cabeza estaba apoyada sobre su pecho, escuchando los agitados latidos de su corazón. Él aún la sujetaba de la cintura y su barbilla estaba reposando tiernamente sobre la cabeza de la chica. Ella se había cansado de luchar y escuchaba la profunda respiración de Sasuke.

— Es muy tentador tenerte así... — murmuró él.

— ¿Planeas violarme? — preguntó burlona.

— No es violación si hay consentimiento. — respondió él, siguiéndole la corriente. Una ligera sonrisa adornó su rostro. — Ya cámbiate.

— Pensé que te gustaba tenerme así. — su tono de voz había cambiado a uno mucho más inocente. Pero Sasuke sabía perfectamente que era todo menos inocente.

— A mi amiguito le gusta tenerte así... — susurró sensualmente en su oído, rozando su creciente erección contra su vientre. Él gruñó cuando ella empujó sus caderas contra él.

— ¿Así, Sasuke-_kun_? — preguntó, fingiendo inocencia nuevamente. Había desatado lentamente el nudo de la toalla y sintió sus erectos pezones hacer presión contra la delgada tela de su camiseta. — ¡Hmn! — gimió.

— Eres una chica muy traviesa, Sakura...

Y la besó. Pero este beso era muy distinto al resto que habían tenido anteriormente. Era un beso apasionado, que suplicaba más y más. Una mano traviesa de Sasuke se había colado por debajo de la toalla y apretujó el trasero de Sakura, sacándole otro gemido. Ella llevó una mano a su cabello para acariciarlo, mientras que la otra descendía traviesamente por su vientre. Rozó su erección con la punta de sus dedos e inmediatamente después la cogió con toda su mano.

Nunca nadie lo había tocado ahí, pero se sintió jodidamente bien. Su propia mano estuvo a punto de devolverle el favor cuando ella se paró de la cama abruptamente, rompiendo el beso y la candente escena que se estaba llevando a cabo.

— Me voy a cambiar. — dijo divertida, cogiendo sus prendas y encerrándose rápidamente en el baño.

_«Esta me la pagas caro, Haruno»_, pensó el Uchiha enojado mirando su dolorosa erección.

.

Para suerte de Sasuke y Sakura, llegaron justo a tiempo. El resto notó a ambos muy tensos pero no se atrevieron a preguntar por qué. Se embarcaron en el bus, y el corto viaje se llevó a cabo en silencio. Shikamaru e Ino se sentaron juntos al igual que Naruto y Hinata... Sasuke y Sakura no lo hicieron. Sakura entró y se sentó rápidamente al costado de una señora mayor. Ino fue testigo de cómo Sasuke levantó la ceja y se sentó indignado en el asiento vacío de adelante, al costado de un niño.

Después de unos largos treinta minutos, finalmente vieron la gran entrada del parque de diversiones. Pagaron el pasaje con sus propias tarjetas electrónicas, y bajaron del autobús.

— Los chicos invitan esta vez. — anunció Ino divertida. — ¡Vayan, vayan! — dijo agitando las manos.

Naruto, Shikamaru y Sasuke se miraron brevemente y suspiraron. No tendrían de otra.

— Ya volvemos. — dijo Shikamaru.

Los tres chicos se fueron a pagar las entradas. Sakura miraba curiosamente el lugar. Era nuevo para ella y se veía muy prometedor. Hacía bastante que no iba a un parque de diversiones. Tal vez no se aburriría tanto como lo había pensado.

— ¿Qué pasó entre tú y Sasuke, eh? El otro día los vi besuqueándose, pero hoy noté el ambiente tenso...

— No es de tu incumbencia, Ino.

Y por otro lado, con los chicos, Naruto tampoco se quedó callado mientras hacían la fila para pagar las entradas.

— ¿Algo malo pasó con Sakura-chan?

Sasuke, quien seguía cabreado por lo que Sakura había hecho, simplemente lo ignoró. Pero el rubio siguió insistiendo una y otra vez.

— ¿En serio no pasó nada? Te digo que los veo muy raros...

— Me dejó con las ganas... — musitó Sasuke.

— ¿Qué te dejó con qué?

— ¡Que me dejó con las ganas! — exclamó frustrado. Cuando escuchó unas risitas a lo lejos, no pudo evitar sentir más enojo. Sus únicas amigas mujeres se estaban burlando de su miseria.

.

— ¡Shikamaru, vamos a esa! — Ino tomó a su novio de la mano, jalándolo hacia la atracción a la que quería subir.

— ¿A cuál te gustaría subir, Hinata-chan? — le preguntó Naruto a la chica que hacía que su corazón latiera como loco.

— A esa. — respondió Hinata, señalando una gran montaña rusa.

Y fue así como Sakura y Sasuke se quedaron solos en medio del parque de diversiones.

— O sea que sí era una cita.

— Llámalo como quieras. — contestó escuetamente. Esto no pasó desapercibido por Sakura. Alzó la ceja fingiendo no entender su actitud. — Conmigo no funciona fingir inocencia, Sakura.

— Tienes bastantes zorritas que pueden calentar tu cama, Uchiha. Yo no estoy dispuesta a ser una.

— Pues tus acciones no reflejaron lo mismo.

— Oh, vamos... Eso fue divertido. — guiñó el ojo.

O al menos para ella sí había sido divertido. El tener a Sasuke en su mano se había sentido tan satisfactorio. Sintió como si pudiera manejarlo como un títere. Ella misma había puesto los límites, pero él simplemente no los había visto.

— ¿Esto es un juego para ti, Sakura?

— _Llámalo como quieras_. — respondió, repitiendo sus mismas palabras

Sabía a qué se refería él. Se refería a la extraña relación que se estaba formando entre ellos. Aquella relación que se estaba saliendo de sus manos y que se estaba convirtiendo en algo más. Algo a lo que ella no estaba dispuesta a hacer: entregar su corazón. «_¿Por qué entregarlo, si me lo va a hacer trizas?»_

— Sabes que voy en serio. — le dijo, tomándola de la muñeca, al ver sus intenciones de huir.

— Y sabes que a mí no me importa. — respondió mirándole fijamente a los ojos.

Se soltó de su agarre y se fue corriendo.

Pero no contó con que él la siga.

.

No lo entendía. ¿Por qué él insistía tanto? La había seguido y tomado el bus hacia el centro comercial. E incluso la siguió cuando tomó otro bus para llegar a su edificio.

— ¿Por qué eres tan terca? — musitó él contra sus labios.

Estaban en la puerta principal de su departamento. Ella se había detenido al sentirlo detrás de sí y no había opuesto ninguna fuerza cuando él la hizo girar delicadamente por los hombros.

— No tengo tiempo para pensar en cursilerías. Tengo cosas más importantes que hacer y créeme que-

La besó. Fue un beso corto y apresurado.

— No te voy a dejar, Sakura. Lo hice una vez, y no cometeré el mismo error dos veces.

.

.

_8 de junio del 2015_

_Chicas perdonen por no subirlo ayer. No tengo wifi y me quede haciendo una exposición importante de la universidad. Espero que no vuelva a pasar._

_Espero que hayan disfrutado del capitulo._

_Nos leemos en dos semanas_


	8. Chapter 8

**.**

**VIII. ****助けて ****(Tasukete)**

Tasukete: Acción que una persona hace de manera desinteresada para otra para que consiga un determinado fin

**.**

Sakura miraba aburridamente la pizarra ahora llena de ecuaciones matemáticas. La mayoría había podido resolver a penas unas cuantas, pero ella ni siquiera se había dado el trabajo de copiarlas en su cuaderno. La clase de Álgebra realmente no era su fuerte, al contrario de Trigonometría. Le pediría ayuda a alguno de sus compañeros, pero era muy orgullosa como para hacerlo.

— Tendremos una pequeña práctica calificada la próxima semana. Si quieren obtener buenos resultados en sus exámenes finales, deberán de saber este tema a la perfección. — anunció Kakashi. — Si no han entendido el tema aún, les recomiendo que le pidan a algún compañero que los ayude.

Sakura estaba jugueteando con su lápiz, hasta que las palabras de Kakashi la dejaron helada. Estaba muy consciente de que aquel tema no lo entendía para nada. No podría desaprobar un tonto examen final solo por no comprender una idiotez. Masculló unas palabras de frustración inaudibles para su profesor, mientras que ordenaba sus cosas para la siguiente clase.

El timbre había sonado, anunciando el final de la cuarta clase del día. Algunos de sus compañeros se pusieron de pie para conversar con sus amigos, pero ella permaneció en su sitio. Sacó cuidadosamente su celular del bolsillo de su mochila, y se topó con un mensaje de su mejor amiga.

"¿Adivina qué? ¡Iré a Konoha para el festival de fuegos artificiales!"

_«¿El festival de fuegos artificiales?» _Fue ahí en donde recordó el papel colorido que su padre había traído a casa la noche anterior. El festival de fuegos artificiales se celebraría en dos semanas, indicando el final del primer semestre escolar y el inicio de las esperadas vacaciones de verano. Realmente no había tenido planes de ir; pero si Karin vendría, valdría la pena asistir. Extrañaba mucho a su amiga pelirroja y ya era hora de ponerse al día.

Tecleó rápidamente una respuesta, justo antes de que Azuma entre por la puerta. Toda la clase se puso de pie para saludar y tras hacer la debida reverencia, se sentaron de nuevo en sus respectivos asientos.

El resto del día transcurrió lentamente. A penas prestó atención a las clases y sus pensamientos básicamente se centraron en el sueño que había tenido la noche anterior. Había sido tan extraño, pero lo había sentido tan real... Como si en realidad hubiese podido suceder aquel día en el parque de diversiones.

.

_Tras un incómodo silencio, él la había tomado de la mano y llevado a la fila para la Rueda de la Fortuna. Realmente no había mucha gente esperando, por lo que entraron a la atracción más rápido de lo pensado. El guardia revisó las pulseras de ambos y con una ligera sonrisa los hizo pasar. Otro guardia más joven, les abrió la puerta de la pequeña cápsula. Como todo caballero, Sasuke hizo pasar primero a Sakura. Ella tomó asiento en el lado derecho y pensó que Sasuke se sentaría frente a ella, pero se sentó a su lado._

_Ninguno se atrevía a decir nada pero sus manos aún permanecían entrelazadas. Inconscientemente su corazón empezó a latir cada vez más rápido. No sabía por qué, pero por alguna extraña razón se sentía bien. Ella apretó ligeramente su mano cuando la noria se empezó a mover._

— _¿Le tienes miedo a las alturas? — le preguntó finalmente, incrédulo._

— _C-Cállate... — respondió avergonzada, mirando hacia un lado._

_Él soltó una ligera risa. No pudo evitar pensar que se veía bonita con aquel sonrojo en sus mejillas. Con delicadeza, colocó un pequeño mechón tras su oreja. Sus miradas se encontraron tímidamente, como si fueran unos niños que recién experimentaban el amor. Tal vez, sí lo eran._

— _¿Por qué me miras así?_

— _Eres bonita... — dijo él, tomándola ligeramente del mentón_

_Realmente no había esperado esa respuesta. Y antes de que ella pueda formular una nueva pregunta, sintió sus labios tibios rozar los de ella. No pudo evitar cerrar los ojos y disfrutar el repentino contacto. Aunque, al parecer, ya se estaba acostumbrando a aquellas muestras de afecto. Y eso en serio le molestaba._

_Estaba abriendo su corazón una vez más, y si no tenía cuidado, podría salir dañada. Estaba entregando un corazón con heridas aún abiertas. Heridas que, ella estaba segura, nunca se cerrarían y permanecerían ahí para siempre. No quería tener más._

— _Estoy enamorado de ti, Sakura. — susurró contra sus labios._

— _¿Qué? — murmuró ella sin creerlo. — ¿Qué dijiste?_

— _Eres una tonta. — sonrió él levemente, acariciando su rostro y sin dejar de mirarla. — Estoy enamorado de ti. — repitió._

Y despertó.

.

— ¡Sasuke-kun!

La voz chillona de Ami lo distrajo de sus pensamientos. Ya era hora de salida y se encontraba en su casillero dejando sus libros. «_¿Qué se trae ahora entre manos?»_ Suspiró profundamente y tras cerrar su casillero, volteó para verla. El hecho de que su falda esté más arriba de lo permitido, que su blusa esté desabrochada y ligeramente húmeda para que se trasluzca su sostén y el falso sonrojo en sus mejillas, no pasó desapercibido para él. Pero no le prestó atención. Solo una chica ocupaba su mente en aquel momento y definitivamente no era Ami Tanaka.

— ¿Qué necesitas, Tanaka? — murmuró su apellido con frialdad. No la consideraba exactamente una amiga como para llamarla por su nombre.

— ¡Sasuke-kun! — bufó ella, riendo como una tonta. — Sabes que puedes decirme Ami. Somos amigos, ¿no?

— No lo creo... — masculló.

— Bueno, vine porque... — se mordió el labio inferior fingiendo timidez y Sasuke solo alzó la ceja con incredulidad. — Porque sé que eres uno de los mejores alumnos de la clase de Kakashi-sensei. Y yo necesito ayuda en su materia.

— ¿Quieres que te enseñe Álgebra? — preguntó él con aburrimiento.

— Así es, Sasuke-kun.

Estaba empezando a odiar el escuchar a Ami decir su nombre con aquel sufijo. Nunca le había gustado, para ser honesto. Lo consideraba muy molesto. Pero aún así, le gustaría escuchar a Sakura llamarlo de aquella manera una vez más.

— ¿... podrías venir mañana a mi casa?

Sasuke pestañó dos veces. Su mente había empezado a divagar acerca de Sakura y de cómo sonaría "Sasuke-kun" con su voz. ¿Tanto había dicho Ami en tan pocos segundos, que había perdido el hilo de la conversación?

— Sí... Supongo. — respondió él distraídamente, mientras revisaba algunas notificaciones de su celular.

— ¡Genial! — chilló ella. Le entregó un pequeño papel en donde estaba escrita una dirección y un número. Sasuke analizó la letra un poco desordenada, plasmada con un lapicero rosa con escarcha. — ¿Mañana a las diez de la mañana?

— Está bien. — guardó el pequeño papel en el protector de su celular.

— Nos vemos mañana, Sasuke-kun.

Y para la sorpresa de él —y de la persona con cabello rosa que los escudriñaba con la mirada desde una esquina—, Ami se despidió de él con un casto beso en la mejilla. Dejó una marca pegajosa de brillo sobre su piel y sin importarle el hecho de que lo viera, Sasuke restregó su piel contra un pedazo de papel higiénico que —para su suerte— encontró en su mochila.

_«Imbécil», _pensó Sakura cuando lo vio perderse por el pasillo.

Lo había observado todo desde aquel ángulo, bajando las escaleras, y sinceramente no lo podía creer. Ami había estado coqueteando abiertamente con él y al parecer habían quedado en verse. ¿Acaso era una cita? Sakura apretó los puños con rabia. «_En un momento está coqueteando conmigo, ¿y después con esa perra?» _

— Que haga lo que se le plazca.

_«No me interesas, Uchiha.»_

Y ella misma deseó creerse aquellas palabras.

.

Sasuke terminó de tomar su café con leche, mientras le daba una aburrida leída al periódico de aquella mañana. Su padre ya había salido porque tenía una importante reunión en el trabajo e Itachi tenía una clase temprano en la universidad. Solo estaban su madre y él en la cocina, cada uno en su propio mundo. Su madre estaba lavando los platos y él seguía leyendo el periódico —aunque realmente no le estaba prestando mucha atención a lo que leía.

— Sasuke-chan, ¿vas a salir hoy?

Sasuke levantó la mirada para toparse con la sonrisa de su madre. Él asintió ligeramente con la cabeza. — Una compañera de clases me pidió que la ayude con una materia.

— Eso es bueno. — las manos suaves de Mikoto acariciaron con ternura la cabeza de su hijo. Muy rara vez él le comentaba acerca de sus cosas. — Yo tengo que ir al supermercado para comprar unos ingredientes para la cena.

— Ya me tengo que ir. — anunció él, poniéndose de pie para dejar sus platos bajo el caño.

— Deja, yo los lavo. — le dijo su madre, al ver sus intenciones de su hijo de lavar sus platos. — Anda, antes de que se te haga tarde.

— Volveré para el almuerzo.

Sus pies descalzos se empezaron a dirigir hacia el pasillo principal, pero una mano le impidió seguir. Giró para ver a Mikoto, quien se tocaba la mejilla con la punta de su dedo. Él suspiró en rendimiento y se acercó a su madre para despedirse de ella con un pequeño beso en aquella parte de su rostro que ella señalaba.

Tras aquella vergonzosa escena, finalmente pudo dirigirse hacia su habitación. Aquella invitación por parte de Ami le daba mala espina, de alguna manera. No sabía el desempeño que la chica tenía en clases, pero le pareció extraño que una chica de otra clase le pida ayuda. Supuso que no sabría qué se traía ella entre manos hasta ir a su casa.

Se cambió con pereza, dejando su piyama doblado al pie de la cama. El verano se acercaba y ya había empezado a notar aquel cambio de temperatura. Optó por unos jeans y una camiseta blanca. Entró al baño para lavarse la cara y los dientes. Se echó desodorante, para finalmente salir de su cuarto con sus zapatillas favoritas y medias en su mano.

Se las puso en silencio al llegar al recibidor y tras tomar su llave, salió de la casa. Había revisado la dirección de Ami el día anterior, al regresar de clases. Sus pies tomaron rumbo hacia la avenida principal, que se encontraba a unas cuadras de la calle en donde vivían los Uchiha.

No le tomó mucho ubicarse. Tomó un par de atajos, y en veinte minutos ya se encontraba en la casa de los Tanaka. Ya eran las diez en punto de la mañana. «_Justo a tiempo»_. Presionó el timbre dos veces y esperó a que abran la puerta. Realmente odiaba esperar. Sus manos estaban escondidas en los bolsillos delanteros de su jean cuando una señora finalmente surgió por la puerta principal de la casa.

— Oh, tu debes de ser Sasuke-kun. Soy Keiko, mamá de Ami. — Sasuke hizo una pequeña reverencia como saludo. — Pasa por favor.

El chico abrió la pequeña reja con facilidad, y susurró unas palabras de respeto al adentrarse a la casa ajena. Dejó sus zapatillas en el recibidor, mientras que sus ojos examinaban la casa de Ami Tanaka. Era una casa un poco más pequeña que la suya, pero era sumamente ordenada. Keiko lo hizo pasar al comedor, que se encontraba tras la primera puerta del pasillo principal.

— ¿Deseas algo de tomar, Sasuke-kun? ¿Agua, té...?

— Agua, por favor. — pidió amablemente.

La mamá de Ami sonrió y se retiró por unos momentos del comedor para poder traerle aquel vaso de agua. «¿_Dónde mierda está Ami? Vine a enseñar Àlgebra, no a socializar con extraños_». La casa estaba en un profundo silencio, hasta que escuchó a alguien bajar rápidamente por las escaleras.

— ¡Mamá! ¡Te dije que lo hagas subir ni bien llegase! — chilló Ami como una niñita berrinchuda. «_O tal vez, lo es»._ — ¡Sasuke-kun!

Antes de que pueda decir algo, ella se abalanzó sobre él para abrazarlo posesivamente. Él deshizo el agarre suavemente, para no parecer grosero.

— Vamos a mi habitación. Ya alisté todo.

Jaló toscamente de su mano, para llevarlo hacia el segundo piso de la casa. Para Ami, aquella sensación de tener la mano de Sasuke entre las suyas, se le hacía única. Sasuke, por otro lado, solo quería que ella suelte su mano porque se sentía incómodo. Entraron en la primera habitación de la derecha y Sasuke se sentó incómodamente en el piso, frente a la pequeña mesa con los materiales que necesitaría para aquella sesión de estudio. Ami cerró la puerta tras ella, mientras que él analizaba la pequeña habitación. No pudo evitar compararla con la de Sakura.

La de Sakura era amplia y tenía las paredes blancas. A comparación con la de Ami, ningún poster ni foto decoraba aquellas paredes. La habitación de Ami no tenía un baño, en cambio la de Sakura sí. La cama de Ami era más pequeña que la de Sakura. La habitación de Sakura lucía más ordenada que la de Ami, y su ventana era más grande. No pudo evitar sentirse un poco claustrofóbico.

— ¿Empezamos, Sasuke-kun? — la voz de su compañera interrumpió sus pensamientos.

— ¿Qué no entiendes?

— N-no entiendo muy bien este método que Kakashi explicó la semana pasada. — confesó ella, sentándose a su costado y mostrándole sus apuntes.

Sasuke alzó ligeramente la ceja al ver su cuaderno lleno de corazones alrededor de los problemas y ninguno de ellos resuelto. Esto realmente se le estaba haciendo una pérdida de tiempo. Se estaba empezando a arrepentir de haber venido.

— ... y solo igualas esto. ¿Entendiste? — preguntó él, tras explicarle el método con un sencillo ejemplo.

— Sí. Muchas gracias, Sasuke-kun.

Ami realmente no había prestado mucha atención a lo que Sasuke le estaba diciendo. Y para ser honesta consigo misma, le importaba un rábano la clase de Kakashi. Lo que le interesaba a ella era nada más y nada menos que Sasuke Uchiha. Su misión era hacerlo suyo, y no estaba tan lejos de cumplirlo. Miraba atentamente los gestos que él hacia con sus manos. «_¿Cómo se sentirán sus manos acariciándome?»_, no pudo evitar pensar.

— Si era solo eso, entonces me voy. Tengo cosas que hacer. — se excusó, poniéndose de pie.

Pero no contó con que Ami lo jalara del brazo y estampe sorpresivamente sus labios manchados de labial rojo contra los suyos. El beso lo tomó desprevenido, pero la empujó toscamente para separarse de ella. Ami lo miraba con un sonrojo en sus mejillas, tocándose los labios con la punta de sus dedos.

— Sa-Sasuke-kun... — ella murmuró.

— No vuelvas a hacer eso. — respondió él enojado, tomando su celular de la mesa.

— ¿Por qué, a pesar de todo, sigues eligiendo a Sakura?

La pregunta surgió en el momento en el que él puso un pie fuera de la habitación. Se mantuvo ahí unos segundos. «_¿Por qué la elijo a ella?»._ Sonrió ligeramente al recordar a la chica que volvía loco su corazón. Al principio no sabía con exactitud por qué la seguía eligiendo, pero ahora ya estaba seguro.

Volteó ligeramente la cabeza para ver a Ami y respondió: — Porque me enamoré de ella.

.

Sasuke regresó a casa y su mamá recién había empezado a preparar el almuerzo. Era temprano aún. Se descalzó en la entrada, para luego ir directamente a su habitación. Murmuró unas palabras de saludo hacia su mamá cuando pasó por la cocina y subió las escaleras con lentitud. Por alguna extraña razón, se sentía cansado. Cogió su teléfono y puso el reproductor de música al tumbarse sobre la cama, para distraerse un rato.

— ¿Sasuke?

La voz de su hermano mayor inundó sus oídos. Se sacó los audífonos y se sentó sobre su cama. Lo miró extrañado porque a esa hora aún estaba en clases. Itachi le sonrió ligeramente y se sentó a su lado, tras tocarle la frente con dos dedos en forma de saludo.

— No vino el profesor de mi última clase. — explicó él.

— ¿Vienes a nombre de papá para sermonearme o darme "la charla"? — preguntó Sasuke aburridamente.

— Confío en que ya te han explicado cómo se hacen los bebés en la preparatoria y está de más decirte que debes de usar preservativos.

— Entonces, ¿para qué viniste?

Sasuke no quería sonar grosero pero le molestaba mucho cuando las personas le daban vueltas y vueltas a un mismo asunto.

— Te hemos estado notando distinto. — confesó Itachi.

— ¿Distinto en qué sentido?

— Es una chica, ¿verdad?

«_Bingo_». El sonrojo de Sasuke y el desviamiento de su mirada lo dijeron todo. Al parecer, las suposiciones de su madre habían sido las correctas.

— ¿Están saliendo? ¿Estudia en tu clase? — no pudo evitar preguntar. Su madre sentía mucha curiosidad, al igual que él.

— No estamos saliendo.

Itachi pudo notar claramente la frustración con la que su hermano menor confesó que no estaba saliendo con la chica que había robado su corazón. Según lo que tenía entendido —agradeció internamente al chismoso de Naruto—, Sasuke era el rompecorazones de la secundaria Hiruzen. A pesar de su popularidad, nunca lo había visto traer a alguna noviecita a casa. Por un tiempo pensó que su hermano estaba más interesado en los chicos de su mismo sexo, pero lo descartó inmediatamente cuando su mamá le comentó su propia teoría.

_Algo pasa con Sasuke-chan_, recordó las palabras de Mikoto. _Estoy segurísima que es una chica._

— ¿Aún no cae en tus encantos? — preguntó divertido.

— No quiere estar en una relación. Ni conmigo ni con nadie.

Las palabras de su hermano le dejaron un sabor amargo en la boca. ¿Qué clase de adolescente no quiere estar en una relación y más aún, con el rompecorazones de la preparatoria? Esta chica realmente era extraña. Itachi le dio unas palmaditas de ánimo y se puso de pie.

— Bueno, si realmente la quieres... Lucha por ella. — sonrió ligeramente.

— No me rendiré tan fácil. — le aseguró, pero sintió que aquellas palabras estaban más dirigidas hacia él mismo que a su hermano.

— Mamá ya preparó el almuerzo. — Itachi le avisó, saliendo de su habitación.

— Iré en un momento.

Escuchó a su hermano bajar por las escaleras y él se puso de pie. «_Lucha por ella_» Las palabras de Itachi hicieron eco en su cabeza. ¿Acaso no estaba luchando por ella? Sakura realmente no estaba haciendo fáciles las cosas, pero... Tal vez si fuera sencillo, no valdría la pena. Porque estaba seguro de que Sakura en serio valía la pena.

.

.

_21 de junio del 2015_

_Espero que les haya gustado el capítulo. Personalmente fue uno de los que más disfruté escribir. Quise subirlo más temprano pero surgieron algunas cosas y no pude subirlo hasta ahora. Más vale tarde que nunca._

_Nos leemos en dos semanas._


	9. Chapter 9

.

**IX. ****祭り ****(Matsuri)**

Matsuri: día de celebración, mayormente por una conmemoración religiosa

.

Karin le ajustó el obi* correctamente, y miró el reflejo de su mejor amiga en el espejo. Sakura le sonrió y la pelirroja no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada. Realmente la había extrañado. Mandarse mensajes de texto y llamarse de vez en cuando realmente no era lo mismo que estar con ella en físico. No pudo evitar abrazarla. Sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse y se reprimió a sí misma por ponerse tan sentimental.

— Te extrañé, Karin.

— Lo sé, soy _extrañable_. — respondió con obviedad.

— ¿"Extrañable"? — repitió la palabra que acababa de salir de los labios de su mejor amiga. — Esa palabra no existe, tonta.

— Sí existe. La acabo de inventar.

Sakura rodó los ojos, pero aun así, no la dejó de abrazar.

— Veo que ya están listas.

La voz de Kizashi inundó la habitación. Sujetaba una taza de café en una mano, y la cámara en la otra. No pudo evitar sonreír al ver a su hija y su mejor amiga abrazándose. Realmente se habían extrañado la una a la otra.

— Vamos, que ya se nos hace tarde. — dijo Karin, jalando a Sakura del brazo para salir de la habitación.

— Esperen, esperen. Les tomaré una foto.

Sakura volteó casi a regañadientes mientras que Karin se ponía a su lado. Se tomaron del brazo y sonrieron para la cámara. Kizashi hizo clic y el flash las cegó brevemente. Karin temió el haber cerrado los ojos para la foto. Él le aseguró que no, mostrándole la foto en la pequeña cámara y diciéndoles que ambas salían muy bonitas.

— Toma algo de dinero, Sakura. — le dijo su padre entregándole un par de billetes. — Si quieren que las recoja en el auto, me llaman.

— Gracias, papá.

En el trayecto hacia el festival, conversaron muchísimo entre ellas. Habían tantas cosas en qué ponerse al día. Karin miraba por la ventana del bus una de las avenidas principales de la ciudad natal de Sakura. _«Realmente, es muy diferente a Tokio»_, no pudo evitar pensar. Konoha era una ciudad muy tranquila y con pocos habitantes. Tokio, en cambio, era una ciudad llena de luces y turistas por todas partes.

— ¿Ya has pensado en qué universidad quieres estudiar, Sakura? — le preguntó la pelirroja, cambiando radicalmente el tema de conversación. Su mejor amiga la miró por unos segundos y desvió su mirada hacia la ventana.

— No lo sé aún. Tal vez a la Universidad de Tokio...

Karin suspiró profundamente en rendimiento. — Es tu futuro del que estamos hablando.

— ¿Qué me dices del tuyo, eh? — preguntó Sakura, tratando de guardar la calma.

— Iré a la Universidad de Osaka. Tiene una excelente carrera de Diseño de Modas.

— Por qué no me sorprende... — Sakura rió ligeramente. Karin siempre había sido una fanática de la moda.

"Estación Shimazaki", Sakura leyó en la pantalla del autobús. Esa era su parada. Presionó el botón de la puerta y jaló a Karin del brazo para bajar. Aún tendrían que caminar un par de cuadras más pero podía ver a muchas personas en yukata* en la calle dirigiéndose hacia el festival. Tal vez, no era tan tarde como lo había imaginado.

.

_«El festival de Fuegos Artificiales...»_ Hacía años que no lo visitaba. Naruto le había pedido que vaya una infinidad de veces durante aquella semana y finalmente había aceptado a regañadientes. No se molestó en ponerse un yukata. Fue en jeans, una camiseta roja y sus zapatillas preferidas.

— ¿A dónde vas, Sasuke-chan? — su madre preguntó, al verlo bajar las escaleras. — ¿A la casa de Naruto?

— Iré al festival.

La mirada de Mikoto rápidamente se desvió del televisor de la cocina, dejando su café sobre la mesa de centro. No pudo evitar sonreír ligeramente. Realmente no sabía la razón por la cual su hijo se había animado a ir al festival, pero estaba segura de que aquella chica que había robado el corazón de Sasuke tenía algo que ver. Habían pasado años desde la última vez que había visto a su hijo yendo a un festival.

— ¿Es una cita con esa chica especial?

— N-no. — respondió rápidamente, desviando la mirada de su madre.

Mikoto soltó una pequeña risa, mientras que se ponía de pie y acomodaba el cuello de la casaca negra de su hijo. Peinó ligeramente con sus dedos pálidos el rebelde cabello azabache de Sasuke y no pudo evitar acariciar su rostro con ternura. Aún no podía creer que su Sasuke-_chan_ ya era un hombre. Suspiró con nostalgia.

— ¿Necesitas dinero?

— Papá me dio. — sacó el par de billetes de su bolsillo para mostrárselo a su progenitora.

— Tu padre y yo tenemos una cena importante esta noche, pero puedes llamar a Itachi para que te recoja.

Sasuke asintió levemente la cabeza y tras besar ligeramente la mejilla de su madre, salió de su casa por la puerta principal. Ni bien llegó a la parada de autobús, su celular empezó a vibrar en su bolsillo. Lo sacó a regañadientes al notar que la vibración era constante.

— ¿Qué quieres Naruto? — preguntó molesto, al subir al bus.

— ¿Dónde diablos estás? — escuchó al rubio gritar por el auricular.

— En camino. — respondió escuetamente mientras se sentaba en un asiento libre que divisó en el fondo. —Tranquilízate, ¿quieres?

— ¿Cómo quieres que me tranquilice? ¡Tú no eres quien se va a confesar e invitar a salir a la chica que te gusta!

— Te noto un poco nerviosito, Naruto. — dijo Sasuke con sorna. No escuchó la respuesta de su mejor amigo porque le había colgado. Al menos había sido divertido molestarlo un rato.

.

— ¡Hinata-chan! — gritó Naruto al localizar a la chica que le gustaba.

Hinata estaba usando un yukata de color azul marino que contrastaba con su pálida piel. Su cabello largo se lo había sujetado en una media cola y la había decorado con flores. Estaba caminando por los pasajes del festival y se había detenido brevemente en un stand para observar los bonitos peluches que habían colgados, cuando escuchó su nombre.

Naruto no estaba usando un yukata, pero Hinata no pudo evitar pensar que se le veía muy guapo. Él había optado por un atuendo mucho más sencillo: unos jeans y una camiseta blanca de cuello V.

— Naruto-kun... — susurró ella con una sonrisa, agitando ligeramente la mano.

El rubio se acercó hacia ella corriendo y casi sin pensarlo, la abrazó. — Te ves muy bonita, Hinata.

— G-gracias. — respondió sonrojada.

— ¿Vamos a dar una vuelta? — le preguntó, ofreciéndole su brazo.

Caminaron lentamente por los abarrotados puestos de comida y juegos. Naruto le invitó a Hinata unos dangos y le regaló el pequeño pez que pescó. Charlaron acerca de muchas cosas, mientras compartían miradas tímidas. Hinata sonreía cada vez que Naruto decía alguna cosa sin sentido, y él se sonrojaba.

— Hinata, tengo algo que decirte.

Se habían alejado un poco de la gente y se habían detenido un puente para poder conversar con más comodidad. Naruto se había recostado sobre la baranda, mirando de vez en cuando el cielo estrellado. Hinata jugaba nerviosamente con sus manos. _«¿Qué me quiere decir?»_

— D-dime, Naruto-kun. ¿Qué sucede?

— Yo... — Naruto desvió su mirada de ella por breves segundos, pero rápidamente enfocó su mirada en sus ojos perlas una vez más. — Me gustas mucho Hinata.

Ella sintió sus mejillas enrojecer y los latidos de su corazón acelerarse. — ¿Qué... Qué dijiste, Naruto-kun?

— Me gustas mucho Hinata. — repitió, esta vez sintiéndose más seguro. — Y quiero que salgas conmigo.

— Sí. — murmuró ella. — ¡Sí quiero salir contigo, Naruto-kun!

Él la atrajo suavemente de la cintura y la besó. Fue un beso torpe, pero muy especial. Era su primer beso. Esa noche, Naruto aprendió que los labios de Hinata eran suaves y delgados. Esa noche, Hinata aprendió que los labios de Naruto eran tibios. Continuaron besándose hasta que el aire empezó a faltarles. Se separaron brevemente, para besarse nuevamente. Este nuevo beso fue más lento y tal vez un poco más experimentado.

— Te quiero, Naruto-kun.

— Yo también te quiero, Hinata-chan.

.

— No me imaginé que sería tan grande... — confesó Karin al analizar el pequeño mapa del festival que les entregaron al llegar.

— Yo tampoco. — respondió Sakura. — ¿Vamos por unos dango*?

— ¡Claro! — sonrió la pelirroja.

Caminaron con lentitud por el primer pasillo del festival. Muchos niños correteaban por todos lados, parejas jóvenes acarameladas se paseaban compartiendo alguna golosina y grupos de adolescentes se acumulaban a su alrededor. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez en la que Sakura había asistido a un festival.

— Dos porciones de dango, por favor. — le pidió a la señorita del puesto de dulces y entregándole un par de billetes.

— Aquí tienes. — le respondió con una sonrisa, entregándole los dulces. — ¡Disfruten del festival!

Siguieron caminando, mirando con curiosidad los diversos puestos de comida y juegos del festival. Sakura comía su dango, saboreando su dulce preferido al igual que su mejor amiga. Se detuvieron en un puesto de juegos, que ponía a prueba su puntería. Notaba a Karin un poco distraída. Tal vez un juego despejaría su mente.

Esta vez, fue la pelirroja quien invitó el juego. Consistía en dar en el blanco con unos dardos. Si le daba en el blanco, ganaban un pequeño peluche. Karin acertó y escogió un pequeño panda. Sakura no acertó; pero el señor que atendía, le regaló una golosina por intentarlo.

— Estoy saliendo con Suigetsu. — finalmente dijo Karin.

— ¿Con Sushi? — no pudo evitar preguntar sorprendida Sakura, recordando el apodo de su amigo por su comida preferida.

— Sí. Con Sushi. — afirmó su amiga, soltando una pequeña risa.

— Me alegro mucho por ustedes. — le sonrió, tomándola de las dos manos.

— Gracias, Saku.

.

— Estás viendo a Naruto –no soltero- Uzumaki. ¡De veras! — chilló entusiasmado, al ver a Sasuke.

— Sigo sin entender qué le viste a este cabeza hueca, Hinata. — suspiró mirando a su amiga.

— ¡Cállate, idiota! — interrumpió el rubio.

— Felicitaciones. — les dijo el Uchiha, dándole un par de palmaditas en la espalda de Naruto.

Tras haberla invitado a salir y besarse un rato, habían regresado al festival para encontrarse con sus amigos. Pero al parecer solo serían Sasuke, Hinata y Naruto. Shikamaru se había resfriado e Ino se negaba a ir al festival sin su novio. La idea de estar con la nueva parejita a solas realmente no le agradaba mucho a Sasuke. _«Tengo que salir de aquí y después inventar una excusa tonta.»_

— Voy al baño. — fue lo primero que se le ocurrió.

No alcanzó escuchar la respuesta de su mejor amigo porque rápidamente se perdió en el gentío. Estaba feliz por Naruto, pero era mejor que él pase el resto de la noche con su novia a solas. Él solo estorbaría y se sentiría fuera de lugar. Se había empezado a arrepentir de venir. Aunque Shikamaru e Ino hubieran venido, habría sido igual de incómodo.

Si hubiera traído una cita, tal vez se habría quedado. No pudo evitar pensar en Sakura. _«¿Habrá venido?»_, se preguntó a sí mismo. Lo más probable era que no. De alguna manera, la extrañaba. Era cierto que los lugares llenos de gente no le agradaban del todo, pero realmente no le habría importado aquello si Sakura estuviese con él.

Sería una cita muy cliché; pero una cita, al fin y a cabo. Habría ganado un peluche para ella en los juegos de puntería, comprado algún dulce que a ella le guste, sujetado firmemente su mano durante la mayor parte del trayecto y —tal vez, lo más importante— besado sus suaves labios bajo los fuegos artificiales.

Luego de caminar sin rumbo por unos minutos, finalmente se dirigió hacia el baño. Empujó la puerta, y lo primero que hizo fue lavarse la cara. Luego, se secó toscamente con un poco de papel que encontró en uno de los cubículos. Sus pies lo guiaron hacia el urinario, y haciéndole caso a sus necesidades básicas, vació su vejiga tras desajustarse el botón y bajarse la bragueta del jean.

Unos gritos lo distrajeron de sus propios pensamientos. Se acomodó los pantalones con rapidez y se lavó las manos.

— ¡Qué ruda perrita, eh! — escuchó decir a uno.

— Me pregunto si será igual en la cama... — dijo otro. Tras oír aquello, Sasuke supo que no era de un animal del que estaban hablando, sino de una mujer.

— ¡Ni en tus más pervertidos sueños, imbécil!

Reconoció aquella voz inmediatamente: era Sakura. Y no dejaría que le pongan ni un dedo encima.

— ¡Sakura, corre! ¡Sal de aquí!

Había salido del baño con mucho cuidado y había golpeado fuertemente a uno de los hombres. El otro intentó patearle, pero Sasuke esquivó el ataque y le hizo una llave para inmovilizarlo.

— ¡Sakura!

.

— Vamos al baño. No debí haber tomado ese café antes de salir. — confesó la pelirroja con arrepentimiento.

— Creo que es por aquí. — Sakura jaló a Karin ligeramente del brazo para alejarse un poco del gentío y dirigirse hacia los servicios higiénicos.

Habían un par de señoras charlando al costado de los lavatorios. Sakura las ignoró y se recostó contra uno de los pilares de cemento mientras que Karin se adentraba a uno de los cubículos. Revisó aburridamente las notificaciones de su celular. La mayoría eran de unas aplicaciones que se había descargado hacía poco. Las señoras se fueron y Sakura se sentó con cuidado sobre el lavatorio. Estaba un poco cansada.

— ¿Sakura? — escuchó a Karin tratar de abrir la puerta del cubículo.

— ¿Qué pasa Karin? — bajó del lavatorio y se acercó al cubículo.

— Creo que la puerta se atracó. — su mano luchaba para abrir el seguro, pero no cedía. Al parecer, estaba muy oxidado.

— ¿Puedes salir por debajo de la puerta?

— Es muy pequeño como para que pueda pasar por ahí. — Karin se quejó.

— Iré a pedir ayuda. Toma tu celular. — le pasó su teléfono por debajo de la puerta. — Estate atenta.

Salió del baño velozmente pero no contó con toparse con un par de hombres gánster. Aquella pinta de ladrones, llenos de tatuajes y mirada afilada, no significaba nada bueno. Instintivamente, se puso en posición de ataque. Medían una cabeza más que ella, pero eso no significaba una verdadera amenaza para ella. El hecho de que la doblaran en número, tal vez un poco.

— Parece que podremos tener un momento de diversión mientras que esperamos al jefe, Juichiro. — sonrió libidinosamente uno de los hombres, mostrándole su diente de oro.

— Es realmente bonita. Espero que valga la pena... — respondió el otro. Sacó un afilado cuchillo de su pantalón y se acercó peligrosamente a Sakura mostrándole el arma.

Ella logró esquivar el primer golpe que él le lanzó. Aún así, cuando intentó esquivar el siguiente, su espalda se topó con la pared y el hombre golpeó su mejilla. Juichiro aprovechó aquel momento para sujetar sus muñecas sobre su cabeza. Con el cuchillo, abrió el delicado yukata de Sakura, revelando su sostén negro y el corto short blanco que llevaba debajo.

El otro hombre se acercó hacia ella también y se encargó de sujetar sus muñecas mientras que Juichiro miraba sus senos descaradamente. Pero no tuvo la oportunidad de tocarlos, porque Sakura le pateó en sus partes nobles. Y no desaprovechó la distracción de su compañero, dándole una patada en la boca del estómago. Lo dejó sin aire por unos segundos y cuando él alzo la mirada, ella ya se había liberado del agarre de sus muñecas.

— ¡Qué ruda perrita, eh! — exclamó Juichiro.

— Me pregunto si será igual en la cama... — dijo el otro.

— ¡Ni en tus más pervertidos sueños, imbécil! — gritó Sakura.

Todo sucedió muy rápido. Un desconocido salió del baño corriendo y tras tumbar a Juichiro al suelo con una fuerte patada, esquivó un ataque del otro hombre y le hizo una llave para inmovilizarlo. Cuando el desconocido levantó la mirada, Sakura lo reconoció rápidamente. Era Sasuke. _«¿Qué rayos hace él aquí?»_

— ¡Sakura, corre! ¡Sal de aquí!

_«¿Correr? ¿Huir?»_

— ¡Sakura! — le escuchó gritar de nuevo. Ella sacudió su cabeza para concentrarse.

— No te dejaré aquí con este par de hijos de puta.

Corrió hacia Juichiro y lo pateó directo en la cara cuando vio que él intentaba levantarse. Lo tomó de la cabeza, y con un par de movimientos, lo noqueó. Cuando volteó, vio que Sasuke había hecho lo mismo.

— Sakura, ¿qué paso?

Fue ahí en donde ella se percató de su estado. Habían destruido el yukata con toscos cortes y tenía un pequeña herida en el pecho que había empezado a sangrar. Instintivamente se cubrió a sí misma con los brazos, mirando hacia un lado para esquivar su profunda mirada.

— Estoy bien. — le aseguró.

— Pues tu cuerpo no dice lo mismo. — Sasuke rodó sus ojos ante su terquedad. Se puso de pie y se acercó hacia ella con lentitud. Sin pensarlo, la atrajo hacia sus brazos y besó su frente cariñosamente. — ¿Qué paso?

— Salí del baño para buscar ayuda y me atacaron. Intenté defenderme, pero-

— ¿Ayuda? — preguntó él, mirándola sin comprender.

— Karin se quedó atracada en el baño... ¡Karin! — exclamó preocupada, acordándose de su amiga y separándose toscamente de Sasuke.

Corrió de nuevo al baño, pero no contó con que Sasuke entrara al baño de mujeres también. Agradeció internamente que nadie más que ellos estuviesen ahí. Cerró la puerta con seguro, para asegurarse de que se mantenga así.

— ¿Karin?

— ¿Sakura? ¿Conseguiste ayuda?

— Algo así... — murmuró ella mirando a Sasuke de reojo.

— Logré sacar el seguro, pero la puerta no cede. Es como si estuviera fuera de lugar.

— Hazte a un lado. — la profunda voz de Sasuke inundó el lugar.

Antes de que Sakura le diga algo, él se arremetió contra la puerta. Su hombro y parte de su brazo empujaron con fuerza. Ésta solo tembló ligeramente. La empujó con fuerza una vez más y finalmente cedió. La puerta se abrió y la mirada de Sasuke se topó con una familiar pelirroja pegada hacia la pared del baño como si su vida dependiese de ello.

— ¡Sakura! — chilló cuando vio el estado de su mejor amiga. — ¿Qué mierda sucedió allá afuera? ¿Quién te hizo esto?

— Estoy bien, Karin. En serio.

— Sí, claro... — rodó los ojos. — Por favor, Sakura. ¡Mírate! — dijo exasperada. — Tu yukata está destrozado, tienes un corte en el pecho que está sangrando, tu mejilla está hinchada... ¡No estás bien! — su mirada se dirigió hacia Sasuke inmediatamente. — ¿Y tú que haces allí parado, idiota? ¿Qué esperas para darle tu casaca para que se cubra?

— ¿Me la das por que Karin te obligó? — la pregunta se escapó de su boca cuando él colocó su casaca negra sobre sus hombros.

— Te la doy porque quiero dártela, Sakura. — él la miró fijamente, y la abrazó torpemente.

Karin se acercó al lavatorio para lavarse las manos y se peinó con delicadeza el cabello. Miró al reflejo de su amiga aún siendo abrazada por Sasuke. _«Este idiota está perdidamente enamorado de ti, y tú lo estás pasando por alto.»_

— Será mejor que regresemos, Sakura.

Cuando Karin levantó la mirada, aguantó las ganas de reírse al ver a su amiga tratando de escapar del agarre de Sasuke.

— ¿Quieres que mi padre se vuelva loco y no duerma hasta encontrar a los imbéciles que me hicieron esto? — Sakura negó con la cabeza. Caminó hacia su mejor amiga al lograr deshacerse del agarre de Sasuke. — No puedo regresar a casa. Le mandaré un mensaje de texto diciéndole que me quedo en la casa de Ino contigo.

Sacó su celular de su bolso —que extrañamente aquellos hombres no le habían arrebatado— y le escribió rápidamente a su papá.

— ¿Dónde te quedarás, entonces? — Karin la miró preocupada. — Mis padres pegarán el grito en el cielo al verte así.

Los ojos rojos de Karin brillaron y Sakura supo que eso no era bueno. Sabía lo que ella tenía en mente. — Karin, no.

— ¿Se puede quedar contigo, verdad? — le preguntó a Sasuke, ignorando olímpicamente lo que le había dicho Sakura.

Sakura le miró con unos ojos que gritaban un claro "NO", mientras que los de Karin suplicaban un "SÍ". Aún no confiaba por completo en aquella pelirroja, pero asintió lentamente. Sakura rodó los ojos y Karin le regaló una gran sonrisa.

— Llamaré a mi hermano para que nos venga a recoger.

Sakura fulminó a Karin con la mirada. Ella solo levantó una ceja indignada y tecleó rápidamente en su teléfono. El celular de Sakura vibró en su mano segundos después. Ella pensó que era la respuesta de su padre, pero no fue así. Deslizó su dedo sobre la pantalla táctil, para descubrir que era un mensaje de Karin.

"Créeme que me vas a agradecer por esto, Saku."

.

Después de dejar a Karin en su hotel, Itachi continuó manejando hasta su casa. Notó el ambiente tensó en el asiento trasero del auto, pero no dijo nada. Solo subió un poco el volumen de la radio. Su hermano menor tenía los ojos cerrados y su respiración sonaba casi forzada. Por otro lado, la amiga bonita que había traído con él, miraba por la ventana. Era más que obvio que lo último que quería era entablar una conversación.

— Llegamos. — la voz de Itachi interrumpió los pensamientos de los dos adolescentes.

Como todo caballero, Itachi le abrió la puerta a Sakura. Sasuke salió por la otra y la tomó suavemente de la muñeca para guiarla hacia la puerta del garaje. Prendió las luces del corto pasillo con su mano libre y pronto llegaron a la sala. La televisión estaba prendida; habían unos cuantos bocadillos en la mesa de centro.

— Ven.

Sasuke se dirigió hacia las escaleras, pero en ningún momento soltó el agarre de su muñeca. Sakura observaba toda la casa Uchiha en silencio. El tono crema de las paredes, las fotografías familiares y cuadros que decoraban el pacífico ambiente y la luz amarilla que alumbraba de manera distinta cada lugar de la casa. Al terminar las escaleras, caminaron por un amplio pasillo. La segunda puerta de la derecha era la habitación de Sasuke.

El olor masculino del chico que solía hacer que su corazón lata a mil inundó sus fosas nasales. Sus ojos rápidamente escanearon sus alrededores. Su habitación era un poco más grande que la de ella. Su cama se encontraba pegada a la pared de la derecha. En la pared opuesta se encontraba un escritorio en forma de L, un puff y un televisor. Una ventana amplia se encontraba frente a ella y en la pared opuesta había un armario de ropa.

— Esto tal vez te quede.

La voz de Sasuke interrumpió su minuciosa examinación. Colocó una camiseta negra en sus manos y le señaló una puerta diferente a la que habían entrado. Ésta se encontraba en la pared opuesta del escritorio. Supuso que era el baño. Asintió con la cabeza y dejó la casaca de Sasuke sobre la cama. Fue ahí en donde él recordó del corte que ella tenía en su pecho.

— Espera.

Para su sorpresa, él la empujó suavemente sobre la cama para que se siente y se adentró al baño. Regresó poco después con un pequeño botiquín en su mano. Se sentó sobre sus rodillas para estar a la altura de su pecho y la miró brevemente a los ojos. Ella lo observaba expectante, no sabía que haría.

Él se mantuvo en silencio mientras abría el botiquín y remojaba un pedazo de algodón con agua oxigenada. La miró una vez más, como si pidiera permiso. Ella asintió casi imperceptiblemente y dejó que limpiara el corte de su pecho. Ardía bastante. Sujetó con fuerza las sábanas, mordiéndose el labio. Él eliminó todo rastro de sangre de la herida, y dejó un pequeño beso sobre ésta de manera inconsciente.

— ¿Por qué hiciste eso? — murmuró avergonzada, esquivando su mirada.

— Se cura más rápido, ¿no? — preguntó él un poco ingenuo.

Y cuando ella no pudo evitar sonreír, supo que algo andaba mal. Muy mal.

.

Esquina del vocabulario de Hatsumi:

*Obi: Es una faja ancha de tela fuerte que se lleva sobre el kimono (en este caso, sobre el yukata), se ata a la espalda de distintas formas. Existen muchos tipos de obis y formas de atarlos, cada una se usa para ocasiones distintas.

*Yukata: El yukata es una vestimenta típica japonesa hecha de algodón. Se usa principalmente para el verano o estaciones cálidas. Es mucho más ligero que el kimono porque no tiene la capa que cubre normalmente a este y porque no es de seda.

*Dango: El dango es un dumpling japonés elaborado con harina de arroz.

.

_5 de julio del 2015_

Como mencione en mi facebook, este es uno de mis capítulos favoritos. Espero que les haya gustado.

Nos leemos en dos semanas.

Hats


	10. Chapter 10

.

**X. ****悪夢 ****(Akumu)**

Akumu: Sueño desagradable que produce angustia, ansiedad, miedo o terror.

.

Ese lugar era muy conocido para ella. Y sabía con exactitud qué día era. Era el día del entierro de su madre. Pero, lo sentía muy extraño. Era como si ella estuviese encerrada en una burbuja y pudiese ver la ceremonia desde arriba. Reconoció las personas que estaban a su alrededor, a pesar de que se estaban cubriendo con paraguas negros. Reconoció a sus tíos y amigos cercanos de la familia, a sus abuelos y a sus primos.

Miró el cadáver pálido de su madre a lo lejos. Era casi irreconocible. Una línea seria surcaba sus labios y su rostro estaba muy delgado. El maquillaje al menos había tratado de arreglarlo un poco, pero no había sido el suficiente. Un montón de flores decoraban el ataúd. Rosas blancas para ser más específicos, porque Mebuki Haruno amaba las rosas blancas.

— Sakura... — recordó claramente sus palabras. — Tú te encargarás de que solo hayan rosas blancas en mi funeral.

— Mamá, no digas esto. — siempre le reprochaba por pensar de una manera tan pesimista. — Te curarás. Yo lo sé.

— Seamos realistas, Sakura. Sé que me moriré uno de estos días-

— ¡Pero los doctores me prometieron que saldrías de esta! Yo sé que eres fuerte, mamá.

La imagen de su madre llena de cables blancos negando suavemente con la cabeza inundó su mente. — Yo conozco mi cuerpo, Sakura, y sé que no aguantará este tratamiento por más tiempo.

Y sus palabras se habían cumplido al pie de la letra. A penas se había podido despedir de su progenitora. Días después de aquella conversación, Kizashi le dio la trágica noticia que su madre había fallecido tras una larga sesión de quimioterapia. Sakura afrontó la nueva situación mejor que su padre. Estaba consciente de que su madre estaba en un lugar mejor, sin medicinas ni cables que retengan sus movimientos. Aún así, se sentía muy sola. Su madre había sido una gran confidente durante casi toda su vida.

Unos golpes la distrajeron de sus recuerdos. Nuevamente estaba ahí, en el funeral. Pero todo el mundo estaba en silencio, presenciando la ceremonia del monje. _«¿De dónde proviene ese sonido?»,_ no pudo evitar preguntarse a sí misma. Miraba de un lado a otro buscando la fuente de aquellos golpes, pero no la encontraba.

La burbuja se acercó hacia el cadáver y ahí lo descubrió. Su mamá estaba gritando. ¡Su mamá estaba viva y estaba encerrada en el ataúd! Intentó salir de aquella burbuja para salvarla, pero no podía. Y lo que más le irritaba era que el resto seguía inmune a lo que estaba sucediendo.

Sus caras deprimidas miraban el vacío, mientras que el monje susurraba unos canticos budistas. Sakura miraba aterrada como empezaron a descender el ataúd. _«Mamá está allá encerrada y viva. ¿Por qué no están haciendo nada?»_

— ¡Mamá! — gritó desesperada. — ¡Mamá, espera!

— ¡Sakura! ¡Sakura, ayúdame por favor!

Ella luchaba para salir de la burbuja, pero era de un material extraño. Cada vez que lo golpeaba con su puño, éste solo rebotaba como si fuera una pelota de plástico. Sakura sintió enloquecer. Nadie la podía ver y nadie le hacía caso. Todos los presentes seguían con la mirada vacía.

— ¡Mamá! ¡No te voy a dejar!

_Y cuando abrió los ojos, se dio cuenta de que todo había sido un mal sueño. O mejor dicho, una pesadilla._

_._

Naruto aún no creía lo que había sucedido aquella noche. Hinata no sólo le había dicho que sí quería salir con él, sino que también lo quería. Todo el temor que había sentido en un principio, simplemente se había desvanecido cuando empezó a hablar con ella. Las palabras fluyeron solas. Sus manos se entrelazaron solas.

Se sintió como un idiota enamorado al pensar en los besos tímidos que se habían dado en el festival. Pero, tal vez sí era un idiota enamorado. Sasuke constantemente le decía que era un idiota y estaba segurísimo de que estaba perdidamente enamorado de Hinata.

Desde que la había dejado en su casa, no había dejado en pensar en ella. En sus ojos, en su cabello, en sus labios, en el hermoso yukata que había usado, en su voz... Sí, era un idiota enamorado.

"Solo quería que sepas que me divertí mucho contigo esta noche, Naruto-kun"

No pudo evitar leer y releer el mensaje de texto que Hinata le mandó. Su corazón latió como nunca antes. Sus dedos pulgares se mantenían a centímetros de la pantalla sin saber qué tecla presionar. Su mente no se decidía. Era cierto que ahora Hinata era su chica, pero aún no podía asimilar aquello. Aún así, tampoco podía hacerla esperar tanto para responderle.

"Yo también me divertí mucho contigo Hinata-chan. Te quiero mucho."

Escuchó los gritos de su mamá diciendo que se fuera a dormir de una vez. Al día siguiente le había prometido ayudarle a hacer las compras semanales y tendría que ir a dormir pronto para poder levantarse temprano.

Una gran sonrisa surcó su rostro cuando recibió su respuesta.

"Yo también te quiero mucho."

— ¡Naruto! ¡Si quieres fingir que estás durmiendo al menos quítale el sonido a las notificaciones de tu celular! ¡Hasta aquí escucho que estás mandando mensajitos con tus amigos! — gritó Kushina desde su habitación.

"Sueña bonito."

Y ese fue el último mensaje que le mandó. Aún con la sonrisa en la cara, se quedó profundamente dormido.

.

Sakura se removió incómoda en la cama. Cuando su mirada quedó fija en el techo, se dio cuenta de que no era su cama, y tampoco era su habitación. Lentamente, los recuerdos de la noche anterior regresaron a su mente. La pelea con los gánster al frente del baño, el momento incómodo en el carro de Itachi, el tacto suave de Sasuke sobre su herida y el beso que dejó sobre ella... Pestañó varias veces y empujó las sábanas azules hacia un costado para sentarse al borde de la cama.

Recordaba la noche anterior con claridad. Sasuke le había prácticamente obligado a dormir en su cama, a pesar de que ella se negó una y otra vez. Él tendió un futon* sobre el suelo y cuando ella se echó sobre éste, él la cargó en brazos con delicadeza y la dejó sobre su cama.

Observó su rostro pacífico iluminado tenuemente por la luz de la luna que se colaba por la cortina. No pudo evitar pensar que se veía guapo.

— Pero qué tonterías estoy pensando... — murmuró para sí misma.

Su respiración aún permanecía entrecortada y sintió su rostro húmedo. Al parecer, había estado llorando en su sueño. Se las secó con tosquedad, pero las lágrimas no paraban de surcar su rostro.

_«Será mejor que baje por un vaso de agua. Tal vez eso ayude a tranquilizarme.»_

Lo que ella no supo, cuando caminó lo más silenciosa que pudo para salir de la habitación, era que Sasuke ya estaba despierto. Él se había levantado al escuchar sus casi imperceptibles sollozos y susurros incomprensibles. Estaba seguro de que estaba teniendo una pesadilla pero no quería despertarla, pues temía que eso la altere.

Tras asegurarse de que ella ya había salido de su habitación, no lo pensó dos veces y bajó a buscarla. Toda su casa estaba oscuras y ella podía caerse o tropezarse. Se levantó con cuidado de no hacer mucho ruido y cerró la puerta detrás de sí. Sus pies descalzos se arrastraron lentamente por el suelo frío del pasillo. Bajó las escaleras, y escuchó ruidos en la cocina.

Sakura estaba ahí.

Caminó más rápido hacia la cocina y la encontró. Ella estaba recostada sobre el repostero, un vaso con agua estaba sobre la mesa. Se acercó hacia ella y se quedaron unos minutos en silencio.

—¿Qué te trae por aquí? — él fue el primero quien se atrevió a hablar.

— Y-yo... Yo solo... — era la primera vez después de tantos años que él la escuchó tartamudear y no pudo evitar pensar que se veía muy linda.

— ¿No podías dormir?

Antes de responder, sintió sus fuertes brazos rodearla por detrás. Pero ella se sentía tan débil que ni se molestó en alejarse de él. Esto no pasó desapercibido por Sasuke. Empezó a dejar pequeños besos en su cuello, mientras acariciaba inocentemente sus brazos.

Ella giró y alzó su mirada para verlo. Y Sasuke se juró a sí mismo que Sakura jamás tendría que estar así: con los ojos acuosos, sus mejillas enrojecidas. La veía perdida y confundida. Sasuke odió con cada partícula de su ser el verla llorar, al tenerla así en sus brazos.

— ¿Qué pasó? — no pudo evitar preguntarle, mientras acariciaba su espalda casi inconscientemente.

— Un mal sueño... — murmuró ella.

Sasuke simplemente la sujetó con más firmeza. Ella no le devolvió el abrazo, pero solo dejó que su frente se recostara en su hombro.

— ¿Te sientes mejor? — ella solo asintió. — ¿Regresamos a mi cuarto? — ella volvió a asentir.

Ella no dijo nada aún cuando él la tomó en brazos como una bebé y la cargó hasta su habitación. La dejó suavemente sobre la cama y se sentó en el borde de esta para darle un beso en la frente. Por alguna extraña razón, no se sentía tan cómodo como para besar sus labios en aquellas circunstancias. Sin embargo, para su sorpresa, ella lo jaló del brazo y lo besó con profundidad.

— Quédate conmigo.

Sasuke sabía que ella solo le estaba pidiendo que se quede con ella en la cama. Tal vez al día siguiente Sakura seguiría tratando con frialdad, pretendiendo que nada de lo que había sucedido esa noche era nada para ella. Pero no le importaba. Se contentaba con estar cerca de ella por unas cuantas horas.

.

Sus orbes negros se abrieron lentamente al sentir los leves rayos de sol contra sus párpados. Pestañó varias veces, pero volvió a cerrar los ojos por unos momentos. Sintió a Sakura removerse en sus brazos y no pudo evitar acariciar su espalda. Ella murmuraba cosas que él no entendía. Aún así, le parecía muy adorable.

Sus manos ascendieron por su camiseta negra para acariciar su cabello. Era muy suave y emanaba un olor que a él le encantó. No era de alguna fruta o flor en específico; aún así, era un olor dulce. Lo inhaló profundamente.

El tenerla en sus brazos era una sensación indescriptible y estaba seguro que así quería despertar todos los días de su vida. Aunque ella se había arrimado hacia un extremo de la cama, sus piernas se habían entrelazado en el transcurso de la noche y había acurrucándose en sus brazos. Besó su frente y lentamente fue dejando cortos besos por su rostro hasta llegar a sus labios.

— ¿Sasuke? — ella murmuró, abriendo los ojos, antes de que él la bese.

— Hola. — sonrió de manera casi imperceptible y dejó un breve beso sobre boca.

— Hola... — respondió con un ligero sonrojo en las mejillas al recordar la noche anterior. Quería golpearse a sí misma por haberle pedido que se quede a dormir con ella, pero no podía negar que se había sentido extrañamente bien.

— ¿Te sientes mejor? — le preguntó, acariciando su mejilla con ternura.

— Eso creo. — intentó deshacer el abrazo en el que Sasuke la tenía atrapada, pero no pudo.

— ¿Qué sucede? — la veía estremecerse en sus brazos. — ¿Te sientes bien?

Antes de que ella responda, Sasuke escuchó la puerta abrirse y la cabeza de Itachi surgió por esta. Los miró sorprendido, pero segundos después, una brillante sonrisa se asomó por su rostro. _«Ella deber ser la chica especial de la que me habló Sasuke la vez pasada. Es bonita»_

— ¿Quieren desayunar? — preguntó, después de un silencio incómodo.

— Sí, ya vamos. — respondió Sasuke. Itachi asintió y se perdió por el pasillo.

.

Karin giró aburridamente en la cama del hotel. Era temprano aún, pero en cualquier momento sus padres llamarían a su puerta para bajar a desayunar al comedor. Tenía un poco de hambre pero tenía mucha flojera como para alistarse. Su celular vibró en sus manos y rápidamente deslizó su dedo sobre la pantalla al leer el nombre que se mostraba.

"Hola bonita. ¿Qué tal Konoha?"

Sonrió cuando sus ojos releyeron el mensaje de Suigetsu. "Sushi" —como siempre le habían llamado sus amigos— y ella no se habían llevado bien en un comienzo, pero con el pasar del tiempo ese desagrado se fue tornando lentamente en cariño y después en amor. Extrañaba mucho a Suigetsu, pero también extrañaba a Sakura. Últimamente la había notado muy perdida.

"La ciudad es pequeña pero acogedora. Te compré un pequeño llavero en el festival."

En un comienzo había estado de acuerdo con su venganza tras escuchar la historia. Aún así, conforme su mejor amiga le iba informando algunas cosas mediante los mensajes de texto; Karin se dio cuenta de que Sakura solo se estaba complicando la vida. Lo que ella tenía que hacer era perdonar a sus amigos y dejar el pasado atrás.

El problema era que Sakura no estaba dispuesta a hacerlo. Se sentía tan traicionada y dolida... No estaba dispuesta a darles una nueva oportunidad para hacer las cosas bien. Sabía que a veces no valía la pena dar un segundo chance, pero... ¿Y si valía la pena? Sakura no solo podría recuperar amistades, sino también un amor abandonado.

Aunque estaba saliendo con Suigetsu, no estaba ciega. Sasuke Uchiha era realmente guapo. Pero eso no era todo. Ella había sido testigo de cómo se miraban ellos dos, o al menos como él la miraba a Sakura. Era una mirada muy especial. Suigetsu la miraba de una manera similar, pero no tan intensamente como Sasuke.

Sakura no le había contado la historia completa, pero sabía que ambos habían tenido algo en el pasado. Algo que Sasuke estaba dispuesto a continuar pero que Sakura no. Karin estaba segurísima de que Sasuke estaba perdidamente enamorado de Sakura; sin embargo, no conocía los sentimientos de Sakura respecto a él. Estaba segura de que Sasuke valdría la pena; y que si su mejor amiga no actuaba rápido, él se iba a cansar de esperar.

"¿Cómo está Sakura?"

Suigetsu era uno de los pocos —al igual que Karin— que conocía parte de la historia de su mejor amiga. Él no había estado de acuerdo con la decisión de Sakura y estaba preocupado por ella. Suigetsu fue el único que la había visto desmoronarse una vez. Se juró a sí mismo que no permitiría que eso pase una vez más.

"La siento muy confundida."

.

Sakura comía con lentitud los panqueques que Sasuke había freído orgullosamente. No estaban malos. Le echó más miel y comió el último pedazo de un solo bocado. Sasuke ya había terminado de comer pero Itachi aún no había terminado su porción.

— Se te quemaron un poco. ¿Acaso estabas distraído pensando en cierta señorita? — bromeó Itachi, mirando disimuladamente a Sakura. Esto no pasó desapercibido por ella y solo pudo girar los ojos.

— Cállate. — murmuró Sasuke avergonzado.

— Te luciste esta vez, Sasuke-chan. — la mirada de Itachi se dirigió hacia Sakura. — Recién está aprendiendo a cocinar. No lo ha hecho tan mal, ¿verdad?

— Estaban... buenos. — admitió ella con un ligero sonrojo en sus mejillas.

Sasuke se quedó inmóvil al escuchar unas familiares voces en el pasillo principal. Su mamá le había enviado un mensaje la noche anterior diciendo que pasarían la noche en casa de sus amigos, pues ya era muy tarde. Había olvidado por completo que regresarían en la mañana. Oh, y que Sakura estaría ahí con ellos.

— ¡Estamos de regreso!

— Bienvenidos... — respondieron al unísono los hermanos Uchiha.

Sasuke sintió los suaves pasos de su madre y los firmes pasos de su padre sobre el piso de madera. En ese momento deseó poder teletransportar a Sakura a su habitación. Conocía lo suficientemente a su madre como para saber que les haría preguntas muy incómodas.

— Oh, no sabía que teníamos una bonita visita.

Sakura volteó para toparse con una mujer hermosa. Era claro que ella era la mamá de Sasuke. Él había heredado el tono de su largo cabello y su pálida tez. Era delgada y casi no aparentaba su edad.

— Ella es Sakura y tuvo que pasar la noche en casa porque tuvo unos inconvenientes con su yukata. — explicó Sasuke rápidamente.

— Mucho gusto. — ella se levantó de la silla e hizo una ligera reverencia como saludo.

— Me gusta mucho tu nombre, Sakura-chan. — Mikoto le sonrió cálidamente. — ¿Ella fue tu cita anoche, Sasuke-chan?

— No tuve ninguna cita anoche, mamá.

Itachi miraba la escena divertido. Fugaku solo suspiró en frustración. Y Sakura solo deseó que la tragase la tierra.

— Yo creo que debiste haber invitado a Sakura-chan a una cita en el festival, Sasuke-chan.

— Mamá, ya déjalos. — dijo Itachi, tratando de reprimir una risa y sintiendo un poco de pena por su hermano.

— Será mejor que me vaya. Mi padre debe de estar esperándome. — se excusó Sakura rápidamente.

— Te prestaré algo para que te cambies Sakura-chan. — le dijo Mikoto, tomándola de la mano. — Sasuke-chan, alístate para que acompañes a Sakura-chan a casa.

.

El camino al edificio de Sakura fue en silencio. Ninguno de los dos dijo nada hasta que llegaron hasta la puerta de su departamento. Sasuke estuvo a punto de dar media vuelta para regresarse a su casa, pero Sakura lo sujetó del brazo con firmeza. Él no volteó, se quedó inmóvil.

— Gracias. Por lo de ayer y por acompañarme a casa. No tenías por qué hacerlo.

Él giró lentamente y casi sin pensarlo la atrajo a sus brazos. No fue novedad que Sakura no correspondiese el gesto, pero sí el hecho de que no trató de deshacer el abrazo. Permanecieron abrazados por unos minutos sin decir nada.

— Quise hacerlo.

Ella evitó su mirada. Aquello que estaba sucediendo no le estaba dando una buena espina. Su corazón la había traicionado, empezando a latir como un loco, y al parecer sus mejillas también porque las sentía calientes. Sintió cómo sus dedos tibios la tomaron suavemente de la mejilla para poder mirarla fijamente.

— ¿Me vas a besar? — musitó ella al notar que sus labios estaban distanciados por pocos centímetros.

— ¿Quieres que lo haga? — respondió él. Sakura juró ver un atisbo de sonrisa adornar sus labios por breves segundos.

— No lo sé.

— Pues yo sí quiero besarte, Sakura.

Y sin más, la besó.

.

**Esquina del vocabulario de Hatsumi:**

* Futon: Es una cama tradicional japonesa consistente en un colchón y una funda unidas y suficientemente plegables como para poder ser almacenado

.

_19 de julio del 2015_

Nuevo capítulo! Espero que les guste.

Nos leemos en dos semanas.

Hats


	11. Chapter 11

.

**XI. ****激怒 ****(Gekido)**

Gekido: Enojo grande que se manifiesta con palabras, gritos y ademanes bruscos y violentos.

.

Sakura dejó el bol grande de popcorn sobre la pequeña mesa de centro y se tumbó sobre el sofá. Su mirada estaba fija en el techo de la sala; aún así, su mente se encontraba en otro lugar. Recordaba con mucha rabia lo que había presenciado aquella mañana. Al parecer, lo que le habían dicho Ino, Hinata y Naruto habían sido meras mentiras. _«Deberían estar carcomiéndose con la culpa, no estar riendo por estupideces a la hora de almuerzo»._

Ella usualmente se quedaba en la azotea del edificio principal de la secundaria durante la hora de almuerzo. Comía su bento* en silencio y con tranquilidad. Ese día, sin embargo, había bajado a la cafetería para comprar una bebida, pues había olvidado su botella de agua en casa. Se encontró con aquella escena al entrar a la cafetería y estuvo martillando su mente el resto del día.

El timbre del departamento sonó dos veces, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Era el último día que Karin se quedaba en Konoha. Se habían visto todos los días después de la jornada escolar de Sakura; pero la semana había pasado rápidamente y su amiga pelirroja regresaba a la capital al día siguiente. Habían quedado en pasar la tarde viendo películas, algo que ellas disfrutaban hacer mucho.

— Hola Saku. — la saludó con un corto abrazo. — Traje los dulces que me pediste. — Karin le mostró la bolsa de Skittles* con una brillante sonrisa.

— Espero no terminar con diabetes después de esto. — susurró Sakura y Karin no pudo evitar soltar una carcajada.

Se acomodó en el sofá de la sala, mientras que Sakura colocaba el disco en el reproductor. Se sentó al costado de su mejor amiga y recostó su cabeza sobre su hombro. Vieron la película haciendo comentarios acerca de la pésima interpretación de una de las actrices y de la indudable sensualidad de uno de los antagonistas.

— Tu pelo está un poco descuidado. — resaltó Sakura al empezar a jugar distraídamente con el cabello de Karin.

— Sí... Me olvidé de traer mi acondicionador. El del hotel no es muy bueno. — respondió Karin. Su comentario le pareció un poco extraño. Había notado un aura inusual en su mejor amiga en el momento que entró al departamento. — Sakura. — la llamó. — ¿Pasa algo?

— Nada. — se excusó rápidamente. — Sólo... — su mirada fija en los ojos escarlata de la pelirroja flaqueó por breves segundos. — Estoy muy cansada.

— Sabes que conmigo no funciona eso, Sakura. ¿Qué sucede? — volvió a preguntar.

Esta vez, ella permaneció en silencio y evitando su mirada por completo. Fingió prestar atención a la película, que por unos momentos habían dejado ignorada, pero Karin tomó el control remoto y apagó el televisor. No tenía que ser una genio para saber qué estaba rondando por la cabeza de Sakura.

— Para tu mala suerte, Haruno, soy tu mejor amiga. Sabes perfectamente que te conozco como la palma de mi mano.

Sakura hizo una ligera mueca —o más bien, una especie de sonrisa—. Karin tenía razón. Aunque ella no haya dicho nada, lo más probable era que ya tenía una idea de qué se trataba. Después de todo, la pelirroja era la única que sabía casi todo lo que había sucedido antes de mudarse a Tokio.

— Algo te está perturbando. ¿Acaso es ese chico guapo...? — esta vez fue Karin quien hizo una mueca, al no recordar el nombre. — ¿Daisuke? ¿Sousuke?

Sakura no pudo evitar reír ligeramente. La pelirroja lo estaba haciendo a propósito. Suspiró en rendimiento, a sabiendas que la terapia del silencio no la llevaría a ningún lado tratándose de Karin, y respondió finalmente. — Se llama Sasuke. Sasuke Uchiha.

Karin la miró, esperando una respuesta más elaborada.

— Ya todos saben la verdad. — la pelirroja levantó la ceja incrédula. — Pero no les haré daño.

— Este chico... Yo creo que te ha atrapado en sus redes, mi querida Sakura.

Ella la fulminó con la mirada, pero el sonrojo en sus mejillas la delataba completamente. Podría fingir ante Ino, Hinata... Incluso ante el mismo Sasuke. Pero sabía que con Karin no podría hacerlo jamás.

— Somos humanos, Saku. — empezó a decir con seriedad. — Todos cometen errores y creo que ellos en serio están arrepentidos.

— No merecen mi perdón. — interrumpió Sakura, apretando fuertemente su puño. — Hicieron mierda mis últimos días en Konoha solo por un estúpido mensaje de texto. ¡Creyeron en esa perra antes que en mí!

— Sé que no lo merecen, ¿pero quién sí? Sé que no es fácil perdonar... En especial para chicas tercas como tú. — le golpeó divertidamente con un pequeño cojín. — La gente se cansa, Saku. Se cansa de esperar. Si tu no estás dispuesta a perdonarlos ahora, es probable que ya sea muy tarde cuando lo quieras hacer.

Nuevamente, ella permaneció en silencio. Aunque, esta vez, fue por una razón distinta. _Se cansa de esperar. _Las palabras de Karin resonaban en su cabeza una y otra vez. _«¿Por qué? ¿Por qué esto me molesta tanto?», _pensó frunciendo los labios enojada y confundida.

— No me has contado qué tal besa ese príncipe tuyo, eh...

Con una pequeña sonrisa en el rostro y con un sonrojo presente en sus mejillas, Sakura le devolvió el golpe con el cojín.

.

Ami no era tonta. Sabía perfectamente lo que estaba haciendo Sakura. Ella quería cobrarle cada momento de vergüenza y humillación por cual le hizo pasar durante toda su infancia y parte de adolescencia. No podía quedarse con los brazos cruzados y dejar que Sakura le esté pasando factura con tanta facilidad. Era momento de voltear el juego. Y lo tenía que hacer ya.

El hecho de que Sasuke haya aceptado que estaba enamorado de Sakura era un punto en su contra, pero se las arreglaría. No se podía quedar de brazos cruzados y esperar un milagro. Tenía que hacer algo pronto.

— ¿Todo bien, Ami? — preguntó una de las amigas rubias del popular séquito de la mencionada.

— Tengo un poco de sueño, es todo. — se excusó rápidamente con una sonrisa falsa.

— Por cierto, ¿qué tal tu tutoría con Uchiha-kun? — preguntó otra, empujando la puerta del baño.

— ¿Uchiha-kun? — murmuró la rubia con incredulidad al escuchar el nombre, Nanami. Se sentó sobre el lavabo, mirando sorprendida a Ami. — ¿Tuviste una sesión de estudio con Uchiha-kun?

— Así es. — respondió como si no fuera la gran cosa. — Es muy bueno enseñando álgebra y... también besando.

.

Resolvía con aburrimiento los problemas de trigonometría. Dejó su lápiz por un momento y rebuscó en su mochila, tratando de encontrar su calculadora. Lo primero que encontró fue su celular, cuya pantalla mostraba muchas notificaciones de mensajes de texto. Sabía perfectamente que se trataba de Karin y que a su amiga pelirroja no le haría mucha gracia esperar hasta la salida para que ella le responda. Agradeció haber llevado su casaca aquel día, pues pudo esconder su celular en uno de los bolsillos.

— ¿Puedo ir al baño, Kakashi-sensei? — preguntó cuando su profesor se acercó a su sitio al ver su mano levantada.

— ¿Problemas... femeninos? — ella asintió, fingiendo vergüenza. — Trate de no tardar mucho, señorita Haruno.

Sakura volvió a asentir y salió con prisa del salón. Caminó con lentitud hasta el final del pasillo, girando a la derecha para entrar al baño. Entró al último cubículo y se sentó con cuidado sobre la tapa del retrete, tras cerrar la puerta con pestillo. Sacó su celular —el cual no había dejado de vibrar desde que salió del salón— y se dispuso a leer los mensajes que le había mandado Karin.

_01.32 pm_

"¿Ya estás en recreo?"

_02.31 pm_

"A que no sabes lo que me acabo de enterar." "Takumi Hiromoto finalmente aceptó su homosexualidad." "¡Yo sabía que era gay!" "¡Nadie se resiste a mis encantos!"

_02.32 pm_

"Ayer subió una foto a Instagram*, en una cita con su novio." "Se ven lindos."

_02.35 pm_

"¡Sakura, no me ignores!"

_02.36 pm_

"Su novio es bastante guapo, ¿sabes?"

Sakura luchó internamente por no soltar una carcajada tras leer los mensajes que su mejor amiga le había enviado. Ya eran las dos y media de la tarde. Lo más probable era que las clases en Tokio ya habían culminado y todos se estaban preparando para volver a casa. Ella aún tenía 45 minutos más de clase. La envidió un poco.

"Tienes a Sushi ahora. ¿Qué haces viendo a otros chicos?"

"Ya no estoy soltera, Saku, pero tampoco estoy ciega."

Estuvo a punto de formular una respuesta para Karin, cuando escuchó que la puerta del baño se abría con un ligero chirrido. Unas conocidas voces inundaron sus oídos y Sakura no pudo evitar apretar su teléfono con fuerza. _«No puedo tener ni un solo momento de paz»_, se quejó internamente.

— ¿Tuviste una sesión de estudio con Uchiha-kun? — escuchó decir a una. No reconoció su voz, pero sí la de la chica que respondió.

— Así es. Es muy bueno enseñando álgebra y... — hizo una corta pausa. — También besando.

_«¿Sasuke y Ami se... besaron?»_

Sakura volvió a guardar su celular en el bolsillo de su casaca y salió del cubículo en donde se estaba escondiendo, sorprendiendo al grupo que charlaba amenamente en los lavabos.

— ¿Saben algo? — Sakura empezó a enjabonar sus manos, sin dejar de hablar. — Sasuke Uchiha no besa tan bien como dicen.

— No sabía que tenías tanta experiencia con los besos, Sakura. — Ami respondió con una voz burlona, mirándola con superioridad y recostándose contra uno de los pilares del baño.

— No la tengo. — aceptó con sinceridad, devolviéndole la mirada. — Pero cuando me besó a mí, me mordió la lengua y créeme que no fue muy placentero.

Sin más, Sakura se secó las manos en el pequeño secador eléctrico y se despidió de sus compañeras con una falsa sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

.

Sentía su corazón ardiendo. Sus ojos luchaban por no derramar lágrimas, pero no entendía por qué. _«¿Por qué me estoy sintiendo así?»._ Sasuke no significaba nada para ella. Tal vez él sí había sido alguien importante en su pasado, pero ya no más. No después de todo lo que le dijo aquella vez. Sus pies se arrastraban rápidamente por el pasillo.

El timbre acababa de sonar y solo tendría que recoger sus cosas. Lo último que quería en ese momento era verlo. Tendría que ser muy veloz. Entró al salón y empezó a guardar sus cosas en su mochila, sin importar que estuvieran en desorden. Necesitaba salir de ahí. Necesitaba airear su mente. Necesitaba dejar de pensar en él.

_«¿Qué diablos está pasando conmigo?»_

— Sakura.

Su piel se puso de gallina cuando la profunda voz de Sasuke dijo su nombre. Los latidos de su corazón aumentaron de velocidad, pero estaba segura de que no era por emoción. Era por rabia. Quería hacerlo pedacitos.

_«Pero... ¿por qué?»_

Pretendió como si no lo hubiese escuchado e ignorándolo olímpicamente, salió a paso apresurado del salón. Sasuke no comprendió su reacción, pero aún así la siguió. Quería hablar con ella. Necesitaba hablar con ella.

— Sakura. — esta vez la llamó alzando un poco más la voz. Aún así, ella siguió caminando, haciendo caso omiso a sus llamados.

Le importó muy poco que la gente lo mirase como un bicho raro. Corrió por el pasillo, empujando a algunos de sus compañeros. Tomó de manera brusca la mano de Sakura y la jaló hacia él. La miró fijamente, observando sus ojos brillantes.

— ¡Déjame en paz! ¡Suéltame! — gritó ella, forcejando para librarse de su agarre. — ¡Estoy harta!

— Sakura, escúchame-

— No, Uchiha, tú escúchame a mí. ¡Déjame en paz de una puta vez! ¡Ya déjenme, todos ustedes! — suplicó a gritos, al sentirse observada.

Se soltó del agarre del Sasuke con un movimiento tosco y corrió hacia la salida.

— Sasuke, ¿qué paso?

— Cállate, Naruto. Sólo cállate.

Sasuke apretó sus manos en puños. ¿Qué había pasado, exactamente? Él solo la había tomado de la muñeca. ¿Qué había hecho para que Sakura se altere de esa manera? Tampoco podía olvidar su mirada llena de confusión y sus ojos a punto de derramar lágrimas. Masculló por lo bajo, y salió de la secundaria enfurecido, ignorando por completo los llamados de sus amigos.

— ¿Me perdí de algo? — preguntó Ino. Dirigió su mirada hacia Naruto después de presenciar aquella escena buscando respuestas, pero no encontró ninguna.

— La verdad es que yo no sé. — respondió Shikamaru con un bostezo. Abrazó a Ino por la cintura y suspiró profundamente cerrando los ojos. — De la nada los dos empezaron a gritarse en el pasillo.

— Espero que Sakura-chan y Sasuke-san estén bien. — susurró Hinata, entrelazando su mano con la de Naruto.

Él tampoco lo comprendía del todo. Sasuke simplemente se había acercado a Sakura y ella había reaccionado de una manera muy violenta.

.

Sasuke llegó a su casa aún aturdido. No fue directamente a su cuarto, sino al pequeño patio trasero. Tiró su mochila y empezó a encestar con la pelota que encontró en el pasillo. Encestaba con furia, tanto así que el aro de metal se movía con cada canasta que metía. Pero, conforme fueron pasando los minutos, Sasuke dejó de encestar y empezó a lanzar la pelota violentamente hacia la pared.

— ¡Mierda!

Gritaba fuertemente cada vez que la tiraba. Se sentía muy frustrado. Ya se había dado cuenta de que estaba enamorado de Sakura, pero jamás se imaginó que sería tan complicado. ¿Por qué ella había reaccionado de esa manera? ¿Qué le había hecho? Al parecer, tuvo toda la razón cuando le confesó que era un idiota y que la lastimaría. Había sido honesto, pero... ¿a qué precio?

¿Y si ella ya no lo quería volver a ver? Tal vez se lo merecía por todas las cosas que le había dicho aquel día, antes de que se vaya a Tokio. Volvió a lanzar la pelota, esta vez con mucho más fuerza que las veces pasadas.

— ¡Sasuke! ¿Qué está sucediendo?

Fugaku acababa de llegar de un ajetreado día de trabajo y lo que menos esperó al llegar a su hogar fue encontrar a su hijo menor gritando y lanzando la pelota contra el viejo aro de básquet que tenían en el pequeño patio trasero. Ya eran las seis de la tarde, por lo que Sasuke había estado ahí durante al menos un par de horas.

Al escuchar la alterada voz de su padre, Sasuke no pudo evitar sonreír con sorna. Recién que hacía un escándalo, ¿Fugaku Uchiha recién se fijaba en su existencia?

— No te importa, viejo estúpido. — murmuró sin pensar.

Y fue un sonoro golpe en la mejilla lo que recibió segundos después. No se quejó. Sólo tomó su mochila y entró a la casa para encerrarse en su habitación.

.

La cena en la casa de los Uchiha se desarrolló de una manera silenciosa. Solo estaban Itachi, Mikoto y Fugaku. Sasuke permaneció encerrado en su habitación, con la excusa de que tenía muchas tareas por hacer. Ninguno de sus familiares creyó aquello, pero no dijo nada. Sólo Fugaku sabía el porqué.

La culpa lo carcomía por dentro. _«¿En qué estaba pensando?»_ Mikoto miraba con preocupación a su esposo, pero no se atrevía a preguntarle qué había sucedido. Itachi, sin embargo, no lo dudó en hacer.

— ¿Qué pasó con Sasuke, papá?

— Tuvimos una leve discusión. — respondió Fugaku escuetamente.

Itachi asintió, sabiendo que su papá no diría nada más al respecto. Se llevó a la boca el último pedazo de carne que quedaba en su plato y murmuró un "gracias por la comida" antes de retirarse.

Mikoto suspiró en rendición y se levantó de la mesa para empezar a recoger los trastes. Para su sorpresa, su marido la imitó en silencio. Había pasado mucho tiempo desde la última vez que Fugaku le había ayudado a recoger los platos de la mesa. Últimamente había estado tan ocupado con su nuevo puesto en la presidencia de la Corporación Uchiha, que casi no la pasaba en casa. Sonrió ligeramente y ambos llevaron los platos a la cocina.

Y como cuando eran recién casados, Mikoto lavó los trastes mientras que Fugaku enjuagaba.

— Yo... — empezó a decir él, ante la mirada atenta de su esposa. —Cometí un error, Mikoto. ¿Tu crees que Sasuke me pueda perdonar? — él musitó, tras dejar el último plato en el escurridor.

— Sasuke-chan siempre ha sido un chico muy comprensivo. Estoy segura de que sí te perdonará, Fugaku.

.

Su estómago sonó reclamando comida, pero no podría arriesgarse a toparse con su padre en el pasillo. Rebuscó en los cajones de su escritorio, tratando de encontrar algún dulce. Sólo encontró papeles y algunos lapiceros sin tinta. Suspiró en rendición y volvió a tumbarse sobre su cama. Tenía que entregar un par de tareas para el día siguiente, y agradeció ya tenerlas listas desde el día anterior. No tenía ganas de hacer nada en aquel momento.

Abrió su mochila para sacar su ipod y escuchar algo de música, y encontró el sándwich que su madre le había preparado aquella mañana. No lo había comido en el almuerzo porque no tenía hambre en ese momento. Le quitó la envoltura de plástico y empezó a comerlo en silencio.

Lo botó la envoltura en el tacho de su baño cuando terminó de comer, y regresó a su cama. Se sentó en el borde de ésta y se quitó el uniforme, tirándolo sobre su escritorio. Ya en su camiseta negra y boxers, se echó nuevamente.

Levantó su almohada para sacar una pequeña foto arrugada y se quedó observando el rostro sonriente de Sakura.

— Te quiero, maldita sea. Y fui un idiota al creer en la estúpida de Ami. Perdóname. Perdóname, por favor. — miraba con completo arrepentimiento los ojos alegres de la chica de la fotografía. — Te necesito. Soy un desastre pero te necesito, Sakura.

Sonrió casi imperceptiblemente al recordar el día en el que la conoció. Tal vez fue el escenario más cliché de todos, pero se acordaba perfectamente de lo que había sucedido como si hubiera ocurrido el día anterior.

— Había salido del camerino de hombres después del entrenamiento de fútbol. Estaba furioso porque habían puesto al imbécil de Neji como capitán y no a mí. Choqué contigo en el pasillo. Tenías muchos libros en tus escuálidos brazos y se cayeron todos al piso de manera escandalosa. En ese entonces solo te conocía como "la chica rara que siempre se junta con Yamanaka". Pero ese día, por fin supe tu nombre, al verlo escrito con un lapicero rojo sobre uno de tus libros. Murmuraste un "lo siento" y casi a regañadientes te ayudé a recoger tus libros. Solo te dije que tuvieses más cuidado la próxima vez.

Dejó la fotografía nuevamente bajo su almohada y cerró los ojos.

.

**Esquina del vocabulario de Hatsumi:**

*Bento: Es una porción de comida para llevar o comida casera común en la cocina japonesa, servida usualmente en cajas de madera.

*Skittles: Caramelos masticables originalmente británicos.

*Instagram: Red social y aplicación para compartir fotos y videos.

.

2 de agosto del 2015

Espero que les haya gustado. Nos leemos en dos semanas.

Hats


	12. Chapter 12

.

**XII. ****嵐 ****(Arashi)**

Arashi: Agitación violenta en el estado de ánimo de alguien

.

Habían pasado algunos días desde la brusca reacción de Sakura. Hasta aquel día, Sasuke no había hecho nada. No la había buscado ni hablado en todo ese corto tiempo. Pero honestamente ya se estaba cansando. ¿Qué había sucedido aquel día? Estaba más que claro que Sakura no quería relacionarse con nadie más, pero hasta entonces jamás le había gritado de aquella manera. _«¡Déjame en paz de una puta vez!»._ Sus palabras resonaban una y otra vez en su cabeza.

— Tsk... — masculló, apretando fuertemente el lápiz.

— No se olviden de leer de la página 356 hasta la 360 del libro para mañana. Harán un trabajo en parejas al respecto. — anunció Kurenai antes de retirarse del salón de clases.

Levantó la mirada, sus ojos buscaban inconscientemente a Sakura pero no la encontraron por ningún lado. Guardó sus cosas en la mochila con rapidez y salió en busca de la chica. Las instalaciones de la secundaria eran grandes; aún así, durante clases no tendría acceso a cualquier lugar.

Caminó rápidamente por el pasillo principal y bajó las escaleras hacia el segundo piso. Por el rabillo del ojo vio rosa, y no dudó ningún segundo en seguir el color. No se había equivocado: era Sakura. Empujó a unas cuantas personas para poder acercarse a ella, logrando tomarla de la mano.

— Déjame. Por favor. — ella murmuró, sin siquiera dirigirle la mirada. Esta vez su voz no sonó agresiva. Sonó casi como una súplica.

— Sakura, yo-

Ella negó con la cabeza y antes de que Sasuke pueda articular alguna palabra más, ella volvió a desaparecer de su vista.

Esto se repitió una y otra vez a lo largo de la semana.

Sasuke trataba de hablarle. Odiaba todo lo que estaba sucediendo. Su relación había avanzado muchísimo desde el día en que Sakura puso un pie de nuevo en la ciudad. Le había costado abrirse, pero valió la pena. Se dio cuenta de que él seguía enamorado de ella y Sakura también empezó a lentamente ceder.

De repente, todo se fue por la borda. Y no supo por qué.

Extrañaba besarla, tomarla en sus brazos y acariciarla. Extrañaba el aroma dulce que su pálida piel siempre emanaba y sus mejillas sonrojadas. Extrañaba sus casi imperceptibles sonrisas y enredar sus dedos en su corto cabello rosa.

— ¿Sasuke?

Escuchó la voz de su mejor amigo a lo lejos. Sacudió su cabeza ligeramente, tratando de ahuyentar aquellos pensamientos. No pudo, pues la imagen de Sakura aún permanecía en su mente, al igual que las preguntas.

— Sasuke-kun, ¿te sientes bien?

Esta vez fue la voz de Hinata la que escuchó. Levantó la mirada y se topó con dos pares de ojos que lo observaban con preocupación. Suspiró, cerrando los ojos brevemente. Le estaba empezando a doler un poco la cabeza.

— Sí. — logró responder.

— ¿Qué pasó con Sakura-chan?

— No lo sé. — respondió Sasuke con honestidad.

.

El resto de días pasó lo mismo. Él trataba de acorralarla para que ella le pueda explicar qué estaba sucediendo, pero siempre lograba liberarse. No la forzaba, pues si lo hacía podría meterse en problemas.

Aunque odiaba admitirlo, Sakura era muy bonita y con el pasar de las semanas, varios chicos de la preparatoria habían empezado a fijarse en ella. Últimamente, lo habían estado observando. Sabía que si le hacía daño, el "club de fans" de Sakura se lanzaría sobre él sin pensarlo.

— Por favor, déjame.

— Déjame en paz.

— Vete, por favor.

Siempre eran las mismas respuestas y le frustraba. No podía sacarle ninguna palabra más.

Y fue entonces, en la tarde de un viernes después de la jornada escolar, que Sasuke tomó una decisión. Iría a su departamento y hablaría con ella. No tendría a dónde huir. Aclararían las cosas por fin.

Con el nuevo plan en mente, acomodó sus cosas al verla salir del salón. Tendría que asegurarse de que ella llegue a su departamento primero. Estaba seguro de que si ella lo veía esperándola en la puerta, huiría una vez más. Ya estaba cansado de lo mismo.

La siguió con precaución. Ella era fácil de reconocer por su particular color de cabello. Trataba de mantenerse lo suficientemente alejado como para que ella no lo reconozca, pero lo suficientemente cerca como para no perderla de vista. Ella caminaba a paso lento, sumida en sus pensamientos y en la música que reproducía su teléfono mediante sus audífonos.

Cruzaron un par de avenidas grandes y recorrieron calles comerciales. Sakura se detuvo por un momento para comprar unas flores, pero retomó el camino a su casa rápidamente. Mientras caminaban distanciados por a penas unos metros, Sasuke dirigió su mirada inconscientemente hacia el cielo. Unas nubes negras se habían empezado a formar al fondo.

Él la vio cerrar detrás de sí la puerta principal del edificio. Sabía que no tardaría en llegar a su departamento. Para su sorpresa, las luces de éste ya estaban prendidas. Lo más probable era que su padre ya estaba en casa. Eso de alguna manera le facilitaba las cosas.

Esperó un par de minutos y finalmente tocó el botón que correspondía al departamento de los Haruno.

— ¿Diga?

— Haruno-san, es Sasuke Uchiha.

— ¡Ah, Sasuke-kun! Pasa, hijo.

La vibración de la puerta de metal resonó en sus oídos y la empujó. Se dirigió hacia los ascensores y esperó pacientemente a que llegue uno. Cuando entró, éste estaba vacío. Presionó el piso seis y se recostó contra uno de los espejos. El sonido de una campana anunció la llegada al piso, y el ascensor abrió sus puertas.

Caminó hasta el final del pasillo y dobló a la derecha. Tocó la puerta del departamento 608.

— Haruno-san. — saludó Sasuke cortés cuando Kizashi le abrió la puerta.

El papá de Sakura le sonrió ligeramente y lo invitó a pasar.

— ¿Se encuentra Sakura? — él se atrevió a preguntar, cuando tomaron asiento en la sala.

— Sakura-chan ha tenido un día un poco agitado y se quedó dormida.

Sasuke levantó la mirada breves segundos para encontrarse con los ojos cafés del señor Haruno. — ¿Puedo hablar con usted, Haruno-san?

— Claro, Sasuke-kun. — respondió Kizashi con una pequeña sonrisa. — ¿Qué sucede?

— Yo le hice mucho daño a su hija en el pasado. Y no tiene ni idea de lo mal que me siento por haberlo hecho. — el Uchiha confesó enfurecido, apretando sus manos fuertemente sobre su regazo y mirando la mesa de centro. — Fui un verdadero idiota. No... — se corrigió inmediatamente. — Sigo siendo un idiota porque le sigo haciendo daño. Y yo... Estoy enamorado de Sakura, Haruno-san. Y soy un completo desastre, pero la necesito. Daría cualquier cosa por estar a su lado.

.

Había sido un día largo. La noche anterior no había podido conciliar el sueño y la cabeza le dolía. Solo quería tomar algo caliente y dormir. Ya era viernes, por lo que tenía tiempo para descansar y hacer las tareas luego. El trabajo de investigación de Biología podría esperar un poco.

Sakura se sorprendió al ver a su papá en la cocina cuando finalmente llegó al departamento. Vio su corbata azul colgada sobre la pequeña mesa, junto con su maletín negro. Le pareció raro verlo tan temprano en casa.

— Oh, Sakura-chan. Ya estás aquí. — sonrió Kizashi, volteando para ver a su hija mientras apagaba el fuego de la cocina.

— Hola papá. — respondió Sakura, devolviéndole el gesto.

— ¿Qué tal te fue hoy?

La pregunta de su progenitor hizo eco en su cabeza. _«¿Honestamente?... Solo quiero dormir»_. Sakura sacó una taza y se sirvió agua caliente de la tetera. — Bien, supongo.

El silencio inundó el lugar, mientras que Kizashi miraba preocupadamente a su hija y ella preparaba su té con tranquilidad. Solo se escuchaban las manecillas del reloj rojo y los ligeros golpes de la cucharilla que Sakura estaba usando. Éstos cesaron brevemente. Sin decir nada, ella se retiró a su habitación; pero su papá sabía que algo andaba mal.

Sakura dejó su taza favorita sobre su mesa de noche, tras tirar su mochila en su escritorio. Se sentó al borde de su cama y sacó su celular del bolsillo de su casaca. Le pareció un poco raro que Karin no le haya mandado ningún mensaje de texto durante todo el día. Dejó su celular al costado de la taza y se tumbó sobre su cama, respirando profundamente. Cerró los ojos por un par de minutos, pero el sonido del timbre perturbó su momento de paz.

_«¿Quién es?»,_ no pudo evitar pensar. Ellos no solían recibir visitas.

Le dio un sorbo largo a su té y salió a hurtadillas de su habitación. Se quedó sin aliento cuando —desde el angosto pasillo— vio a Sasuke Uchiha entrando al departamento. Inmediatamente se pegó a la pared para que él no la pueda ver.

_«¿Por qué demonios está Sasuke aquí?», _pensó furiosa.

— ¿Se encuentra Sakura? — la voz profunda de Sasuke inundó el departamento que hasta entonces había estado en un completo silencio.

Su papá sabía que ella no estaba particularmente de humor como para hablar. Solo rezó internamente para que le diga a Sasuke que ella estaba durmiendo o algo por el estilo. Su cabeza le seguía doliendo y estuvo a punto de regresar a su habitación cuando las últimas palabras de Sasuke la dejaron helada.

— Sigo siendo un idiota porque le sigo haciendo daño. Y yo... Estoy enamorado de Sakura, Haruno-san. Y soy un completo desastre, pero la necesito. Daría cualquier cosa por estar a su lado.

Aún confundida por las palabras que acaba escuchar, retrocedió lentamente. Su mirada se perdió en el piso de madera tratando de buscar respuestas, hasta que se chocó contra la pared del final del pasillo. Su respiración estaba empezando a agitarse.

Entró a su habitación mirando sus alrededores como si fuera la primera vez que estuviese ahí, pero se quedó a un paso de la puerta. No pasó mucho para que, después de cerrarla lentamente, ella se desplome contra ésta.

.

Kizashi miraba sorprendido a Sasuke. Su hija era una adolescente muy bonita, y constantemente se lo decían, pero no pensó que tendría chicos detrás de ella tan pronto. Sabía que Sakura se sentía sola y de alguna manera incomprendida. Sus amigos estaban en Tokio y al parecer aún le estaba costando acostumbrarse de nuevo a la vida tranquila de Konoha.

— Todos cometemos errores, Sasuke-kun. Lo importante es aprender de ellos. Y creo que tú lo has hecho. — sonrió al encontrarse con los ojos oscuros de Sasuke. Aún así, la sonrisa de Kizashi fue como un fuego artificial. Brilló en su rostro tranquilo, pero se desvaneció en pocos segundos. — Sakura-chan... — murmuró, desviando su mirada por un momento. — Sakura-chan no la ha estado teniendo tan fácil. Y sé que no es excusa para justificar el comportamiento distante con el que ha estado actuando pero... Quiero que trates de comprenderla.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza firmemente.

— Supongo que todo empezó con el fallecimiento de su madre. — suspiró Kizashi, pensando en su difunta esposa.

— Siento mucho su pérdida. — se disculpó, bajando la mirada. — ¿Cómo se llamaba? — preguntó el Uchiha con curiosidad.

— Mebuki. — el solo decir su nombre le trajo tantos recuerdos. — Sakura-chan heredó su terquedad y sus ojos. A ella no le estaba yendo muy bien en los estudios y creo que la muerte de su madre solo empeoró las cosas. Me ofrecieron un trabajo en la capital, en la nueva sucursal de mi empresa, y no lo pensé dos veces. Ambos necesitábamos un cambio de ambiente. La repentina ausencia de mi esposa en nuestras vidas era algo del cual no nos podríamos recuperar tan fácilmente.

Sakura nunca había tenido problemas con los estudios, o al menos eso lo había demostrado siempre en la secundaria. Ella y él habían ocupado los primeros puestos por sus notas sobresalientes. Incluso cuando se distanciaron, no notó algún cambio en su actitud respecto a los estudios. _«Tal vez sí hubo uno, pero lo ignoré»._

— A Sakura-chan le tomó tiempo acostumbrarse. Creo que habría sido más complicado si es que no hubiese hecho buenas amistades que la ayudaron a adaptarse a su nueva escuela.

— Karin... — musitó Sasuke, al recordar a la pelirroja que prácticamente le rogó con los ojos para que Sakura se quede con él después del incidente en el festival. Tenía que admitir que su amiga era un poco rara, pero sí había sido testigo de lo importante que era Sakura para ella.

— Karin fue una de ellas. — afirmó Kizashi. — Se volvieron inseparables. Sakura se negó una y otra vez cuando le comenté que regresaríamos a Konoha. Incluso amenazó con huir de la casa, diciéndome que la familia de Karin con gusto la adoptaría. — recordó con una ligera risa. — Pero tuvimos que regresar. A la empresa no le estaba yendo muy bien. Mi prioridad era el bienestar de Sakura. Un amigo me contactó y conseguí un trabajo con una mejor paga, aquí en Konoha.

— ¿Usted qué haría en mi lugar, Haruno-san? — preguntó Sasuke.

El silencio volvió a inundar el departamento por unos minutos mientras que Kizashi meditaba su respuesta. Sasuke solo lo miró, ligeramente impaciente. La mirada del papá de Sakura vacilaba por la habitación, hasta que tomó una respiración profunda y respondió.

— La esperaría. Sé que Sakura-chan tiene algunos problemas en su mente que necesita resolver. Lo más probable es que se demore un poco, pero... Si en serio la quieres, valdrá la pena. Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo. — admitió.

— Ella... ¿Ella me ha perdonado?

— Honestamente, no lo sé. — negó con la cabeza. — Para nuestra mala suerte, no puedo leer la mente de mi hija. — bromeó. — Solo mi esposa podía hacer eso. Con solo mirarla a los ojos sabía lo que le molestaba. — recordó con nostalgia. — El hecho de que ahora mi trabajo me exija estar más tiempo en la oficina complica las cosas un poco. Estos días he estado llegando tarde por un proyecto importante de mi área y no hemos podido hablar lo suficiente. Hoy fue la excepción, pero se sentía muy cansada y no quise interrumpirla. Sé que algo la molesta, pero no sé qué es ni cómo poder ayudarla a resolverlo. Odio verla tan angustiada y no poder hacer algo para apoyarla.

— Yo también. — dijo Sasuke, pero más para sí que para el papá de Sakura. Se puso de pie e hizo una reverencia, sorprendiendo brevemente a Kizashi. — Muchas gracias, Haruno-san.

— De nada, Sasuke-kun.

Después de cerrar la puerta del departamento, Kizashi volvió a sentarse en el sofá. _«Tú sabrías qué hacer en estos momentos, Mebuki». _Se quedó divagando por unos minutos, hasta que finalmente se puso de pie para dirigirse hacia la habitación de su hija. Sabía perfectamente que ella no estaba durmiendo y que lo más probable era que había escuchado parte de la conversación que había tenido con Sasuke.

— Pequeña, ¿puedo pasar? — preguntó, tras tocar la puerta de su habitación.

Al no recibir ninguna respuesta, se sentó recostándose sobre ésta.

— ¿Sabes, Sakura-chan? — empezó a decir. — Te pareces mucho a tu madre. A ella también le encantaba memorizar cosas, bailar y salir de compras. Aún así, la cualidad más notoria que comparten es su terquedad. A tu mamá le costó mucho admitir que estaba enamorada de mí.

Sasuke-kun vino hace unos momentos preguntando por ti. Se nota que él es un buen chico, Sakura-chan. Sé que te ha hecho daño, pero está profundamente arrepentido de sus errores. Y te quiere. Esta enamorado de ti, pequeña. Creo que él vale la pena.

Y sin decir más, se puso de pie y se metió a su habitación.

.

Tal vez no había dicho nada, pero sí había escuchado cada palabra que salió de los labios de su padre. Se sentía muy confundida. ¿Realmente valdría la pena abrir su corazón? El mero recuerdo de que se lo vuelvan a romper la obligaban a negarse una y otra vez. Y además, estaba también lo de Ino y el resto. ¿Estaba dispuesta a dejar el pasado atrás y comenzar de nuevo? Abrazando sus piernas, reflexionó respecto a las palabras que no sólo su padre le había dicho sino también Karin.

_«__La gente se cansa, Saku. Se cansa de esperar. Si tu no estás dispuesta a perdonarlos ahora, es probable que ya sea muy tarde cuando lo quieras hacer»_

¿Y si ya era muy tarde? ¿Y si ya se habían olvidado de lo que le habían hecho y lo habían superado? Ella jamás podría olvidar lo que le habían hecho. Su trato tan indiferente, sus miradas burlonas llenas de odio, sus comentarios que se convirtieron como cuchillas atacando su corazón despiadadamente.

_«Esta enamorado de ti, pequeña. Creo que él vale la pena»_

¿Y si su padre estaba equivocado? ¿Y si lo que Sasuke creía que sentía por ella era solo una ilusión del momento, algo que con el pasar de los meses se desvanecería?

Los malos recuerdos solo la golpearon una y otra vez.

.

_Por fin ya era viernes. Sakura guardó sus libros en su mochila emocionada. Sería una divertida tarde con sus amigas. Había visto unas botas muy bonitas en una revista que moría por comprar. Ino había visto una cartera que ella denominó como "necesaria para su armario" y Hinata moría por un batido de fresas con naranja. Los deseos de las tres se cumplirían finalmente en una salida al centro comercial._

— _Chicas, ¿en dónde nos encontramos? — preguntó Sakura, cuando Ino y Hinata se acercaron a su sitio._

— _Acerca de eso, Sakura-chan..._

— _Mi mamá no me dio permiso y a Hinata se le presentó una cena familiar importante. — explicó Ino._

— _Oh, bueno... Para otra ocasión será._

_Sakura sabía que los improvistos podrían surgir de forma repentina, pero ya se había hecho la idea de pasar la tarde con sus amigas. Les sonrió comprensivamente y caminaron juntas hasta la estación de trenes._

.

«No debí haberme quedado viendo esa tonta serie que Ino me recomendó»_, pensó Sakura, arrepentida al ver el reloj de la estación y reprimiéndose a sí misma por estar tan tarde._

_Llegó corriendo al salón y, para su buena suerte, aún no había llegado el profesor. Vio a sus amigos charlando amenamente en una esquina. Pero cuando se acercó a ellos para saludar, de la nada sintió el ambiente muy pesado._

— _B-buenos días... — murmuró._

— _Ah, hola Sakura. — saludó Ino, aunque no le dirigió la mirada._

_Hinata le sonrió, al igual que Naruto. Shikamaru le golpeó la cabeza ligeramente con la palma de su mano. Sasuke solo la miró, asintiendo ante su saludo._

— _De pie. — escuchó la voz del delegado, al ver entrar al profesor de literatura._

.

_Después de murmurar un "_gracias por la comida_", Sakura abrió sus palillos y se dispuso a comer. La mesa de la cafetería estaba sumida en un profundo silencio. Cada uno de sus amigos estaba inmenso en su propio mundo. Escuchó unas risas a su costado, pero le restó importancia. Dejó sus palillos a un lado por un momento para tomar un poco de agua. Lo último que esperó fue que Ami venga hasta su mesa y tire al piso su bento._

— _Ups... ¡Cómo lo siento Sakura! — se disculpó falsamente. — ¡En serio no fue mi intensión!_

_Usualmente Naruto o Ino se paraban de su lugar para enfrentar a Ami, pero aquella vez no lo hicieron. Ninguno de sus amigos dijo nada. Siguieron comiendo como si no hubiera ocurrido algo fuera de lo ordinario. Sakura se aguantó las ganas de llorar y solo se puso de pie para recoger los restos del bento con una servilleta. Lo botó todo a la basura y por un momento dudó en volver a sentarse en la mesa._

_Algo andaba mal. Miró de reojo a la mesa en donde estaban sus amigos. Optó por ir a la azotea para airear su mente. _«Si me preguntan a donde fui, les diré que me fui a la enfermería porque no me sentía bien», _pensó mientras salía de la cafetería._

.

_El grupo estaba actuando raro con ella últimamente. _«Es sólo mi impresión», _se dijo a sí misma Sakura. _«Estoy segura de que sólo estoy pensando tonterías». _Sacudió la cabeza para alejar aquellos pensamientos y se sentó en las bancas para esperar el tren. Su mirada viajó inconscientemente hacia la pantalla de la estación, pero sus ojos se desviaron rápidamente hacia una familiar cabellera rubia._

— _¡Naruto! — saludó con una sonrisa al ver a su amigo._

_Al escuchar su nombre, el rubio giró su cabeza hacia la derecha. Se quedó mirando a Sakura por breves segundos. La mirada que le dio, la dejó muy confundida. Era una mirada muy fría, un tipo de mirada que jamás pensó recibir por parte de Naruto. Fue ahí en donde empezó a creer en sus pensamientos. Sus amigos sí estaban actuando raro con ella._

_Pero ella no recordaba haber hecho algo malo. ¿O sí?_

_._

_Extrañaba escuchar la voz de Sasuke. Había faltado a clases por un tonto resfriado que había cogido por salir desabrigada. Lo llamaría para preguntarle si habían dejado alguna tarea. Con el celular entre sus manos, tecleó el número del chico y esperó pacientemente a que conteste. Timbró una, dos, tres... cinco veces hasta que la mandó a mensaje de voz. Sakura odiaba los mensajes de voz._

«Intentaré una vez más»

_Volvió a teclear el número de Sasuke. Timbró una vez. Inmediatamente después, él colgó la llamada._

«Tal vez... Debe de estar ocupado estudiando, o algo por el estilo» _pensó tratando de encontrar una razón por la que Sasuke le cuelgue._

_Pero ni ella misma pudo creer esas palabras. Porque ya no era la primera vez en aquella semana que Sasuke le hacía eso._

_._

_La noticia le cayó como un balde de agua helada. Su madre se había ido. Mebuki Haruno había fallecido y el único recuerdo que le quedaba de ella era su rostro inmortalizado en la foto de su boda. Una parte de su corazón se había ido con ella. Se sentía devastada. Sentía que ya nada tenía sentido. _«Esto debe de ser una broma, ¿verdad?»_, Sakura se decía a sí misma una y otra vez. _«Mamá es una mujer fuerte. Los doctores dijeron que podría salir de esta.»

_Se negaba a aceptarlo. Era muy pronto para perderla. Las cosas ya no serían igual._

— _Sakura-chan. — le llamó su padre. — Ya es hora._

_Los pocos familiares de los Haruno ya habían llegado a la casa. Sakura bajó de su habitación, aún con la manta morada sobre sus hombros. Escuchó a sus familiares murmurar durante toda la ceremonia budista, pero se sentía muy cansada como para hacerles caso. Lo único que pudo hacer fue observar la foto de su madre._

_Mebuki se veía tan jovial y alegre en esa foto. No se parecía en nada a la mujer que estuvo postrada a una incómoda cama de hospital rodeada de tubos durante los últimos meses de su vida, viviendo con la mentira de que podría curarse. Aún recordaba los ojos tan brillantes de su madre, que ella orgullosamente había heredado. Aquellos ojos que, tras la trágica noticia, se habían apagado por completo._

_Se sentía tan sola._

_Aquellos últimos días, sus amigos se habían vuelto muy distantes con ella. Y eso tal vez le dolía más que el hecho de perder a su progenitora. Lo de Mebuki no había estado en sus manos. Los doctores simplemente la habían engañado para hacerla sentir mejor. Pero, ¿y sus amigos? ¿Qué había hecho para que tan repentinamente le dejaran de hablar y se vuelvan tan indiferentes con ella?_

_Sakura solo deseó que todo aquello sea una pesadilla. Una pesadilla muy larga y trágica de la cual ella solo quería despertar. Quería despertar y ver a su madre sonriente en la cocina preparando omuraisu*. Quería despertar y ver a sus amigos bromeando con ella._

.

_Cuando su padre le dio la noticia de que se irían a la capital por su nuevo trabajo, supo que era una nueva oportunidad. Una nueva oportunidad para dejar el pasado atrás y empezar de nuevo. _

_O al menos intentar hacerlo._

_Con mucha cólera sacó todas las fotos, regalos y recuerdos de sus amigos. Lágrimas corrían por sus mejillas, pero no se arrepentiría jamás. Uno por uno lo fue rompiendo: las fotos, las pulseras de amistad, los boletos de las ferias, las cartas... El corazón le ardía, pero sabía que era lo mejor que podía hacer._

_La amistad, o lo que sea que había tenido con aquellas personas, había quedado en el pasado._

— _Ya basta, Sakura. — se reprimió a sí misma, secándose las lágrimas con las mangas holgadas de su casaca favorita. — Esto acaba aquí._

_._

¿En qué momento las lágrimas habían empezado a salir de sus ojos? No lo sabía. Sólo sabía que recordar todo eso, le hacía mucho daño.

— ¿Qué harías tú, mamá?

.

**Esquina del vocabulario de Hatsumi:**

*Omuraisu: es un plato japonés que consiste en un omelet hecho de arroz frito y usualmente servido con ketchup.

.

_16 de agosto del 2015_

Nuevo capítulo y uno de los más largos. Espero que les haya gustado :)

Nos leemos en dos semanas

Hats


	13. Chapter 13

.

**XIII. ****夢****(Yume)**

Yume: una serie de pensamientos, imágenes, y sensaciones que ocurren en la mente de una persona cuando está durmiendo

.

Todo se veía extrañamente normal. Sakura sacudió la cabeza y siguió caminando por el pasillo. Aún no había nadie en el salón cuando llegó. Seguía con los audífonos puestos pero no sabía por qué ya no sonaba la canción que estaba escuchando. Se los sacó, y guardó su celular en su mochila. Cerró los ojos brevemente y cuando los abrió, el resto de la clase ya estaba ahí. Incluso el profesor ya había llegado y estaba revisando los exámenes. Miró el reloj, como si éste pudiera darle una respuesta.

Sin embargo, al sentir unos familiares brazos rodearla por detrás, dejó aquellos pensamientos a un lado. Sintió sus labios fríos dejar un delicado beso sobre su mejilla. Ella se quedó inmóvil. _«¿__Qué está __pasando aqu__í?__»_ Vio a Ino y a Naruto acercarse a su carpeta, ambos con una sonrisa adornando sus rostros.

— ¿Todo en orden? — la profunda voz de Sasuke le puso la piel de gallina. Él le acarició el cabello con ternura, y dejó un corto beso sobre su coronilla.

— Sí... Supongo. — murmuró Sakura, confundida por lo que estaba sucediendo.

— Oye Saku, vi unas botas pre-cio-sas — deletreó Ino para darle más énfasis en la palabra. — en el catálogo que me prestaste. ¿Me acompañas al centro comercial a comprarlas?

Sakura fingió una sonrisa y asintió casi sin pensarlo. — Claro, Ino. ¿En dónde-

— Ella ya está ocupada. — interrumpió Sasuke con un deje de molestia. — Hoy regresa Itachi de Osaka. Le prometiste a mi mamá que irías conmigo al aeropuerto para recibirlo.

Estuvo a punto de responder, pero el timbre que indicaba el inicio de clases la interrumpió. Ino hizo una mueca, haciendo que Sasuke suelte una pequeña risa ante su actitud tan infantil. Sakura los miró extrañada. _«¿__Por qu__é __todos est__á__n actuando como si nada hubiera pasado entre nosotros__ y todo está arreglado__?__»_

— Estás media rara hoy. — comentó Sasuke, mirándola un poco preocupado por su actitud. Para la sorpresa de Sakura, él se sentó detrás de ella. — Eres mi novia. Se supone que tenemos que hablar de las cosas que te molestan, ¿no?

— De pie. — interrumpió la voz del delegado. Todos se levantaron de sus asientos e hicieron una leve reverencia para saludar a su profesor.

_«¿__Su novia? __¿__Desde cu__á__ndo estamos saliendo? __¿__Desde cu__á__ndo me hablas con tanta naturalidad? __¿__Desde cu__á__ndo te pones tan cariñoso en frente de todos?__» _Las preguntas surgían una tras otra en la mente de Sakura. No entendía que estaba sucediendo. ¿Era acaso una broma?

— Sakura-chan... — escuchó una voz que la llamaba.

Pero ella no sabía quién la estaba llamando, aunque sonaba extrañamente familiar. Todo el resto de la clase estaba prestando atención a lo que el profesor empezaba a explicar. Por alguna razón, ella solo veía al profesor haciendo mímicas. No lo podía escuchar. Incluso las anotaciones que él hacía en la pizarra las veía borrosas.

— Sakura-chan... — la misma voz la volvió a llamar.

Lo que sus ojos veían, poco a poco se fue distorsionando. Las carpetas, la pizarra... Incluso sus compañeros. Y de repente, como si hubieran golpeado un espejo, la imagen se fue rompiendo poco a poco. Los pedazos de lo que ella había visto, se fueron desvaneciendo. Hasta que no quedó ninguna.

Se encontró en una habitación completamente negra. Y solo podía escuchar la voz llamando su nombre.

— Sakura-chan... Sakura-chan...

.

Sakura abrió sus ojos levantándose bruscamente de la cama. Su papá estaba al pie de ésta ya vestido, pero usando su típico delantal rosa. Él la saludó con una sonrisa. Ella cerró los ojos por unos segundos y tomó una respiración profunda. Todo había sido un tonto sueño.

— Buenos días papá. — saludó ella con una pequeña sonrisa.

— Buenos días pequeña. — besó con cariño su frente. — Me preocupé porque no te habías levantado aún. Tengo una reunión a las ocho, pero te puedo acercar a la preparatoria y así ya no tomas el bus.

— Gracias.

Kizashi le sonrió y ambos caminaron silenciosamente hacia la cocina. El desayuno ya estaba servido: tostadas francesas con jugo de naranja. Sakura murmuró unas palabras de agradecimiento y sin más se puso a comer. _«__En verdad, es tard__í__simo__»__, _pensó ella para sus adentros cuando vio el reloj de reojo. Terminó rápidamente su desayuno y, después de lavar sus trastes, corrió a su habitación para cambiarse. _«Me duchar__é __cuando regrese. No tengo tiempo ahora__»__._

A los pocos minutos, Sakura salió ya vestida y peinada con su mochila colgando de un hombro. Kizashi la estaba esperando pacientemente en la entrada de su departamento. Ella cerró la puerta tras sí y se dirigieron hacia el ascensor.

— ¿Qué tal las clases? — preguntó su padre, para eliminar aquel silencio incómodo que se había empezado a formar entre ellos.

— Bien. — Sakura no quiso sonar escueta; por lo que, casi sin pensar, siguió hablando mientras entraban al ascensor. — Los exámenes de medio año empiezan en un mes.

— Vaya... Qué rápido pasa el tiempo. — dijo sorprendido Kizashi, presionando el botón que los llevaría al sótano. — ¿Tienes problemas con alguna materia?

Ella no quería preocupar a su padre. Tenía algunas dudas respecto al nuevo tema que estaban viendo en Álgebra, pero estaba segura que si estudiaba un poco más a fondo el tema, no tendría problemas en el examen. Sakura negó con la cabeza mientras salían del ascensor. — Todo está bien, papá.

El viaje en el auto fue en silencio. Kizashi miraba a su hija de reojo, de cuando en cuando. Estaba preocupado por ella. Sabía que Sakura nunca lo admitiría en voz alta, pero estaba seguro de que algo estaba rondando por su cabeza. La notaba muy pensativa.

— Que tengas un buen día, pequeña. — le deseó él, sonriéndole.

— Tú también papá.

Después de darle un corto abrazo, Sakura se bajó del auto.

.

— ¡Vamos señoritas! ¡No tienen todo el día para cambiarse! ¡El tiempo es oro! — exclamó una furiosa Anko en la entrada del camerino de mujeres. — Deberían de ser como sus compañeros, que ellos ya terminaron de cambiarse y las están esperando.

Sakura rodó los ojos ante la actitud tan temperamental de su profesora de Educación Física. Ino no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña risa ante su acción. Sakura terminó de ajustarse bien los pasadores de sus zapatillas blancas, y sin más, salió del camerino. Se sentó en medio del gran círculo marcado en el piso del coliseo, junto sus compañeros. Ese día habían tenido planeado correr en la pista de atletismo, pero tras la intensa lluvia durante la madrugada, se tuvo que posponer aquella actividad.

El coliseo de la preparatoria Hiruzen era en definitiva su ambiente deportivo favorito. Tenía ventanas amplias que le permitían ver el exterior y un techo alto. La mirada de Sakura vagaba tranquilamente por el coliseo hasta que su ensoñación fue interrumpida por el fuerte pitido de Anko.

— Muy bien, señores y señoritas. Empezaremos dando unas cinco vueltas al perímetro que les he marcado con los conos y después les comentaré qué es lo que haremos el día de hoy. — Anko sopló su silbato una vez más. — ¡Muévanse! ¿Qué esperan?

Rápidamente todos empezaron a correr alrededor del perímetro. Sakura tomó la delantera junto a Sasuke, dejando al resto atrás. Se miraban de reojo mientras corrían, pero ninguno decía nada. Sasuke, por un lado, no sabía qué decir. No sabía cómo podría reaccionar Sakura. Podría ignorarlo o hasta incluso ella podría salir corriendo del coliseo. Se mantuvo en silencio, observándola correr. Se le veía tan tranquila. Hasta incluso podría decirse que, ante sus ojos, Sakura estaba disfrutando correr. Le pareció algo un poco extraño, pues la Sakura que él recordaba odiaba correr.

Por otro lado, ella no quería decir nada. No quería decir nada porque ni siquiera estaba segura de lo que quería. Necesitaba ordenar sus pensamientos. ¿Realmente era capaz de dejarlo todo atrás y empezar de nuevo? ¿Sentía lo mismo que antes o simplemente era una tonta atracción hacia el Uchiha? (Porque en serio no podía negar que Sasuke se veía realmente atractivo últimamente)

— Jugaremos quemados*. — anunció la profesora cuando todos terminaron de correr y se reunieron nuevamente en medio del campo. — Les iré repartiendo cintas para dividirlos en dos equipos. Los rojos irán al lado izquierdo y los azules al lado derecho.

Anko empezó a repartir las cintas de manera aleatoria. Sakura solo sonrió divertidamente cuando vio que a Ami le había tocado en el equipo contrario al suyo. Caminó hacia el lado derecho de la cancha, junto al resto de los azules. Sasuke también estaba en su equipo, al igual que Ino y Naruto. Él la miró y sus ojos se encontraron por breves segundos.

Ella rápidamente cortó el contacto visual, dirigiendo su mirada hacia sus contrincantes. Necesitaba concentrarse. Quería ganar ese juego. _«__Y tambi__én divertirme un poco__»_, no pudo evitar pensar. Por el rabillo del ojo, vio a Ami riéndose de manera un poco escandalosa al parecer por un comentario que había hecho una de sus amigas. _«__Al parecer esto va a ser m__á__s sencillo de lo que imagin__é»__._

— Las reglas son simples. Te dan con la pelota y quedas fuera. Al equipo que quede en pie hasta el último minuto, tendrá un cien* como nota de participación en la clase de hoy. — anunció Anko, ni bien terminó de distribuir las pelotas entre los dos equipos.

Sonó el silbato y los estudiantes no se hicieron de rogar. Sakura fue la primera en atacar, sacando del juego a una chica tras golpearla en el hombro. Las pelotas iban de un lado a otro, en algunas ocasiones golpeando a personas y en otras no. Poco a poco, la cantidad de alumnos en la cancha fue disminuyendo. Para la sorpresa de Sakura, Ami era buena en este juego. Hasta el momento, Ami había esquivado todas las pelotas que ella le había lanzado.

— Pero no por mucho... — murmuró Sakura para sus adentros.

Ami se había quedado atontada viendo a Sasuke por un par de segundos. Y Sakura, quien no había dejado de observarla como un halcón a su presa, no desperdició ese momento. Lanzó la pelota que tenía en sus manos, haciendo que esta caiga directamente en la cara de su preciada víctima.

Sasuke miró aterrado cómo Sakura tiraba violentamente la pelota hacia Ami; y, posteriormente, como ésta rebotó hacia la pared. _«__Vaya que tiene fuerza__»__, _pensó mientras esquivaba una pelota que le lanzó Hinata.

Un alarido de dolor inundó el coliseo, haciendo que todos se detuvieran abruptamente. Ami se había tirado al suelo dramáticamente, cubriéndose el rostro mientras lloraba por el dolor del golpe. Anko silbó, dándoles a entender al resto que el juego se pausaba, y se acercó a ella para examinarle la cara.

— Me duele mucho, Anko-sensei. — se quejaba una y otra vez Ami.

— Si te duele mucho, entonces anda al tópico. — le respondió la profesora, tras un largo suspiro. — Koga, acompaña a tu compañera Tanaka al tópico.

— Yo quiero que Sasuke-kun me acompañe al tópico, no el tonto de Koga.

— Irás con Koga, Tanaka. No te estoy dando opciones. — el resto de alumnos se rieron ligeramente ante el comentario de la profesora. — ¿Qué están esperando para irse? ¡No tienen todo el día!

Sin más, Koga cargó a una semi-inconsciente Ami sobre su espalda y salió caminando del coliseo hacia el tópico. Anko regresó a su posición y volvió a silbar para reanudar el juego.

.

A Sakura no le gustaba bañarse cuando había mucha gente en el camerino. La hacían sentir incómoda. Es por eso que caminaba lentamente hacia los camerinos cuando culminaba la clase de Educación Física. Así, cuando llegaba, ya había menos gente y podía bañarse con más tranquilidad. Sus zapatillas se arrastraban por el suelo, dirigiéndose hacia el camerino. Sin embargo, una conversación hizo que se detenga por completo.

— ¿Qué se cree Haruno, eh? — no pudo reconocer esa voz inmediatamente, pero se le hacía un poco conocida. — ¿Acaso porque tiene a Uchiha-kun en la palma de la mano, la hace tener una corona o algo por el estilo?

— No la soporto. Se jura la reina de la preparatoria. Al parecer le quiere quitar la corona a Ami. — escuchó otra voz unirse a la conversación.

A Sakura le importaba muy poco lo que los demás dijeran de ella. Aún así, no pudo evitar sentir rabia cuando mencionaron el nombre de Ami. _«¿__Có__mo se atreven compararme con esa perra?__»_, no pudo evitar pensar furiosa. Lo último que deseaba era ser como Ami. Convertirse en alguien como ella era su mayor pesadilla.

_«__Pero, ¿qué __tan diferente es lo que estoy haciendo yo de lo que ella me hizo?__»_

Aquel pensamiento le cayó como un balde de agua fría.

— Dejen de decir estupideces. — la voz firme de Ino la sacó de sus pensamientos. — Sakura es una persona muy talentosa y bonita. ¿Cómo pueden atreverse a compararla con Ami? — reclamó indignada. — Ami solo es una falsa, una perra que solo le desea el mal a todos quienes la rodean.

— Conozcan bien a las personas antes de juzgarlas. — escuchó a Hinata decir. — Sakura-chan puede que parezca fría, pero en verdad ella es una persona muy amable.

— Lo sentimos; Yamanaka-san, Hyuga-san.

_«¿__Por qu__é __lo hicieron?__»__,_ se preguntó Sakura a sí misma mientras corría por el pasillo. No había podido quedarse ahí. ¿Qué les habría dicho? ¿"Gracias por defenderme"? ¿Sonreír y agradecerles por defender su orgullo? Se sentía confundida y necesitaba un poco de aire fresco. Escuchó un par de reprimendas de los profesores que caminaban en el pasillo por estar corriendo, pero los ignoró totalmente. Aumentó la velocidad y subió las escaleras para llegar a la azotea.

Con la respiración entrecortada, se apoyó sobre la baranda y cerró los ojos. Inconscientemente, un recuerdo invadió sus pensamientos.

.

— _¡__Ino-cerda! __— __chill__ó Sakura rié__ndose. __— ¡Ya basta!_

_Por toda la casa de los Yamanaka se escuchaban las risas de tres amigas, con canciones de los Jonas Brothers de fondo. Hinata y Sakura se hab__í__an quedado a dormir en casa de Ino; no s__ó__lo para hablar de chicos, sino tambi__é__n para pintarse las uñ__as, ver pel__í__culas y leer revistas de moda. Hab__í__an pedido una pizza y estaban viendo una pel__í__cula de terror, hasta que Ino se aburri__ó __y empez__ó __una guerra de almohadas._

_Se golpeaban mutuamente entre carcajadas. Todos los problemas que Sakura hab__í__a tenido surcando por su mente, se desvanecieron. Se olvid__ó __por un momento de que su mam__á __estaba internada por una enfermedad que los doctores a__ú__n no lograban identificar, de la pr__á__ctica de Matem__á__tica que tendr__í__an el lunes que se avecinaba, del proyecto de Biolog__í__a que a__ú__n no terminaba... _

— _Las quiero mucho chicas. __— murmuró Ino._

_Las tres, ya cansadas de corretear por la casa, se hab__í__an tumbado sobre la cama de Ino mirando el techo fijamente._

— _Espero que nada nunca nos separe. __— deseó __Sakura, tomando las manos de sus amigas._

_Hinata asinti__ó__, apretando la mano de Sakura. Sonre__í__a como nunca antes. Realmente se sent__í__a muy afortunada de tener amigas como Ino y Sakura. Ellas eran opuestos en cuanto a personalidad se refer__í__a. Ino era extrovertida, un poco atrevida y soñadora. Sakura, por otro lado, era un poco introvertida y bastante realista. Pero de alguna manera se complementaban y el hecho de que las tres tengan gustos parecidos, ayudaba much__í__simo._

_Ino se qued__ó __observando la pulsera que ten__í__a en su muñeca izquierda. Era la pulsera de amistad de las tres. Las hab__í__an hecho ellas mismas en escuela primaria, cuando se hicieron amigas. No se la quitaba por nada del mundo. Era una pulsera muy especial para ella._

_Sakura era hija ú__nica y, por lo tanto, ella no ten__í__a hermanas. Durante su niñez se hab__í__a sentido muy sola porque se re__í__an de su frente y cabello de un color extraño. Sin embargo, al conocer a Ino y a Hinata, esa soledad qued__ó __en el pasado. Las dos se convirtieron en las hermanas que Sakura siempre quiso tener._

— _Oye Sakura, ¿qué se traen Sasuke-kun y tú__, eh? __— __le pregunt__ó Ino divertida. Sakura se sonrojó __y Hinata solt__ó __una pequeñ__a risita._

— _N-nada, Ino-cerda. __— murmuró __avergonzada._

— _Oh vamos... Todos sabemos que t__ú está__s perdidamente enamorada de Sasuke-kun desde que entramos a secundaria. Y Sasuke-kun no act__ú__a tan indiferente cuando se trata de ti._

_Era cierto. Tal vez s__í se traí__an algo. Pero Sakura no quer__í__a ponerle nombre a ese extraño lazo que se estaba formando entre ellos. Ni siquiera sab__í__a qu__é __era exactamente. No era su novia pues Sasuke no hab__í__a dicho nada al respecto. Era algo m__á__s que su amiga, tal vez. Porque Ino y Hinata tambi__én eran amigas de Sasuke (ellas__ tres__ eran las __ú__nicas amigas de Sasuke). Pero ella era la __ú__nica a quien __é__l la llamaba por su nombre, con quien se quedaba mandando mensajes de texto hasta media noche y le hab__í__a enseñado su peluche favorito de su niñ__ez._

— _No te negaré __que Sasuke-kun es un idiota, pero tampoco te negar__é __que es muy lindo. Tienes suerte, frentona. __— __le dijo Ino, con una verdadera sonrisa surcando su rostro. __— __Aunque si ese tonto te hace daño, no dudaremos en partirle su cara bonita._

— _Sasuke-kun me gusta muchí__simo. __— confesó Sakura, sonrojá__ndose incluso m__á__s y cubri__é__ndose la cara con una de las almohadas._

— _Eso lo sabemos, frentona / Sakura-chan._

.

Sasuke apagó el televisor cuando la película terminó. Sakura estaba acurrucada a su lado, pero su mirada estaba perdida. La tomó delicadamente del mentón y besó sus labios con ternura. Sus manos fueron viajando por su delgada figura, acariciándola y examinando cada centímetro. La sujetó firmemente de la cintura y la ayudó a que se siente sobre sus piernas para besarla con más facilidad.

— Sasuke-kun... — murmuró ella contra sus labios, para volver a besarlo una vez más.

La atrajo más hacia sí cuando escuchó el sufijo después de su nombre. Jamás pensó que lo iba a extrañar tanto.

— Sasuke-kun... Quiero que me hagas tuya. — le suplicó, susurrando en su oído.

— ¿Quieres hacerlo ya? — preguntó él, tomándola de los hombros para mirarla fijamente. — Sabes que puedo esperar a que te sientes lista para dar ese paso, Sakura.

— Quiero hacerlo. — asintió con una tímida sonrisa.

Estuvo a punto de besarla, pero la imagen se empezó a distorsionar. Y escuchó unas voces familiares llamándolo por su nombre. Fue ahí en donde Sasuke supo que todo había sido una tonta fantasía y se había quedado dormido en la clase de Literatura de Kurenai. Poco a poco fue abriendo los ojos, y se encontró con la aburrida mirada de Shikamaru y la divertida mirada de Naruto.

— Vaya que te quedaste dormido, Sasuke. — el rubio soltó una carcajada.

— No te perdiste de mucho. Solo fue un tonto análisis de una obra de Shakespeare. — dijo Shikamaru, tras un largo suspiro.

El timbre sonó anunciando que el día escolar ya había culminado. Kurenai se despidió de la clase y los alumnos empezaron a ordenar sus cosas para regresar a casa.

— Oye Sasuke, ¿tienes planes para el fin de semana? — le preguntó Naruto, mientras caminaban por el pasillo. — Con Shikamaru y unos chicos del fútbol vamos a ir a la playa, aprovechando que ya se acerca el verano. Mi padrino me dijo que nos podía alojar en su hotel por un precio especial. ¿Te apuntas?

— No, lo siento. — la idea de ir a la playa para despejar su mente un poco realmente no sonaba tan mal. — Mi padre tiene una fiesta de la Universidad de Konoha y me está obligando a ir.

— Aún no me incluyas en tu plan, Naruto. — le reprochó Shikamaru. — Tal vez Ino ya ha hecho planes que me incluyan. ¿Has hablado con Hinata al respecto?

— No. — respondió el rubio haciendo una mueca. — Pero le diré pronto.

.

*En Japón usan el sistema centesimal para las notas, siendo 100 el puntaje más alto y 0 el más bajo.

*Es parte de la cultura japonesa referirte a tus compañeros de clase mediante el apellido si no son muy cercanos. Cuando los llamas por su nombre y no son muy cercanos, lo pueden tomar como una falta de respeto.

**Esquina del vocabulario de Hatsumi:**

*Quemados: (en inglés _dodgeball_; o también se le conoce como "el matapollos", "el matazombis", "mate", "balontiro", etc.) es un juego popular adolescente en donde los jugadores de diferentes equipos se lanzan pelotas mientras tratan de evitar ser golpeados ellos mismos. —NA: _Sé __que este juego no es muy popular en las escuelas japonesas, pues lo es m__á__s en Estados Unidos. A__ún así__, es uno de mis juegos favoritos y pues... necesitaba un medio para que Sakura le tire una pelota en la cara a Ami xD_

_._

_30 de agosto del 2015_

Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo. Feliz Cumple Mafer Black!

Nos leemos en dos semanas.


	14. Chapter 14

.

**XIV. 会 (Kai)**

Kai: reunión social

.

Al comienzo se había negado a asistir, pero tras la insistencia de su padre, finalmente había aceptado. Se trataba de la fiesta de la Universidad de Konoha. Habían invitado a todos sus ex-alumnos y familiares para celebrar los 120 años que cumplía la institución educativa.

Se encontraba mirando a la extraña del espejo. Su corto cabello rosa estaba acomodado en una media cola, con las puntas ligeramente en rulos. Sus ojos jades resaltaban gracias al maquillaje que le habían puesto en el spa: mucho delineador y sombras en sus párpados, y rímel sobre sus delgadas pestañas. Y el vestido rojo que estaba usando se acomodaba perfectamente en su figura, resaltando su delgada cintura y busto. Una delgada cadena con un pequeño dije de la letra "S" descansaba sobre su pecho descubierto y unos pequeños aretes con diamantes falsos decoraban sus orejas.

— Sakura-chan, ¿ya estás lista? — preguntó Kizashi desde el otro lado de la puerta de su habitación.

— Sí, papá. — contestó Sakura, colocándose sus zapatos negros favoritos. Se amarró la delgada correa en sus tobillos y caminó un poco por su habitación para acostumbrarse a su nueva altura. Había pasado un tiempo desde la última vez que había usado zapatos con taco.

— Que bonita estás, pequeña. — sonrió su padre, cuando ella salió de su habitación. — Nada de celulares ni aparatos electrónicos. — le reprochó al verla juguetear con su celular en la mano. — Tendrás que socializar. Estoy seguro de que podrás hacer bonitas amistades en esa fiesta.

Sakura hizo una mueca y tiró su celular sobre su cama.

— Pedí un taxi para no tener que llevar el auto. Está abajo esperándonos.

Ella asintió y salieron del departamento. Tras cerrar la puerta principal con llave, tomaron el ascensor que los llevó hasta el pequeño lobby del edificio. El taxi, como había dicho Kizashi, estaba estacionado frente a la reja de la entrada. El conductor se bajó del auto y le abrió la puerta a Sakura, quien entró seguidamente de su padre.

— ¿A dónde vamos, señor Haruno? — le preguntó, mientras encendía el auto.

— A la Universidad de Konoha.

Sakura miraba aburridamente las calles de su ciudad natal por la ventana, mientras su padre y el taxista conversaban acerca de la situación económica del país. No sabía con exactitud dónde quedaba la universidad. Sólo sabía que quedaba a fueras de la ciudad. Recordaba haber ido a su biblioteca en escuela primaria como parte de una actividad escolar, pero nada más. Los altos edificios de la zona financiera de Konoha fueron prontamente remplazados por las casas residenciales, y luego por las luces amarillas del desvío que tomaron para la carretera.

— Mi hija está postulando a una beca de esta universidad para estudiar Educación. — comentó el taxista. — Usted, señorita, — se dirigió a Sakura.— ¿ya sabe que quiere estudiar?

— Aún no estoy muy segura de lo que quiero, señor. — confesó un poco avergonzada. Aquellas preguntas que involucraban el futuro, realmente no le agradaban.

Su padre y el taxista retomaron su conversación, y Sakura se quedó mirando el cielo. La noche estaba realmente despejada y pequeñas estrellas habían empezado a brillar en aquel manto azul. Pronto, el auto se detuvo. Aún no estaban adentro del campus de la universidad, pero la cola de carros que se encontraba delante de ellos le decía que ya estaban cerca.

En vez del pasto verde del paisaje de la carretera, se encontraba una larga pared de ladrillos pulcramente elaborada. Detrás de ésta, solo pudo ver muchos árboles pero ninguna edificación. Poco a poco fueron avanzando, y a lo lejos vio una gran reja por donde toda la fila de carros estaba entrando.

— Tu madre y yo nos conocimos en esta universidad. ¿Te lo comenté alguna vez, Sakura-chan? — ella negó con la cabeza, aunque estaba dispuesta a escuchar la historia mientras esperaban. — Ella estudiaba Contabilidad y yo, Economía. Yo era un año mayor que ella, pero nunca nos cruzamos hasta mi último año en la universidad. Sólo repetí un curso en toda la carrera, y tu madre se convirtió en la mejor alumna de aquel curso. No sabes cómo la envidié. Ella fue quien me ayudó a pasar.

— No sabía que mamá había estudiado Contabilidad. — susurró Sakura avergonzada. Ni siquiera sabía que su mamá había logrado acceder a una educación superior. Pensaba que había conocido a su papá en una fiesta o algo por el estilo; que se habían casado luego de un largo periodo de noviazgo y ella se había dedicado meramente al cuidado del hogar y posteriormente también el de ella.

— La mejor contadora de su promoción, pequeña. — respondió Kizashi con nostalgia, pero a la vez también con orgullo. — Trabajó para varias empresas de alto prestigio.

— Pero lo dejó cuando nací yo-

— Y no se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. — él la interrumpió, tomándola de la mano. — Tenerte fue la mayor bendición que los cielos nos pudieron dar. — Kizashi volteó ligeramente el rostro para mirar por la ventana. — Oh, vaya... Ya estamos aquí.

— Son 3 000 yenes, señor Haruno.

— Aquí tiene. — le dijo, entregándole la cantidad exacta de dinero.

Los ojos de Sakura rápidamente curiosearon por el lugar. El campus era inmenso y estaba rodeado de árboles. La mayoría de los edificios eran nuevos y a penas llegaban a tener tres pisos. El taxi se detuvo al frente del pabellón principal de la universidad, cuyas escaleras estaban tapizadas con una alfombra roja. Unos jóvenes vestidos en terno se acercaron al taxi y abrieron ambas puertas traseras.

— Buenas noches, señorita. — saludó educadamente el joven que la ayudó a bajar del auto, tomándola gentilmente de la mano. Sakura agradeció asintiendo levemente con la cabeza y junto con su padre empezó a subir las escaleras.

Fueron recibidos por unas bonitas anfitrionas, todas uniformadas con sencillos vestidos negros y tacones dorados. Una de ellas los acompañó por el pasillo tenuemente iluminado hasta llegar al coliseo donde se estaba llevando a cabo la fiesta.

El coliseo era inmenso y estaba decorado de una manera impresionante. Sakura pensó que tranquilamente podría ser un salón de usos múltiples de no ser por las líneas de colores trazadas en el suelo. Incluso habían separado las tribunas de la cancha de básquet con una larga tela blanca para que el ambiente luzca más formal. Un DJ se encontraba al fondo del lugar, junto con la mesa de los bocaditos, un gran parlante y el bar. Al medio se encontraba una pequeña pista de baile y estaba rodeada de varias mesas. Al extremo opuesto se encontraba otra larga mesa de bocaditos.

Sakura observaba aquel ambiente desde la puerta del coliseo mientras esperaban en la fila para poder entrar a la fiesta. Deseaba que las palabras de su papá se cumplan y poder hacer al menos una amiga para poder charlar y no aburrirse. Estaba más que segura que su padre se quedaría hablando con sus viejos amigos. A ella realmente no le interesarían sus charlas acerca de la política o cosas por el estilo.

La cola avanzó rápidamente y otra anfitriona los llevó hasta su mesa.

— Kizashi Haruno, ¿eres tú?

Un hombre de la misma edad de su Kizashi se acercó hacia ellos. Tenía el cabello castaño y los ojos oscuros. Era un poco más alto que su padre y desprendía un poco de superioridad cuando caminaba. Sakura sintió sobrar un poco en esa escena, por lo que tomó asiento en la mesa que la anfitriona les había asignado.

— ¡Fugaku! — exclamó su padre con una sonrisa, reconociendo a su amigo y tendiéndole la mano. — ¡No pensé que te vería por aquí!

— Fue mi esposa quien me convenció de venir. He tenido algunos días pesados con la empresa familiar y solo quería descansar. — suspiró. — Aún así, no pude resistirme a pasar un rato con los amigos de la universidad.

— No puedo creer que realmente te casaste. — rió Kizashi. — ¿Quién fue la desafortunada? No me digas que fue-

— Mikoto. Siempre fue Mikoto.

Fugaku le señaló con la copa de champán que tenía en la mano a su esposa. Mikoto Uchiha charlaba amenamente con otras señoras de su edad en una mesa al lado opuesto de la pista de baile. _«Realmente Mikoto no ha cambiado nada»_, pensó Kizashi al ver a la esposa de su amigo, quien en la universidad no había sido nada más que su interés amoroso.

— ¿Sakura?

Al parecer aquel día sábado era día de los reencuentros, pues Sakura jamás esperó encontrarse con Yukio Matsuoka en la fiesta de su padre. Él fue uno de los primeros amigos de Sakura en Tokio, hasta que él se tuvo que mudar a Estados Unidos por unos problemas de salud de su mamá y perdieron el contacto. Tenía una bonita sonrisa y un buen gusto de música; cualidades que no le permitieron a Sakura negarse cuando él la invitó a salir el último día que se quedó en Tokio.

— ¡Yukio! — sonrió Sakura al reconocer sus ojos azules y cabello castaño perfectamente despeinado. Él no lo pensó dos veces y la abrazó fuertemente. Ella no dudó en responderle el abrazo.

— ¿Cómo estás? No te veo hace mucho tiempo, Saku. — se separó brevemente de ella para mirarla fijamente y besó su mejilla con cariño. — Te extrañé.

— Estoy bien, Yuki. Yo también te extrañé. — respondió ella con un ligero sonrojo ante la repentina muestra de afecto.

— Estás preciosa. — susurró Yukio. — Perdón. — se excusó rápidamente, sacudiendo su cabeza. — No debería estar diciendo estas cosas. Ya debes tener novio y... Dios, ¿qué me sucede?

— Sigo siendo un agente libre, Yuki. Pero, gracias por el cumplido.

Yukio la miró incrédulo por unos segundos. — ¿Sigues soltera? — Sakura asintió con la cabeza un par de veces. — ¿Acaso los chicos de Konoha son ciegos? Eres muy bonita para seguir soltera, Saku.

— No se trata solo de ellos. — le reprochó ella. — Yo... aún no me siento lista para ese cambio.

Un silencio incómodo los rodeó y Yukio se arrepintió de haber hecho ese último comentario. — Oye, te quiero presentar a unos amigos. Son americanos, pero sé que tú manejas bien el inglés.

— Claro, señor popular. — sonrió ella divertidamente, golpeándolo en el brazo.

.

Cuando su madre le obligó a asistir a aquella fiesta de la Universidad de Konoha, no pensó que Sakura asistiría. Sólo imaginó que sería otra ridícula reunión de viejos amigos de su papá y él terminaría aislándose en una esquina chateando aburridamente con Naruto por el resto de la noche. Pero todo dio un giro de 180 grados cuando la vio entrar con su padre a la fiesta. Se veía deslumbrante. Su hermano, quien por el momento le estaba haciendo compañía, lo miró divertido cuando él se atoró con su bebida al verla.

— Sé que Sakura se ve muy linda pero harás una escena si es que sigues mirándola como un bobo. — le dijo Itachi dándole un codazo en el brazo. — Anda salúdala. No seas grosero.

Sasuke rodó sus ojos ignorándolo. Su mirada vagó por el lugar hasta toparse con la mirada cariñosa de su madre. Ella le sonrió y le hizo una seña para que se acerque con Itachi hacia donde estaba ella y su padre... y el papá de Sakura.

— ¿Sasuke-kun? — preguntó Kizashi incrédulo al reconocer al amigo de su hija. — ¿Es tu hijo, Fugaku?

— Mi hijo menor. — dijo Fugaku. — ¿Lo conoces?

— Es amigo de Sakura-chan, mi hija. — sonrió. — Ustedes los Uchiha son tantos que realmente no se me ocurrió que Sasuke-kun era tu hijo. Es una copia de Mikoto.

— Él es Itachi, mi hijo mayor. — Itachi hizo un pequeño asentimiento de cabeza y una pequeña sonrisa adornó su rostro al dirigirse hacia el papá de Sakura.

Kizashi buscó con la mirada a su hija. Se sorprendió un poco al no verla sentada en la mesa que les habían asignado; más aún al verla charlando amenamente con unos chicos al costado del bar. Le hizo unas señas con las manos para que se acerque a saludar. La sonrisa en el rostro de Sakura se desvaneció en un segundo cuando vio a quienes tendría que saludar.

— ¿Saku? — preguntó Yukio preocupado, al notar que la expresión de su amiga había cambiado repentinamente.

— Tengo que ir a saludar a unos amigos de mi padre. — se disculpó Sakura en inglés, con una tímida sonrisa, dirigiéndose a Yukio y a sus amigos americanos. — Nos vemos al rato, chicos.

Sakura cruzó la pista de baile y se acercó hacia donde estaba su padre y los Uchiha. Los veía charlar amenamente, compartiendo risas. Puso su mejor sonrisa falsa y apoyó su mano sobre el hombro de su padre.

— Buenas noches. — saludó educadamente. Fugaku asintió con la cabeza.

— Hola Sakura. — sonrió Itachi.

— ¡Sakura-chan! — exclamó Mikoto al reconocerla, dándole un corto abrazo. — Tienes una hija muy bonita Kizashi.

Sasuke desvió su mirada. No sabía qué decirle. ¿Un "hola" sonaría muy cortante? ¿Un "buenas noches" sonaría muy distante? Sus ojos no aguantaron la tentación y se encontraron con aquellos orbes jade que lo volvían loco. Y todo esto no pasó desapercibido por su padre, quien estuvo observando sus acciones desde que Sakura se unió a la conversación.

— Hola... Sasuke.

Su voz sonó lejano. Sonó con inseguridad. Sonó extraña.

— Hola Sakura.

Cuando sus ojos volvieron a vagar incómodamente por el lugar se dio cuenta de tres cosas. En primera, que su hermano se había ido a hablar con sus amigos. En segunda, que su mamá también se había ido para hablar con sus amigas. Y por ende, en tercera, estaba solo con Sakura pues sus padres se habían puesto a conversar acerca de negocios. Estaba más que seguro que lo estaban haciendo a propósito.

Los ojos de Sakura viajaban a todos lados para evitar cruzarse su mirada. La última vez que habían hablado, las cosas no habían salido muy bien. Se sentía muy confundida aún. ¿Realmente estaba dispuesta a entregar su corazón? ¿O era un simple capricho de poder tener el suyo por un tiempo?

— ¿Puedo pedirle a la señorita que me ceda esta pieza?

_«Yukio, eres mi salvador»,_ pensó Sakura mientras asentía y dejaba que la mano de su amigo la guíe hasta la pista de baile, dejando a Sasuke atrás. No podía pensar claro cuando él se encontraba cerca.

— ¿Así que él es tu príncipe azul? — preguntó Yukio con una ligera sonrisa, mientras le daba una vuelta.

— Lo era... — suspiró Sakura con un tono de nostalgia, al recordar lo enamorada que estaba de Sasuke cuando estaba en escuela media.

— ¿Era? — murmuró él sin comprender a qué se refería. — Yo creo que lo sigue siendo. Y también creo que tú eres su bella doncella en apuros.

— ¿Cómo estás tan seguro de eso? — cuestionó Sakura, sorprendida ante la seguridad con la que Yukio hablaba.

Él la atrajo de la cintura, mientras se mecían al ritmo de la música. — Él te estuvo mirando desde que entraste a la fiesta, Saku. Y te miraba de una manera muy especial. Yo, por otro lado, sentí que me quería matar cada vez que cruzaba casualmente su mirada con la mía.

Bailaron en silencio durante el resto de la canción, cada uno sumido en sus pensamientos. Yukio se preguntaba por qué Sakura se negaba a aceptar que estaba enamorada de aquel chico. Se notaba a kilómetros que ella aún sentía algo por él, y ese chico tampoco era indiferente a ella. Era cierto que, tal vez, aún le gustaba Sakura; pero estaba dispuesto a hacerse un lado si ella era feliz con el otro.

Y Sakura se quedó pensando en las palabras de Yukio. Era obvio que Sasuke aún sentía algo por ella. Él era una de las personas más reservadas que conocía y la había besado ya varias veces en el transcurso del año escolar. Y Sasuke no solía dar muestras de afecto porque sí. ¿Acaso él estaba enamorado de ella? No encontraba otra razón para que él actúe de esa manera. La pregunta era: ¿ella estaba aún enamorada de él y estaba dispuesta a entregar su corazón?

— ¿Me permites?

.

Sasuke miraba desde la esquina de la pista de baile, cómo aquel chico bailaba con Sakura. Observó cómo susurró dios-sabe-qué-cosas en su oído, cómo la tomó de la cintura y cómo le sonrió. Estaba más que claro que ese idiota quería algo más que la amistad de la chica; y eso solo hizo hervir más su sangre. No se quedaría parado ahí, mientras aquel extraño le restregaba en la cara lo mucho que estaba avanzando con Sakura en apenas unos minutos.

Rápidamente sus pies lo llevaron hacia la pareja; y sin más, le dijo: — ¿Me permites?

— Claro. — Yukio se separó lentamente de Sakura para darle una última vuelta y guiarla hacia los brazos de Sasuke. — Cuídala.

Sakura se mantuvo inmóvil en los brazos de Sasuke, mirándolo fijamente. _«¿Qué estás haciendo?»,_ quiso preguntarle. Él le sonrió; fue una sonrisa pequeña y casi imperceptible, pero que hizo latir el corazón de Sakura a mil. Una canción lenta empezó a tocar. Ella sentía sus piernas de gelatina; pero cuando Sasuke llevó sus manos a su cintura para acercarse más a ella, se sintió más segura. De manera inconsciente, Sakura colocó sus manos sobre su firme pecho y ambos empezaron a moverse lentamente al ritmo de la canción.

No dijeron nada mientras bailaban. Se miraban por breves momentos a los ojos, pero inmediatamente desviaban la mirada hacia otro lado. Sakura nunca había bailado una canción tan larga. _«O tal vez el DJ lo está haciendo a propósito...»_, pensó enojada.

Sentía que estaba como en una especie de trance. Las voces a su alrededor se habían callado, y solo escuchaba la lenta canción de fondo y las respiraciones acompasadas de Sasuke. Sentía como si estuvieran en su propia burbuja.

Inesperadamente, él se separó de ella y la tomó de la mano para darle una vuelta. Regresaron a su posición original, pero esta vez ella se atrevió a colocar sus brazos sobre sus hombros.

— Yo... — murmuró Sakura cuando la canción terminó al fin. — Necesito salir a tomar aire.

Antes de que él pudiera decirle algo, ella escapó de su agarre y corrió hacia la entrada. Sasuke murmuró un par de groserías y no lo pensó dos veces para salir tras ella. Para una chica con tacos, Sakura realmente corría rápido. Ella salió del pasillo y bajó las escaleras, pero calculó mal mientras las bajaba y tropezó. Sakura cerró los ojos lista para recibir el golpe en todo su cuerpo por la caída que había tenido. Abrió los ojos, extrañándose al no sentir ningún dolor, y se encontró con la preocupada mirada de Sasuke. Él la había rescatado antes de caer, sujetándola de la cintura.

— Debes tener más cuidado al correr con esas... cosas asesinas. — le dijo con un ligero tono de reproche, refiriéndose a sus zapatos.

Caminaron en silencio hacia una de las bancas del campus. Sakura tuvo un poco de dificultad al estar en tacos y Sasuke notó eso. Ella no le dijo nada cuando él la tomó de la mano y empezaron a andar con más lentitud. Ambos se sentaron en la pequeña banca de madera, cada uno en su propio mundo.

— Sakura. — él la llamó. Ella levantó la mirada para verlo y él finalmente habló. — Sakura, yo... — cerró los ojos y tomó una respiración profunda. — Estoy enamorado de ti.

Ella lo miró incrédula.

— Pienso en ti todo el maldito día. Sueño con tu risa y tu voz llamando mi nombre una y otra vez. Quiero besarte y abrazarte... Y mi sangre hierve cuando te veo con otros chicos cuyas intensiones son las mismas que las mías. Porque soy muy egoísta y solo te quiero para mi.

Sakura no creía nada de lo que estaba escuchando. ¿Sasuke Uchiha estaba enamorado de ella? ¿Acaso era una broma? _«No creo que sea una broma. Está hablando muy en serio»_

— Di algo.

¿Qué quería que le diga? Ella ni siquiera estaba segura de lo que sentía por él. Aún no había ordenado sus sentimientos. ¿Podría olvidar lo que había sucedido en el pasado? ¿Podría perdonarlo?

— ¿Qué es lo que tú sientes por mi? — preguntó Sasuke, desesperado al no obtener ninguna respuesta.

— ¡No lo sé, Sasuke! — respondió ella finalmente. — No lo sé... — murmuró. — No puedes venir e imponer tus sentimientos. ¿Quieres que olvide todo por lo que pasé? ¿Que olvide el hecho de que me ignoraste cuando más lo necesitaba? ¿Que solo me miraste despectivamente y me dijiste cosas horribles aquel día?

Porque ella lo recordaba como si se lo hubieran tatuado en su memoria.

.

_Ella terminó de alistar sus cosas. El timbre había sonado anunciando el fin de la jornada escolar. Por alguna extraña razón, sus amigos se habían estado comportando de una manera extraña con ella. Su mamá no se estaba sintiendo muy bien últimamente, y solo necesitaba a alguien que la pueda acompañar a verla. Sasuke fue el primero en el que pensó para preguntarle si podía acompañarla._

— _¿Sasuke-kun? — lo llamó al acercarse a él. El resto del salón ya se había ido y solo estaban ellos dos._

— _Ah... Sakura._

_Su voz sonó fría cuando la escuchó salir de sus labios. Sonó distante. Sonó diferente._

— _Sasuke-kun, yo quería saber si tú podrías acompañarme-_

— _No iré contigo a ningún lado, Sakura. — la interrumpió mirándola a los ojos. Ella no entendió la razón por la cual los ojos de Sasuke la miraban con tanto odio. — Estoy harto de ti. Harto de tus sonrisas estúpidas, de tus intentos de seducirme. Solo eres una más que está detrás de mí como un perrito por mi apellido y físico. Pensé que eras diferente._

— _Sasuke-kun, no entiendo por qué-_

— _Te odio, Sakura. Eres una falsa. No quiero verte jamás._

_Ella contuvo las lágrimas que luchaban por salir de sus ojos. Después de todas esas palabras horribles, lo último que deseaba era que él la viese llorando. No le daría ese lujo. Lo miró confundida mientras se alejaba de él lentamente. Sacudió la cabeza y se fue corriendo._

_._

— Crees que esto es un juego, ¿verdad? Crees que te estoy tomando el pelo y solo quiero engañarte para romperte el corazón una vez más. — él la tomó de las muñecas desesperado. — Te quiero, maldición. Y estoy dispuesto a dejar ese malentendido atrás. Tú no lo estás.

— ¿Qué- ¿Qué mierda estás diciendo, idiota? — balbuceó Sakura evitando su mirada.

— Necesito una respuesta, Sakura. Ya me cansé de los jueguitos. Me cansé del coqueteo y que después actúes como si nada pasó.

Cuando ella lo miró por debajo de sus largas pestañas, él supo que le estaba haciendo daño una vez más. Al parecer nunca aprendía la lección porque sus ojos jade brillaban por las lágrimas que ella estaba evitando que corran por sus mejillas. No pudo evitar maldecir una vez más cuando las delgadas muñecas de Sakura se escaparon de sus manos.

.

— Papá, ¿podemos irnos?

La voz le temblaba, al igual que sus piernas. Sakura no miró a los ojos de su padre en ningún momento. Era más que obvio que las lágrimas no las podría contener para siempre, pero si miraba a Kizashi a los ojos sería mucho más fácil derrumbarse. Él miró preocupado a su hija, sin entender lo que había sucedido.

— Claro, Sakura-chan.

Mikoto vio como la bonita amiga de su hijo se iba de la fiesta con su padre. Algo andaba mal. Se disculpó con sus amigas con una suave sonrisa y rápidamente se acercó a su esposo para exigir explicaciones. Ella no pudo evitar rodar los ojos cuando Fugaku se encogió de hombros.

Y justo en ese momento, su hijo entró a la fiesta. Lo notaba muy perdido. Aunque no quería sacar conclusiones tan rápido, tenía una ligera idea de lo que había sucedido. Notaba a su hijo menor muy angustiado. Nunca lo había visto así. Volteó para mirar a su esposo, y le hizo un ademán con la cabeza para que le pregunte si todo estaba en orden.

— ¿Qué paso?

La voz de su padre lo trajo de nuevo a la fiesta. Se había quedado parado en medio de la pista de baile, buscando desesperadamente a Sakura; a sabiendas que lo más probable era que ella ya se había ido. Se insultó mentalmente una y otra vez.

— Lo arruiné todo, papá.

Fugaku aún se sentía culpable por la pelea que había tenido con su hijo, y supo que ese momento era el ideal para poder enmendar las cosas. Sasuke lo necesitaba.

— Tú heredaste el carácter directo y brusco de los Uchiha. Si de verdad te gusta Sakura, debes de ser comprensivo con ella.

Iba a ser una tarea difícil, pero al menos ya sabía que hacer. Tenía que dejar de ser tan impulsivo.

.

_13 de setiembre del 2015_

_Nos leemos en dos semanas. Espero que les haya gustado el capitulo._

_Hats_


	15. Chapter 15

.

**XV. 奇数 (Kisuu)**

Kisuu: Algo que es fuera de lo común

.

El despertador de su celular interrumpió el extraño sueño que Sakura estaba teniendo. De alguna manera agradeció aquello. Lo apagó deslizando su dedo por la pantalla, pero se mantuvo acostada unos minutos más en su cama con la mirada perdida. Las escenas de lo ocurrido en la fiesta del sábado aún la perseguían. Y ya era jueves.

Suspiró, levantándose finalmente de su cama. Se estiró un poco y, arrastrando sus pies descalzos, se dirigió hacia su armario para sacar su uniforme y ropa interior limpia. Se quitó las prendas que estaba usando como piyama —su short gris, su camiseta blanca y sus bragas de encaje— una por una, dejándolas caer al suelo. Inconscientemente caminó hacia el espejo de su habitación y se quedó observando su figura desnuda en el espejo.

Sus cuello pálido, sus pechos de un tamaño promedio pero firmes, su cintura casi imperceptible, su vientre plano, sus piernas delgadas. Se puso de perfil y notó un ligero cambio. Estaba un poco más flaca de lo usual.

— Estoy alucinando cosas.

No quería perder el tiempo en tonterías. Recogió la ropa que había dejado en el suelo y la dobló con cuidado para dejarla al borde de su cama.

— ¡Sakura-chan, se hace tarde! — escuchó la voz de su papá desde la cocina. Kizashi estaba en lo cierto. Si no se apuraba, perdería el autobús.

Rápidamente se terminó de abrochar su blusa. Se puso la falda y las medias, y amarró la chompa alrededor de su cintura. Salió al pasillo cepillándose el cabello, con la mochila ya colgando sobre su hombro. Tomó sus llaves para guardarlas y justo en ese momento surgió su padre de la cocina.

— El desayuno ya va a estar listo, pequeña. — le avisó sonriéndole.

— Lo siento, papá. Ya estoy tarde.

— Pero hija-

— ¡Te veo luego! — escuchó Kizashi, antes de que la puerta del departamento se cierre, dejando el lugar en un profundo silencio.

Con la sartén aún en la mano y su café en la otra, regresó a la cocina. Dejó la sartén sobre la hornilla y su café sobre la mesa, para sacar un bol transparente y empezar a hacer su desayuno. Era "jueves de panqueques", después de todo. Los ingredientes ya los había medido Sakura la noche anterior, para que él solamente los mezcle y los fría.

_«Algo anda mal con Sakura-chan»_

Su actitud distante había quedado atrás, pero ahora la notaba muy confundida y con una repentina falta de apetito. Si mal no recordaba, la noche anterior no había cenado porque se había quedado dormida y el lunes también se había negado a desayunar. Kizashi había escuchado de casos de niñas y adolescentes que dejaban de comer porque pensaban que estaban gordas y tenían problemas de autoestima; pero estaba seguro de que lo que le estaba sucediendo a su hija era algo distinto.

Terminó de hacer la mezcla de los panqueques y vertió un poco sobre la sartén caliente previamente enmantequillada para que se empiece a cocinar. Observó cómo los bordes del panqueque empezaron a dorarse. Esperó un par de minutos y volteó el panqueque con la ayuda de una espátula.

— ¿Qué está pasando por tu mente, Sakura-chan?

.

El timbre sonó anunciando el inicio de la jornada escolar. Eran las ocho en punto. Justo en ese momento, Sakura cruzó la puerta del salón. Sus compañeros aún estaban charlando, pero la mayoría ya estaba en su respectivo sitio para recibir a su profesor. Ella suspiró con cansancio y se apresuró por llegar a su sitio.

— De pie. — la voz del delegado interrumpió sus pensamientos. Kakashi milagrosamente estaba llegando temprano. Al levantar la mirada se encontró con su aburrida mirada y su típico saludo que él hacía con la mano.

— Buenos días, pequeños tontuelos. — a pesar de usar su máscara, todos notaron la divertida sonrisa que su profesor les hizo. — Tengo buenas noticias para ustedes. — desvió por breves momentos su mirada de los alumnos para sacar unos papeles muy especiales de su maletín. —¡Examen sorpresa!

No pasó mucho para que la clase entera se empiece a quejar.

— ¡Kakashi-sensei no sea malo! ¿No lo puede pasar para mañana? — le rogó Naruto. — Así todos podremos estudiar y nadie reprobará.

— Naruto, todos sabemos que tú igual vas a reprobar. — dijo Sasuke por lo bajo. Aún así, todos lo escucharon y no pudieron evitar reírse ante el comentario del Uchiha.

Sakura miraba desinteresadamente por la ventana, ajena a lo que estaba sucediendo. Realmente no le importaba mucho si daban aquel examen sorpresa o no. El tema que estaban viendo en Trigonometría se le hacía fácil.

Pero Naruto no fue el único en quejarse. Ni bien las risas empezaron a disminuir, los reclamos prosiguieron. Ino fue la siguiente en hacerse escuchar diciendo que no era justo que no avise con anticipación, y milagrosamente fue apoyada por Kiba —quien usualmente disfrutaba llevarle la contra a cualquiera de los dos rubios de su salón.

— No me importan sus quejas. — Kakashi cerró los ojos brevemente para tomar una respiración profunda. — Mientras más hablen, menos tiempo tendrán para resolver la prueba. Solo quiero ver lápiz, borrador y regla sobre sus carpetas.

Los exámenes fueron repartidos con rapidez. Nadie quería perder el tiempo pues tenían el reloj en su contra. Cuando el examen llegó a las manos de Sakura, ella no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña sonrisa. Resolvió el examen casi sin pestañar. Era cierto que cada problema nuevo que le presentaban era más complicado que el anterior, pero eso solo le emocionaba más. Casi no se detenía a pensar. Era algo mecánico.

Pero el resto de sus compañeros no la estaba teniendo tan fácil. Sasuke no se acordaba bien de una de las fórmulas y eso no le permitía resolver un par de problemas. Ino no sabía cuál de todas las formulas usar, y solo rezaba internamente para no estar olvidándose de ninguna. Kiba ya había terminado el primer problema, pero se había saltado el segundo y estaba intentando hacer el tercero. Aunque Hinata ya iba por la mitad, no le alcanzaría el tiempo para terminar el examen; el cuarto problema la estaba haciendo dudar un poco. Y bueno Naruto... Él no había hecho ni el primer problema; aún así, no estaba dispuesto a rendirse tan pronto.

Los minutos que tenían para resolver el examen poco a poco fueron disminuyendo. Sakura dejó de escribir momentos antes de que el tiempo se agotara. Le dio una rápida revisada y solo corrigió un par de errores. Al dejar el lápiz sobre su carpeta, el timbre sonó.

— El tiempo se terminó, muchachos. Pasen sus pruebas hacia adelante y... — meditó unos segundos antes de continuar. — Tal vez sería bueno que recen un poco para que me apiada de sus notas.

En el aula abundaba un aura depresiva por aquel examen sorpresa. Realmente nadie se lo había esperado. Al ver aquella sonrisa divertida en el rostro de su profesor, algunos incluso pensaron de que se trataba de una broma. Una broma muy cruel, pero una broma a fin y a cabo. Los alumnos empezaron a discutir sus respuestas acerca del examen hasta que Kurenai anunció su llegada y todo el mundo se calmó.

— ¿Qué les pasa, eh? Los veo un poco deprimidos. — comentó la profesora al verlos, después de hacer el respectivo saludo.

— Examen sorpresa de Kakashi-sensei. — respondió Ino con una mueca.

— No haremos nada pesado hoy. —sonrió, sacándole un profundo suspiro de alivio a más de uno. — Vamos a leer un par de historias de un autor importante que no podemos pasar por alto y les he traído un cuestionario que les servirá para estudiar para el examen final.

— ¿Podemos hacer el cuestionario en parejas? — preguntó Naruto con ojos suplicantes.

Kurenai levantó una ceja, pero cerró los ojos brevemente y asintió. — Solo porque estoy de buen humor, Uzumaki. Abran sus libros en la página 53. — escaneó el salón con la mirada para elegir a alguien que lea. — Uchiha, empieza con la lectura.

Sasuke se puso de pie con el libro abierto y empezó a leer en voz alta. Su voz era firme y no titubeó en ningún segundo. Pudo leer todos los kanji sin problema. Terminó la página y empezó con la siguiente, pero la profesora lo detuvo. Sasuke tomó asiento, sin decir algo más.

— Haruno, prosiga con la lectura.

Sakura había empezado a sentir un ligero dolor en la cabeza pero lo ignoró. Se puso de pie, y siguió con la lectura que Sasuke había empezado. Repentinamente, las letras en la página las veía bailar y empezó a titubear en su lectura. El dolor en su cabeza se hizo incluso más intenso, un pitido inundó su oído.

Sasuke la miraba preocupado. La había notado un poco confundida cuando llegó a clases, pero le había restado importancia al ver la facilidad con la que ella respondía las respuestas en el examen sorpresa de Kakashi. Algo andaba mal con Sakura y temía que sea algo relacionado con la fiesta del sábado.

— ¿Haruno?

Sakura había parado de leer, y estaba sujetandose la cabeza con una mano, mientras se sostenía sobre la carpeta con la otra. Casi sin pensarlo, Sasuke se puso de pie sin importarle que Kurenai estuviese dictando la clase y llegó al sitio de Sakura justo a tiempo, pues ella cayó desmayada en sus brazos. Ino fue la siguiente en ponerse de pie y, desde el otro extremo del salón, corrió hacia su desmayada amiga. Le tocó la frente con el dorso de la mano para asegurarse de que no tuviese fiebre. No pudo evitar desconfiar de Ami; tanto daño le había hecho a Sakura que realmente no le sorprendería que ella haya ocasionado el desmayo.

— Uchiha, Yamanaka. Lleven a Haruno al tópico y quédense con ella hasta que esté bien.

— Sí, Kurenai-sensei.

Sin mucho esfuerzo, Sasuke cargó a Sakura en sus brazos. No pudo evitar fruncir el ceño. Sabía que ella estaba así por su culpa. Aquel día en la fiesta no había pensado bien las cosas. Si tan solo habría sido un poco más delicado con ella, tal vez Sakura estaría bien... Pero ya era tarde.

Ino lo sacó de sus pensamientos dándole golpecitos en el brazo. — Vamos, Sasuke.

.

— Jamás imaginé ver a un Uchiha embobado por una chica.

La rubia miraba divertida a su amigo. Aquellas acciones no pasaban desapercibidas tan fácil para ella. Sabía que Sasuke seguía enamorado de Sakura y que, a pesar de todo, no había pasado un día en el que él no piense en ella.

— ¿Qué es lo que tiene Sakura, Shizune-san? — Ino le preguntó a la enfermera.

— Tiene el azúcar muy bajo. Al parecer no ha estado comiendo muy bien estos días. ¿Tienen alguna idea de por qué?

Ambos negaron con la cabeza.

— Bueno, le he puesto un poco de suero; pero tendrá que empezar a alimentarse debidamente. Un desbalance alimenticio puede tener peores repercusiones. Su cuerpo está débil, y esto la hace más susceptible ante muchas enfermedades. Asegúrense de que coma algo dulce cuando despierte, ¿si? — dejó su libreta sobre la pequeña mesita. — Tengo que entregarle unos papeles a Tsunade-sama.

Shizune abandonó la habitación, y ésta quedó en un profundo silencio. Ino se sentó al borde de la cama en donde estaba Sakura, acariciando con delicadeza el cabello de su amiga. Sasuke se quedó de pie, observándola sin decir nada.

— Iré a las máquinas dispensadoras. Le compraré unas galletas. — anunció la rubia, poniéndose de pie y dirigiéndose hacia la puerta. — ¿Tú quieres algo?

— No. — murmuró a penas.

Ino se encogió de hombros y se perdió por el pasillo. Esta vez fue Sasuke quien se sentó sobre la cama, pero no se atrevió a tocar a Sakura. No sentía que realmente merecía tocarla. Ni siquiera merecía verla después de todo lo que le había hecho y, tampoco, lo que le seguía haciendo. Solo le hacía daño, una y otra vez.

Pero la necesitaba. La necesitaba de su lado.

.

Ya era hora de almuerzo. Ino ya se había reincorporado a las clases ante la insistencia de Shizune, pero Sasuke se negaba a separarse de Sakura. Ella ya había recuperado el color en sus mejillas gracias al suero que Shizune le había puesto. A pesar de ello, la chica aún no despertaba. Estaba dormida profundamente.

Ami observaba con detenimiento la mesa en donde el grupo de Ino siempre se sentaba y lo primero que notó fue la ausencia de Sasuke. _«¿Acaso... ¿Acaso Sasuke-kun sigue en el tópico con la estúpida de Sakura?». _Apretó los puños con enojo. No le parecía justo. Nada de lo que estaba sucediendo le parecía justo. Ella regresaba y obtenía toda la atención. Incluso hasta la de Sasuke. _«Ella no se merece la atención de Sasuke-kun. Sasuke-kun solo debe prestarme atención a mí»._

Se levantó abruptamente de su lugar, sorprendiendo a sus amigas. Las miró indignada: se notaba con claridad en sus rostros que ellas no sabían nada de lo que estaba sucediendo. Tiró lo que quedaba de su ensalada en el tacho que tenían al costado de la mesa y se mantuvo quieta por unos segundos.

— ¿Ami? ¿A dónde vas?

— A arreglar unos asuntos pendientes que tengo con Haruno.

Los pasillos estaban un poco concurridos pero eso no evito que Ami llegue a su destino. Demoró más de lo planeado en llegar al tópico, pues éste quedaba un poco lejos de la cafetería. El tópico estaba en el edificio del costado, en el tercer piso. Como todo el alumnado iba a la cafetería, esto no le favoreció mucho pues todos caminaban en sentido contrario al de ella.

La puerta estaba entrecerrada cuando llegó. Iba a abrir la puerta pero una voz muy familiar la dejó helada. O más bien, fueron las palabras que salieron de los labios de aquella personas las que la dejaron helada.

— Yo soy un idiota, Sakura. — por aquella pequeña apertura de la puerta, pudo ver cómo él besaba su frente con ternura.

Ella seguía inconsciente recostada sobre la angosta camilla y Sasuke estaba sentado en el borde de ésta. Ami solo quería entrar y sacar a Sasuke de ahí para hacerlo reaccionar. Era la única manera. Él no podía estar enamorado de ella. Ella estaba segura de que Sasuke solo estaba confundido.

— Perdóname por lo que pasó en la fiesta. Estaba desesperado.

_«¿Fiesta? ¿De qué fiesta está hablando?»_, Ami no pudo evitar preguntarse.

— Maldición. No me di cuenta de que te estaba haciendo daño hasta que te vi a los ojos, Sakura. — lo observó apretando fuertemente sus puños con rabia. — Te hago daño una y otra vez... Y no te merezco, pero necesito estar a tu lado.

— ¿Sabes algo, Ami? ¿Sabes por qué Sasuke no te hace caso?

Cuando ella volteó se topó con unos fríos ojos celestes. Solo levantó una ceja, ansiosa por saber la respuesta. Recordaba perfectamente que había visto a Ino con sus amigos en la cafetería. ¿Tan rápido la había alcanzado?

— Porque tú lo miras como si fuera un pedazo de carne. Sakura no se enamoró de un pedazo de carne: ella se enamoró de una persona.

— Cállate, Yamanaka-

— Te hice caso solo una vez en mi vida y no sabes cuánto me arrepiento de haberlo hecho, Ami. — le interrumpió Ino. — Alejaste a mi mejor amiga de mí, y le hiciste muchísimo daño. No pienso volverte a hacer caso. No me voy a callar. Lo que te voy a pedir es que te vayas de aquí.

Miró desafiante a Ino. Las cosas definitivamente no se iban a quedar así. Se marchó sin decir nada más. Aún así, eso no evitó que escuchara las últimas palabras que Ino le dijo.

— No soy como tú. No quiero hacerte daño, pero no lo dudaré en hacer si le pones un dedo encima a Sakura.

.

Ino acomodó los nuevos bocaditos que compró en la pequeña mesa. Sakura aún dormía. _«Se le ve tan tranquila cuando duerme. Algo debe de haber sucedido entre Sasuke y ella para que las cosas se pongan así». _Aquellos últimos días, la había notado un poco extraña.

— ¿Qué pasó, Sakura? — le preguntó inconscientemente acariciando su cabello.

Ella estaba revisando unas notificaciones de su celular cuando Sakura por fin despertó. Levantó la mirada de la pantalla de su teléfono al sentir que ella se movía incómoda, pero realmente no esperó verla despierta tan pronto. Shizune había dicho que lo más probable era que ella despertaría al día siguiente, pues la notaba bastante fatigada.

— ¿Ino? — murmuró Sakura al reconocer aquella fragancia de vainilla en el ambiente. Sus ojos verdes examinaban el lugar detalladamente. Le tomó unos segundos percatarse en dónde estaba. — Tópico... — ella dijo para sí.

— ¿Cómo te sientes? — le cuestionó Ino analizando su rostro para detectar algún malestar en su amiga.

— Como mierda.

Ino no pudo evitar soltar una ligera carcajada ante su respuesta. — Me consta.

— ¿Qué me pasó?

Sakura apenas recordaba estar el Literatura con Kurenai. Después de eso, no recordaba nada. Y ya eran las cuatro de la tarde.

— Te desmayaste en clase de Kurenai-sensei. Sasuke te trajo hasta acá y se quedó contigo hasta hace un rato. Yo tuve que regresar a clases, pero él se negó a dejarte. Todo un príncipe azul, ¿eh? — Ino sonrió. — Recién se acaba de ir porque tiene práctica de su club y ya está cerca del límite de faltas.

Sakura se mantuvo callada, mientras asimilaba todo lo que le había dicho Ino.

— Te traje esto. — le dio una botella de jugo y unas galletas de avena. — Shizune-san te puso suero pero igual imagino que debes de estar hambrienta.

— Gracias. — musitó abriendo la envoltura de las galletas y llevándose una a la boca.

Sakura se sentía tan extraña en aquella situación. Ino la trataba como si nada hubiera sucedido. Le hablaba mirándole a los ojos, le hacía comentarios acerca de Sasuke... Incluso recordaba que a ella le encantaban las galletas de avena y le había comprado un paquete de su marca preferida. Aún así, lo que más le impactó fue el hecho de que Ino le sonreía. Esa sonrisa que pensó que ella jamás le iba a volver a dedicar, surcaba en su rostro.

Pero ella no se sentía lista como para responder aquella sonrisa.

— Tu papá vendrá a recogerte pronto. Tenía una reunión muy importante en el trabajo y por eso no podía venir por ti. Te acompañaré hasta que él llegue. No te molesta, ¿verdad?

Sakura negó con la cabeza, dándole un mordisco más a su galleta. Ino le volvió a sonreír.

.

_27 de setiembre del 2015_

Malas noticias. Como les estuve comentando a algunas de ustedes vía inbox, estaré dejando este fic en pausa. Las razones son varias, pero hay dos principales

-La universidad. Estudio Diseño y Gestión de Marca, una carrera -que al igual que todas las carreras de la rama de diseño- muy tediosa. La gente piensa que es fácil, pero no es así. Amo mi carrera así como amo escribir, pero mis estudios son primero. Y si eso implica tener que dejar de escribir por un tiempo, lo haré.

-Yo necesito de tres cosas para escribir: motivación, inspiración y tiempo. Por el momento, no tengo ninguna de ellas. He estado muy estresada últimamente con todos los proyectos que tengo que presentar para mis parciales, y otras practicas calificadas importantes. Los pocos momentos en la semana que tengo libres, los utilizo para ver videos en youtube o dormir. No puedo escribir nada.

Este capítulo no lo he escrito hoy ni la semana pasada. Lo tengo listo desde julio. Y desde esa misma fecha no he podido escribir nada más. Pasaron muchas cosas ese mes. Estuve muy decaída y el hecho de que mis vacaciones pasaran tan rápido, no ayudó nada. Mi idea había sido avanzar hasta el capitulo 20 en vacaciones, pero no pude cumplir con ese reto que me puse. No saben lo frustrada que me puse. Pero empecé clases de nuevo en agosto y no pude hacer nada.

Exactamente no sé cuando podré retomarlo. Mi idea es hacerlo en diciembre, pero no les puedo prometer nada. Lo que sí les puedo prometer es que no dejaré este fic por nada del mundo. Lo terminaré sí o sí.

Espero que comprendan, y bueno… nos leemos pronto.

Estén atentas a mi facebook, que avisaré por ahí cuando actualice.

Gracias por su apoyo,

Hats


	16. Chapter 16

**XVI. ****隠れファン ****(Kakure Fan)**

**Kakure Fan: Admirador Secreto**

.

Le pareció extraño no verla aún en el salón. Dentro de poco iniciaría la primera clase del día, y ella no llegaba todavía. Internamente debatía para enviarle un mensaje preguntándole en dónde estaba. Tenía sus ventajas y desventajas. Por un lado, podría saber qué le había pasado y estar más tranquilo consigo mismo. Sakura podría haber cogido un resfriado o simplemente haberse quedado dormida. Aunque, al no tener ninguna señal de vida de la chica, no estaba seguro de nada.

Y por otro lado, ella podría tomarlo de otra manera. Él a veces no se expresaba de la mejor forma... Mandarle un mensaje que diga "Sakura, ¿en dónde estás?" sonaba como algo típico de un padre sobreprotector. Y conociéndola, ella incluso sería capaz de ignorarlo y seguir con lo que estaba haciendo, sin tener ningún problema.

Sacó su celular del bolsillo del pantalón, tras haber tomado la decisión de mandarle aquel mensaje. Si ella no le respondía, ya no podría hacer nada. Al menos se quitaría aquel peso de encima. Desbloqueó su celular y empezó a escribirle el mensaje, tecleando en la pantalla rápidamente con los pulgares. Presionó el botón de enviar, pero no pasó nada. Extrañado, volvió a presionar la pantalla con su dedo, consiguiendo el mismo resultado. Un mensaje surgió de manera repentina: "_Usted no cuenta con mensajes de texto disponibles_".

Un ligero tic se apoderó de su ceja al leer aquel aviso. _«Maldito Naruto. Todo es culpa de ese idiota»_, pensó guardando su celular en su pantalón. Aquella última semana había estado hablando con el rubio vía mensajes de texto, puesto que a su mejor amigo se le había acabado el internet en su celular viendo videos estúpidos en YouTube.

La idea de mandarle un mensaje a Sakura por Whatsapp surgió, volviendo a sacar su celular una vez más. Aún así, la descartó de inmediato al recordar que las pocas veces que había usado aquella aplicación con la intensión de comunicarse con ella habían fallado completamente, porque Sakura lo había dejado "en visto" todas esas veces.

Guardó su celular nuevamente, frustrado y enojado con sí mismo.

— ¡Oye, Sasuke! — aquel típico saludo no podría ser de nadie más que Naruto. Su mirada se dirigió hacia su hiperactivo amigo y cerró los ojos, suspirando en derrota.

— ¿Qué? — soltó escuetamente, con una mueca en el rostro y observándolo con aburrimiento.

— Buenos días para ti también... — murmuró el rubio, mirándolo extrañado. — Como sea, ¿tienes la tarea de Asuma? — le preguntó con una expresión llena de súplica en su rostro, apoyando sus dos manos en la carpeta del Uchiha.

Sin decir nada, y casi a regañadientes, le entregó la hoja de la tarea. Estaba consciente de que si no lo hacía, Naruto solo lo estaría jodiendo y quejándose por el resto de la mañana.

— ¡Me has salvado la vida!

Y con una última brillante sonrisa, él regresó a su sitio para copiar la tarea rápidamente.

Sakura aún estaba presente en sus pensamientos. El timbre sonaría en un par de minutos, anunciando que empezaba la primera clase del día, y ella seguía sin mostrar señales de aparecer pronto. Ella no era de las que llegaba tarde; era más bien una de las primeras en llegar al salón. Era común encontrarla en su lugar escuchando música cuando él llegaba.

Sasuke mantenía sus brazos cruzados y sus ojos estaban fijos en la pizarra aún limpia. De repente, un particular sonido fue captado por su oído. Su mirada se dirigió de manera inconsciente hacia la puerta, deseando internamente que sea Sakura. Y no se equivocó. Lo que él había escuchado era alguien corriendo rápidamente por el pasillo; no eran pasos fuertes típicos de un chico alto y fuerte, sino más bien ligeros y típicos de una chica.

Ella por fin apareció en el salón, tratando de recuperar su aliento. Tenía las mejillas ligeramente teñidas de carmín y un par de gotas de sudor corrían por sus cejas. El timbre sonó cuando ella llegó a su carpeta.

Tuvo la intensión de hablarle y preguntarle qué había pasado, pero Kurenai lo interrumpió con su llegada.

— De pie. — ordenó el delegado.

Todos se pusieron de pie para hacer la debida reverencia y después de que Kurenai asintiera con la cabeza, se volvieron a sentar.

— El día de hoy analizaremos varias obras europeas del siglo XX. Abran su libro en la página 20. — la profesora de literatura escaneó el salón con la mirada. — Ugamoto, empiece con la lectura.

.

Ese día en definitiva no era su día. Su despertador no había sonado, y por lo tanto no pudo desayunar. Además, se olvidó su lonchera y a penas tuvo tiempo de lavarse la cara. Estaba segurísima que sus ojeras eran más que obvias y su estómago ya empezaba a reclamar algo de comer.

Aún así, había algo que la estaba perturbando un poco. Aquella mañana que llegó a la preparatoria y abrió su casillero para sacar sus libros, se encontró con una rosa y un mensaje. La nota decía "_Para la flor más bonita de todas_". No tenía la más remota idea de quién le mandaría algo como eso. ¿Un admirador secreto, quizás? Ella aún necesitaba ordenar sus pensamientos respecto a lo que sentía por Sasuke. Lo menos que quería en ese momento era una persona más que se involucre y complique más las cosas.

_«Sasuke jamás me dejaría algo como eso...»_. Él le había dicho que la quería, pero Sasuke Uchiha no era el tipo de chico que te dejaba flores en el casillero con mensajes bonitos. Entonces, ¿quién era?

Su estómago volvió a gruñir, recordándole a Sakura que en serio necesitaba algo de comer. Aquel admirador secreto podría esperar un poco. El timbre sonó, anunciando de que ya era hora de almuerzo. Al no haber traído su lonchera, tenía que comprar algo en la cafetería.

Sacó su billetera y la abrió para contar cuánto dinero tenía. _«Las cosas no pueden ponerse peor»_, Sakura pensó molesta al darse cuenta que solo contaba con un par de monedas de cincuenta yenes. La comida en la cafetería solía ser un poco cara, y claramente con cien yenes a penas podría comprar una botella de agua.

— Sakura...

La profunda voz de Sasuke interrumpió sus pensamientos. Ella lo miró sin comprender, al ver un obento en su carpeta. ¿Acaso él le estaba dando su lonchera? ¿Por qué lo haría?

— Lo necesitas más que yo.

Estuvo a punto de reclamar, diciéndole que no lo necesitaba, pero su estómago la traicionó haciendo un ligero gruñido. Un rubor rosa se apoderó de sus mejillas, avergonzada por aquella situación. Desvió la mirada, sin saber qué hacer. Aquel gesto era realmente caballeroso y aquel embarazoso sonido sólo le recordó que en serio tenía que comer algo.

Cuando Sakura volvió a levantar tímidamente la vista, Sasuke había volteado la silla de la carpeta de adelante para así comer con ella. O verla comer, porque ahora ella tenía su almuerzo.

— ¿Por qué estás haciendo esto? — murmuró ella, jugueteando con los ohashi negro de Sasuke.

— Porque eres importante para mí. — le respondió, mirándola a los ojos. — Estás hambrienta, Sakura. Come.

— Pero, ¿qué hay de ti? — volvió a preguntar, casi sin pensar. — Podemos... compartir.

Aquella última oración que salió de sus labios, tomó por sorpresa al Uchiha. Él sí estaba preocupado por ella, pero no imaginó lo contrario: que ella se preocupe por él. Sonrió por breves segundos, haciendo que sus labios se curven hacia arriba.

— Estoy bien. Naruto perdió una apuesta y me dio su almuerzo.

— ¿Ramen?

Él asintió colocando el envase descartable y un pequeño termo con agua caliente sobre la carpeta. Sasuke comenzó a preparar la sopa instantánea, mientras Sakura empezaba a comer. Aprovechando los tres minutos que se requería para que se cocinen los fideos, él la observó con detenimiento: cómo cogía los ohashi* y qué elegía primero para comer. En realidad, Sakura no tenía mucha variedad de comida en el obento, pero Sasuke igual lo consideró como algo interesante de ver. Ella optó por comer las rodajas de tomate primero, que aquella mañana Mikoto había cortado especialmente para su hijo menor.

— Tienes una mancha de kétchup.

El comentario sacó a Sakura de sus pensamientos, haciendo que levante la mirada de su comida. Con una pequeña servilleta que siempre llevaba de emergencia en su mochila, se limpió los labios. No dijo nada, pues le preguntó con la mirada si es que la mancha ya se había borrado. Él negó con la cabeza, mientras que una sonrisa divertida adornaba su rostro.

Estiró su brazo derecho y con su pulgar limpió la mancha de la comisura de su labio. Sakura se mantuvo quieta sin saber qué hacer en ese momento tan íntimo. El dedo de Sasuke era suave al tacto y no pudo evitar cerrar brevemente sus ojos para disfrutarlo. El contacto con su piel llegó a su fin, cuando el alejó su mano de su rostro. Ante la atenta mirada de la chica, Sasuke lamió su dedo.

— Tu sopa ya debe estar lista. — dijo Sakura, esquivando su mirada.

Aquel sonrojo en sus mejillas la delataba por completo. Él asintió, sin decir nada, y se dispuso a comer.

.

Había logrado huir de aquella bochornosa escena con Sasuke, diciéndole que necesitaba ir al baño. No era del todo una mentira. Estaba segurísima que sus ojeras se veían espantosas, y una parada estratégica al baño no le haría mal. Mataba a dos pájaros de un tiro: aquel vergonzoso encuentro con el Uchiha y sus ojeras.

Empujó la puerta para entrar al baño y agradeció internamente que no haya nadie ahí. Sacó su lápiz corrector de su bolsillo para empezar a cubrir aquellas manchas bajo sus ojos. Su cara consiguió una expresión más saludable al terminar. Se rizó las pestañas con cuidado y estaba a punto de colocarse el rímel, cuando alguien más entró.

A Ino Yamanaka le sorprendió ver a Sakura maquillándose. Cuando estaban en escuela media, la última siempre decía que el maquillaje no dejaba lucir la belleza natural de las personas. Una pequeña sonrisa surgió en su rostro, pero no dijo nada. Se puso a su lado y empezó a rebuscar en su pequeña cartuchera en búsqueda de su rímel.

Le pareció extraño no poder encontrarlo pues su rímel era indispensable para ella. Indignada, vació todo el contenido de su cartuchera sobre la mayólica del lavatorio. Su mirada rápidamente escaneó todo el maquillaje, pero no encontró su rímel. Suspiró en derrota, guardando sus cosméticos de nuevo en su cartuchera.

Sakura ya había terminado de colocarse rímel en sus pestañas, y la situación de Ino no pasó desapercibida. Guardó su rizador de pestañas en su bolsillo derecho de la casaca pero colocó su propio rímel sobre la mayólica.

— Devuélvemelo cuando termine la hora de almuerzo, Ino-cerda.

Aquel apodo de antaño se había escapado de sus labios sin que se de cuenta. Un silencio repentino se apoderó del lugar. Ino miró a Sakura aún sin creer lo que acababa de suceder, y una ligera risa iluminó el rostro de la rubia.

— Gracias... Frente de marquesina.

Sin decir nada más, Sakura se peinó el cabello con los dedos y salió del baño. Aquello se había sentido muy extraño... Aunque también se había sentido bien. El reloj del pasillo le indicaba que aún tenía quince minutos libres antes de que la siguiente clase comenzara. Ir a la azotea no le caería mal.

Tomó las escaleras que se encontraban al final del corredor, subiendo con lentitud. Muchos pensamientos abundaban su mente. Aquel día había sido bastante extraño. Empujó la puerta de la azotea, haciendo un recuento de lo que había sucedido hasta ese momento. Aquella flor en su casillero, Sasuke dándole su almuerzo y limpiando la mancha de su rostro, y recientemente, lo de Ino. Suspiró con profundidad, cerrando los ojos por breves segundos para disfrutar la brisa primaveral. Sus zapatos se arrastraron con lentitud por el suelo hasta que ella se apoyó contra la reja para observar el horizonte.

Su mirada vagaba por todas las áreas de la institución. No pudo evitar detenerse por un momento al ver una pareja besándose detrás de las bancas de la cancha de fútbol. Un sentimiento de celos se apoderó repentinamente de ella, pero no supo exactamente por qué.

_«Acaso... ¿Yo también deseo tener algo así?»_, no pudo evitar preguntarse a sí misma.

Recordó nuevamente lo sucedido con Sasuke hacía unos minutos, y la rosa con el mensaje. _«Esa rosa pudo haber sido una tonta broma. Además, no dejaba ningún nombre o pista acerca de mi supuesto admirador secreto» _Suspiró nuevamente, reprochándose por estar dándole tantas vueltas al asunto.

El timbre sonó, y ella de alguna manera se sintió agradecida. Su mente estaría concentrada en la clase de Literatura y aquellos escritos antiguos que habían estado analizando últimamente.

Bajó con rapidez las escaleras y se apresuró en llegar al salón. Sabía que Kurenai odiaba que lleguen tarde después de almorzar. En más de una ocasión había mandado a detención a Naruto. Quedarse después de clase para limpiar los salones no sonaba muy atractivo.

Para su buena suerte, Kurenai aún no había llegado cuando ella asomó su cabeza por la puerta trasera de la clase. Sin más, caminó hacia su carpeta pero un papelito sobre ésta llamó su atención.

"_Te veo después de clases. Quiero hablar contigo."_

.

— ¡Sasuke!

Recibió la pelota de su amigo y corrió lo más rápido que pudo, esquivando a varios de sus compañeros del equipo contrario. Solo de él dependería que ganen aquel partido. Estaban empatados uno a uno, y no quedaba mucho tiempo. Sin más, pateó el balón lo más fuerte que pudo hacia el arco.

Con la respiración entrecortada, el Uchiha observó cómo el objeto esférico entraba en el área del arquero y golpeaba la red blanca. Una sonrisa orgullosa surgió en su rostro por milisegundos, mientras caminaba hacia el otro lado del campo.

— ¡Bien hecho, Uchiha! — lo felicitaron sus compañeros del equipo, dándole palmadas alentadoras en la espalda.

La pelota regresó al juego, quedando solo treinta segundos de partido. Sasuke se escabulló por entre los delanteros del equipo contrario con mucha facilidad. Naruto había conseguido el balón nuevamente y solo era cuestión de que él se acercara un poco más al arco para así anotar un último gol. Buscó con la mirada al rubio, quien tenía un poco de dificultad tratando de evitar que Kiba y Lee le quiten el balón.

Su mejor amigo levantó la mirada, encontrándose con los oscuros ojos de Sasuke. Sonrió por debajo y con un rápido movimiento, le pasó la pelota una vez más.

— ¡Diez segundos! — gritó Gai.

Naruto abrió sus ojos desmesuradamente al ver cómo Sasuke recibía el balón y pateaba la pelota desde la mitad de la cancha. Sai —quien estaba como arquero del equipo contrario— se mantenía atento ante el próximo ataque, pero jamás espero que Sasuke se atreviese a patear de tan lejos. Hasta incluso el mismo Gai se sorprendió cuando observó la pelota entrar por tercera vez al arco.

— ¡Tiempo fuera! ¡El equipo Rojo es el ganador!

Todos los miembros del equipo Rojo gritaron con alegría por haber ganado. No solo se sentían victoriosos por haber ganado, sino que también aliviados. Gai había amenazado a todos los chicos diciéndoles que si su equipo perdía, tendrían que dar 10 vueltas al campo. Y tras un partido de fútbol, nadie estaba con las energías para correr más.

— ¡Equipo Azul! ¿Qué rayos están esperando? ¡Esas vueltas no se darán solas!

— ¡Sí, Maestro Gai! — respondió Lee, uno de los integrantes del equipo perdedor. — ¡Por usted haré el doble de vueltas!

— ¡Ese es el espíritu de la juventud, Lee! ¡Así se hace! — gritó el entrenador, al ver que su alumno favorito ya había empezado a correr.

Sasuke no quería admitirlo en voz alta, pero de alguna manera extrañaba a Anko. La profesora de Educación Física se había ausentado por razones de salud aquel día y por esa razón, Gai estaba supervisando a los varones en la clase de Educación Física. Envidió un poco a las chicas, pues seguramente ellas no tendrían una clase tan energética como la de aquel profesor tan peculiar. No pudo evitar preguntarse qué estaba haciendo Sakura en esos momentos.

Sin embargo, aquel sufrimiento por fin llegaba a su fin. Faltaban pocos minutos para que termine la clase y les dejen ir a los vestidores. Gai les dejó refrescarse mientras que el equipo Azul corría alrededor de la cancha para cumplir con su castigo. Sasuke se sentó en una de las bancas junto a Naruto y —mientras el rubio parloteaba acerca de los planes que tenía con Hinata para el fin de semana— él solo lo observaba por el rabillo del ojo con aburrimiento, tomando su botella de agua.

— Uchiha-kun, muy buen trabajo. — lo felicitó Gai, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda. — ¿Has considerado unirte al equipo de fútbol? Tienes mucho talento.

— Sasuke y yo jugábamos en el equipo de la escuela media. — recordó Naruto con nostalgia. — Él era el capitán de nuestro equipo.

— Gracias por su oferta, entrenador. Pero, prefiero quedarme en el club de música. — el Uchiha respondió.

— Respeto tu decisión. Aún así, sabes que puedes unirte cuando lo desees.

A Sasuke realmente nunca le había gustado mucho el fútbol. Había entrado al club en la escuela secundaria por la constante insistencia de Naruto, y resultó tener un talento natural para aquel deporte. Prefería más el baloncesto. Éste requería de más velocidad y los tiempos eran más controlados. Pero no había un equipo de baloncesto en la escuela media. Sí existía uno en la preparatoria, aunque él prefirió optar por el taller de música. Quería relajarse un poco antes de entrar a la universidad.

— ¿Han visto lo buena que está? Lo que daría porque fuera mía.

— Esas piernas tan torneadas...

Sasuke usualmente solía ignorar aquellos comentarios pervertidos que hacían sus compañeros acerca de las chicas de su clase. Sin embargo, cuando escuchó repentinamente su nombre en aquella conversación, se percató de quién estaban hablando y no pudo evitar enfurecerse.

— Sasuke es un tipo muy suertudo.

— Pero aún no son nada. No creo que le moleste compartir un poco, ¿verdad? — preguntó con diversión.

Era cierto lo que aquel chico, Himura, había dicho. Él y Sakura no eran absolutamente nada. _«Aún»_ Le había prometido a Sakura que la esperaría, esperaría a que ella ordene sus sentimientos y de ahí tomaría una decisión. Pero el solo imaginar a Sakura con alguien que no era él mismo lo enfurecía muchísimo. Apretó sus puños con fuerza, enojado por aquellos comentarios.

— Oigan, ustedes... — se había levantado de la banca para acercarse a aquellos chicos y darles una pequeña lección. Su mirada era fría y aterradora ante sus compañeros, quienes empezaron a temblar por miedo. Sasuke era un chico serio y un poco hostil hacia el resto, aunque jamás lo habían visto tan molesto. Sentían que su mirada perforaba su alma.

— ¿S-si, Uchiha-san? — preguntó Himura.

— ¿Qué dijeron acerca de Sakura?

— N-nada m-malo, Uchiha-san. S-Sólo decíamos que era una chica muy bonita y que usted es muy afortunado, pues sólo a usted le hace caso. — respondió Kento, el otro chico que había hecho aquel comentario de las piernas de Sakura, sonriendo nerviosamente.

— Hmph... idiotas.

Y con una última y fría mirada, Sasuke se fue a los vestidores.

.

"Te veo después de clases." Esa era la primera parte del mensaje que Sakura había recibido después del almuerzo. Acababa de sonar el timbre que anunciaba que la jornada escolar había culminado, y todos en el salón estaban arreglando sus cosas para regresar a casa. Su admirador secreto no había dejado escrito ningún lugar en dónde encontrarse. _«Tal vez fue solo una broma pesada...»_

Suspiró con aburrimiento, y colgó su mochila en su hombro derecho para salir de la clase. Había sido un día largo y un poco extraño. Sólo quería llegar a casa para darse un baño, comer algo, ver su serie favorita y dormir.

Sin embargo, ni bien puso un pie fuera del salón, alguien la tomó del brazo.

— ¿Sakura-san?

Sakura se sorprendió al ver a aquel chico. Nunca lo había visto antes, pero por el uniforme que llevaba puesto, era obvio que también estudiaba en la Preparatoria de Hiruzen. Era mucho más alto que ella, pues Sakura a penas le llegaba al hombro. Tenía el cabello castaño claro y ligeramente largo, y unos encantadores ojos café. Su rostro era pálida y estaba alumbrado por una coqueta sonrisa.

— ¿Quién eres tú?

— Kiwasaki, Takahiro Kiwasaki. Tercer año, como tú.

— Supongo que no necesito presentarme. Parece que sabes quién soy... — respondió Sakura, un poco incómoda. Algo le decía que él era el chico que le había estado dejando los mensajes. — ¿Te puedo ayudar en algo? — aunque no quería sonar grosera, ella en serio quería irse.

— Sakura-san, yo... ¡Estoy enamorado de usted!

Aquella confesión la tomó por sorpresa. Pensó que le pediría su número, o correo electrónico. O quizá pedirle una cita. Jamás imaginó que él se le confesaría. Aquel completo extraño estaba enamorado de ella. ¡Ni si quiera se conocían! Lo había dicho tan seguro de sí mismo que incluso le dio un poco de miedo.

— ¿En serio?

Sakura solo quería que el chico se ría y dijera que todo era una broma. No quería creerlo.

— Sí, Sakura-san. Por favor, acepte mis sentimientos.

— Ella no lo hará.

Al escuchar esa voz, Sakura solo deseó que la tierra la tragara viva. Lo último que necesitaba era que Sasuke presenciara aquello. _«Pensé que ya se había ido». _De alguna manera agradecía que Kiwasaki haya esperado hasta que la última persona abandonó su salón, pero no había contado con que Sasuke regrese.

— Porque ella es mía.

En un rápido —y un tanto brusco— movimiento, Sasuke la tomó del brazo y la llevó por el pasillo. Sabía que aquel tipo tenía malas intensiones con Sakura, a pesar de tener una pinta de ser un buen chico. El Uchiha no era fanático de los chismes, pero Naruto ya le había comentado al menos un par de veces que Takahiro Kiwasaki sólo significaba problemas.

— Sasuke, ¿qué crees que haces? No soy una muñequita para que me estés jalando por todas partes. — se quejó, tratando de liberarse de su agarre.

— Ese tipo tiene una pésima reputación. Si no me vas a aceptar a mí, al menos me aseguraré que no aceptes a cualquier idiota.

Sakura se sonrojó ante aquella declaración y se detuvo por un momento, para procesar lo que él acababa de decir.

— Gracias, Sasuke.

.

_13 de febrero del 2016_

_No puedo creer que después de tantos meses de pausa, por fin este fic está de regreso. Muchas gracias a todas por su increíble paciencia y comentarios motivadores. ¡Mas vale tarde que nunca!_

_Ahora estoy de vacaciones, pero no sé que tan seguido podré actualizar. Quedan como 9 capítulos pendientes y tengo que distribuir bien mi tiempo para tratar de terminarlo antes de que empiecen las clases, que es en un mes._

_De nuevo, muchas gracias por esperar y nos leemos en el próximo capítulo._

_Espero que les haya gustado!_

_Un abrazo,_

_Hats_


	17. Chapter 17

**.**

**XVII. ****夕食 ****(Yuushoku)**

**Yuushoku: comida formal de la noche**

.

Después de aquel incidente que tuvo en la clase de Kurenai, su padre se había vuelto un poco más estricto con ella respecto a las comidas. Aunque al principio le molestó su actitud, sabía que Kizashi lo hacía con la mejor intensión del mundo: cuidar de su salud.

Ella misma tenía que admitir que había sido muy descuidada. Todos sus sentimientos se le habían venido encima y al no afrontarlos de una manera correcta, las cosas se habían salido de control. Estaría mintiéndose a sí misma si dijera que ya lo tenía todo resuelto, pero sí estaba segura de algo: no dejaría que aquella situación influyera más en su salud. No quería preocupar más a su padre por cosas que sí estaban a su alcance.

Giró aburrida en su cama, aún envuelta por las sábanas. Era domingo por la mañana y en realidad no tenía muchos planes, a parte de la tarea que les había dejado Kakashi. El día anterior se había quedado todo el día viendo películas, aunque honestamente le daba mucha flojera hacer operaciones matemáticas tan temprano.

Un olor a panqueques recién hechos inundó sus pulmones, y casi de manera inconsciente salió de su habitación para llegar hasta donde su objeto de deseo se encontraba. Era extraño inhalar aquel olor en un domingo por la mañana, pues sólo se comía panqueques en los "Jueves de Panqueques". Aún así, Sakura no se quejó. Tras saludar a su padre con un somnoliento "_buenos días_", tomó asiento en la silla roja para prepararse su café con leche.

— ¿Dormiste bien? — le preguntó su padre apagando la cocina, para sentarse frente a ella. — Ayer te quedaste hasta tarde...

— Sí, papá. Tengo un poco de sueño aún... Pero no es nada que la cafeína no pueda solucionar. — Sakura le aseguró con una pequeña sonrisa, tomando un sorbo de su bebida. Hizo una ligera mueca al sentir que aún le faltaba un poco de azúcar y Kizashi no pudo evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada. — ¿Y a qué se deben los panqueques?

— Oh, eso... — el mayor de los Haruno sonrió tímidamente. — Se me pasó por completo hacer las compras ayer. Estuve tan ocupado haciendo un pequeño trabajo extra para el jefe que me olvidé pasar por el supermercado. Lo único que quedaba era la mezcla pre-hecha de los panqueques, que compramos la vez pasada.

— ¿Trabajo extra? — murmuró Sakura un poco preocupada.

— No es nada del otro mundo, pequeña. — le aseguró Kizashi. — Son solo un par de responsabilidades más que significarán un pequeño aumento de sueldo a fin de mes.

Sakura asintió en comprensión y tomó otro sorbo de su café con leche. _«Ahora sí sabe bien»,_ pensó al sentir su bebida correctamente azucarada.

— Bueno, esos panqueques se enfriarán si no los comemos ahora. ¡Servido!

Al tratarse de un platillo americano, Kizashi había sacado unos pequeños tenedores para desayunar, como de costumbre. Él los comía solos, pero para Sakura era indispensable la miel de maple. Luego de servirse un poco en su plato, empezó a comer también después de murmurar unas cuantas palabras de agradecimiento.

El desayuno se llevó a cabo entre cortos comentarios y alguna que otra broma por parte de Kizashi. El ambiente tenso que habían estado teniendo aquellos últimos días, estaba ahora en el pasado. Sakura se sentía muchísimo más ligera, conversando de una manera tan tranquila con su padre.

— Será mejor entonces que vayamos a hacer las compras, papá. — le sugirió ella, mientras juntos lavaban los platos y demás vajilla que acaban de utilizar.

— Tienes toda la razón, Sakura-chan. ¿Necesitas algo en especial?

— Mi acondicionador está por acabarse, al igual que mi pasta de dientes. — Sakura lo meditó por unos momentos más, para asegurarse de que no se le olvidara algo más. — Sí, eso sería todo. Lo apuntaré en la lista.

Tras dejar el último vaso en el escurridor, cogió el lapicero que siempre estaba pegado al refrigerador y apuntó aquellas dos cosas que necesitaba en la lista de compras. Giró hacia su padre, quien revisaba algunas repisas de la cocina, para preguntarle si no les faltaba nada más de lo que ya estaba apuntado.

— El café ya está por acabarse. Será mejor comprar uno también, Sakura-chan.

Luego de terminar de apuntar las cosas que faltaban, cada uno se fue a su habitación a vestirse. Sakura optó por unos jeans, su suéter favorito de la Universidad de Tokyo y sus indispensables vans negras. Se lavó el rostro y los dientes, y se puso un poco de maquillaje para disimular sus ojeras. Guardó su celular en uno de los bolsillos delanteros del jean y salió a la sala, donde su padre ya la estaba esperando.

— ¿Vamos?

Sakura asintió, cerrando la puerta del departamento detrás de ella.

.

— Sasuke-chan, ¿estás ocupado?

El menor de los Uchiha estaba viendo videos de una nueva banda inglesa que Naruto le había recomendado, cuando su mamá tocó la puerta de su habitación preguntando por él. Casi a regañadientes, dejó su celular a un costado y arrastró sus pies descalzos hasta la puerta para saber qué necesitaba su madre. Ella sonrió al verlo, alzando ligeramente su cabeza por la diferencia de altura.

— ¿Qué sucede, mamá? — le preguntó Sasuke un poco preocupado, pues era extraño que ella le pida favores los domingos por la mañana.

— ¿Quieres acompañarme al supermercado?

Él estaba consciente de que últimamente él había estado un poco ausente en su familia. A pesar de que la discusión que había tenido con su padre había quedado en el pasado, las cosas aún estaban un poco tensas entre ambos. No lo había hecho intencionalmente, pero sabía que su madre estaba un poco dolida con la situación.

— Sí, claro.

Tras cambiarse con rapidez, bajó al primer piso. Mikoto ya lo estaba esperando en la cocina, dándole una última repasada a la lista para asegurarse de que todo lo tenía apuntado. Sonrió ligeramente al verlo ya listo, recostado sobre el marco de la puerta.

— ¿A ti te falta algo, Sasuke-chan?

Él simplemente negó con la cabeza. Su madre guardó el pequeño papel doblado en su cartera negra y sin más, ambos se dirigieron al garaje.

El camino al supermercado fue en silencio. Mikoto no escuchaba radio mientras manejaba porque eso la distraía. Ella mantenía la mirada atenta a la pista, pero sus ojos se desviaban para observar a su hijo por breves segundos. _«Tengo que admitir que Sasuke-chan se ha convertido en un hombre muy guapo_», no pudo evitar pensar orgullosa al examinar con la vista sus facciones masculinas. Él miraba por la ventana las calles de su vecindario, ajeno a los pensamientos de su madre.

Su mente estaba en otro lugar.

_«¿Estarás bien, Sakura?» _Después de aquel incidente que ella había tenido en la clase de Kurenai, la había estado observando con más detenimiento para asegurar de que estuviese comiendo adecuadamente en la escuela. Se sentía como un verdadero idiota. _«Si no hubiera dicho todas esas estupideces aquel día, no habría pasado todo esto». _De manera inconsciente apretó fuertemente su puño, molesto con sí mismo.

— ¿Todo en orden, Sasuke-chan?

Aquella última acción no había pasado desapercibida por los ojos oscuros de Mikoto. Algo le molestaba a su hijo, y le desesperaba no poder hacer nada por él. La luz del semáforo estaba en rojo, y pudo observar que aún apretaba su mano con rabia. Ella acarició el dorso de su mano con cariño y le sonrió, para asegurarle de que podía decirle lo que le pasaba sin temor.

— Sakura — murmuró él.

— Todo va a estar bien. — ella le respondió, dándole una última mirada a su hijo pues la luz del semáforo acababa de cambiar de color.

.

Después de dividir la pequeña lista en dos, Sakura cogió un carrito de compras y se dirigió rápidamente al primer pasillo. Sólo necesitaba un par de cosas de ahí: un nuevo cepillo dental y la crema de afeitar de su papá. Juró escuchar unas voces familiares en el pasillo siguiente, pero lo ignoró. _«Solo estoy imaginando cosas...»_, pensó mientras observaba detenidamente los cepillos. Eligió uno celeste y lo tiró en el carrito, para avanzar un poco más y buscar la crema de su papá.

— ¡No se olvide que los cereales están con un 40% de descuento, solo por hoy! ¡No se quede sin el suyo! — anunciaron por los parlantes.

Sakura tiró la crema de su papá en el carrito y, como un rayo, fue al pasillo donde vendían los cereales. Aún tenía uno en casa que estaba aún sin terminar, pero aquella oferta valía la pena. Sus ojos verdes escanearon todo el pasillo en busca de su cereal favorito, hasta que finalmente lo encontró. Estaba en la última repisa del estante, y solo quedaban dos cajas más. Suspiró en alivio. Había pensado que ya se habían agotado por completo.

El único problema era que tal vez no podría alcanzarlo. Aquella repisa era muy alta y no había ningún empleado cerca que pudiese ayudarla. Empujó el carrito a un lado del pasillo y se acercó a la repisa. Levantando la mirada para toparse con su objeto de deseo, Sakura se puso de puntitas y estiró su brazo lo más que pudo para poder alcanzar su cereal. Podía rozar la caja con la punta de sus dedos, pero no lo suficiente como para cogerla.

— Maldición... — masculló enojada, tratando de alcanzarla. Pero sus pies ya no soportaban más.

Miró a la repisa una vez más, aún no dispuesta a rendirse, y volvió a ponerse de puntitas para poder alcanzar su cereal. Aún así, fue incluso peor porque empujó la caja un poco más atrás sin querer. _«Esto ya es personal»._

— La tercera es la vencida. — murmuró para sí misma, dispuesta a alcanzar su cereal de todas maneras.

Haciendo su mayor esfuerzo, se estiró lo más que pudo. Estaba consciente de que sería un poco más difícil porque la caja ahora estaba un poco más atrás, pero no dejaría que eso la detenga. Logró rozar la caja con la punta de sus dedos y justo en ese momento, alguien la tomó por la cintura y la alzó. Casi sin pensarlo, tomó su añorado cereal con ambas manos.

Estuvo a punto agradecer el extraño que —a pesar de que tranquilamente podría haber tratado de aprovecharse de ella— la había ayudado, al poner los pies en el suelo. Sin embargo, cuando Sakura levantó la mirada, las palabras se le quedaron enredadas en la lengua.

Sasuke Uchiha había sido quien la había cargado para que alcanzara su cereal. Muchas preguntas inundaron su mente en aquel momento: ¿la había observado tratando de alcanzar su cereal fallidamente? ¿por qué la había ayudado? ¿qué estaba haciendo en el supermercado, con ella?

Sus miradas se cruzaron por breves segundos. Sakura fue la primera que alejó sus ojos, y aún abrazando su caja de cereal, dijo en voz baja: —Gracias por la ayuda.

— No hay de qué.

Mikoto prácticamente lo había empujado al pasillo donde estaban los cereales tras escuchar la oferta anunciada por los parlantes. Lo que menos había esperado era ver a Sakura Haruno tratando de alcanzar desesperadamente su cereal favorito. No pudo evitar pensar que se veía adorable. Caminó con lentitud hacia ella; Sakura estaba tan concentrada que no se percató de su presencia.

— ¡Sasuke-chan! ¿Conseguiste tu cereal?

La voz de su madre interrumpió aquel encuentro. A la dueña de ojos verdes se le escapó una pequeña sonrisa de manera inconsciente al escuchar el particular sufijo que la mamá de Sasuke usaba con su hijo. Él, por otro lado, se sonrojó avergonzado.

— Sí, mamá. — contestó alzando un poco la voz, para que ella lo escuche del otro pasillo. Cogió otra caja de cereal igual a la de Sakura y se despidió de ella con un tímido beso en la mejilla. — Te veo luego.

Ella asintió aún sin comprender qué había pasado exactamente, y ambos se fueron en dirección opuesta.

.

— Me encontré con Mikoto en la sección de verduras. — comentó Kizashi, mientras acomodaban las compras en la maletera.

Sakura tenía una ligera idea de hacia dónde estaba yendo esa conversación, pero ignoró sus instintos. Solo sonrió e hizo un gesto para su padre siga hablando, sin dejar de acomodar las bolsas.

— Nos invitó a cenar esta noche a su casa. No pudimos hablar mucho aquel día en la fiesta, ¡y vaya que sí tenemos que ponernos al día! — exclamó él emocionado. — ¿Te dije que no había visto a los Uchiha desde nuestra fiesta de graduación?

Sakura no quería reventarle la burbuja y decirle que aún se sentía un poco incómoda con la presencia de Sasuke. Aquel extraño encuentro que habían tenido minutos antes no había mejorado las cosas. Estaba tratando de dejar las cosas en el pasado, y eso era lo de menos. Su dilema ahora era que últimamente había estado sintiendo unos cosquilleos en el estómago cada vez que lo veía.

_«Y cuando intervino la vez pasada, que ese chico me confesó sus sentimientos...» _recordó los eventos del miércoles pasado. Al principio se enojó con él porque no era un tema de su incumbencia. Estaba segura de que Sasuke había actuado de esa manera por celos; y a pesar de eso, la hizo sentir querida. Él incluso se lo había afirmado aquel día en la fiesta: le había dicho que estaba enamorado de ella, que en serio la quería.

Pero, ¿y ella? ¿Ella también sentía lo mismo?

— ¿Sakura-chan? — la llamó, distrayéndola de sus pensamientos. — Quizás tienes muchas tareas para mañana...

— No, papá. Está bien. Vamos a cenar con los Uchiha.

Kizashi le sonrió, colocando la última bolsa que quedaba en el carrito de compras en la maletera. Sakura cerró la puerta de ésta, mientras que su padre iba a dejar el carrito. Se sentó en el asiento del copiloto y respondió un par de mensajes de Karin, que le estaba comentando acerca de una reunión familiar a la que había asistido el día anterior.

— ¿Qué podemos llevar para la cena? — le preguntó su padre a Sakura, encendiendo el carro.

— Yo puedo hacer un pie de limón. — se ofreció ella. Eso le quitaría un peso de encima a su padre y de paso ella podría distraerse un poco.

— ¿Tienes todos los ingredientes que necesitas para hacerlos?

Sakura asintió con la cabeza, colocándose el cinturón de seguridad. Le subió el volumen a la radio y su canción favorita de Halsey inundó el auto. Kizashi miraba a su hija con una ligera sonrisa en su rostro, observando como ella murmuraba la letra de la canción.

Al llegar al departamento, acomodaron las compras en sus respectivos lugares. La mayonesa en la refrigeradora, junto al queso crema y el jamón. El café y su té favorito en la repisa principal; mientras que la infaltable mezcla de panqueques junto con la azúcar, en la repisa del costado. Sakura le entregó la crema de afeitar a Kizashi, y también una bolsa con su pasta de dientes y acondicionador para que la deje en su habitación.

— Iré haciendo el pie de limón.

— Gracias, pequeña. — le agradeció su padre con una sonrisa, antes de perderse por el pasillo.

Ella estiró sus brazos, tomando una respiración profunda. Se lavó las manos y rápidamente se puso manos a la obra. Aquel pie no se iba a hacer solo. Empezó sacando los ingredientes y los utensilios que necesitaría.

De pequeña siempre había observado a su madre preparar postres, y en serio agradecía que su padre haya conservado todas las cosas que ella utilizaba para hacerlos. Un aire de nostalgia la invadió, al recordarla. Cuando regresaba de un largo día en la escuela, su madre siempre tenía algún dulce con que alegrarle la tarde: galletas, pastel, bizcochos... Y su infaltable taza de té.

— Tú sí sabías hacer un buen pie de limón, mamá. — murmuró, acordándose de los dotes culinarios de su progenitora.

Sacó su celular de su bolsillo y puso un poco de música para amenizar el ambiente. La potente voz de Hayley Williams se empezó a escuchar por toda la cocina, y con una sonrisa en su rostro, Sakura comenzó a hacer el postre.

Terminó más rápido de lo esperado. Acababa de meter el postre en el horno, y solo le quedaba esperar. Ya le había pasado anteriormente que por no vigilar unas galletas, éstas se le habían quemado. Realmente disfrutaba hacer pie de limón, pero una vez ya era suficiente. Puso una alarma en su celular para que le avisara cuando ya se cumplieran los minutos.

— Huele muy bien, Sakura-chan. — comentó Kizashi, apareciendo por la puerta de la cocina. El tiempo había pasado realmente rápido. Sakura a penas había desviado su mirada del postre, para seguir chateando con Karin.

Ella sonrió, mientras se ponía los guantes y abría el horno para sacar el postre. En serio olía delicioso. Colocó el pie sobre una rejilla con mucho cuidado de no quemarse y se quedó observando su obra. No se veía nada mal. No pudo evitar tomarle una foto con su celular.

— Será mejor que avances con tu tarea, pequeña. — le sugirió su padre. — ¿Pido pizza para almorzar?

Sakura asintió con la cabeza. Kizashi tenía razón: era mejor terminar la tarea de Kakashi de una vez por todas. Era muy probable que la flojera le ganase si la hacía después de la cena con los Uchiha. Acomodó algunas cosas que había utilizado y fue a su habitación para terminar aquella tarea.

.

— ¿Qué?

Sasuke a veces pensaba que su mamá a veces era una mujer muy rara. No creía las palabras que Mikoto le acaba de decir. ¿Los Haruno vendrían a cenar a su casa aquella noche?

— Sakura-chan y su papá vendrán a cenar hoy. — repitió ella, sin desviar su mirada de la calle. — Me encontré con Kizashi en la sección de verduras. Como no pudimos conversar todos aquel día en la fiesta, creí que sería una buena idea invitarlos a cenar, ¿no lo crees?

Para ser honesto, a Sasuke realmente no le simpatizaba mucho aquella idea. Sabía que Sakura aún se sentía incómoda con su presencia, y el estar rodeados de sus familiares podría incrementar aquella incomodidad con mucha facilidad. Aún así, sabía también que sus padres no se habían visto hacía muchísimo tiempo y que habían cosas en las cuales ponerse al día.

— Sí... — murmuró aún no muy convencido.

El resto del camino fue en silencio. No había tráfico, por lo que llegaron a casa bastante rápido. Sasuke no sólo llevó la mayoría de las compras hasta la cocina, sino que además ayudó a su madre a acomodar las cosas. En ningún momento dijo ninguna palabra. Mikoto le hablaba pero él solo asentía o negaba con la cabeza, o a veces no respondía.

— Gracias, Sasuke-chan.

Él solo le sonrió levemente y fue directo a su habitación. Aquella tarea que había mandado Kakashi no se haría sola. Se arrepentía de haberla dejado para el final; pero si no la hacía en aquel momento, no la podría hacer después. En solo unas cuantas horas vendrían los Haruno y se vería sumamente mal encerrarse en su habitación para terminarla. Tampoco le llamaba mucho la idea de quedarse hasta tarde por esos ridículos ejercicios que su profesor les había mandado.

Suspiró en derrota y sacó sus cosas para empezar a trabajar. Antes de comenzar, decidió prender su reproductor para poner un poco de música y así motivarse un poco. Arctic Monkeys empezó a sonar por los parlantes cuando Sasuke tomó entre sus dedos su lápiz y se dispuso a resolver el primer problema de la tarea.

Resolvía los ejercicios con facilidad. Solo tuvo un poco de dificultad con un par, que tuvo que consultar su libro de texto para utilizar una fórmula que no recordaba; pero no supuso un gran dilema para él. Terminó los treinta ejercicios de trigonometría más rápido de lo que esperaba.

Desglosó las hojas de la tarea ya resueltas y las engrapó. Colocó su nombre en la esquina derecha con un lapicero negro; su caligrafía era pulcra y firme –típica de los Uchiha. Aquellas planas que su madre le había hecho hacer desde pequeño realmente habían valido la pena.

Casi sin pensar, debajo de su nombre escribió con lápiz "Sakura Uchiha". No pudo evitar recordar la caligrafía de Sakura. Su caligrafía era muy parecida a la suya. Lo que la diferenciaba era su trazo más delicado, más femenino. Al ver de nuevo su nombre con su propio apellido, sonrió ligeramente. No sonaba nada mal. Más bien, le gustaba como sonaba.

.

La hora había llegado. La cena de aquella noche no sería tan formal como la fiesta de la Universidad de Konoha, pero tampoco podría ir en piyama. Optó por usar un vestido casual negro con estampados de rosas blancas, que combinaban perfectamente con unos zapatos que había comprado cuando Karin la visitó. Tal y como le pidió su padre, ella terminó de alistarse veinte minutos antes de las siete. Colocó un poco de su perfume preferido en su cuello y muñecas, para finalmente salir de su habitación.

En un pestañeo, ya no se encontraba en el auto sino en la puerta principal de la casa de los Uchiha con el pie de limón en sus manos. Kizashi tocó el timbre dos veces y pocos segundos después, el hijo mayor los recibió abriéndoles la puerta.

— Buenas noches, Haruno-san, Sakura. — les saludó Itachi con una ligera sonrisa. La menor de los Haruno no pudo evitar pensar que se veía realmente guapo.

— Buenas noches, Itachi/ Itachi-san.

— Pasen, por favor.

Cerrando la puerta tras él, Itachi ofreció a llevar el postre a la cocina para que ellos pasen a la sala. A pesar de que Sakura ya había visitado la casa de los Uchiha con anterioridad, aún no estaba totalmente familiarizada con ella. Tomó asiento en uno de los sofás, y se sorprendió al ver a su padre optar por sentarse en un lugar opuesto al de ella.

— Kizashi, Sakura... — la profunda voz de Fugaku Uchiha la distrajo de sus pensamientos. — Me alegro de que hayan podido venir.

— Gracias a ustedes por la invitación, Fugaku. — le sonrió Kizashi. — Vaya... No puedo creer que no nos vemos hace tanto tiempo.

— Ni yo. — respondió su viejo amigo. Sus ojos se identificaron a Sakura, aquella chica que se había robado el corazón de su hijo menor. — ¿Y ya sabes a qué quieres dedicarte después de la preparatoria, Sakura?

— Aún no estoy muy segura, Uchiha-san.

El ambiente se volvió un poco tenso después de aquella respuesta. Kizashi sabía que los Uchiha eran personas muy exigentes, y que la respuesta que había dado su hija no lo había dejado muy satisfecho a su amigo. — Sakura-chan tiene talento tanto como para los números y las letras, así que por eso se le hace un poco complicado elegir. Pero ya estamos viendo opciones de universidades.

— Aún le queda tiempo para elegir, papá. Estoy segura de que Sakura tomará la decisión correcta. — Itachi ya había regresado de la cocina, salvando a los Haruno de aquella situación tan incómoda. Sabía que su padre no lo hacía con mala intensión, pero a veces no se medía con sus comentarios. Sonrió a los invitados y dijo: — Pasemos al comedor, por favor. La cena ya está servida.

Mikoto ya estaba terminando de alistar la mesa, y Sasuke había bajado justo a tiempo para ayudarla. Sakura se quedó tiesa como una estatua cuando lo vio. Si su hermano mayor se veía guapo, no tenía las palabras para describir a Sasuke en aquellos momentos. Juró que su corazón se detuvo por un instante. Él levantó la mirada al escuchar que el resto ya venía y su mirada se encontró con la de Sakura.

— Buenas noches, Haruno-san, Sakura. — saludó cortésmente.

— Buenas noches, Sasuke. — ella había dirigido su vista hacia otro lado, pero un sonrojo en sus mejillas delataba sus sentimientos.

— Buenas noches, Sasuke-kun. — le sonrió Kizashi.

La cena se llevó a cabo con naturalidad, poniéndose al día y recordando los viejos tiempos. Sakura nunca había visto a su padre tan feliz. A pesar de que él siempre la alentaba con una sonrisa, estaba consciente de lo difícil que era hacerlo al ya no tener a su esposa de su lado. Aquel desastroso evento lo había marcado tanto a ella como a su padre. Agradecía mucho a Mikoto porque gracias a ella, Kizashi había vuelto a ser el mismo hombre risueño de antes, al menos por unas horas.

— ¿Y que hay de Mebuki? — preguntó Fugaku, al recordar a la chica con la que su amigo había empezado a salir el último semestre de su vida universitaria. Aquella relación era una de las más sólidas que el Uchiha había visto, y no dudaba que se hubieran casado. Su hija Sakura era la viva imagen de ambos.

El brillo que había estado presente durante toda la velada en los ojos de Kizashi se desvaneció por completo al escuchar el nombre de su difunta esposa. Sakura fue la primera en notarlo y quiso tomar las riendas de la situación, pero su padre no le dejó. La miró profundamente a los ojos, asintiendo con la cabeza. — Está bien, Sakura-chan. — le aseguró. Tomó una larga respiración y respondió: — Me casé con ella cuando yo terminé mi maestría en la Universidad de Tokyo. Poco después, Mebuki quedó embarazada de Sakura y decidimos regresar a Konoha. Lamentablemente, ella... Ella falleció. La enfermedad que ella tenía estaba muy avanzada y su cuerpo ya no podía aguantar los tratamientos.

— Yo- Yo no tenía idea, Kizashi. Cuánto lo siento. — se disculpó inmediatamente Fugaku, bajando la mirada avergonzado. Colocó su mano sobre la de su amigo, en señal de apoyo, y lo miró a los ojos. — Si necesitan de algo, por más mínimo que sea, no dudes en pedírmelo.

— Muchas gracias, Fugaku.

— Eres una jovencita muy fuerte, Sakura-chan. — Mikoto le dijo, con una sonrisa. — Bueno, ¿alguien desea postre? Los Haruno fueron muy generosos de traer pie de limón para la cena.

Todos en la mesa asintieron, y Sakura se ofreció a ayudarla. Entre las dos recogieron los platos de la mesa y Mikoto la guió hacia la cocina, para dejar los platos en el fregadero. Sakura sacó el postre de la refrigeradora, mientras que la mamá de Sasuke sacaba los platos y cucharillas.

— Sakura está muy bonita, ¿no crees? — Itachi le dijo a su hermano, quien miraba aburridamente la mesa. Su padre y su amigo se veían inmersos en una interesante conversación, y se notaba a kilómetros que tanto Sasuke como él no tenían mucho que aportar en ella. Itachi era una persona muy observadora y no se le había escapado la manera en que su hermano menor estuvo observando a Sakura durante toda la velada.

— Sí... — Sasuke sonrió casi imperceptiblemente.

— Entonces, deberías hacérselo saber. Tienes que tomar la iniciativa de vez en cuando, hermanito menor. — le respondió Itachi, golpeando su frente con dos dedos. Estaba seguro de que algo andaba mal entre él y la chica, pero no quería entrometerse. Tenía que aceptar que su hermano menor era un poco idiota para cosas relacionadas con el amor; porque dejar escapar a una chica como Sakura era realmente tonto. Sólo era cuestión de darle un pequeño empujoncito.

Antes de que él pueda responderle, Sakura y su mamá llegaron al comedor con el postre. La primera empezó a repartirlos, mientras que la segunda fue entregando las cucharillas.

— ¡Hmm! ¡Está delicioso! — exclamó Mikoto, tras darle una mordida. — ¿Lo hiciste tú, Sakura-chan?

— Sí, Uchiha-san. — respondió ella, un poco avergonzada por el cumplido.

Todos terminaron su postre en silencio. Cuando la menor de los Haruno estuvo a punto de ponerse de pie para ayudar una vez más, Sasuke se adelantó. Esto no solo sorprendió a Sakura, sino también al resto de los Uchiha presentes. — Yo te ayudo, mamá.

Regresaron al poco, después de haber dejado los platos en la cocina. Kizashi miró su reloj. Ya eran casi las nueve de la noche y sería de mala educación quedarse más tiempo. Se puso de pie y luego de hacer una pequeña reverencia, dijo:

— Muchas gracias por la cena, Mikoto y Fugaku. Realmente la pasé muy bien y la comida estuvo deliciosa.

— Espero que podamos vernos pronto, Kizashi. En la empresa tenemos varios proyectos en mente y me gustaría que los veas. — insistió Fugaku, poniéndose también de pie y estrechando su mano con la de su amigo.

— Prometo no perderme de nuevo por veinte años. — respondió el Haruno, dándole unas palmaditas en la espalda a Fugaku.

El resto de los presentes se pusieron de pie y se acercaron a despedirse. Mikoto se despidió de Kizashi con una reverencia, pero no pudo evitar abrazar a Sakura después. — Si necesitas algo, no dudes en buscarme. Los hombres pueden ser un poco torpes respecto a algunos temas; por lo que a veces es mejor hablar de mujer a mujer, ¿no crees?

Sakura asintió sonriendo ligeramente. — Muchas gracias, Mikoto-san.

— Hasta luego, Sakura. — se despidió Itachi.

— Igualmente, Itachi-san.

Su corazón empezó a latir más rápido, al estar consciente de qué persona le tocaba despedirse a continuación. Levantó la mirada y se topó con aquellos ojos negros que últimamente la estaban volviendo loca. Para su sorpresa, él se adelantó acercándose hacia ella y susurró en su oído: — Estabas muy bonita hoy.

— Gracias.

Y con un gran sonrojo presente en su rostro, dejó un pequeño beso en su mejilla como despedida.

.

_19 de febrero del 2015_

Como anuncié en mi perfil de facebook, estaré subiendo un nuevo capítulo todos los viernes :D

Muchas gracias por su apoyo

Nos leemos en una semana!


	18. Chapter 18

_._

**XVIII. ****紛争 ****(Funsō)**

Funsō: disputa entre dos partes

_._

_«¿Dónde está Naruto-kun?» _no pudo evitar preguntarse Hinata.

Como todas las tardes del jueves, ella se quedaba en la biblioteca avanzando tareas o estudiando, mientras él iba a su práctica de fútbol. Había guardado todas sus cosas en la mochila y salido disparada a la entrada de la preparatoria, en donde siempre lo esperaba. Usualmente él tardaba un par de minutos en darle en alcance, pero ya eran las 5:15 pm y aún no aparecía por ningún lado.

Le intentó llamar por teléfono, pero al parecer estaba apagado porque la mandaba a la casilla de voz. Le parecía algo muy extraño. Él nunca faltaba a sus prácticas de fútbol y siempre le avisaba cuando no se quedaría. Después de ir a comer ramen, habían quedado en estudiar para la próxima práctica calificada de Literatura. Eran varios textos que estuvieron analizando esa semana y Hinata sabía lo mucho que su novio odiaba leer. No solo pasarían un poco de tiempo de calidad, sino que también ayudaría a ambos en la materia.

— ¿Hinata?

Sakura le había tocado la limpieza del salón aquel día y después se quedó un rato hablando con la directora Tsunade de algunas universidades en las que ella estaba interesada en postular. Su conversación había sido más larga de lo que esperó, pero no se imaginó encontrarse con su amiga de la infancia en la entrada de la preparatoria, claramente esperando a alguien. Ya era tarde y, por lo que veía, ya no había ni un solo estudiante deambulando por las instalaciones educativas.

— S-Sakura-chan... — la saludó con una pequeña sonrisa.

— ¿Qué haces aquí?

— Estoy esperando a Naruto-kun. — bajó la mirada avergonzada. Sakura no pudo evitar pensar que se veía muy tierna. — ¿No lo has visto?

Ella negó con la cabeza. — Hoy se cancelaron las actividades de los clubs, Hinata. ¿Naruto no te lo dijo?

— Seguramente se olvidó. Estos días ha tenido muchas cosas en la cabeza... — trató de excusarlo, aunque por dentro se sentía mal.

Sakura la miró un poco preocupada. Ella no solía meterse en los asuntos de los demás, pero aquel comentario de Hinata la inquietaba. Sabía que a penas tenían un mes saliendo y que ambos se querían muchísimo. Sin embargo, a veces se necesitaba más que eso para que una relación funcione. Por la expresión de la Hyuga, al parecer no era la primera vez que Naruto la dejaba plantada*.

— Vamos por un helado.

Ambas caminaron en silencio hacia la avenida principal, una al lado de la otra, aunque cada una estaba sumida en sus pensamientos. Por un lado, Hinata estaba decepcionada con Naruto. Estaba consciente de que él era un chico muy distraído, pero no entendía por qué no le había avisado con anticipación. Y, tal como lo había predicho Sakura, no era la primera vez que sucedía algo como esto. Por otro lado, la Haruno se sentía molesta. Sabía que Naruto era un idiota, y no le costaba nada mandar un mensaje o llamar a su novia para avisarle que no tendría práctica de fútbol.

— Bienvenidas a Yogashi, ¿en qué puedo servirles?

— Hola. ¿Podría darme un helado de té verde y otro de chocolate, por favor? — le pidió Sakura. Hinata se sorprendió ante el hecho de que Sakura recordara su sabor favorito de helado. Sacó rápidamente su billetera para pagar, pero su amiga la detuvo con un ademán de mano. — Yo invito, Hinata.

La Hyuga no sabía por qué Sakura estaba siendo tan amable con ella. Aunque era un comportamiento extraño, de alguna manera lo agradecía. Ella asintió con una sonrisa. — Iré a buscar una mesa.

Sakura pagó y se quedó un rato esperando al otro lado de la barra, esperando a que le entreguen los helados. Volteó por un momento para buscar con la mirada a Hinata, quien —para su buena suerte— había logrado conseguir una pequeña mesa de dos al costado de la ventana que daba a la calle.

— Aquí tiene, señorita. Espero que lo disfruten.

La chica le entregó a Sakura los helados y ella se fue a sentar en donde estaba Hinata. La Hyuga miraba distraídamente por la ventana cómo el sol se oponía. Sakura la sacó de sus pensamientos entregándole el helado. Hinata le sonrió agradecida. Ella no quería parecer grosera, pero algo la estaba angustiando.

— Sakura-chan, ¿por qué estás haciendo esto?

Aquella pregunta la tomó un poco por sorpresa. Honestamente, ni ella misma sabía con exactitud por qué había invitado a Hinata a tomar un helado. ¿Porque sentía pena? _«No. Estoy segura de que no es eso.» _¿Porque se sentía culpable? _«¿Culpable de qué? Naruto no le dijo que hoy no tendría práctica. Es SU culpa.»_ O tal vez solo estaba pensando mucho las cosas.

— Naruto es un idiota, Hinata. Pero es un tipo muy obstinado cuando se trata de luchar por sus amigos y sus metas, y sé que por eso lo quieres. Sé también que no es la primera vez que te deja plantada... — susurró aquello último. — ¡Y deberías hacérselo saber! Nadie debería de dejar a una dama esperando.

— Sa-Sakura-chan. — murmuró Hinata, sorprendida ante lo que ella le acababa de decir.

Ella tenía toda la razón. Naruto estaba siendo desconsiderado con ella y el hecho de que esté enamorado perdidamente de él no era una excusa para que él la deje plantada cuando quisiera. No quería enojarse con él, porque tal vez no se daba cuenta, pero las cosas no podían seguir así.

.

— Gracias, Shikamaru. — le agradeció la rubia. — Gaara te manda saludos.

Se despidió de Temari con un ademán de mano, y siguió su camino hacia su salón de clases. Aquellas últimas semanas había estado yendo al club de ajedrez —tras una constante insistencia de Azuma, su orientador vocacional—, y fue así como terminó conociendo a Gaara. Era un chico pelirrojo que había venido de una ciudad del sur, Suna, pero por el trabajo de su padre había venido a Konoha con sus dos hermanos. Gaara era serio y solitario; aunque después de retarlo en varios juegos, se convirtieron en buenos amigos.

Cuando Ino no le pedía que lo acompañe a sus largas caminatas por el centro comercial, a veces se juntaba con él para jugar videojuegos. Incluso invitaban a Sasuke y Naruto, y la pasaban bien entre todos.

— ¿Viste a Nara-san junto con aquella chica rubia?

— Yamanaka-san y Nara-san ya son pareja desde hace tiempo.

— Pero no era Yamanaka-san. Es la chica que vino de Suna.

A Shikamaru realmente no le importaban los chismes. Siempre los pasaba por alto y seguía con su vida. Sin embargo, ese era el caso cuando los chismes no trataban acerca de su persona. Aquellos últimos días que estuvo entregándole algunas tareas a la hermana de Gaara, unos chismes respecto a él habían empezado a surgir. Lo que decían no era cierto. Temari era una chica bonita —eso no lo iba a negar—, pero Ino Yamanaka tenía su corazón.

— ¡Oye, Shikamaru! ¿Quieres ir por unas gaseosas?

La hora de almuerzo aún no terminaba, aunque honestamente no tenía muchas ganas de regresar a su sitio y quedarse escuchando aquellos comentarios de sus compañeros. Le hizo una seña con la mano a Naruto, aceptando su propuesta.

— Hinata-chan está un poco rara. — le comentó el rubio sin mirarlo, mientras que colocaba unas monedas en el dispensador.

— ¿En qué sentido? — Shikamaru no solía meterse en los asuntos del resto. Sin embargo, aquella confesión de su amigo lo sorprendió. Pensaba que su relación con la Hyuga iba de maravilla, o al menos eso le daba a entender a todo el mundo.

— Sé que cuando éramos pequeños y me gustaba Sakura-chan, era un poco tosco con ella. Pero aquel enamoramiento infantil que sentía hacia Sakura-chan no se compara en nada a lo que siento por Hinata-chan ahora. Y creo que es por eso. Creo que Hinata-chan piensa que no he olvidado por completo a Sakura-chan y está un poco distante. Me contesta los mensajes después de mucho tiempo, es menos cariñosa... ¡Y no sé que hacer!

— Vaya... Jamás esperé un comportamiento como ese por parte de Hinata. — admitió Shikamaru, observando cómo Naruto recogía su bebida de la máquina.

— Yo menos... — le respondió el Uzumaki, dándole un sorbo a su Coca Cola.

— Gaara nos invitó a una tarde de videojuegos en su casa. ¿Te apuntas? — le preguntó Shikamaru, tratando de desviar el tema. De alguna manera aquella confesión de su amigo le había hecho pensar en su relación con Ino, que últimamente se había convertido algo monótona.

— Yo... saldré con Hinata. He estado cancelando planes con ella solo para estar con mi familia y ustedes... Y me siento mal por ello. He descuidado mucho nuestra relación y quiero recuperarla.

— Te entiendo... — sonrió su amigo comprensivamente. — Creo que debería hacer lo mismo con Ino.

.

Ya era hora de salida y Sakura terminaba de arreglar sus cosas. Hoy no habían prácticas de club, por lo que solo iría a su casa a bañarse y hacer tareas. Harían una maratón de su serie favorita aquella noche y no podría perdérsela por nada en el mundo. Su mirada se desvió repentinamente hacia Hinata e Ino, que aquella semana habían tenido una actitud un poco extraña. Las notaba un poco distantes ante sus respectivos novios.

Sabía que Naruto había estado dejado bastante descuidada su relación con Hinata, ¿pero Ino también tendría problemas con Shikamaru? Sacudió la cabeza para alejar aquellos pensamientos de su mente. No era de su incumbencia.

— ¡Sakura!

La voz de la rubia la distrajo de su pelea interna. Ella levantó la mirada para toparse con los brillantes ojos azules de Ino y la sonrisa tímida de Hinata. _«Como en los viejos tiempos»_, Sakura no pudo evitar pensar. Sabía que la relación tan fraternal que alguna vez había tenido con ellas no la podría recuperar de la noche a la mañana, pero sí con pequeños pasos y confiando en ellas una vez más.

— Tengo tres pases para el cine y bueno... Hinata se animó a ir conmigo pero aún me quedaba una entrada más y-

— Quisimos invitarte. — terminó de decir la Hyuga, aún sonriente.

— Como en los viejos tiempos. — sonrió Ino también.

— Como en los viejos tiempos... — repitió Sakura, asintiendo con una ligera sonrisa en el rostro.

Metió el último cuaderno que le faltaba en su mochila, y las tres chicas salieron juntas de la preparatoria. Ino hablaba acerca de la nueva tendencia de moda que vendría en verano, mientras que Hinata comentaba de vez en cuando. Sakura se mantenía un poco ajena a la conversación, porque realmente no sabía que decir. Se sentía un poco fuera de lugar, pero sabía que estaba haciendo lo correcto. Logró hacer un par de comentarios para amenizar la conversación y antes de lo esperado, llegaron al cine.

Los vales eran para una película que a Ino le había encantado y ya la veía por segunda vez. Sakura no era una fanática de las películas románticas, como la rubia lo era, aunque estaba dispuesta a verla. Hinata le había explicado brevemente de qué trataba. Se le hacía una trama un poco cliché, pero Ino insistía en que valdría la pena porque el actor era "súper guapo".

Aquel cine que quedaba cerca de la preparatoria no era tan grande como el del centro comercial. Tenía menos salas y ligeramente más pequeñas. Pero lo que a todos los estudiantes de Hiruzen les gustaba era el hecho de que podías elegir tu sitio. Sakura no había ido al cine desde que había regresado a Konoha. Los cines de Tokyo eran incluso un poco más caros, aunque eran también más grandes.

Las tres chicas se acercaron a una de las máquinas que estaban disponibles. Ino colocó los vales en la ranura y rápidamente la pantalla les mostró los sitios disponibles en la sala. A penas habían unos sitios ocupados, por lo que optaron un lugar en la sección del medio y a una distancia considerable de la pantalla. Tras seleccionar los asientos, la máquina les dispensó sus tickets correspondientes.

— ¿Les provoca algo de comer? — les preguntó Ino, entregándoles a cada una su respectiva entrada. — Aún faltan 20 minutos para que empiece la película, y en serio me muero por comer unos nachos con queso.

— Yo estaré bien con una gaseosa pequeña. — dijo Hinata, observando los diferentes aperitivos que ofrecía el cine.

— Popcorn y una botella de agua. — respondió Sakura.

No había mucha gente haciendo cola, por lo que rápidamente pudieron comprar sus aperitivos. Ya con sus respectivas bebidas y bocaditos, tomaron asiento en unas de las mesas libres para esperar. Ino no había podido esperar a entrar a la sala y ya había empezado a comer sus nachos. Sakura la imitó, comiendo su popcorn. Solo deseó que el tiempo pase rápido porque no quería terminarlo antes de que la película empiece.

— Sus entradas, por favor. — le pidió la señorita que estaba de turno. Cada una entregó la suya para que sea verificada, y tras revisarlas, la chica las dejó pasar. — Sala cinco, a su mano izquierda. Que disfruten la película.

La sala cinco era la última del pasillo. Caminaron lentamente por éste, comentando acerca de las nuevas películas que se estrenarían pronto y que las estaban promocionando con diferentes carteles.

— Muero por ver esa. — Ino señaló el cartel con su mano. Era una comedia romántica americana. Sakura había oído aquella mañana a unas compañeras de su salón comentar acerca de ellas. — ¿Te siguen gustando este tipo de películas, Sakura?

— Honestamente, no. — admitió ella un poco avergonzada. — Ahora me gustan más las de acción y comedia.

— No tenías que venir si te sentías obligada, Sakura-chan. — le aseguró Hinata.

— Quería pasar un rato con ustedes. — Sakura confesó, con un ligero sonroso adornando sus mejillas.

Entraron a la sala y se ubicaron en sus lugares. La tanda de comerciales duró más de lo que Sakura imaginó, y algunos incluso le parecieron divertidos. La película, sin embargo, sí la aburrió un poco. Era de la típica chica nerd que se enamoraba del rompecorazones del colegio. Lo que sí no pudo negar es que —como había dicho Ino— el actor era verdaderamente guapo. _«Me recuerda un poco a Sasuke»,_ no pudo evitar pensar. Eran un poco parecidos en el aspecto físico: ojos carbón, una bonita sonrisa y tez pálida.

— Esta es la parte que más me gusta. — susurró la rubia hacia sus amigas, haciendo referencia a la escena que se avecinaba.

En esta escena el protagonista confesaba los sentimientos que tenía por la chica, diciéndole que la amaba y que no le importaba lo que dijese el resto. A Sakura le pareció una escena tierna, pero también un poco irreal. Hinata no pudo evitar sonrojarse levemente al ver al chico decir todos sus pensamientos tan abiertamente. Ino solo trató de no chillar de la emoción.

— ¿Tienen planes para después?

La película había terminado y las tres chicas salían del cine. Ya estaba anocheciendo y las luces de la ciudad empezaban a alumbrar las calles de Konoha. Después de aquella salida después de clases, Sakura había sentido como si hubieran retrocedido en el tiempo. Recordaba con mucha claridad los comentarios de Ino respecto a los guapos protagonistas y Hinata sonrojándose avergonzada ante las escenas de besos apasionados. Parecía como si nada hubiese cambiado.

— Lo siento, Ino-chan. Mi madre me acaba de mandar un mensaje diciéndole que le dé el alcance en su oficina. Quiere que la acompañe a comprar el regalo de Hanabi.

— No te preocupes Hinata. — le sonrió la Yamanaka, en comprensión. — ¿Y tú, Sakura?

— Yo no tengo nada que hacer. — admitió Sakura. — Aunque realmente no creo que sea una buena idea...

— Es verdad... — recordó Ino. — Mañana tenemos práctica de Biología con el rarito de Orochimaru. — hizo una mueca recordando a su extraño profesor, haciendo que Hinata y Sakura soltaran una ligera risa.

— Será mejor que me vaya yendo, chicas. — se disculpó Hinata, haciendo una ligera reverencia con la cabeza. — Las veo mañana.

Tanto Ino como Sakura se despidieron de ella agitando la mano, observando cómo su amiga se subía al bus que se acababa de detener a apenas unos metros. Ambas se quedaron en silencio por unos momentos, cada una metida en sus propias mentes.

— Oye Ino / Sakura — ambas dijeron al mismo tiempo. Al darse cuenta, sonrieron ligeramente.

— Anda, tú primero. — le pidió la rubia.

— Gracias por lo de hoy... Y también por confiar nuevamente en mí.

— De nada, Sakura.

Un silencio volvió a invadirlas una vez más, pero después Ino le confesó que necesitaba ayuda en Biología. No había entendido muy bien un tema que entraría en la práctica del día siguiente. Sakura no se consideraba una experta en el curso, pero le prometió que la ayudaría en lo que pudiera. Fue así como decidieron ir a la casa de los Yamanaka para hacer un repaso de los temas que vendrían en el examen.

.

— Entonces, ¿entendiste esta última parte?

Se encontraban Ino y Sakura en la habitación, estudiando para la práctica del día siguiente. Ya estaban terminando de estudiar y Sakura sólo quería asegurarse de que Ino haya comprendido lo que le acababa de explicar. La Yamanaka asintió varias veces con la cabeza, alegre de que por fin hayan culminado su sesión. Estuvo a punto de agradecerle, pero su celular interrumpió.

— ¿Shikamaru? — susurró un poco extrañada, al leer el nombre de su novio en la pantalla. Se le hacía muy raro que él la esté llamando. Casi nunca lo hacía. Pero tampoco estaba de humor como para hablar con él en aquellos momentos. No después de haber oído todos esos chismes.— ¿Hola?

— Ino...

— ¿Qué pasa, Shikamaru? — su voz sonaba un poco distante y fría.

— Nada... Sólo estaba un poco aburrido y quería conversar contigo.

— Bueno, ahora estoy ocupada. — dijo tras un suspiro. — Estoy estudiando. Hablamos mañana, ¿si?

— Ino, espera-

Ella solo colgó y tiró su celular hacia su almohada, ante la atenta mirada de Sakura. Sabía que Ino también estaba teniendo problemas con Shikamaru. Nunca le prestaba atención a los chismes, pero aquella semana ellos se habían convertido en el principal tema de conversación de sus compañeros. Estaba convencida de que a Ino eso le molestaba mucho.

— Si te molesta tanto lo de Shikamaru con esa otra chica, deberías de decírselo.

— Lo sé... — susurró Ino, enredando su cabello en su dedo distraídamente. — ¡Me enoja tanto que no lo admita! Sé que solo son rumores, pero hace ya bastante tiempo que nuestra relación se ha ido tornando un poco monótona... ¿Y si esa tal Temari es mejor que yo y Shikamaru se enamora de ella?

— Estoy consciente de que ustedes han pasado por mucho y que Shikamaru te quiere. No puedes dejar de que te lo arrebate de las manos así por así.

Ino le sonrió ligeramente, agradeciéndole por su apoyo. — ¿Y qué tal van las cosas con Sasuke, eh?

Aquella tomó desprevenida a Sakura, haciendo que un ligero sonrojo se apodere de sus mejillas de manera repentina.

— Todo va bien...

.

_Esquina del vocabulario de Hatsumi:_

*Dejar plantado a alguien: es una expresión que usamos en Perú y en otros países de latinoamérica (no sé si en todos) que se refiere a haber quedado con alguien, pero hacerlo esperar por horas y nunca aparecer.

.

_16 de febrero del 2016_

Hola a todas! Muchas gracias por sus comentarios alentadores en el capítulo anterior. Aquí les dejo el nuevo capítulo de la semana y espero que lo disfruten.

Si quieren estar al día con noticias acerca del fic, no te olvides de agregarme a Facebook. Búscame como "Just-Hatsumi Fanfiction" o puedes encontrar el link en mi perfil.

Un abrazo,

Hats


	19. Chapter 19

.

**XIX. 一緒に (Isshoni)**

**Isshoni: indica que dos o más personas están una al lado de la otra**

.

Kurenai seguía explicando unos conceptos más para la práctica que se avecinaba. Sakura en realidad no estaba prestando atención a lo que su profesora decía. Su mente estaba en otro lugar. Más específicamente, en una persona. Su mirada se desvió de manera inconsciente hacia Sasuke, quien estaba tomando apuntes de la explicaciones que estaba dando Kurenai. Su mirada ónix estaba fija en la pizarra, atento a lo que decía su profesora.

_«Se le ve muy guapo...»_, no pudo evitar pensar. Un ligero sonrojo se apoderó de sus mejillas. _«¿Qué te sucede, Sakura? ¡Debes concentrarte en la clase de Literatura, no en Sasuke!»_.

El timbre sonó, interrumpiendo sus pensamientos. Kurenai dio unas últimas indicaciones y recomendaciones para la práctica del día siguiente, mientras que los alumnos preparaban sus materiales para la clase de Kakashi. Él llegó a tiempo sorprendiendo a todos —incluyendo a la misma Kurenai—, pues siempre llegaba tarde. A Sakura le pareció un poco extraño, pero todo cobró sentido cuando su profesor empezó a entregar unas gruesas separatas de ejercicios.

— Hoy no haremos clase. — anunció Kakashi. Naruto estuvo a punto de levantarse de su lugar para celebrar, pero lo que su profesor dijo después lo detuvo. — Estuve escuchando algunas quejas de parte de ustedes, respecto a que no estaban entendiendo muy bien el tema de ahora. ¡Y qué mejor manera de aprender que una separata de 100 ejercicios para que practiquen!

Todos los alumnos se comenzaron a quejar. Naruto fue el primero. — Kakashi-sensei, ¿está loco? ¡Nunca terminaremos!

— Seré amable con ustedes y dejaré que lo hagan en parejas. No permitiré grupos de más personas. — dijo Kakashi, tras un largo suspiro de derrota. — Sean sabios al escoger a la persona con la que van a trabajar. No permitiré cambios y tampoco aceptaré quejas al respecto. Trabajen en una sola separata. La que no usen utilícenla para estudiar para el examen final. Les daré cuatro minutos, contando desde ahora, para que se agrupen y me digan con quien trabajarán.

Sakura escaneó el salón con la mirada buscando un compañero digno, hasta que se topó con unos intensos ojos carbón. — Sakura... — susurró Sasuke al encontrarse con su mirada. Ella sonrió tímidamente, asintiendo con la cabeza.

Ambos se pusieron de pie y se acercaron a la pizarra para avisarle a su profesor que trabajarían juntos. — Sakura y yo seremos un equipo.

— ¡Oiga, Kakashi-sensei, eso no es justo! ¡Son sus mejores estudiantes! ¡Sacarán más de 100! — se quejó una vez más Naruto, señalando a la pareja con el dedo.

— Confío en que harán un buen trabajo, Sakura, Sasuke. — Kakashi les dijo a sus alumnos, ignorando olímpicamente al ruidoso rubio y anotando sus nombres en su cuaderno. — Pueden regresar a sus lugares.

Cada uno regresó a su carpeta, mientras que el resto de sus compañeros buscaban un compañero. Ino había escogido a Hinata de manera astuta. Ella sabía que Shikamaru trataría de hacerla su pareja, así como también Naruto trataría de hacer a Hinata su pareja para el trabajo. Al menos en el caso del rubio, no sólo aseguraría tener una buena nota sino que también podría enmendar las cosas con Hinata. En su caso, solo sería lo último; pero no se los dejaría tan fácil.

Después de que todos hayan sido registrados por Kakashi, se agruparon rápidamente. Sólo tendrían una semana para entregarle el trabajo, pero sólo podrían usar las horas de su clase. No podrían llevarse el trabajo a casa, pues Kakashi recogería las separatas al terminar la sesión del día. Tenían que ponerse a trabajar ya.

Sasuke se acercó rápidamente a su sitio y jaló la silla del costado para sentarse junto a Sakura. Se sentía un poco nervioso al estar tan cerca de ella. Sus miradas se encontraron por segundos, pero Sakura fue la primera en desviar la suya. Empezaron a trabajar sin más, haciendo juntos los ejercicios. Solo hablaban para corregir algún detalle o discutir la solución de un problema.

— Aquí creo que podríamos aplicar la fórmula que Kakashi nos enseñó ayer. — señaló Sasuke con su dedo en la separata de Sakura.

— Para después simplificar y sumar esto, ¿verdad? — ella le respondió, mientras resolvía la ecuación.

— Exacto. — Sasuke observaba la caligrafía delicada y femenina de Sakura.

— Y después solo divides / divido. — dijeron ambos al mismo tiempo.

Sakura sonrió inconscientemente ante lo sucedido. Él le devolvió el gesto, pero su sonrisa fue más pequeña y casi imperceptible. Hacer el trabajo juntos había sido una buena decisión.

.

Ya era hora de almuerzo y Sakura se había escabullido de su salón para ir a almorzar a la azotea como todos los días. Fue una gran sorpresa cuando, al llegar arriba, encontró a Hinata e Ino ya listas para almorzar. Al notar su llegada, le sonrieron y le hicieron un ademán con la mano para que se siente con ellas.

Después de acomodarse, sacó su almuerzo y empezó a comer en silencio. Ino comenzó a parlotear acerca de la nueva serie que había empezado a ver la semana pasada. Sakura había visto algunos comerciales y, después de escuchar los comentarios de la rubia, empezaba a considerar ver aquella nueva serie. Hinata las escuchaba platicar y no pudo evitar sentirse feliz por las tres.

Las cosas estaban mejorando, poco a poco.

— Iré a comprar agua. Olvidé la mía en casa. ¿Quieren que les compre algo? — les preguntó Sakura, poniéndose de pie.

— Un ramune* de fresa, por favor. — le pidió Ino.

— Yo estoy bien, Sakura-chan. Gracias. — aseguró Hinata.

Bajó las escaleras jugueteando con su monedero distraídamente. De manera inconsciente empezó a tararear una canción que había escuchado el día anterior en la radio, mientras que caminaba por el pasillo. Salió por la cafetería y se dirigió hacia las máquinas dispensadoras que quedaban fuera del pabellón. No contó con encontrarse con Naruto ahí.

— Sakura-chan. — la saludó él con una cálida sonrisa. Ella asintió, devolviéndole el saludo. Ella lo vio titubear por unos segundos mientras sacaba las monedas de su monedero. — ¿Hinata-chan estaba contigo?

Sakura tomó una respiración profunda, tras sacar su agua de la maquina. — Ella es una chica muy comprensiva y paciente, Naruto. Y en serio te quiere. — le aseguró, mirando fijamente sus ojos azules. — Pero eso no significa que la puedes hacer de un lado. Es tu novia. Deberías mantenerla al tacto de lo que haces e incluirla en tus planes.

El rubio se quedó con las palabras en la boca, procesando todo lo que su amiga de la infancia le acababa de decir. Aún recordaba con nostalgia aquel día en el festival que se le había confesado a Hinata y pedido que sea su novia. Y también recordaba todos los mensajes que se habían mandado. No quería que todo eso fuera en vano. Sakura tenía razón. Estaba descuidando mucho su relación y no quería perder a Hinata. Su novia era muy importante en su vida.

— Gracias, Sakura-chan.

Ella solo le respondió con una pequeña sonrisa. Él recogió la gaseosa que había comprado, y con un ligero ademán de la mano se despidió de ella. Sakura se dispuso a comprar la gaseosa de Ino. Depositó las monedas necesarias en la ranura de la máquina y presionó el botón para seleccionar el ramune de fresa. Se agachó para recogerla y ya con las dos bebidas en cada mano, caminó de regreso a la azotea.

— Yo invito. — le dijo a Ino, entregándole su gaseosa.

— Gracias, Sakura. — la rubia le sonrió. — Así que tú y Sasuke están haciendo el trabajo de Trigonometría juntos, ¿eh?

— Creo que fue una buena decisión. — admitió Sakura, recordando la rapidez con la que habían hecho los ejercicios.

— Hacen una buena pareja. — dijo Hinata con una tímida sonrisa. Y Sakura supo de inmediato a qué se refería ella.

— E-Eso no-

— ¡Ay, por favor, Sakura! ¿Has visto cómo te mira? — Ino quería jalarse los pelos de la frustración. — De todos los años que he conocido a Sasuke, él jamás ha mirado a otra persona como te mira a ti. Incluso en la preparatoria, antes de que tú llegaras, nunca estuvo con otra chica. Sólo tiene ojos para ti.

— Ino-chan tiene razón, Sakura-chan. A pesar de que Ami y otras chicas siempre se le insinuaba, él nunca les hizo caso. Pero contigo es muy diferente.

— Nosotras también somos amigas de Sasuke, pero él ni siquiera nos trata como te trata a ti. Eres especial para él. — le insistió Ino.

— Pero no sólo se trata de él. — Sakura susurró.

No sólo se trataba de lo que Sasuke sentía respecto a ella. Se trataba también de cómo ella se sentía respecto a él. Y Sakura realmente no estaba segura de cómo se sentía respecto al Uchiha. Era guapo, sí. Sin embargo, no solo por eso tendría que corresponder sus sentimientos. Aún recordaba con nostalgia lo enamoradísima que estaba de Sasuke cuando estaban en primaria y posteriormente en escuela media. ¿Y cómo así había terminado enamorada de él? No lo recordaba.

— ¿Tú no sientes lo mismo por Sasuke-kun? — le preguntó Hinata sorprendida.

— No estoy segura... — confesó Sakura, tras un largo suspiro.

Ino estuvo a punto de intervenir nuevamente, pero el timbre la interrumpió. Dejarían aquella conversación para otro momento.

.

Shikamaru abrió su cartuchera en búsqueda de su lapicero, pero se encontró con un pequeño papelito doblado. Aquel papel no había estado ahí antes del almuerzo. Todos sus compañeros estaban concentrados en las preguntas que Orochimaru les había escrito en la pizarra, resolviéndolas cada uno en su propio cuaderno. Ya sabía las respuestas de las tres preguntas y honestamente le daba mucha flojera escribirlas. Ese papel que acababa de encontrar se estaba apoderando de su curiosidad.

Lo abrió con cuidado sin sacarlo de su cartuchera, fingiendo que aún estaba buscando su lapicero. Reconoció la letra de inmediato. Se trataba de Sakura. Aquellos kanji* escritos en plumón negro con tanta precisión se lo decían claramente. Y ella lo conocía lo suficiente como para saber que él la identificaría, sin tener que escribir su propio nombre.

"_¿Cómo reaccionarías si Ino se hiciera amigo de un chico que tú no conoces, y te enteras mediante rumores del resto?"_

Sakura estaba al tanto de la situación entre Ino y él. Sabía que ella no era de entrometerse en asuntos del resto, pero que esta era una excepción. La crisis por la que estaba pasando su relación con Ino era preocupante para Sakura, aunque su amiga jamás lo admitiría en voz alta.

Soltó un suspiro. Empezó a escribir en su cuaderno las respuestas de Orochimaru, pero su mente estaba en otro lugar. Sabía que tenía que hablar con Ino al respecto y que por más problemático que sea, tendría que afrontar las consecuencias. Su relación se había vuelto monótona y él asumía un poco de la culpa. Su actitud a veces no ayudaba mucho. Él de verdad quería a Ino, hasta incluso se atrevía a decir que la amaba... Aunque tal vez ya no como antes.

Había empezado a ver a Ino más como una mejor amiga, que como su novia. Conocía a Ino desde que eran pequeños y siempre admiró su determinación para conseguir lo que quería. Desde que ambos estaban en primaria, ella se quejaba de que él era muy vago y él se quejaba de que ella era muy mandona. Pero las cosas cambiaron al entrar a secundaria. Él empezó a verla como algo más que una chica mandona, y terminó enamorándose de ella.

Cumplirían tres años de relación en un par de meses. El tiempo había pasado volando. Al comienzo las cosas fueron difíciles porque sus personalidades eran muy diferentes. Aún así, recordaba las citas al cine y los paseos por la playa.

— Ya falta poco para que termine la clase. Discutiremos estas preguntas mañana. Pueden ir alistando sus cosas para la salida. — anunció Orochimaru.

A todos les daba un poco de miedo aquel profesor. Habían rumores de que había experimentado genéticamente con humanos antes de empezar a dictar clases en Hiruzen. Los alumnos empezaron a alistar sus mochilas sin decir nada. Hoy habían actividades de club, por lo que no tenían mucha prisa.

Por el rabillo del ojo vio a Ino conversando con Hinata y Sakura. La vio sonreír. Era una sonrisa pura, una sonrisa que a él le encantaba ver. No quería arrebatársela sólo por no haber hecho las cosas bien desde un comienzo... Sin embargo, tenía que hablar con ella y dejar las cosas en claro.

— Ino. — la llamó antes de que salga del salón y la tomó de la mano. Su mano era suave y siempre era cálida al tacto. Había sujetado aquella mano por muchísimo tiempo, pero tal vez sería la última vez que lo haría. — ¿Podemos hablar?

— Claro. — ella le sonrió. Pero esa sonrisa era muy diferente. No era como la que acababa de ver hacía unos momentos. Era sólo una máscara.

Lo más probable es que llegarían tarde a sus respectivas prácticas de club: ella la de vóley y él a la de shogi. Aunque ya no le importaba perderse una partida de shogi con Gaara. Podría jugar shogi con él cualquier otro día. El hablar con Ino acerca de su relación, tal vez no.

Ella se mantuvo en silencio mientras caminaban hacia el final del pasillo, aún sosteniendo su mano. Doblaron a la derecha y salieron del edificio, que daba a un angosto patio en donde habían algunas bancas con jardín. No había nadie ahí. Shikamaru recordaba perfectamente que ellos solían pasar sus almuerzos en aquel lugar, cuando recién entraron a la preparatoria. La mayoría de sus compañeros se quedaban en el salón para almorzar, pero ellos preferían salir un rato al aire libre y pasar un tiempo a solas.

Ambos se sentaron al borde de la fuente de piedra, que la habían deshabilitado por el momento. Ino lo miró a los ojos sin miedo. Fue ahí en donde Shikamaru lo supo. Ella sabía lo que le diría. Sin embargo, ella lo seguía sujetando de la mano, esperando a que él empiece a hablar.

— Sé que no he sido el mejor novio y que no te he dicho varias cosas. Aún así, quiero que sepas que, a pesar de todo lo que hemos pasado, siempre fuiste una persona muy importante para mí. Y siempre lo serás. Te quiero, Ino.

— Pero ya no de la misma forma que antes, ¿cierto? — ella desvió su mirada, con una triste sonrisa presente en su rostro.

Shikamaru solo pudo negar la cabeza avergonzado. — Ino, yo-

— Aunque tú digas que no fuiste el mejor novio, para mí siempre serás uno muy especial. Eres muy distraído y un vago, — se rió ella. — pero me escuchabas. Siempre me escuchabas. Y eso es algo que por lo que eternamente te estaré agradecida.

— Lo siento. — fue lo único que pudo salir de sus labios en esos momentos.

— Gracias por todo. — ella apretó su mano y, mientras luchaba para que las lágrimas no corran por sus mejillas, dejó un pequeño beso en su mejilla. — Sé feliz, ¿quieres? Es lo mínimo que puedes hacer por mí ahora. Si tú eres feliz, yo también lo seré.

Y con una última mirada, ella soltó su mano y se fue.

.

Hinata se estaba terminando de bañar en el camerino de mujeres. Había sido una práctica de vóley un poco intensa, pero le había ayudado a despejar su mente. Se quedó unos segundos más bajo la ducha con la mirada perdida en el suelo, dejando que el chorro de agua de la ducha caiga sobre su cuello. _«Ino-chan, ¿estará bien?»_ Sabía que Ino también estaba pasando por momentos complicados con Shikamaru. Había notado la mirada de su amiga un poco opaca aquel día. Tal vez su relación no tendría tanta esperanza como ella la tenía con Naruto.

Cogió su toalla después de cerrar la ducha. Se empezó a cambiar en silencio, aunque su mente poco a poco se llenaban de dudas y de temor. Sacudió la cabeza para alejar aquellos pensamientos. Tenía que concentrarse en cosas más importantes. Los finales se acercaban pronto y ya quería empezar a estudiar antes de que se acumulen más cosas. Guardó su ropa de entrenamiento en el maletín junto con su toalla, y salió del camerino.

— ¡Hinata-chan!

_«Naruto-kun...»_. Había empezado a caminar dirigiéndose hacia la salida de la preparatoria, cuando su novio gritó su nombre. Se detuvo y volteó para verlo. Él aún estaba usando su ropa de entrenamiento. Su camiseta negra estaba empapada de sudor y sus mejillas sonrojadas por el calor. Y a pesar de que Ino o incluso Sakura podrían haber pensado que su aspecto se veía ridículo, para Hinata él se veía muy guapo.

— ¡Hinata-chan! Yo te estaba buscando porque... — tomó una respiración profunda para recuperar el aliento, había corrido por todas partes en su búsqueda ni bien Gai había dado por culminado el entrenamiento. — Porque quería disculparme contigo. He sido un tonto. — dijo completamente arrepentido. — Te he hecho a un lado, olvidándome de nuestras citas y no incluyéndote en mis planes. ¡Pero te juro que no lo hice con intensión! Te quiero mucho, ¡de veras! — exclamó desesperado, tomándola de los hombros y mirándola con intensidad. — Sé que no es una excusa... ¡Es que no me acostumbro a esto todavía! Y me frustra muchísimo. No sé qué es lo que debería hacer y a veces pienso que no te merezco porque quién querría un idiota como yo y-

— Yo quiero a ese idiota. — Hinata lo interrumpió. Sus manos lo tomaron su rostro con delicadeza para dejar un pequeño beso en sus labios. — Y eso es lo único que basta.

— Lo siento mucho, Hinata-chan. — murmuró avergonzado. La tomó de las manos para mirarla fijamente. — Te prometo que daré lo mejor de mí para que nuestra relación funcione. ¡De veras!

Sakura acababa de salir del salón de caligrafía, cuando vio a Hinata hablando con Naruto. Al parecer las cosas sí las habían podido arreglar a tiempo. Sonrió ligeramente cuando fue testigo de un corto beso de la pareja. Aquel brillo en los ojos de ambos era en verdad algo indescriptible. Estaba feliz por ambos.

Su mirada examinó cautelosamente el área, pero no encontró a Ino por ningún lado. La rubia había insistido en ir al centro comercial porque quería comprar una blusa que estaba en oferta. Recordó que ella había salido a hablar con Shikamaru después de terminar clases. Tal vez las cosas no salieron tan bien para ellos.

— Shikamaru terminó con ella.

No tuvo que voltearse para reconocer el portador de aquella voz profunda y masculina. Él se acercó, quedándose detrás de ella sin decir nada más. Se mantuvieron en silencio, mientras observaban cómo Naruto besaba con cariño la mejilla de Hinata y después se fue corriendo. _«Probablemente para cambiarse y después acompañarla a casa»_, pensó Sakura con una pequeña sonrisa.

— Hinata. — la saludó con un ligero movimiento de la mano. — ¿Ya te vas?

— Esperaré a que Naruto regrese. Él me acompañará a casa.

El ligero sonrojo en las mejillas de la Hyuga lo decía todo. — Nos vemos mañana, entonces.

— Hasta mañana, Sakura-chan. — fue ahí en donde Hinata notó la presencia de Sasuke. — Hasta mañana, Sasuke-kun.

Sasuke asintió con la cabeza, devolviéndole el saludo.

Ya estaba oscureciendo. Sakura tenía que tomar el bus, porque realmente no tenía muchos ánimos de regresar caminando. No sabía cómo Sasuke regresaba usualmente a su casa, pero no le dijo nada cuando él empezó a caminar de su lado hacia la estación de bus. Lo más probable era que tomaba el mismo que ella.

— ¿Tú también tomas la línea roja? — le preguntó ella, mientras esperaban en la fila a que llegue el bus.

— Usualmente tomo la azul, pero la roja también me deja cerca de casa. — respondió Sasuke, sacando su tarjeta al ver que el transporte ya estaba llegando.

Sakura lo miró confundida. El bus llegó y ella marcó su tarjeta al entrar. Tomó asiento en uno de los lugares cerca de la puerta trasera. Sasuke se sentó a su lado, guardando su tarjeta en el bolsillo delantero de su mochila. La cabeza de Sakura empezó a hacer conexiones. No bastaron más que diez segundos para encontrar la respuesta.

— No necesito un guardaespaldas para que me acompañe a casa. Puedo cuidarme sola.

— Quiero acompañarte a casa.

Aunque Sasuke ni siquiera volteó a mirarla, ella notó el color rojo tiñendo sus pálidas mejillas.

— Gracias, Sasuke-_kun_.

Aquel cariñoso sufijo que durante todo este tiempo había dejado de usar desde su llegada, se le escapó de los labios de manera inconsciente. Pero sonó tan bien. Y se sintió tan bien después de decirlo que fue ahí en donde Sakura recordó. Sakura recordó, como si le hubieran tirado un balde de agua fría, las razones por las cuales alguna vez había estado enamorada de él. De por qué sentía mariposas revolotear en su estómago cuando lo veía. De por qué sólo quería su felicidad, por encima de la suya. De por qué con solo ver un atisbo de sonrisa en sus labios, ella también sonreía.

Sasuke se percató del cambio de su mirada después de agregar el "kun" al final de su nombre. Y a pesar de que eso lo había tomado completamente por sorpresa —jurando que su corazón se detuvo por un instante— no se comparó en nada con el brillo que notó en los ojos de Sakura.

Tal vez, las cosas empezaban a tomar un mejor rumbo.

.

_Esquina del vocabulario de Hatsumi:_

*ramune: bebida gaseosa japonesa, ampliamente conocida por el diseño de su botella. La palabra deriva fonéticamente de "lemonade" en inglés. Incluyendo el sabor original, está disponible en 26 sabores como fresa, coco, banana, etc.

*kanji: sistema de escritura japonesa que utiliza caracteres chinos.

.

_4 de marzo del 2016_

_Aquí estoy cumpliéndoles con la actualización del viernes. Lo acabo de terminar de escribir hace unos momentos y espero que lo disfruten. Quise terminarlo antes, pero se me presentaron otras cosas y no lo pude hacer. Espero que haya valido la espera._

_No se olviden de comentar en los reviews, diciéndome qué tal les pareció el capítulo._

_Nos leemos en una semana_

_Hats_


	20. Chapter 20

.

**XX. 感想 (Kanzou)**

**Kanzou: una idea/ opinión que ocurre de repente en la mente**

.

La brisa del mar acariciaba su rostro mientras subía la pequeña colina. Había pedido permiso del trabajo porque era un día muy especial para él: el aniversario de la muerte de su amada Mebuki. Kizashi soltó un largo suspiro cerrando los ojos brevemente. A pesar de que ya habían pasado tres años, aún seguía sin creerlo. Su querida esposa ya no estaba de su lado.

Recordaba con mucha nostalgia el día en el que la conoció. La primera impresión que tuvo fue que ella estaba un poco loca. Mebuki participó activamente durante toda la clase, haciendo comentarios que incluso lograron sorprenderlo a él. Fue a fines de ese semestre en donde por fin aceptó que estaba enamorado de ella y que la quería de su lado para siempre.

Tenía que aceptar que fue todo un reto conquistarla. Mebuki no era como las otras chicas con las que alguna vez había salido. Ella era una mujer muy terca que se hacía de rogar. Lo rechazó muchísimas veces cada vez que él la invitaba a salir. Y cuando ella por fin aceptó, él se sintió como el hombre más feliz sobre la faz de la tierra.

Y si fue todo un reto conquistarla, fue incluso más complicado el convertirla en su esposa. Aún así, él nunca se rindió. Sabía, por ejemplo, que ella odiaba sus bromas. Siempre decía que no tenían nada de sentido o a veces solo rodaba los ojos. Pero valía la pena. Kizashi estaba segurísimo de que valía la pena porque ver aquella sonrisa en sus labios no tenía precio. Y si tenía que hacer sus ridículas bromas por el resto de su vida para mantener aquel gesto en el rostro de su esposa, lo haría.

Llegó a la parte más alta de la colina, en donde habían enterrado a su esposa. Dejó el ramo de rosas blancas —aquellas flores que ella tanto amaba— y una pequeña lágrima se escapó de sus ojos cafés al tocar el monumento de piedra.

"MEBUKI HARUNO.

Esposa, madre, hija y amiga.

1 de julio del 2012"

— Si supieras lo mucho que me haces falta, Mebuki... — murmuró, limpiándose las lágrimas que descendían por sus mejillas con el dorso de la mano. — Nuestra Sakura-hime* está creciendo tan rápido. Es toda una señorita ahora, cursando su último año de la preparatoria. — sonrió él orgulloso. No había sido un camino sencillo, pero sí había valido la pena. — Por sus buenas calificaciones sé que podrá obtener una beca en una universidad de prestigio. Aún no sabe qué estudiar, pero apoyaré la decisión que tome.

»Sé que le estoy guardando muchas cosas. — confesó avergonzado. — Quiero contárselas. Aunque no se lo diga, ella sabe que no estamos pasando por una situación económica muy buena. Sé que ella hasta es capaz de postular a un trabajo de medio tiempo para ayudarme. Y no quiero eso. Sé que tú tampoco lo querrías. Sakura-hime tiene que concentrarse en sus estudios.

»¿Te acuerdas de Fugaku Uchiha? Me lo encontré en la fiesta de aniversario de nuestra universidad. Se casó con Mikoto Matsumura. Te acuerdas de ella, ¿no? Tienen dos hijos. El menor de ellos, Sasuke-kun, está muy enamorado de nuestra Sakura-chan. A pesar de que ella no quiere aceptarlo, sé que ella también lo quiere. Sé que cuidará muy bien a nuestro tesoro más preciado, Mebuki. Fugaku y Mikoto lo han educado como todo un caballero.

Kizashi siguió acariciando con tristeza la piedra en donde había sido grabada la inscripción de su esposa. Porque como se había escrito ahí, Mebuki había sido mucho más que su mujer. Había sido su mejor amiga, un pilar donde por muchos años se apoyó. Y también era la madre de su adorada hija. Y ella lo dio todo por Sakura. Dejó de trabajar solo para dedicarse al cuidado del hogar y de su pequeña princesa. Ella se encargó de educarla como una señorita educada y amable.

— Sakura-chan te necesita, Mebuki. Y yo también te necesito, como no tienes idea. — murmuró. — Estos años sin ti han sido difíciles. Sakura-chan no la ha tenido muy fácil últimamente. Hago lo posible por ayudarla, pero sé que hay cosas que solo una mujer comprendería.

»No te odio por habernos dejado. Te sigo amando incluso más de lo que alguna vez lo hice. Y no te culparé jamás por lo que sucedió después de que te fueras. Solo te pediré una cosa, por favor. Cuida de nuestra Sakura-hime.

Kizashi dejó que una última lágrima descienda por sus mejillas y tras un suspiro, caminó de regreso a su auto. Sabía con claridad lo que tenía que hacer. Ni bien se sentó en el lugar del conductor, sacó su celular del bolsillo. Sus dedos se movían torpemente sobre la pantalla táctil, buscando el teléfono de una determinada persona.

— Buenos días, ¿hablo con Fugaku Uchiha?

— Kizashi, amigo. ¿Cómo estás? — le respondió al reconocer su voz.

— Estuve pensándolo y quisiera saber si aún tienes cupo para un socio más en tu nuevo proyecto. — estaba dispuesto a arriesgarse y trabajar con un camarada antiguo camarada en un innovador proyecto. Todo por su querida hija.

— Por supuesto. Estaré encantado de poder trabajar contigo. ¿Nos vemos para almorzar?

— Claro. ¿En el restaurante de los Akimichi, como la vez pasada?

— Perfecto. Nos vemos ahí a la 1pm.

— Gracias, Fugaku. — fueron unas palabras que salieron desde lo profundo de su corazón. Aquel proyecto sería su nueva esperanza.

.

Cuando sintió aquel peso en su corazón, supo con exactitud qué día era. El aniversario de la muerte de su madre. Se le hizo un poco más difícil levantarse de su cama esa mañana. _«Un año más sin ti, mamá»_ Sabía que su papá ya había salido. Al entrar a la cocina vio el desayuno ya servido para ella. Eso solo lo confirmó. Kizashi tenía la costumbre de aislarse por completo durante ese día. Y lo comprendía. La pérdida de su madre había afectado muchísimo a ambos.

Comió su ensalada de frutas en silencio, dando pequeños sorbos a su jugo de naranja. No tenía muchos ánimos de ir a clases aquel día, pero sabía que a su madre no le gustaría que falte por su culpa. Comió el último pedazo de manzana de su plato y se levantó para lavar la vajilla.

Aún era muy temprano por la mañana. Se podría echar a dormir un rato, pero aquel dolor en su corazón no se lo permitía. Dejó los platos ya lavados en el escurridor y su mirada encontró una antigua fotografía pegada al refrigerador. Ninguno de los dos Haruno se había atrevido a quitar aquel recuerdo de ahí. Había sido la misma Mebuki quien había insistido en colocarlo siempre en el refrigerador.

Era una foto de los tres que se habían tomado cuando Sakura a penas tenía cinco años. Habían hecho un corto viaje a la capital para visitar a los padres de Mebuki. Los tres salían sonrientes, Kizashi cargando a la pequeña Sakura en brazos y su esposa a su lado, al pie de Tokio Tower. Ella no recordaba mucho de ese viaje, solo pequeños fragmentos de los lugares que visitó y los regalos que le dieron sus abuelos.

— Te extraño, mamá. — murmuró, rozando el rostro de su progenitora con la punta de su dedo.

Soltó un profundo suspiro, luchando para que las lágrimas no escapen de sus ojos jade. Decidió darse una ducha rápida y así aclarar su mente. Ese día tenían que entregar el trabajo de Trigonometría que Kakashi les había encargado. El profesor se había apiadado de sus alumnos, dándoles una última clase para resolver los ejercicios. Aunque Sasuke y ella tendrían tiempo de sobra para terminar los 6 ejercicios que les faltaba, tenía que estar concentrada al máximo.

Se quitó todas sus prendas, dejándolas desparramadas en el suelo de su habitación, y se metió a la ducha. El agua tibia recorría su cuerpo, mientras ella se enjabonaba con pereza. Se quedó un par de minutos más bajo el chorro de agua, viendo cómo la espuma se perdía por la pequeña rendija. Cerró el caño y se envolvió a sí misma con la toalla.

Secó su cuerpo y tras dejar la toalla en su lugar, salió desnuda a su habitación. Observó su figura detenidamente en el espejo. Su cuerpo ya había recuperado su contextura y se veía más saludable que antes. Incluso pudo jurar que sus pechos crecieron un poquito. Su mirada quedó fija en aquellos ojos verdes en el reflejo. Su mirada también estaba un poco distinta. Notó un ligero brillo en ellos, que desde hacía bastante tiempo no lo había visto.

No sabía con exactitud a qué se debía eso, pero se sentía bien.

Sin más, se alistó para la preparatoria. Se puso el uniforme, peinó su cabello aún húmedo y se puso un poco de perfume. Colgó su mochila sobre su hombro, tras asegurar que llevaba todo lo que necesitaba aquel día. Luego, se dirigió a la cocina en búsqueda de su botella de agua y obento. Guardó ambos con cuidado.

Salió a la sala y cogió sus llaves del recibidor antes de salir. Cerró la puerta principal del departamento detrás suyo, para tomar las escaleras del edificio. Por el momento, esa era su manera de mantenerse en forma. Ya en Tokio, si su padre cumplía su pequeño capricho, iría al gimnasio todos los días.

— Buenos días, señorita Sakura. — la saludó el guardia que cuidaba el lobby.

— Buenos días. — le respondió ella cortésmente, haciendo una ligera reverencia, pero sin detenerse.

Sintió una ligera ola de calor al salir del edificio. El sol ya se estaba asomando por las montañas del este y ya no se sentía tan fresco como antes. El verano se acercaba y la idea de regresar a la capital por unos días realmente la emocionaba.

— Ya falta poco, Karin.

.

Ino cerró su cuaderno cuando el timbre sonó. Azuma dio unas últimas recomendaciones acerca de la práctica que tendrían para la siguiente clase. No le iba tan mal en Álgebra, pero sí deseaba tener la cabeza de Sasuke en aquel momento. _«Ese Uchiha creo que tiene una calculadora en vez de cerebro»_, pensó al recordar que él tenía el promedio más alto del salón en aquella materia.

— Ino-chan. — la llamó Hinata. — Tendré una sesión de estudio con Naruto-kun para ayudarlo un poco con Álgebra. ¿Te nos unes?

— No quiero ser un mal tercio... — murmuró haciendo una ligera mueca, que no pasó desapercibida por su amiga. Hinata solo rió ante su comentario, negando con la cabeza.

— Te aseguro que no lo serás. — le prometió la Hyuga, tomando sus manos y mirándola fijamente. — Naruto-kun va a estar más concentrado en tratar de comprender los ejercicios que en besarme. Créeme.

— Está bien. — aceptó por fin la rubia, tras un largo suspiro en derrota. — ¿Cuándo y dónde?

— Puede ser en mi casa, hoy después de clase. Podemos estudiar en la sala sin ningún problema.

— ¿Podrá Sakura también? — Ino rezó internamente para que la respuesta sea positiva. Lo que más odiaba era invadir la privacidad de una pareja, y más aún si era alguien tan cercano como Naruto y Hinata.

— Creo que Sakura-chan ya tiene con quien estudiar y no necesitará de nuestra ayuda. — contestó Hinata, desviando ligeramente su mirada.

— ¿A qué te refieres? — le preguntó a su amiga, sin entender qué quería decir ella.

Hinata solo dirigió su mirada hacia Sakura, cuyo lugar se ubicaba al otro extremo del salón. Ella se encontraba revisando algunos apuntes de su cuaderno, mientras comía su ensalada. De manera repentina, Sasuke se sentó frente de ella. Ino pensó que Sakura lo ignoraría, pero no fue así. Comenzaron a charlar despreocupadamente, como si fueran viejos amigos.

— Esa pequeña frente de marquesina traidora...

Aunque se sentía abandonada por su amiga, se sintió muy feliz por ella. Sabía que no se le hacía nada fácil el estar ahí con Sasuke conversando con tranquilidad. Había notado aquel cambio en su mirada, un brillo diferente en sus ojos. Al comienzo no supo de qué se trataba. Se le hacía un tanto extraño. No había visto una mirada como esa desde... Desde los últimos días de secundaria, antes de que hubiera ese malentendido por culpa de Ami. Sus ojos azules se abrieron en asombro al darse cuenta de lo que estaba sucediendo.

_«¿Cómo pude tardarme tanto en notarlo?»_

Hinata sonrió ante su reacción.

Sakura por fin aceptaba que estaba enamorada de Sasuke. Y no hacía falta un cartel enorme o un aviso por la radio del colegio para notarlo. Lo único que se tenía que hacer era observar el lenguaje corporal de Sakura. Sus mejillas estaban ligeramente sonrojadas, y sus manos jugueteaban de manera inquieta con el pliego de su falda. Pero lo más importante de todo era su mirada. Esa mirada gritaba lo que ella sentía.

— Me alegra de que por fin lo acepte. — susurró Hinata.

— Yo creo que aún no lo acepta. — le contradijo Ino. — Esa frentuda puede tener el mejor promedio de la clase pero te apuesto a que ni ella misma sabe lo que le está pasando.

— El que esté hablando con Sasuke-kun creo que ya es un avance... — sonrió la Hyuga ante el último comentario de su amiga.

En eso sí no le podía llevar la contra. La mirada de Ino vaciló por el salón en búsqueda de una cabellera morada. Sabía que alguien no estaría muy contenta con la cercanía de Sakura y Sasuke. Ya le había hecho mucho daño en el pasado y como se lo había advertido con anterioridad, no dejaría que le ponga encima ni un solo dedo a Sakura. _«Sobre mi cadáver, Tanaka»._

Ami observaba la escena celosamente desde la puerta del salón, sin que nadie lo notara. Fingía estar en una conversación amena con sus amigas, aunque su mente estaba en otro lugar. Deseaba poder quemar a Sakura solo con la mirada. Así podría quitarla de su camino de una vez por todas y finalmente estar con Sasuke.

El Uchiha era lo único que ocupaba su mente en esos momentos. Lo que sería estar con él, besar sus labios, abrazarlo... Y que sea suyo por siempre. Estaba consciente de los sentimientos que tenía Sasuke por Sakura. _«¿Por qué tuviste que regresar, estúpida?» _Todas sus vacaciones de primavera, antes de comenzar el nuevo año escolar, había planificado arduamente para idear la estrategia perfecta que le permitiría conquistar al amor de su vida de una vez por todas. Sin embargo, todo se había arruinado con la llegada de Haruno.

Sus ojos vagaron por la clase, para hacer su fijación menos obvia. Lo que menos esperó fue toparse con la fría mirada de Ino Yamanaka. Estaba muy consciente de que la rubia la odiaba. _«Eso le pasó por tontita»,_ se burló mentalmente de ella al recordar que todo su grupito había caído redondito en su plan. Al principio pensó que era muy patético y temió de que no funcionara. Jamás imaginó que podrían ser engañados tan fácil.

.

Supo que la estaba siguiendo cuando llegó a la azotea. Habían bastado solo miradas para intercambiar sus propios pensamientos. Ino cerró la puerta tras ella y caminó hacia la malla de metal que habían colocado por seguridad sobre los muros. Enredó sus dedos distraídamente en ellos, sin decir nada. Aún así, Ami supo que ella hablaría primero. Se quedó recostada contra la pared del edificio, a espaldas de Ino, esperando sus palabras.

— ¿Por qué odias tanto a Sakura?

Esa pregunta había rondado por su mente durante semanas. Simplemente no lo comprendía. Sakura era una chica muy tranquila. Incluso de pequeña no era de hacer muchas travesuras. En primaria y en escuela secundaria nunca se hizo problemas con nadie. Era todo lo contrario. Ella era una chica muy solidaria y cortés con todos. Muchas de sus compañeras la admiraban.

Ami se sorprendió al escuchar la pregunta de Ino. Había esperado cualquier pregunta, menos alguna como aquella. A veces, incluso, ella misma se preguntaba por qué odiaba tanto a Sakura. Pero después lo recordaba. Recordaba perfectamente la única razón por la que la odiaba tanto.

— Ella lo ha tenido todo. ¡Todo! — chilló Ami.

Su vida, en cambio, era todo un desastre. Su padre había abandonado a su madre ni bien terminaron la preparatoria, al enterarse de que estaba embarazada. Había sido todo un cobarde, abandonando a una adolescente que ni siquiera se podía mantener sola. Sus abuelos la habían desheredado y su madre, con los pocos ahorros de su mesada, llegó a Konoha en búsqueda de una vida tranquila lejos del bullicio de Tokio.

Su madre la tuvo que criar sola, mientras trabajaba arduamente para que ambas pudieran subsistir. De pequeña nunca tuvo las zapatillas con rueditas que todo niño deseaba, o su disfraz de princesa para la noche de brujas. Se había tenido que contentar con sus desgastados zapatos negros y una sábana vieja para aparentar ser un fantasma. Pero nunca se quejó. Siempre aceptó todo lo que su madre le daba con una sonrisa agradecida.

La situación mejoró un poco cuando su padre reapareció en la escena, arrepentido de lo que había ocurrido. Aunque no todo era como el cuento de hadas que ella soñaba siempre vez de pequeña. Ami deseaba que su padre esté con ellas, que las quiera y las proteja. Su madre por fin tendría la boda que deseó y ella por fin tendría la familia completa que por tanto tiempo había anhelado.

Su padre ya había formado su propia familia. Al ver aquel anillo dorado en su dedo anular alzó sospechas en ella, pero su progenitor lo confirmó cuando vio a un pequeño niño mirando curiosamente por detrás de la puerta. Todos los sueños de Ami se hicieron añicos, como si hubieran hecho trizas un pedazo de vidrio. Él solo había venido porque se sentía culpable y quería pagar su educación.

— _Es lo mínimo que puedo hacer por ustedes_. — eran las únicas palabras que recordaba de aquella noche que las visitó a ella y a su madre.

Después de intercambiar números telefónicos y cuentas bancarias, junto con más palabras de indulgencia, él se fue. Las volvió a dejar.

— Y lo único que yo deseé con todo mi corazón, fue tenerlo a él.

Recordaba sin remordimiento todo el dinero que había gastado con la tarjeta de su padre para comprarse ropa nueva, maquillaje y hasta remodelar su habitación. No le importaba en nada. Su padre era un empresario muy exitoso en Osaka y cumplía cada uno de sus caprichos. Si quería tenerlo a él en sus manos, estaba dispuesta a gastar cada maldito yen del bolsillo de su padre.

Y lo que más le irritó fue que Sasuke Uchiha ni siquiera dirigió su mirada hacia a ella. Todo aquel esfuerzo, todo aquel dinero que había gastado... Por las puras. No lo comprendía en nada. Incluso había ganado la atención de varios chicos de su clase. Pero, ¿por qué él no le hacía caso?

Ella descubrió la razón aquel día que lo estaba observando a escondidas. Aquel trimestre no estaba en el mismo salón que el Uchiha, por lo que siempre iba a su salón a escondidas para espiarlo. El almuerzo se dio con tranquilidad y sin nada fuera de lo común. Hasta que ella lo vio. Vio a Sasuke sonreír. Jamás lo había visto sonreír en todo el tiempo que lo conocía. Pero fue la razón de su sonrisa lo que la hizo enfurecer.

Sasuke sonreía por una estupidez que Sakura Haruno le había dicho. Haruno: la frentuda, la plana, la sabelotodo, la santurrona, la torpe. La que usaba ese patético aparato dental* que solo la hacía ver más ridícula. La que usaba la falda debajo de las rodillas. La que usaba sostenes con diseños para niñas.

Sakura Haruno se había robado lo que ella deseaba con todo su corazón.

— Pero esa perra me lo quitó.

Y se sentía tan patética al ver que esa flacuchenta* le arrebataba lo que ella más quería.

— Tú no sabes nada por lo que ha tenido que pasar Sakura. — murmuró Ino, pero Ami la escuchó perfectamente. La rubia giro sobre sus pies para encararla y mirarla a los ojos. — Cada uno tiene problemas con los cuales lidiar cada día.

.

Sakura maldijo una y otra vez en su mente al notar la intensa lluvia que se estaba dando afuera del salón. _«El clima está tan bipolar»_, pensó recordando que aquella misma mañana había salido el sol con fuerza. Y parecía que no iba a detenerse pronto. Lo peor de todo es que su tarjeta del bus ya no tenía crédito y tampoco contaba con dinero para recargarlo. Lo había gastado en el almuerzo, al haber ido con Sasuke a comprar un dulce a la cafetería. Él quiso pagar, pero ella fue más rápida y puso su propio dinero en el contador antes que Sasuke.

El Uchiha solo había sonreído ligeramente ante su actitud tan infantil. Tal vez si le hubiera dejado pagar por su dango, ella tendría dinero para regresar a su casa ya no tan mojada. Se sintió tan tonta. Podría pedirle algunos yenes prestados a él, a Hinata o a Ino. Incluso hasta Naruto. Pero su orgullo no se lo permitía.

_«Creo que solo me queda esperar aquí hasta que la lluvia se detenga»_

Se quedó jugando con su lapicero mientras que Kurenai terminaba su clase. Faltaban solo dos minutos para que termine y por fin podría irse a casa. O bueno, quedarse esperando en la entrada hasta que la lluvia se detenga y luego ir a casa. No tenía otra opción. Si se le ocurría correr bajo la lluvia, podría resfriarse. Y si había algo que Sakura odiaba con todo su ser, era enfermarse.

— No se olviden de leer el capítulo 17 para mañana. Haremos un pequeño debate al respecto y además entrará en su examen final. — anunció la profesora, dando así finalizada la clase.

Varias quejas se escucharon por todo el salón, pero Kurenai los ignoró olímpicamente mientras ordenaba algunos papeles de su escritorio. El timbre que indicaba el fin de la jornada escolar sonó. Sakura soltó un suspiro y se puso a acomodar sus cosas en la mochila con tranquilidad. Al fin y a cabo, tenía bastante tiempo para hacerlo.

El alumnado salió a un paso apresurado de la preparatoria, cada uno de ellos abriendo sus paraguas y dirigiéndose probablemente hacia su hogar. Sakura los envidió a todos. Se quedó sentada en las escaleras de la entrada, protegida por el techo sobresaliente, observando la lluvia en silencio. El sonido la relajaba, de alguna manera.

— ¿Sakura?

La voz de Sasuke la sacó de sus casillas. Ella volteó a verlo, sin comprender qué hacía él aún en las instalaciones de la preparatoria. Ya había pasado al menos una media hora desde la hora de salida. Él le mostro unas hojas musicales. Era una nueva composición en la que estaba trabajando en sus tiempos libres. Le daba mucha curiosidad pero estaba segura de que Sasuke no se la mostraría hasta terminarla.

— Quería unos consejos de mi profesor. — le explicó.

Ella asintió y ambos se vieron sumergidos en un silencio un poco incómodo. Ninguno de los dos sabía que hacer. Sakura regresó a su tarea de observar la lluvia, ignorando por un momento la presencia del chico que últimamente la estaba haciendo sentir extraña. Sin embargo, el sonido de un paraguas abriéndose llamó su atención.

Sasuke había abierto su paraguas y estaba parado frente a ella bajo la lluvia, mirándola con intensidad. Ella se sonrojó ante su propuesta implícita. Recogió su mochila del suelo y tras colgarla en sus hombros, se acercó a él.

— Te vas a mojar. — él paso su brazo izquierdo por sus hombros para atraerla más hacia él, cogiendo el paraguas firmemente con su otra mano.

Sakura no sabía si Sasuke lo estaba haciendo para tenerla más cerca o si en serio no quería que se moje. Aquellos pensamientos se desvanecieron al sentir su tacto sobre su piel de una manera tan íntima como aquella. Se sintió protegida.

Se sintió querida.

Faltaba poco para llegar a la parada del bus. A pesar de que el camino era corto, Sasuke aprovechó la oportunidad para mirar detenidamente a Sakura. Ella esquivaba su mirada a toda costa, pero aquel sonrojo la delataba completamente. No pudo evitar pensar que se veía muy linda. Casi de manera inconsciente, dejó un pequeño beso sobre su cabeza.

Llegaron pronto a la parada, que para su buena suerte, estaba techada y les permitía protegerse de la lluvia. Sasuke guardó su paraguas en su mochila y Sakura se separó de él para que lo pueda hacer con más comodidad. Suspiró frustrada. La lluvia no solo se había intensificado aún más, sino que también había empezado a correr un poco de viento frío. _«Eres una genia, Sakura»_, se reprimió mentalmente. _«No solo te olvidaste de tu estúpido paraguas, sino también de tu estúpida chompa»_. Jamás volvería a confiar en aquel sol engañoso. O por lo menos siempre llevaría su chompa en la mochila hasta que comiencen las vacaciones de verano.

Sasuke notó rápidamente la piel de gallina de Sakura. Ambos habían sido unos tontos y se habían confiado del sol brillante de la mañana. Al menos había llevado consigo su paraguas, solo por insistencia de su madre. Y cómo deseaba tener su casaca consigo para dársela a Sakura. Ella estaba empezando a tiritar de frío, frotando inútilmente sus brazos para entrar en calor.

Y casi como un reflejo, él la atrajo a sus brazos. Se mantuvieron abrazados sin decir nada, solo escuchando la respiración acompasada del otro. Sasuke volvió a dejar un beso sobre sus cabellos rosa, pero esta vez dijo algo que dejó a su compañera sorprendida.

— Sakura, ven conmigo al festival de Tanabata.

.

*Si mal no recuerdan, en el capítulo 2 (Henkou) Sasuke recordaba a Sakura de escuela media usando un paladar (esos aparatos dentales que te ponen luego de usar brackets).

*_Flacuchenta_ es una palabra que hace referencia a una persona flaca, pero de manera un poco despectiva. Se usa bastante en Perú.

_Esquina del vocabulario de Hatsumi:_

*hime: princesa

.

11 de marzo del 2016

Hola a todas :) Aquí les traigo un nuevo capítulo de Irrompible. Esta vez sí terminé el capítulo antes de lo esperado y quise compartirlo con ustedes temprano.

Ya poco a poco nos acercamos al final. Quedan 4 capítulos pendientes.

No se olviden de dejarme su opinión en los reviews. Me gustaría conocer su opinión acerca de este capítulo en los comentarios.

Nos leemos en una semana.

Hats


	21. Chapter 21

.

**XXI. 七夕 (Tanabata)**

**Tanabata: Noche de los sietes**

.

Tanabata era una festividad que Konoha disfrutaba mucho celebrar. Aún faltaban un par de días, pero todos ya estaban emocionados por el festival. Muchos adolescentes aprovechaban para invitar a salir a la chica que les gustaba, aunque otros solo optaban por pasarlo con sus amigos. Las niñas pequeñas se alegraban por tener la oportunidad de usar un bonito yukata. Los niños, por otro lado, se entusiasmaban por la emocionante demostración de fuegos artificiales que habría culminando el festival.

Uno de los valientes que se había atrevido a invitar a una chica era Sasuke Uchiha. Abrazando a Sakura aquella tarde en la parada del bus, le pidió que vaya con él al festival de Tanabata. Las palabras habían salido de sus labios de manera inconsciente. Ella no le dio una respuesta. Solo se acurrucó más en sus brazos, sintiendo los acelerados latidos de su corazón.

Bueno, no se lo había "pedido". Solo le dijo: _Sakura, ven conmigo al festival de Tanabata_. No fue exactamente una pregunta, pero ella le pudo haber dicho algo. La última vez que habían asistido a un festival las cosas no salieron muy bien. Él entendería si ella no quisiera ir. Tal vez solo le traería malos recuerdos de aquel día.

— ¡Sasuke! — el llamado de Naruto lo distrajo de sus pensamientos.

En pocos minutos empezaría la primera clase del día. Su mejor amigo acababa de llegar al salón, tarde como de costumbre. Lo más probable era que no había escuchado su alarma aquella mañana. Vio al rubio saludar con un rápido beso en la mejilla a su novia, y cómo empezó a dirigirse hacia él.

— Buenos días, dobe. — murmuró Sasuke, torciendo la boca un poco para formar una media sonrisa al agregar su típico insulto al saludo.

— ¿Irás al festival de Tanabata? — milagrosamente Naruto no estaba de rodeos e iba directo al grano.

El Uchiha se encogió de hombros, sin darle mucha importancia al asunto. Si Sakura aceptaba ir con él, iría. Pero ir con Naruto y Hinata... Solo se sentiría de sobra. Si ese era el caso, preferiría quedarse en su casa jugando videojuegos. — No iré de violinista*.

— Iremos todos, Sasuke. No solo Hinata-chan y yo.

— ¿A qué te refieres por todos? — preguntó analizando con cautela lo que acababa de decir el rubio. Su ceja derecha se alzó ligeramente en curiosidad.

— Ino, Shikamaru, Chouji, Kiba, Shino, Lee, Hinata... Incluso hasta el primo de Hinata-chan, el malhumorado de Neji, irá con Tenten. Como en los viejos tiempos, ¿recuerdas?

Si era así, entonces tal vez no sonaba tan mal. Había pasado tiempo que no se juntaban con Kiba y su grupo de amigos. Al estar cambiándose de salones durante la preparatoria, ya no hablaban tanto como antes. La última vez que estuvieron todos juntos fue en el festival de Tanabata de último año de secundaria. Sakura también estuvo ahí. Los doce habían estado en el mismo salón y se volvieron un grupo muy unido.

— Lo tendré en mente.

El timbre sonó y Azuma entró al salón, con las prácticas de Álgebra en su fólder rojo. A él no le gustaban las formalidades, por lo que solo los saludó con un ademán de la mano. Todos los alumnos se acomodaron en sus lugares, algunos revisando a último minuto sus apuntes y otros cuchicheando acerca de los posibles problemas que podrían venir en la práctica. Azuma solo se aclaró la garganta, dándoles a entender que si no guardaban sus cosas y hacían silencio, no les daría la prueba.

Los problemas no resultaron ser un gran reto para Sasuke. Los resolvía con calma, analizando con mucha cautela los datos que les daban. A veces su profesor les formulaba preguntas un poco engañosas y tenía que leerlas con cuidado. Los últimos ejercicios, que más que nada evaluaban su conocimiento de la aplicación de las fórmulas, fue la parte más sencilla.

Por otro lado, para Sakura sí se le hizo complicado. No era tan mala para las matemáticas, pero el curso de Azuma no era su fuerte. Usaba álgebra para resolver los complicados ejercicios de trigonometría sin ningún problema. Sin embargo, los últimos temas que habían estado viendo en clase no los estaba comprendiendo muy bien. Las fórmulas se le hacían muy confusas y a pesar de tener una muy buena memoria fotográfica, no lograba acordarse de la que necesitaba para ese problema. La única parte que se le hizo fácil fue la última, que eran solo ejercicios de aplicación de fórmulas. Pudo terminar la mayoría de ellos, pero de los problemas se terminó rindiendo y no resolvió ninguno.

— El tiempo se acabó, jóvenes. Pasen sus pruebas para adelante. — anunció Azuma, segundos antes de que el timbre sonara.

.

Sakura sintió la constante vibración de su celular mientras estaba en el bus. Y no tuvo que ver el nombre de la persona que salía en la pantalla, porque sabía exactamente quién era.

— Sasuke me invitó al Tanabata y no sé que hacer.

— ¿Cómo que no sabes qué hacer? ¿Eres idiota o qué? — Sakura ya se estaba preparando mentalmente para el sermón de la pelirroja. — ¡Sasuke está haciendo todo lo posible para arreglar las cosas entre ustedes! ¡Esta es tu oportunidad para enmendar todo! No lo puedes echar a perder, ¿me oíste? Si no vas con ese Uchiha al Tanabata y no le das su merecido beso bajo los fuegos artificiales, ¡yo misma iré a Konoha a darte tu merecido!

A veces Sakura pensaba que era muy masoquista. No era la primera vez que llamaba a Karin para que ella la reprimenda y le diga lo que debería hacer. Su mejor amiga tenía razón. Tenía que dejar de ser una cobarde y poner a un lado todos aquellos pensamientos negativos. Se daría una nueva oportunidad con Sasuke y no miraría atrás por nada del mundo.

— Ese hombre está perdidamente enamorado de ti, Sakura. Yo misma fui testigo de eso cuando vi cómo te miraba. Esa mirada no se la dedicas a cualquier persona.

— Lo sé, pero-

— Solo estaré satisfecha cuando me mandes fotos con él en el festival. — la interrumpió Karin.

— Mándale saludos a Sushi.

— Ya no te pongas cursi, mujer. — Sakura podía jurar que Karin había rodado los ojos tras hacer ese comentario. — Les mandaré saludos a todos de parte tuya. Todos te extrañamos.

.

El Festival de Tanabata, que se llevaría a cabo al día siguiente, era el principal tema de conversación de toda la preparatoria. Incluso Kurenai, la profesora que dictaba literatura, había traído a clase la leyenda del Tanabata para analizarla en clase. A Sakura le parecía una historia muy bonita, aunque un poco triste también. _«¿Esperar un año entero para ver a la persona que amas, y solo poder estar con él por un día?»_, pensó un poco indignada.

— Naruto, ¿mañana en donde nos reuniremos?

La pregunta de Ino la golpeó mentalmente. El festival era mañana y aún no le había podido dar una respuesta a Sasuke. Quería ir con él, pero aún no encontraba el momento para decírselo. Desde aquel día lluvioso, el Uchiha se había distanciado un poco de ella. _«Ya me pasó esto una vez...»_, Sakura recordó los últimos días de la escuela secundaria y la forma en la que sus amigos la trataron. Sacudió la cabeza para alejar sus pensamientos de esa memoria. _«No dejaré que suceda de nuevo. Esta vez sí está en mis manos arreglar este malentendido». _Estaba segura que él solo había tomado distancias pensando que ella se sentía incómoda por la manera tan espontánea en la que le había pedido ir al festival.

— En el reloj del parque Hiromoto, a las seis. — le respondió Naruto, desde el otro lado del salón.

El rubio había conversado con varios amigos suyos de otros salones, que casualmente cursaron con él en la secundaria. Ella misma recordaba haberse juntado con ellos también. Eran un grupo grande, pero eso lo hacía más divertido. "Konoha 12: Reagrupación" había sido el título que Naruto había puesto en el mensaje que le envió.

— Oye, Sakura. — Ino la llamó, acercándose a su carpeta. El último timbre del día acababa de sonar y todos estaban alistando sus cosas para irse a casa. — Con Hinata iremos a comprar unos accesorios y maquillaje para mañana. ¿Nos acompañas?

— Lo siento, Ino. Tengo algo importante que hacer. — su mirada se desvió inconscientemente hacia el Uchiha que estaba dirigiéndose hacia la puerta del salón. Quería comprarse un labial nuevo, pero tendría que esperar hasta otra ocasión.

— No te preocupes. — la rubia le sonrió. — Nos vemos mañana, entonces.

Sakura asintió con la cabeza y tras meter el último libro en su mochila, salió corriendo tras el Uchiha. Él se había detenido un momento para observar el pizarrón de actividades, que se encontraba en el pasillo principal. Al no encontrar algo de su interés, Sasuke prosiguió con su camino. Ella corrió aún más rápido cuando lo perdió momentáneamente de vista, pues él giró de manera inesperada por una esquina.

— ¡Sasuke-kun!

Cuando él escuchó su nombre salir de los labios de Sakura, se detuvo. Su corazón empezaba a latir desesperado. No se atrevió a voltearse para mirarla. Escuchó su respiración agitada, una muestra clara de que había corrido para poder alcanzarlo.

— Sasuke-kun, yo... — ella tomó una respiración profunda y, apretando fuertemente sus puños con los ojos cerrados, confesó: — ¡Sí quiero ir contigo al festival de Tanabata!

Para sorpresa de la chica, Sasuke se acercó hacia ella. Sakura lo miró con un poco de temor porque no sabía qué se traía él en mente. Sasuke acunó su rostro sonrojado con una mano y sin decir nada, dejó un tierno beso en su frente. Sus ojos se cerraron por breves segundos, cuando sus labios hicieron contacto con su piel. Él la atrajo hacia sí, rodeando su estrecha cintura con ambos brazos.

— Te tardaste, eh... — la reprochó con una pequeña sonrisa en sus labios.

— Lo siento. — respondió Sakura avergonzada, escondiendo su rostro en la intersección de su cuello y hombro.

Se quedaron abrazados un rato más, disfrutando de la presencia del otro. _«Quiero quedarme así con él por siempre»_.

— ¿Por qué eres tan lindo conmigo? — murmuró ella inconscientemente contra su piel.

— Sí sabes la respuesta. — Sakura hizo una mueca ante su contestación y él no pudo evitar soltar una ligera risa por su reacción tan infantil.

— Gracias, Sasuke-kun. — ella lo miró con unos brillantes ojos verdes y con una pequeña sonrisa adornando sus labios.

.

Sasuke se terminó de colocar el yukata azul que su mamá había adquirido para él. Sabía que Mikoto Uchiha odiaba que le avisen cosas de última hora. Sin embargo, cuando le dijo que necesitaría conseguir un yukata para el Tanabata, ella fue quien se ofreció a comprárselo. No le reprochó ni se molestó; al contrario, se alegró mucho por la noticia.

— _Irás con Sakura-chan, ¿verdad?_

La pregunta lo había tomado por desprevenido cuando llegó a casa y su madre le entregó una bolsa amarilla de papel. Por el peso y tamaño del paquete supuso que se trataba del yukata que ella se había ofrecido a comprarle. Un ligero asentimiento de cabeza fue lo único que su madre necesitó para emocionarse.

Aunque sus planes no salieron como él quería. Inicialmente la idea había sido ir a recogerla a su casa y después ir a disfrutar del festival los dos a solas. Sin embargo, a Naruto se le ocurrió reunir a todos sus compañeros cercanos de la secundaria para pasarla todos en grupo. Prometía ser divertido. Tenía que admitir que, a pesar de que no se consideraba como una persona muy sociable, había pasado momentos agradables con ellos.

De alguna u otra forma se las arreglaría para pasar un rato a solas con ella.

— ¿Sasuke-chan? ¿Ya estás listo? — le preguntó su madre desde la cocina. Ella iría a visitar a unas amigas y se había ofrecido a dejarlo cerca del lugar de encuentro.

— Sí, mamá.

Se observó por unos segundos en el espejo, asegurándose de que el yukata estaba bien puesto. Se acomodó un poco el cuello y tras coger su billetera y celular, bajó las escaleras. Mikoto ya lo estaba esperando lista al costado de la puerta de la cocina. Sonrió orgullosa al verlo.

— Papá está afuera esperándonos en el auto. Él se ofreció a llevarnos.

Le sorprendió ese detalle por parte de su padre. Aquellos días había estado llegando más tarde de lo usual por un nuevo proyecto de la corporación. Solo tomó el pequeño paquete de las manos de su madre, que —aunque no lo dijera— sabía que era pesado para ella, y salió por la puerta principal de la casa.

Tal y como lo había dicho su madre, su padre ya estaba estacionado frente a la casa. Su mirada se mantenía fija al frente y sus manos estaban entrecruzadas sobre el timón. Solo giró la cabeza cuando Mikoto dio unos ligeros golpecitos sobre la ventana para que desactive el seguro de las puertas. Presionó un botón a su mano derecha y su esposa e hijo entraron al auto.

— Buenas noches, padre. — Sasuke le saludó cortésmente.

— Buenas noches.

Fugaku prendió el auto y emprendieron el viaje hacia el parque Hiromoto. No quedaba muy lejos de la casa de los Uchiha. Si hubiera tomado el bus, probablemente tomaría una media hora. Lo que a Sasuke no le gustaba era que aquella línea que tenía que tomar, seguía la ruta más larga para llegar al parque. En cambio, cuando iban en auto solo le tomaba la mitad de tiempo.

— Cuida de Sakura. Acompáñala a casa y no regreses tarde. — esas fueron las palabras de Fugaku mientras se estacionaba al costado del parque.

Las instrucciones de su padre habían sido bastante claras pero eso no impidió que una pequeña sonrisa surgiera en su rostro. Sabía que esa era la forma que tenía Fugaku de darle un pequeño consejo. No lo defraudaría.

— Sí, padre. — su mirada se encontró con la de su progenitor por el espejo retrovisor. — Gracias.

— ¡Saluda a Sakura-chan de nuestra parte! — le pidió su madre, antes de que cierre la puerta del auto.

Sasuke empezó a caminar hacia el corazón del parque, en donde Naruto le había dicho que se reunirían. Rápidamente identificó al grupo gracias al yukata anaranjado por el que su mejor amigo había optado para aquella ocasión. Parecía un resaltador andante, y sólo él podría usar algo como eso.

— ¡Oye, Sasuke! — Naruto lo llamó agitando la mano. — ¡Por aquí!

El Uchiha levantó su brazo, devolviéndole el saludo. Aceleró un poco el paso y su mirada empezó a buscar con desesperación a una cierta chica. Juró que su respiración se detuvo por un momento cuando por fin la ubicó. Sakura estaba conversando amenamente con Ino y Hinata. Y se veía jodidamente deslumbrante.

Ella estaba usando un yukata rojo con un sencillo obi dorado. Los accesorios que había escogido eran de esos colores también, y consistían en unas pequeñas flores que caían con delicadeza desde el moño que Sakura había hecho con su cabello. Sus labios estaban pintados de un sensual tono carmín y una suave sombra dorada decoraba sus párpados.

— Sakura...

Él susurró su nombre para llamarla. Ella estaba de perfil, aún sin notar su presencia. Ino fue la primera en voltear al escuchar el nombre de su amiga, sorprendiéndose al verlo. Era la primera vez en años que veía a Sasuke usando un yukata y tenía que admitir que se veía muy guapo en aquella vestimenta azul. Al notar el profundo sonrojo en las mejillas de Sakura, sus amigas no pudieron evitar soltar una pequeña risa.

— Sasuke-kun.

Iba a acercarse para saludarlo, pero un chico se abalanzó sobre él. — ¡Sasuke! ¡Me alegra que hayas venido, hermano!

A Sakura se le escapó una sonrisa al reconocer a la persona que abrazaba a Sasuke por los hombros. Kiba Inuzuka, era su nombre. Habían sido muy unidos durante la secundaria, hasta que los pusieron en salones diferentes el último año y se distanciaron. Sasuke empezó a juntarse más con Naruto y Shikamaru, mientras que Kiba empezó a juntarse con Shino y Choji. Aún hablaban un poco en el salón, pero ya no era como antes.

Sus ojos verdes regresaron hacia sus amigas, quienes llamaban a Tenten para que se les una a la conversación. A su lado estaba Neji Hyuga, primo de Hinata. Siempre lo había visto con un semblante serio e incluso un poco aguafiestas. Le sorprendió verlo sonreír al conversar con Shikamaru.

Al parecer el Tanabata traía un poco de magia en su día.

.

Habían tenido que caminar solo un par de cuadras para llegar al festival. Varias hileras de stands les dieron la bienvenida, con origamis y serpentines de muchos colores decorando el lugar. Los niños correteaban por ahí con sus amigos, las parejas compartían algún dumping especial e incluso personas mayores disfrutaban del ambiente. Era algo maravilloso.

Y la parte más importante del evento, los bambúes. Éstos se encontraban en el centro del festival, listos para que todos coloquen sus deseos en los papeles de colores. Sakura no pudo evitar leer algunos de ellos. La mayoría se notaba que eran de niños, por su caligrafía aún no muy definida y por las cosas que ellos pedían a las estrellas.

"Deseo tener un perrito"

"Deseo aprobar mi examen de matemática"

"Deseo ser un maestro Pokémon"

— Ese me suena a algo que diría Naruto.

El comentario de Sasuke le sacó una sonrisa y volteó a mirarlo. Su corazón latía rápidamente. _«Se le ve tan guapo»_, no pudo evitar pensar.

— ¿Ya sabes qué vas a pedir? — ella le preguntó con curiosidad.

Sasuke le mostró el papel amarillo que Naruto le había entregado en la mañana. Ella pensó que le diría que eran cosas de niños o algo así. Jamás imaginó que él realmente escribiría algo para ponerlo en la rama de bambú, esperando a que se haga realidad.

— No sabía que creías en estas cosas, Sasuke-kun. — dijo ella, mientras sacaba su propio papel. Tampoco se consideraba a sí misma creyente de estos mitos, pero no pudo resistir el escribir algo para el festival.

— Naruto me obligó.

Él se acercó al bambú detrás de Sakura y con un rápido movimiento colgó su deseo en una de las ramas más altas, para que ella no lo pueda leer. "Deseo estar a su lado por siempre", era lo que él había escrito. Era lo más cursi que había escrito en toda su vida. Solo deseaba que las estrellas que se encontraban aquel día se apiaden de él y cumplan su deseo. Ella hizo una mueca al entender sus intenciones.

— ¿No colgarás el tuyo? — le preguntó él, sin comprender la expresión de molestia en su rostro.

— Sí, pero cuando tú no estés mirando. — ella cruzó sus brazos indignada y miró hacia otro lado.

Sasuke rodó sus ojos ante la actitud tan infantil de Sakura. Era obvio que ella quería saber qué era lo que había escrito. Y por nada del mundo se lo haría saber. Era no solo lo más cursi, sino tal vez lo más patético que había escrito en su existencia. Ya se estaba arrepintiendo de haber colgado su deseo. Su mirada vagó por los stands, en búsqueda de algo de comer y así poder alejar sus pensamientos respecto a su papel.

— ¿Dónde está el resto?

Cuando Sasuke volteó a mirarla, ella ya no tenía ningún papel entre sus dedos. Ella había aprovechado su distracción y ahora sus ojos verdes buscaban a sus amigos.

— Vamos.

Él solo la tomó de la mano, ignorando su pregunta. El grupo se percataría de su ausencia más tarde. Y mientras ese tiempo pasaba, podrían aprovecharlo para pasarlo los dos juntos. Tal vez serían dos minutos, o si tenían suerte, serían veinte. Con lo despistado que era Naruto, esperaba que su mejor amigo solo se demore en descubrir su ausencia. Y se aseguraría de aprovechar cada segundo al lado de Sakura.

Ella lo miró confundida, pero no dijo nada. Solo dejó que él la guíe. No habían tantas personas como imaginó, por lo que pudo caminar a su lado con tranquilidad. Lo miraba de reojo y no se atrevía a decir nada.

— ¿Tienes hambre? — él por fin le preguntó.

— Un poco. — le confesó un poco avergonzada. No había comido más que un poco de fruta después del almuerzo, y eso fue lo último que se llevó a la boca antes de empezar a alistarse para venir al festival.

— Dos taiyaki de queso, por favor.

El señor encargado del puesto le recibió el dinero con una sonrisa. — Por supuesto, aquí tienen.

Les entregó los dos pequeños pastelitos en forma de pez en un recipiente de plástico. Sakura le agradeció con una sonrisa a Sasuke por el gesto. Habían pasado años desde la última vez que había comido taiyaki. Era probablemente una de las cosas que más le gustaba comer en los festivales de verano.

— Sasuke-kun. — ella lo llamó sacando su celular del obi de su yukata.

Cuando él giró la cabeza para mirarla, no esperó que ella le pida implícitamente que se tomen una foto. Le pareció un comportamiento un poco extraño por parte de Sakura. Cuando estaban en la secundaria, ella solía odiar que le tomen fotos. Él tampoco era fanático de éstas. Aún así, no le pudo decir que no.

Se puso tras ella y miró a la pantalla de su celular, el cual ella sostenía alejándolo un poco de su cuerpo para que así puedan encajar mejor en la foto. Presionó el ícono de la cámara con su pulgar y se capturó una preciosa toma. Al haber estado junto a un stand, la cámara no sólo había inmortalizado la pequeña sonrisa de Sasuke. Las serpentinas de colores estaban también presentes en el fondo, moviéndose libremente con el aire, junto con las decoraciones de origami*.

Siguieron caminando por los stands, aún tomados de la mano. Solo se detenían en algunos puestos que llamaban su atención para ver lo que ofrecían. Una de sus paradas fue en el kiosco de yakisoba*, en donde esta vez pidieron solo una porción para compartir. Como Sakura quería probar la mayor cantidad de cosas posibles, no quería llenarse tan pronto con los fideos.

.

— ¡Mira, Hinata-chan! ¡Wanage*!

Como un niño pequeño Naruto corrió hacia el puesto del juego, jalando a su novia tras él. Hinata solo dejó que él la guíe al puesto mientras que Lee y Kiba los seguían. El resto se quedó conversando al lado del puesto de takoyaki*, disfrutando de sus propios bocadillos. Los exámenes se acercaban pronto y ya no tendrían tiempo para divertirse en grupo como en aquella ocasión.

— ¡Naruto-kun! ¡Te reto en wanage! — lo desafió Lee señalándolo con el dedo índice, cuando los cuatro finalmente llegaron al dichoso puesto. — ¡Conseguiré un mejor premio que tú!

— ¡Yo también me apunto! — exclamó Kiba. — Tú serás la juez, Hinata.

— ¿Juez? — preguntó ella sin comprender a qué se refería su amigo.

— Sí, Hinata-chan. — Naruto le respondió. — ¡Me aseguraré de ganar el mejor premio para ti!

Ella solo asintió con la cabeza, sonriente ante la confesión del rubio. Los tres chicos pagaron sus respectivos boletos y el duelo por conseguir el mejor premio comenzó. Lee fue el primero en lanzar sus dos aros. El primero lo lanzó con mucha fuerza, pero el segundo logró caer en un pequeño carrito de juguete. El siguiente fue Kiba, quien luego de observar con detenimiento cada objeto, lanzó su primer aro hacia un llavero de peluche. Como había conseguido un premio al primer intento, le tocaba finalmente a Naruto.

— Tú puedes, Naruto-kun. — le animó Hinata, confiando ciegamente en las habilidades de su novio.

Al igual que Lee, el rubio lanzó el primer aro sin calcular su fuerza, haciendo que choque contra la pared de madera del stand. Pero no iba a dejar que la frustración le gane. Cogió el segundo aro con determinación y miró fijamente su objetivo. Era una bonita peineta con estrellas plateadas. Tomó una respiración profunda y lanzó el aro con los ojos cerrados.

— ¡Vaya! — dijo el señor encargado del juego sorprendido. — Son ustedes unos chicos verdaderamente talentosos.

Los tres se acercaron para recibir sus premios: el carrito, el llavero y la peineta.

— ¡Oh, Hinata-san! Mi premio es una verdadera vergüenza comparado con la de Kiba-kun y Naruto-kun... — murmuró con frustración.

— ¿Y bien, Hinata? — Kiba preguntó entusiasmado por la respuesta que daría su amiga.

Era una decisión muy difícil la que tenía que tomar. Por un lado, estaba Naruto. Él había ganado una peineta muy bonita que incluso combinaba con su yukata. Su novio pensó en ella cuando eligió a qué premio quería atinarle. Y por otro lado, Kiba había ganado un llavero de un perrito de peluche. Seguramente lo había elegido porque le recordaban a Akamaru, su adorada mascota.

— Oigan, ¿han visto a Sakura y Sasuke? — la pregunta de Ino distrajo a los cuatro del resultado de la improvisada competencia.

El resto se había acercado para ver los premios que habían obtenido, pero Ino no pudo aguantar más la pregunta. Estaba preocupada por Sakura.

— Ese teme... ¡Seguramente se llevó a Sakura-chan para hacer cosas pervertidas! — Naruto chilló, muy convencido de su propia teoría.

— Creo que Sasuke-kun tenía planeado invitar a Sakura-chan al festival antes de que tú nos invitaras a todos, Naruto-kun. — dijo Hinata.

— ¡¿Sasuke invitó a Sakura en una cita?! — preguntaron Kiba, Lee y Tenten al mismo tiempo sin poder creerlo.

— Ya déjalos, Naruto. — dijo Shikamaru un poco fastidiado por todo el escándalo. — Tienen cosas de qué hablar.

— Sasuke-kun y Sakura-chan tienen que aclarar sus sentimientos. — les explicó Hinata a Kiba, Lee y Tenten para que estén al tanto de la situación. — Ellos estarán bien sin nosotros. Lo más probable es que nos encontremos para ver los fuegos artificiales.

.

Ella se sentía un poco extraña estando así con él. Sin embargo, al mismo tiempo, se sentía bien. Tomados de la mano caminaban hacia el parque para tener una buena vista de los fuegos artificiales, que empezarían en pocos minutos. Aquel parque descendía hasta las orillas del río, y ya varias personas habían bajado para conseguir un buen lugar. Pero Sasuke pasó de largo el parque, para la sorpresa de Sakura.

— ¿A dónde estamos yendo?

— Conozco un lugar mejor para verlo.

Doblaron a la izquierda y empezaron a subir por unas escaleras. Se estaban alejando un poco del festival; aunque si conseguían una mejor vista de los fuegos artificiales, sí valdría la pena. Subían por una colina y mientras se acercaban cada vez más a la cima, Sakura comprendió por qué Sasuke la había llevado hasta ahí. No solo tendrían más privacidad, sino que también tendrían una vista panorámica del show de fuegos artificiales.

Cuando finalmente llegaron a la cima, ambos se recostaron contra la baranda que daba hacia el río. El festival se veía tan pequeño desde ahí arriba.

— Sasuke-kun... — le llamó.

— Ya va a empezar.

Muchos destellos de colores empezaron a decorar el cielo. Sakura miraba maravillada el show, sus ojos brillantes por la emoción. Sasuke observaba los fuegos artificiales con detenimiento, pero un suave jalón de su yukata le hizo mirar inmediatamente a Sakura.

— Bésame, Sasuke-kun. — le pidió ella, mirándolo suplicante.

Él no se hizo de rogar. La atrajo de la cintura con suavidad y luego de acomodar un rebelde mechón de su cabello tras su oreja, acercó su rostro hacia ella. Los labios impacientes de Sakura anhelaban los de él, pero Sasuke primero acarició con inocencia su nariz contra la de ella. Ella fue muy receptiva ante aquella muestra tan tierna de cariño. Abrió los ojos lentamente y lo miró con timidez. Sus orbes oscuros la miraban con intensidad y notó un brillo especial en ellos.

Sin quitar su mirada de la suya, Sasuke acunó su mejilla con una mano. Levantó su barbilla con delicadeza y por fin sus labios tocaron los suyos.

Sus bocas se movían sincronizadamente. Un leve gemido escapó de los labios de ella cuando la lengua traviesa de él lamió el contorno de su boca. Siguieron besándose con parsimonia, disfrutando de aquel contacto tan especial.

— Te quiero, Sakura. — murmuró él contra sus labios, para volver a besarla de nuevo.

.

_Aclaraciones:_

_*violinista hace referencia a una persona que está de mal tercio. En este caso, Sasuke, porque se sentiría incómodo al estar a solas con la pareja._

.

Esquina del Vocabulario de Hatsumi:

*ORIGAMI: "ori" - doblar, "gami" - papel; el origami es el arte de doblar papel. En el Tanabata hacen muchos de estos para decorar los festivales. Si ponen "origami tanabata" en google, pueden encontrar algunos ejemplos

*YAKISOBA: el yakisoba es un plato originalmente chino, que fue adaptado por la cocina japonesa. Literalemente significa "tallarines fritos"

*TAKOYAKI: el takoyaki es un aperitivo japonés que consiste en unas bolitas (aproximadadmente del tamaño del una pelota de ping pong) hecho de harina de trigo y trozos de pulpo

*WANAGE: el wanage es un típico juego en los festivales o ferias que consiste en lanzar aros y lograr "atrapar" algún premio que esté sobre la mesa

.

_18 de marzo del 2016_

Nos acercamos poco a poco al final. Sakura ya está admitiendo sus sentimientos y se siente más cómoda alrededor de sus amigos de antaño. Personalmente, disfruté mucho escribir este capítulo. Traté de que sea más largo de lo usual.

Pero, ¿qué pasará con Ami? ¿Cobrará su venganza?

Iré resolviendo esas dudas en los capítulos que quedan.

.

No se olviden de dejar un review con su opinión respecto al capítulo. Es la única forma de conocer sus pensamientos respecto a este bonito capítulo.

Nos leemos en una semana,

Hats


	22. Chapter 22

.

**XXII. 先生 (Sensei)**

**Sensei: una persona que enseña**

.

— Reto a Sakura para que resuelva ese problema, Azuma-sensei.

La sencilla dinámica de la clase de Álgebra le había dado una idea maravillosa a Ami, una gran oportunidad para hacer quedar mal a cierta persona ante sus compañeros. Y por supuesto, ante Sasuke. _«Así se dará cuenta que es una fracasada y que no vale la pena estar con ella; sino conmigo»,_ pensó muy orgullosa de su plan. La propuesta de Azuma consistía en salir a la pizarra para hacer un problema y al terminar, elegir a una persona que no había salido aún para retarla a hacer un problema aún más complicado.

Con la discreta ayuda de su amiga Naomi, Ami resolvió el problema al que una de sus compañeras la retó. Al comienzo la odió por haberlo hecho, pues no le iba muy bien en el curso. Sin embargo, terminó agradeciéndole internamente. No pensó que aquel pequeño sacrificio serviría para humillar a Sakura. Sabía que a ella tampoco le iba muy bien en Álgebra. Cuando Sasuke había repartido las pruebas ya revisadas que dieron la clase anterior, vio discretamente la nota de Sakura.

Sakura había estado estudiando por su cuenta, después de dar aquella terrible práctica días antes. No se consideraba una experta, pero ya tenía más confianza respecto al curso. No dejaría que una tonta materia como aquella perjudicara sus notas. Aún así, cuando Ami la retó a hacer ese problema en frente de todos sus compañeros, no pudo evitar sentir un poco de nervios.

El problema se veía bastante complicado. Mientras sus pies la llevaban hacia la pizarra, su mente rápidamente maquinaba una solución. Tomó una respiración profunda, examinando el ejercicio frente a ella. _«No es tan complicado como parece. Sí puedes hacerlo.»_ Cogió la tiza blanca y comenzó a resolver la ecuación.

Su mano escribía rápidamente. No se dejaría humillar tan fácil, y menos aún por alguien como Ami. Siguió escribiendo en la pizarra. _«Si aumento esto, podré después eliminarlo con la fórmula que estuve repasando ayer.» _El salón entero observaba en silencio cómo su compañera resolvía el tedioso problema sin decir nada. Pero llegó un momento en el que su mano derecha dejó de escribir.

Estuvo a punto de voltearse y decir que ya no sabía qué hacer. Sin embargo, la voz de Ino interrumpió aquel profundo silencio en el que la clase se encontraba. — Azuma-sensei, aquel problema está mal planteado.

Antes de que Sakura pueda tomar la palabra, Ino prosiguió con su explicación. Poco a poco, el resto de sus compañeros también empezaron a darle la razón. Dejó la tiza en su lugar y finalmente se atrevió a voltearse, respaldando lo que su amiga sostenía apoyándose de la teoría que ella misma había estudiado por su cuenta respecto al tema.

— Tienen toda la razón, Ino y Sakura. Lo siento. — se disculpó su profesor. — Se nota que han estado estudiando. Cambiaré estos dos números y aumentaré esto. — dijo, haciendo dichos cambios en la pizarra. — Aquellos que me lo traigan bien resuelto para la próxima clase, les daré un punto extra en el examen final.

Varios alumnos se emocionaron por aquella tentadora oferta. Azuma no solía hacer aquellos tratos con sus estudiantes. No podrían desperdiciarla por nada del mundo. Tratarían de hacer hasta lo imposible por resolver aquel problema.

— Quedan solo un par de semanas para los exámenes finales. — anunció Azuma. — Nos queda solo un tema por cubrir, así que en estos últimos cinco minutos que quedan les pediré que vayan revisando los problemas de la unidad seis de su libro de texto.

.

Era sábado por la mañana. Después de una larga semana de clases, por fin tenía un descanso. Se sentía muy agotada. Tomaría un largo baño de burbujas para relajar su cuerpo, se prepararía un buen desayuno, y se dispondría a estudiar. Tal vez saldría en la tarde a ver ropa en el centro comercial, para así airear su mente un poco. Muchas horas estudiando saturaban mucho su cabeza. _«O tal vez puedo ver una película»_, pensó Sakura para sí. Karin le había prestado algunas de sus películas favoritas al venir a Konoha, y le prometió entregárselas cuando la visitara en Tokio. Aún le faltaban ver un par.

Su papá había hecho un repentino viaje de negocios a Osaka. Los fines de semana siempre los pasaban juntos y quería ver la película con él, pero al parecer tendría que ser en otra ocasión. Había salido temprano por la mañana, o eso le había dicho el día anterior. Sakura giró la cabeza, aún en la cama, para revisar la hora en el pequeño reloj de su mesa de noche. Eran las 9 en punto.

Como ya empezaba a hacer más calor aquellos días y el aire acondicionado del departamento a penas llegaba a su habitación; aquellos días su piyama consistía en una camiseta manga corta negra desteñida y sus bragas. Empujó las sábanas a un lado, pero se quedó unos momentos sentada en el borde de la cama. Tras revisar un par de notificaciones en su celular, se puso de pie. Se estiró un poco y optó por ir a preparar su desayuno primero. Su estómago empezaba a gruñir exigiendo comida.

Escuchó unos ruidos en la cocina, como si alguien estuviera rebuscando entre los cubiertos. Sakura se puso alerta. ¿Alguien había entrado al departamento? ¿Habían entrado a robar? Aterrada, cogió el bate de béisbol que tenía en su armario. Los años de entrenamiento de aquel deporte en Tokio al menos le servirían de algo. Iría a la cocina silenciosamente y con un golpe preciso derrumbaría a aquel intruso. Llamaría a la policía y después a su padre.

_«Lo más probable es que estuvo tan distraído esta mañana, que se olvidó de echar llave.»_ Pero aún así, la puerta igual se aseguraba desde adentro. Era la primera línea de defensa. Por mayor seguridad, Kizashi siempre le decía que eche llave al otro seguro de la puerta. Entonces, ¿cómo rayos había entrado aquel desconocido?

Tomando el bate entre sus manos, caminó silenciosamente por el corto pasillo del departamento pegada a la pared. Así, el intruso no la vería. Respiró para tranquilizar su alocado ritmo cardíaco y con un grito de guerra, Sakura saltó hacia la entrada de la cocina. Con los ojos cerrados y movimientos un poco torpes, ella empezó a golpear al hombre que había osado irrumpir en su pequeño hogar.

— ¡Sakura! ¡Sakura! — se quejaba el chico. Sakura seguía pegándole, aunque la voz del sujeto se le hacía familiar. — ¡Sakura, soy yo! ¡Sasuke!

— ¿Eh?

Sakura abrió los ojos para encontrarse con un adolorido y confundido Sasuke.

— ¿Qué rayos estás haciendo aquí, Sasuke? — el bate se le resbaló de las manos y ella miraba atónita a su víctima. — Dios, pensé que eras un ladrón.

Y casi sin pensarlo, ella lo abrazó. Su respiración seguía agitada por la adrenalina, pero la presencia del Uchiha la empezaba a calmar. Él, aún sin entender lo que acababa de ocurrir y muy lastimado, solo rodeó sus brazos alrededor de su estrecha cintura.

— Vi tu nota de la última práctica de Álgebra. — empezó a explicar él, acariciando con su mano los cortos y rosáceos cabellos de ella.

— ¿Y? — ella murmuró contra su hombro. Aquello no le explicaba el por qué de su presencia en un sábado en la mañana, en su propia casa.

— Quiero ayudarte. — le confesó él un poco avergonzado.

— No necesito ayuda. — mintió ella con facilidad. Tal vez sí la necesitaba un poco. Aún así, ella quería intentarlo por su cuenta. Solo tendría que esforzarse y dedicarle más tiempo a ese curso. — No me fue bien porque tenía sueño y no había estudiado lo suficiente. — se excusó con rapidez.

— ¿Y qué me dices de las prácticas anteriores? — él sabía que Sakura no tuvo muy buenas notas en esas ocasiones tampoco.

Ella deshizo el abrazo e ignorando su pregunta, sacó su taza de uno de los compartimientos superiores para empezar a preparar su desayuno. Sasuke solo tomó asiento en la pequeña mesa de la cocina observando sus acciones. Sakura estaba siendo una chica muy terca y no pudo evitar sonreír divertido ante su actitud. Ella se sirvió su café en silencio y empezó a prepararse un sándwich.

— Azuma es un mal profesor. Déjame enseñarte y verás que entiendes.

Sakura se estaba llevando a la boca su aperitivo para darle un mordisco, cuando él pronunció aquellas palabras. Dejó su sándwich sobre su plato y solo pudo asentir en silencio.

— Solo déjame terminar mi desayuno.

.

Tras un rápido desayuno y ducha, Sakura se encontraba en la sala dispuesta a que él le enseñe los últimos temas que estaban viendo en la clase de álgebra. Pero antes, Sasuke le debía una respuesta.

— ¿Cómo fue que entraste?

— Tu padre estaba de salida cuando yo llegué. Me explicó que tenía un viaje de trabajo y que ya iba tarde. Me dijo que podía servirme lo que deseara, porque tú aún seguías dormida. — el ruido que había escuchado en la cocina lo confirmó.

— Siento por... golpearte. — se disculpó ella avergonzada. Su mirada giró hacia el otro lado, con un profundo sonrojo en sus mejillas. — Pero, ¡es tu culpa por aparecer tan repentinamente y sin avisarme!

Antes de meterse a bañar, Sakura había insistido en revisarle los moretones que ella le había causado. Con cuidado le colocó un poco de pomada para golpes en todos los lugares afectados. Los hematomas no se desvanecerían de la noche a la mañana, pero al menos bajaría la hinchazón.

— Tu padre quiso levantarte para avisarte. Aún así, yo le pedí que no lo haga. Hemos tenido una semana pesada y supuse que estabas cansada. — la mirada del Uchiha se dirigió hacia las hojas en blanco y el libro del curso que estaban sobre la mesa de centro. — Como sea, vamos a estudiar.

Los dos estaban sentados sobre el suelo. Él empezó a explicarle el primer tema, utilizando ejemplos que su profesor también utilizó en clase. Mientras Sasuke escribía y resolvía los ejercicios, Sakura pudo notar que su caligrafía era bastante ordenada y pulcra como para un chico. La caligrafía de Naruto, comparada con la de su mejor amigo, era un verdadero desastre.

La explicación de Sasuke fue bastante clara y Sakura juró que se quitaba un gran peso de encima. Se sintió tan tonta al no haber comprendido algo tan simple; y más aún, el haber desaprobado un par de prácticas solo por no entender aquel tema.

— ¿Está bien? — le preguntó un poco insegura. Después de su breve explicación, él le había dado un ejercicio para que resuelva. De esa manera se aseguraba que ella había aprendido y podría explicarle el siguiente tema.

Los ojos de Sasuke examinaron la resolución que Sakura escribió sobre el papel. Tras revisarlo dos veces, una ligera sonrisa apareció en sus labios. — Te dije que era sencillo.

— Es por el profesor. — ella murmuró enojada. Azuma era muy buena persona, aunque su forma de dictar la clase no era la mejor del mundo. A veces era un poco enredada y Sakura usualmente se perdía a la mitad de la explicación de un ejercicio.

— ¿Soy un buen profesor? — le preguntó él, susurrándole suavemente en el oído.

— Quizás... — ella respondió y giró su mirada hacia el otro lado.

Él no dijo nada más al respecto. _«Se ve bonita con aquel sonrojo en sus mejillas»_, pensó. Sakura volvió a cambiar de posición, pues no encontraba una forma de sentarse lo suficiente cómoda aún. Sasuke, que estaba de piernas cruzadas, lo notó. Si ella seguía moviéndose, no sólo estaría desatenta, sino él también.

— Ven aquí.

Como si pesara como una pluma, él la sujetó sorpresivamente de la cintura y la sentó entre sus piernas. Sasuke acomodó su cabeza en el hueco de su hombro, aún sin decir nada. Cogió una vez más el lápiz que había sobre la mesa y comenzó a escribir una nueva ecuación en la hoja. Para su asombro, Sakura le arrebató el lápiz de la mano ni bien él terminó de formularla y ella misma empezó a resolverla.

— Aprendo rápido. — confesó Sakura al encontrar la solución de la ecuación.

— Entonces el siguiente tema se te hará más fácil.

Dicho y hecho, Sakura aprendió en cuestión de minutos cómo utilizar aquel método nuevo que Azuma les había enseñado la semana anterior. Bajo la observadora mirada de Sasuke, ella resolvió los mismos ejercicios que les tomaron en la práctica —aquellos que no había podido resolver y que había dejado en blanco. Los resolvió con tanta facilidad que hasta pensó que eran diferentes a los de la práctica. Se aseguró de que Sasuke los había copiado bien de la hoja de su examen.

— ¿Tú cuánto obtuviste en la práctica?

Ambos aún se encontraban sentados al costado de la mesa. Sakura seguía sentada entre las piernas de Sasuke pero había cambiado de posición para poder estar frente a él. Ella acariciaba los cabellos azabaches del chico y él, abrazándola de la cintura, solo cerró los ojos para disfrutar de aquel tacto tan íntimo.

— 95 de 100. — murmuró Sasuke manteniendo sus oscuros orbes cerrados todavía.

— ¿En qué te equivocaste? — le preguntó Sakura extrañada, sin detener sus mimos. Se le hacía muy raro que él no obtuviese una calificación perfecta.

— Me confundí en un par de operaciones. — reveló con las mejillas sonrojadas, tratando inútilmente de ocultar su vergüenza.

A Sakura se le hizo muy adorable aquella reacción por parte de él y no pudo evitar soltar una ligera risa. A Sasuke le pareció el sonido más hermoso que había escuchado en toda su vida. Los brazos de ella ahora descansaban sobre sus hombros y sus manos se entrelazaban detrás de su cabeza. Sus miradas se encontraron por un momento que a ambos les pareció eterno, pero esta vez Sakura no tuvo miedo de cerrar el espacio que había entre ambos.

Sus labios se acariciaron con lentitud, gozando de aquella muestra de afecto. Las manos de Sasuke se movían por la espalda de Sakura, mientras que las manos de ella volvían a acariciar sus cabellos. Los labios de él empezaron a descender de los de ella, trazando un camino indefinido de besos húmedos hacia su cuello. Sakura solo pudo cerrar los ojos y disfrutar de aquellas caricias tan delicadas e íntimas. El contacto de los labios suaves del Uchiha contra su piel descubierta le hacían sentir tan bien.

— Sasuke-kun... — un susurro se escapó de sus labios entrecerrados.

Sakura lo tomó del rostro con ambas manos y esta vez se atrevió a besarlo con más intensidad. Sasuke se sorprendió ante su iniciativa, pero solo se dejó llevar. Acarició su cuerpo con más confianza y la atrajo más hacia sí. Sintió la rosada y traviesa lengua de Sakura hacer presión contra sus labios. Solo pudo abrir la boca un poco y dejar que se cole por entre sus dientes, sin dejar de besarla.

— Sasuke-kun... — ella volvió a balbucear su nombre, pero esta vez entre besos.

Su corazón latía como un loco, y más aún al escuchar a Sakura decir su nombre. Podría cansarse de correr, de estudiar... Pero jamás se cansaría de besarla.

— Cuéntame de la época en la que estuve fuera de Konoha...

En búsqueda de más comodidad, ambos se echaron sobre el sofá. Sakura ahora apoyaba su rostro contra el pecho de Sasuke, escuchando sus respiraciones acompasadas.

— El primer día fue algo interesante.

.

_Sasuke podía tomar el autobús para llegar a la preparatoria Hiruzen, pero aquella mañana había decidido ir caminando. Naruto le daría el alcance en la calle Ryugazaki, pues él aún no sabía exactamente cómo llegar. Salió temprano de su casa, después de desayunar en silencio con su familia. Su mochila colgaba de su hombro derecho y sus audífonos rojos estaban ya en sus orejas reproduciendo la música de su banda favorita._

_Para su sorpresa, su mejor amigo ya estaba esperándolo en el lugar que habían quedado para encontrarse. Pensó que sería él quien tendría que esperar. Se saludaron haciendo un ademán con la mano y Sasuke dirigió el camino hacia la preparatoria._

_Llegaron antes de lo esperado. Naruto quiso explorar por la institución, pero los mandaron a todos al auditorio para la ceremonia de bienvenida._

— _¡Shikamaru! ¡Kiba! — chilló el rubio, al reconocer a sus amigos de la secundaria._

_No solo aquel par estaban en aquella ceremonia. Sasuke también reconoció a Hinata, que estaba más alejada del grupo junto con su primo Neji y Tenten. Más adelante, reconoció también a Rock Lee y Chouji._

— _Por favor, estudiantes de primer año, la ceremonia ya está por empezar. — anunciaron por los parlantes._

_Si había algo que a Sasuke le aburría, era definitivamente las charlas de bienvenida. No recordaba la de primaria, aunque sí la de secundaria. La había sentido eterna. Solo deseaba que la de aquel día se acabe pronto y que inicien las clases de una vez por todas. No quería estar sentado en aquellas incómodas sillas escuchando a la directora acerca del reglamento o de más tonterías._

_Para su mala suerte, fue tal y como el Uchiha temió. Una larga mañana en donde presentaron a gran parte del cuerpo docente de la institución y el estricto reglamento, además de algunos consejos —que a Sasuke le parecieron ridículos— junto con otras medidas importantes._

_Ni bien terminó aquella parte protocolar, todos los alumnos fueron dirigidos a sus respectivos salones. Lo pusieron junto con Naruto y Shikamaru, bajo la tutoría de un tal Kakashi Hatake. Al ser el primer día les dejaban sentarse donde quisieran, y ellos tres optaron por los últimos asientos de la clase._

_El salón ya estaba completo. Algunos socializaban, otros dormían sobre sus carpetas y otros estaban en su propio mundo. Sin embargo, el profesor no daba señales de vida. Según las indicaciones que había dado la directora, su tutor les explicaría otras cosas importantes sobre la jornada escolar, asignaría los sitios, elegirían al delegado y entre otras cosas. Si aquel Kakashi Hatake no aparecía, jamás podrían tratar de aquellos temas que había mandado la directora._

— _¿Qué estás haciendo? — le preguntó aburridamente Shikamaru a Naruto._

_El rubio no había perdido el tiempo y estaba colocando una trampa para su nuevo tutor. Había cogido la mota de la pizarra para ponerla entre el marco y la puerta, de tal manera de que cuando su profesor deslizara la puerta al entrar le cayera la mota sobre la cabeza._

— _¡Eso le dará una lección a Kakashi-sensei! — exclamó orgulloso, bajándose de la silla que utilizó para hacer su trampa._

— _No seas ridículo, Naruto. — le reprochó Sasuke. — No caería ante una broma tan tonta._

_Sin embargo, cuando su profesor finalmente abrió la puerta minutos después, le cayó la dichosa mota sobre la cabeza ante la atónita mirada de la clase. Todos lo observaron entre avergonzados y temerosos, sin saber cuál podría ser la reacción de Kakashi._

— _¡No puedo creerlo! — Naruto se burlaba con ruidosas carcajadas. — ¡Cayó redondito!_

— _A ver... ¿cómo se los pongo? — el profesor murmuró, cerrando sus ojos por unos momentos para meditar su respuesta. — Son una bola de idiotas._

.

Una delicada risa escapó de los labios de Sakura al escuchar aquella anécdota. Y Sasuke quiso escuchar aquel sonido por el resto de su vida. La atrajo más hacia sí para dejar un pequeño beso sobre sus labios, algo que ella respondió muy bien.

— Ahora tú cuéntame de tú época en Tokio. — le pidió mirándola a los ojos y besando traviesamente la punta de su nariz.

— No tengo una anécdota como la tuya. — admitió avergonzada, esquivando su mirada.

— No tiene que ser una anécdota.

— Me costó muchísimo adaptarme; — Sakura le confesó. — a pesar de que mi secundaria era pública y que vivía en un barrio tranquilo de Tokio, alejada de todos esos altos edificios y turistas. La vida era más cara y mi papá prácticamente ya no pasaba tiempo en casa como antes.

— ¿Me extrañaste? — Sasuke le preguntó contra sus labios.

— Aún seguía muy dolida, pero sí lo hice. — ella le sonrió tímidamente. — Extrañé tu mirada tan penetrante, tu típicos monosílabos, tus labios siempre serios... Sin embargo, me había prometido olvidarte y traté a toda costa enterrar aquellos sentimientos que sentía por ti.

— Me sentí tan frustrado cuando leí aquel extracto de tu diario. Yo sentía lo mismo por ti, Sakura. Pero estaba tan enojado que-

— Lo sé. — ella lo interrumpió acariciando su rostro. — Y sabes que ya no te guardo rencor por eso.

Se mantuvieron un rato en silencio, cada uno perdido en sus sentimientos. Por un lado, Sakura recordaba cómo sus sentimientos hacia Sasuke habían evolucionado con el tiempo. Aún no estaba completamente segura de cómo se sentía hacia él por el momento, pero sí estaba convencida de que le daría una oportunidad a aquella bonita relación que estaba surgiendo entre ellos. Sasuke, por otro lado, se arrepentía de haber hecho aquel último comentario. Pensaba que por eso Sakura se había quedado callada y no decía nada aún. Se reprochó internamente a sí mismo por traer recuerdos malos a la conversación.

— ¿Quieres ver una película mientras almorzamos? — la pregunta que ella le hizo después de unos minutos sin decir nada, lo tomó por sorpresa. — Puedo pedir una pizza.

— Suena bien.

Mientras Sakura iba por el teléfono para pedir el delivery, él fue ordenando las cosas desparramadas en la mesa. El libro de texto, un par de cuadernos junto con las hojas de borrador y el lápiz. Lo juntó todo en una pila y lo cargó en brazos hasta la habitación de Sakura. Dejó los materiales sobre el escritorio, que —a comparación de la vez anterior que la había visitado— estaba un poco desordenado. Sin embargo, una foto resaltaba por entre las demás cosas. Su mirada se dirigió de manera inconsciente hacia ésta.

Era una Sakura junto con un grupo de desconocidos. Todos tenían unas brillantes sonrisas en sus rostros. No pudo evitar preguntarse quienes eran.

— Son mis amigos de Tokio. — él giro la cabeza hacia la puerta en búsqueda de la dueña de la voz que interrumpió sus pensamientos. — Mi padre fue quien tomó esa foto en mi último día en la capital. — le explicó Sakura con una nostálgica sonrisa. — La pizza no tardará en llegar. ¿Me ayudas a elegir la película?

La tomó de la mano y caminaron juntos el corto tramo hasta la sala. Sakura había desparramado muchos dvd's en la mesita de centro, tratando de encontrar uno que valiera la pena ver. Reconoció algunos títulos de películas, unas las había visto y otras solo escuchado el nombre.

— ¿Cuál quieres ver tú? — él le preguntó sentándose a un lado de la mesa.

— Estoy entre estas tres. — ella se sentó a su costado, mostrándole los títulos. — "Mi vecino Totoro", "Big Hero 6" y "Hotel Transilvania"

— Esas son... películas para niños, Sakura. — murmuró un poco decepcionado por su elección.

— Le presté a Karin mis películas de Marvel, así que conténtate con esto. — ella le respondió haciendo un puchero, desviando su mirada hacia el otro lado.

Él no quería que ella se moleste, pero tenía que aceptar que con aquel gesto en la boca se le veía tremendamente atractiva. Tomándola por sorpresa, Sasuke se atrevió a abrazarla por detrás.

— Big Hero 6. — musitó él en su oreja, haciendo que un placentero escalofrío recorriera la espalda de Sakura.

— E-Está bien. — un profundo sonrojo se había apoderado de las mejillas pálidas de la chica y solo pudo deshacer el agarre para colocar el dichoso disco en el reproductor.

Sasuke no era fanático de las películas de niños, pero tenía que aceptar que la animación estaba agradable. Y no estuvo tan atento a la película, estaba mucho más pendiente de las diferentes reacciones y gestos de Sakura. Sus sonrisas ante alguna broma de los personajes, sus muecas de preocupación cuando se encontraban en aprietos. Era todo un espectáculo digno de ver.

La pizza llegó a la mitad de la película, y empezaron a almorzar sin dejar de verla.

— Tienes una mancha de salsa de tomate. — Sakura se la señaló con el dedo.

La película había llegado a su fin, pero decidieron terminar de comer antes de elegir otra. Sasuke estaba comiendo el último pedazo de pizza cuando Sakura le hizo aquel comentario. Pero antes de preguntarle dónde exactamente se encontraba dichosa mancha, ella se la quitó lamiendo la comisura de sus labios.

— Listo. — le sonrió coqueta.

Se quedaron viendo unas cuantas de películas más por el resto de la tarde. Vieron una comedia americana, una de zombies y después una de samuráis. Mientras que compartían unos últimos bocados de los snacks que Sakura había servido, ya empezaba a anochecer. Ninguno de los dos podía creer que la tarde había pasado tan pronto.

— Ya debería irme. — él confesó cuando empezaron a aparecer los créditos de la película de samuráis.

Ella asintió con la cabeza y ambos caminaron en silencio hacia la puerta principal del departamento.

— Gracias por enseñarme álgebra y por quedarte conmigo un rato. — ella le agradeció, abriéndole la puerta.

— Cuando quieras.

Ella se le acercó para despedirse un pequeño beso en la mejilla, pero Sasuke fue más rápido y le robó un beso en los labios. La abrazó por unos momentos hasta que no pudo retrasar más su despedida.

— Te veo el lunes.

Y dejando un último beso sobre su frente, él se fue.

.

_25 de marzo del 2016_

_Como les adelanté en Facebook, este capítulo sería basicamente SasuSaku. Espero que lo hayan disfrutado._

_Hace una semana empecé la universidad y ya me han mandado varias tareas :( Este semestre lo tengo bastante pesado pero haré lo posible por actualizar lo más pronto que pueda. Las actualizaciones seguirán siendo los viernes, aunque no creo que para la próxima semana lo tenga listo. Faltan 3 capítulos para el final, incluyendo el epílogo. Este último será el más largo —espero— y por lo tanto me demoraré un poco más en publicarlo._

_Me gustaría saber qué opinan acerca de este capítulo y sus expectativas para el final del fic en los reviews._

_Nos leemos pronto. Les estaré avisando acerca de las actualizaciones en mi Facebook. Puedes encontrar el link en mi perfil._

_Hats_


	23. Chapter 23

.

**XXIII. 復讐 (Fukushuu)**

Fukushuu: acción con la que una persona se venga de otra.

.

Ami jugueteaba con sus palillos aburridamente, observando sin mucho apetito la comida que había preparado su madrastra para aquella ocasión. El cuenco con arroz blanco era lo único que llamó su atención, pues tenía su furikake* favorito. Sin embargo, su plato de verduras y los tempura* permanecían intactos.

Como todos los fines de semana, Ami se quedaba en la casa de su padre. Él se había casado hacía tiempo con una mujer muy bonita que conoció en un viaje de negocios a Tokyo, y al poco tiempo tuvieron un hijo. Kento, al enterarse de la existencia de su primera hija, trató de enmendar la situación un poco. Ayudaba en todo aspecto económico que involucrase a su heredera legítima, además de invitarla a que pase con ella su fin de semana.

Al principio, Ami se negó a visitar a su padre. No soportaba la presencia de su madrastra y menos aún la de su caprichoso hermanastro, en las pocas veces que se habían tratado. Pasar todo un fin de semana con ellos solo significaba una tremenda pesadilla. Aún así, su madre insistía en que visite a su progenitor, con el sustento de que él la quería mucho y que quería recuperar el tiempo perdido. Al no poder darle la contraria a su madre, se quedaba todos los fines de semana con su "nueva familia".

— ¿Ya has decidido qué quieres estudiar después de terminar la preparatoria, hija?

La profunda voz de su padre inundó el comedor, haciendo que ella por fin levante la mirada de su plato.

— No.

Y esa era la cruda verdad. No tenía ni la más remota idea de lo que haría después de terminar la preparatoria. Lo único que tenía en mente era deshacerse de Sakura, quien había estado arruinando sus planes de estar con Sasuke desde la secundaria. En los test vocacionales que les estaban haciendo durante clases, solo ponía lo primero que se le venía a la mente.

Cogió un pedazo de tempura con sus palillos y se lo comió de un bocado. Lo masticó con lentitud, tratando de encontrarle un sabor a la desabrida comida de su madrastra.

— Deberías estar agradecida que tu padre puede pagarte tu educación. — le reprochó su madrasta. — No todos tienen acceso a ese tipo de formación.

— ¿Cómo te atreves? — masculló Ami, mirándola con una furia incontenible.

No era tonta. Sabía perfectamente que su madrastra se estaba refiriendo de una manera indirecta hacia su madre. Hacia la persona que la había sacado adelante sin pedir nada a cambio. Hacia aquella mujer que había sacrificado su propio futuro por el bien del suyo. Solo porque no pudo tener una educación superior. Pero como Mayumi Okuyama siempre lo había tenido todo, era más que obvio que no entendía la situación por la que ellas pasaron.

Ami dejó sus palillos tirados sobre la mesa, con su comida aún sin terminar. Pero no le importó. Se paró de su lugar, empujando toscamente la silla hacia atrás, y se retiró a su habitación. No podía creerlo.

Ya sola en su propio cuarto temporal, empezó a recordar con mucha rabia por todo lo que su madre había tenido que pasar para sacarla adelante.

.

_Era una tarde lluviosa y una pequeña niña con cabello morado esperaba pacientemente a su madre en la entrada del jardín de niños. Ya todos sus compañeros habían sido recogidos, pero su mamá aún no pasaba por ella. Sus pequeñas manos se apoyaban firmemente el borde de la ventana de su salón, para así poder mantenerse sobre las puntas de sus pies y ver cuando vendría._

— _Ami-chan, ¿no quieres ver una película?_

_La mencionada volteó para encontrarse con la dulce mirada de su profesora Ayame. Ami hizo una pequeña mueca, mirando por última vez fuera de la ventana, y corrió hacia donde estaba su maestra. Ayame le acarició sus cabellos con ternura y, tomándola de la mano, caminaron juntas hacia el salón que tenía el televisor. Colocó la película en el reproductor y se sentaron sobre la alfombra para verla._

— _Ayame-sensei..._

_La película había llamado la atención de la niña en un comienzo. Sin embargo, a los pocos minutos transcurridos, su profesora notó que la mente de su alumna estaba en otro lugar. Tenía una ligera sospecha del por qué._

— _¿Qué sucede, Ami-chan? — le preguntó, dirigiendo sus ojos cafés hacia la pequeña._

— _¿Por qué mi mamá siempre se demora en recogerme?_

_A Ayame le sorprendió escuchar aquella pregunta. Solo pudo sonreír con tristeza, mientras su mente maquinaba una respuesta que la niña pueda comprender. Al ser la profesora encargada de Ami, estaba al tanto de su situación familiar. — Tu mami es una mujer muy trabajadora. ¿Sabes por qué?_

_Ami negó con la cabeza._

— _Porque te quiere mucho y quiere darte lo mejor._

_Tras decir aquellas palabras, el timbre sonó anunciando la llegada de alguien a la institución. La niña se paró inmediatamente de la alfombra, sabiendo perfectamente quien era. Ayame logró seguirle el paso, y no pudo evitar sonreír al ver la bonita escena frente a ella cuando llegó al recibidor._

_A pesar de estar mojada por la lluvia, Ami se había lanzado a los brazos de su madre. Se notaba que la había extrañado muchísimo, y su madre igual. Los pequeños brazos de su alumna rodeaban el cuello de su mamá, mientras que ella le daba tiernos besos por todo su rostro._

— _¿Por qué te tardaste tanto, mamá? Me prometiste que iríamos a comer helado después._

_Su pequeña hija, por más lista que fuese, no podría comprender la situación económica por la que estaban pasando. Las deudas solo aumentaban con los días que pasaban. Los dos trabajos que ella tenía ya no eran suficientes para solventarlas. El alquiler del departamento en donde vivían, las cuentas del banco que tenía que saldar... Números que en un comienzo habían sido tan pequeños, se habían convertido en monstruos gigantes que ya no podía controlar. Estaba tan desesperada y tan preocupada que ya no sabía qué hacer._

— _Te prometo que iremos mañana, Ami-chan. — le aseguró su madre. — Si es que sale el sol._

— _Está bien. — respondió ella a regañadientes._

_Ami soltó el agarre de su madre y se acercó a su profesora, quien tenía en sus manos la mochila rosada de su alumna. Ayame le ayudó a colocarla en su espalda, ajustándole las hebillas correctamente._

— _Muchas gracias por cuidar de Ami. — le agradeció Keiko a la profesora._

— _No es nada, Tanaka-san. — Ayame le sonrió amable a la mamá de la niña._

_._

Ami recordó con rencor que aquella vez que su madre la recogió en plena tarde lluviosa, cogió un resfriado al día siguiente. Al haber salido tan apresurada de su segundo trabajo, ella había dejado olvidado su paraguas. La lluvia empezó a caer a cántaros ni bien cruzó la avenida, pero ya era muy tarde para volver. Su hija la estaba esperando pacientemente y el helado que le había prometido tendría que dárselo otro día.

Unos suave golpes en la puerta la distrajeron de sus pensamientos, pero los ignoró. Se puso sus audífonos y se tumbó sobre la cama, mirando el techo enojada. Una nueva tanda de golpes más insistentes volvieron a ser escuchados, y esta vez ella no pudo evitar responder a regañadientes.

— ¿Si?

— Ami, hija... — se sorprendió al escuchar la voz de su padre al otro lado de la puerta. Por un momento pensó que era su madrastra, pero de alguna manera le alivió saber que no era ella. — ¿Podemos hablar un momento?

— Claro. — respondió, aunque no muy segura.

Se sacó los audífonos y se sentó en su cama, mientras que su padre entraba a su habitación y juntaba la puerta detrás de sí. Kouji jaló la silla de su escritorio, para sentarse al costado de su hija.

— ¿Qué tal vas en la escuela? — se atrevió a preguntar su papá por fin, ante el incómodo silencio entre ambos. Ami se sorprendió ante aquella cuestión, pues pensó que él le reprocharía por su actitud en la cena.

— Bien. — respondió cortante. Tal vez no estaba muy bien en Química, pero eso no tenía que saberlo él. No era tonta. Estaba segura de que su padre estaba ahí por otra razón. Alargar una conversación innecesaria solo la irritaba más.

— Me alegra. — él le sonrió ligeramente. Abrió la boca para seguir hablando, aunque la cerró de inmediato. Su hija no pasó este gesto por alto. Quería que fuera directo al grano.

— ¿Qué sucede, papá? — le preguntó, tratando de no sonar tan grosera.

— Nada. — respondió él, al notar la actitud defensiva de su hija. — Sólo, estamos preocupados por ti.

— ¿"Estamos"? — Ami hizo énfasis en el verbo que acababa de utilizar su padre.

— Tu madre y yo. De tu futuro. — dijo, colocando su mano sobre la de ella. — Te apoyaremos en el camino que desees tomar, aunque al parecer tú no has tomado ninguna decisión al respecto... No queremos forzarte, pero sabes que-

— Pronto tendré que postular a los exámenes de admisión. Lo sé, papá.

_«Como si en la escuela no me lo repitieran cada cinco segundos»_, pensó ella enojada. Desvió la mirada de su padre, dirigiéndola esta vez hacia la foto que tenía sobre su escritorio. Era una foto de ella con su madre. A veces solo deseaba volver a ser aquella niña de la foto, en donde no conocía nada del mundo, y a penas se preocupaba de lo que sucedía a su alrededor.

— Ya es tarde. — anunció su padre, poniendo fin a su conversación. Se notaba a leguas que Ami se encontraba muy incómoda con su presencia, y eso era lo último que quería. — Descansa.

— Sí. — susurró ella cuando Kouji besó con ternura su frente. — Tú también. — aquellas palabras salieron de su boca mecánicamente.

Su padre le sonrió, y luego de dejar su silla en su lugar, se retiró de su habitación cerrando la puerta detrás de él. El ambiente se vio inmerso en un profundo silencio. Ami volvió a tumbarse sobre su cama y esta vez sí se puso los audífonos para escuchar música.

Solo deseó desaparecer del mundo por unos minutos.

.

Sakura cerró el libro que había tenido en sus piernas durante toda aquella tarde, dejándolo sobre su mesa de noche. Tenía que admitir que había sido una muy buena lectura y que definitivamente tendría que encontrar la secuela. Miró el reloj, sorprendiéndose por el hecho de que ya era hora de cenar. Su padre aún no la llamaba y eso le pareció extraño. Su estomago gruñó reclamando por comida, cuando ella se puso de pie.

Abrió la puerta de su habitación y asomó su cabeza en búsqueda de la llamativa cabellera de su padre. No lo encontró viendo televisión en la sala y tampoco en su habitación. El único lugar en donde podría estar era la cocina y la lavandería. Sakura optó por la primera, al ser la más probable. Sus sospechas se confirmaron al escuchar algo friéndose.

— ¿Papá?

Tal como lo había imaginado, Kizashi estaba precisamente en la cocina. Al parecer estaba preparando la cena, pues tenía el delantal puesto sobre su piyama y estaba mezclando algo en la sartén. Ella sonrió al encontrar a su padre, acercándose hacia él para ver qué estaba preparando. Por el momento se encontraba salteando unas verduras, y por su elección, Sakura se hacía una ligera idea de lo que su padre tenía en mente preparar para ambos aquella noche.

— Te vi tan atrapada en tu lectura que no quise interrumpirte, Sakura-chan.

— Sabes que me gusta ayudarte en la cocina. — ella le respondió, colocándose su propio delantal y recogiéndose en cabello en una sencilla coleta.

Y así, entre los dos terminaron de cocinar el platillo en pocos minutos. Kizashi sirvió el yakimeshi* sobre los cuencos de arroz, colocando una delgada tortilla de huevo sobre cada uno; mientras que Sakura ponía la mesa. Cuando ambos ya se encontraban sentados en sus respectivos lugares, murmuraron unas palabras de agradecimiento y se dispusieron a comer.

— Falta poco para los exámenes finales, ¿verdad? — empezó a decir su padre, sirviéndose agua en su vaso y en el de su hija.

— Empezamos esta semana. — le contestó Sakura. — El martes tengo mi primer examen.

— ¿Qué tal te va en los cursos?

Kizashi estaba consciente de que su hija era una estudiante muy aplicada y ella nunca había mostrado tener problema con alguna materia en específico. Sin embargo, quería asegurarse de que no tenía dificultades con ninguno. De ser así, trataría de ayudarla en lo que pudiera para que sus notas no se vean perjudicadas.

— Tenía un poco de dificultad con Álgebra, pero Sasuke-kun me ayudó con eso la semana pasada. — confesó ella, con un delatador sonrojo en sus mejillas, al recordar la sesión de estudio que había tenido con el Uchiha.

— Me alegro por eso. — Kizashi le sonrió.

Terminaron de cenar, comentando acerca de lo que habían hecho durante su semana. Él tuvo una semana un poco pesada. Tuvieron un problema con el sistema aquellos últimos días, complicando los reportes que su equipo tenía que presentar a la gerencia. Al no ser los únicos perjudicados, les permitieron posponer la reunión para dentro de dos semanas. Agradecía tener un equipo tan dedicado y eficaz, aunque el estrés realmente lo tuvo fatigado durante toda la semana.

— Tómatelo con calma, papá. — le pidió Sakura. Odiaba ver a su padre tan sofocado por su trabajo. — Estoy segura de que el reporte les saldrá muy bien.

Ella empezó a limpiar la mesa, mientras que su padre se disponía a lavar los platos sucios. Sakura se acercó a ayudar a Kizashi con los trastes, enjuagando los platos y colocándolos en el escurridor. Esta vez, hicieron sus tareas en silencio. Cada uno estaba metido en sus pensamientos. Solo se escuchaba el agua corriendo, y los ligeros golpes de la vajilla.

Ella se secó las manos con la pequeña toalla que colgaban en el refrigerador, y sin decir una palabra, se retiró hacia su habitación. Un pensamiento la había estado carcomiendo desde hacía unos días. No lo podía sacar de su mente, sin importar lo que hiciera para distraerse. Juntó la puerta detrás de sí y caminó directamente hacia su armario.

Tomó una respiración profunda, cerrando los ojos por breves segundos. Al abrirlos, su mano jaló la pequeña manija de su armario. Se encontró con todas sus casacas y abrigos, organizados por color; debajo de ellos estaba la pequeña cómoda con el resto de sus prendas. Abrió el primer compartimiento, en donde se encontraba su ropa interior. Rebuscó entre sus bragas y encontró el objeto de sus pensamientos, resaltando entre sus prendas.

Sakura sacó su diario con ambas manos. Observó el cuaderno rosado con rabia y, enojada consigo misma, tiró el objeto sobre su cama. A veces solo deseaba retroceder en el tiempo para así no haber escrito aquel diario. Aquel cuaderno había sido la raíz de todos sus problemas.

_«¿Quién iba a pensar que terminaría así?»_, no pudo evitar decirse a sí misma. Definitivamente su yo de escuela media no pensaba en ocasionar un drama escolar solo por escribir sus más preciados sentimientos en un simple cuaderno rosado. Pero lo había hecho. Sus amigos habían sido vilmente manipulados en su contra, haciéndole sentir como basura durante sus últimos días en Konoha.

Agradecía haber tenido suerte, encontrando el dichoso diario el primer día que puso un pie en la preparatoria Hiruzen. Su primera meta había sido recuperarlo ante toda costa. No imaginó que los cielos estuvieran en su favor, hallando su diario tan pronto.

.

_Se había quedado unos minutos en la oficina de la directora al terminar clases, para que le termine de explicar algunos detalles acerca de la preparatoria. Realmente no le prestó mucha atención a lo que Tsunade decía. Solo mantuvo su sonrisa falsa durante todo aquel rato. Lo único que quería en esos momentos era regresar a su casa y descansar. Tenía que pensar en muchas cosas, pero eso podría esperar._

_Pasó por su salón, pues tenía que recoger su mochila. Ya todos se habían ido, pero notó un cuaderno muy familiar sobre una de las carpetas. Pensó que solo era una ilusión. Colgó su mochila en sus hombros, sin quitar la mirada de aquel cuaderno. No le mataría ir a revisar si sus sospechas eran ciertas. Su mente estaría más tranquila si lo hacía._

_Luego de asegurarse que no había otra presencia en el salón, se acercó lentamente hacia la carpeta. Fue ahí en donde se dio cuenta de que alguien más se había quedado en las instalaciones de la preparatoria, al ver una desconocida mochila colgado de la silla. Eso solo despertó más su curiosidad._

_Había un cuaderno negro sobre el cuaderno de su interés, cubriendo inútilmente el color rosado de su portada. Se notaba que solo lo había colocado encima para disimularlo, pero no lo había hecho muy bien. El corazón le latía con rapidez, impaciente por quitarse la duda. Sin más, empujó el cuaderno negro hacia un lado para así descubrir la verdad._

"_Diario de Sakura" se leía en la portada. No cabía duda. Era SU diario. El diario que había causado tantos problemas. El diario que habían usado en su contra._

_Lo tomó con manos un poco temblorosas, tratando de asimilar lo que acababa de encontrar._

_Lo hojeó con cuidado. Reconoció la letra femenina y delicada que usaba en la secundaria media. Identificó los sentimientos plasmados en cada palabra, las emociones a flor de piel de una adolescente enamorada e inocente. Pero también notó algo más. Algo que no había estado ahí antes. Eran marcas hechas con un lapicero rojo, resaltando algunas palabras e incluso tachando otras. Sabía perfectamente quién se había atrevido a hacer aquello, y solo deseó poder destruirla de una vez por todas._

_Al levantar el cuaderno para inspeccionarlo con más cuidado, una hoja doblada cayó en el suelo. Ella lo recogió con curiosidad, sin saber de qué se trataba. Ella no recordaba haber guardado alguna hoja en su cuaderno, la última vez que lo tuvo en sus manos._

— _Ami Tanaka. — leyó el nombre escrito en la parte trasera del papel._

_Lo arrugó en su puño y lo lanzó con mucha cólera contra la pizarra._

_._

Sonó el timbre que anunciaba la hora de almuerzo y Sasuke guardó su cuaderno en silencio, mientras que con la mirada buscaba a cierta chica que hacía latir su corazón como un loco. No encontró su característica cabellera rosa en el salón. Tampoco encontró a Ino o Hinata en sus respectivas carpetas. Le parecía algo extraño.

— ¡Oye, Sasuke! — le llamó Naruto desde la puerta del salón. A su costado estaban Kiba y Shikamaru charlando. — Vamos a ir a la cafetería a comprar algo de tomar, ¿vienes?

— Sí. — respondió, haciendo un ademán con la mano. La repentina ausencia de Sakura lo preocupaba un poco. Seguramente había salido con sus amigas al baño o algo por el estilo.

— ¡Sasuke-kun!

A penas se puso de pie, cuando escuchó su nombre salir de sus labios. Sakura había salido de la nada y corrido para abrazarlo. Era una actitud un poco extraña por parte de ella, pero no se quejó al sentir sus delgados brazos rodeándole. Aquellas íntimas muestras de afecto que se estaban dando últimamente siempre las hacían cuando estaban a solas. Esta era la primera vez que ella lo llamaba de esa manera y lo abrazaba con tanto cariño en frente de todos sus compañeros del salón.

— Sakura... — murmuró abochornado él, ante la repentina muestra de afecto.

Aún no estaban saliendo de manera oficial. Sin embargo, ya todos habían notado la química entre los dos mejores estudiantes de la clase. De alguna manera, sus compañeros ya lo venían venir.

— Voy a ir a comprar unas bebidas con los chicos. ¿Quieres algo? — le preguntó mirándola a los ojos.

Al hacerlo, Sasuke lo confirmó. Algo raro le pasaba a Sakura. Tenía un brillo inusual en su mirada. No era el mismo brillo que tenía cuando lo miraba a él. Era un brillo muy diferente. Sabía perfectamente que si él le preguntaba algo relacionado al respecto, ella solo le desviaría del tema.

— Una bebida de aloe, por favor. — ella le pidió con una sonrisa.

— Bien. — él la tomó de la barbilla con delicadeza y acarició su rostro con su pulgar. — Te veo después.

Ella asintió cuando su mano dejó su rostro. Justo en ese momento, entraron Hinata e Ino al salón. No había contado con que Naruto se lleve a Sasuke del salón, pero eso las favorecía muchísimo. Sus amigas la miraron exigiendo una respuesta y ella solo les sonrió.

— La sala ya está libre. — le dijo Hinata. — Solo por si acaso le pedimos permiso a Kakashi-sensei para usarla. Él solo nos dijo que no nos tardemos mucho.

— Y yo ya mandé el mensaje desde el celular de Chouji. A ella le figurará como un número desconocido. Sospechará pero cuando vea el nombre de Sasuke al final del mensaje, pensará que es él.

— Que empiece la diversión, entonces. — dijo ella con una sonrisa traviesa.

.

Cuando recibió aquel mensaje de Sasuke Uchiha no pudo evitar soltar un chillido de emoción. Estaba segurísima de que él se acaba de dar cuenta de que la tonta de Sakura no era nada comparada con ella. Ami guardó su celular en el bolsillo de la falda y siguió caminando hacia el lugar en donde Sasuke la citaría.

Nunca había entrado a ese salón antes. Solo algunas personas tenían acceso a él. Sasuke, al ser parte del club de música, quizás era una de esas personas y para tener más privacidad le había pedido que lo encuentre ahí. No sabía si ya estaba ahí esperándola. Era lo más probable. Se acomodó nerviosamente el cabello, verificando su aspecto en el reflejo de su celular.

Abrió la puerta del salón y examinó el lugar con la mirada. Tuvo un mal presentimiento de lo que estaba sucediendo. El cuarto de la radio de la preparatoria se encontraba en completo silencio y no había ningún rastro del Uchiha.

— ¿Sasuke-kun? — llamó su nombre.

— Hola, Ami.

Al escuchar la voz de su némesis, se le heló la sangre. ¿Qué demonios hacia Sakura ahí? Se había volteado momentáneamente hacia la puerta, considerando salir de aquel lugar, cuando su voz interrumpió el ensordecedor silencio del salón. Volteó incrédula, encontrándose con una sonriente Sakura. Eso solo la descolocó aún más. ¿Por qué ella estaba en el lugar en donde se suponía que se encontraría con Sasuke?

— ¿Buscas a alguien, Ami?

Su voz. El tono de voz que Sakura estaba utilizando con ella solo la descolocaba más. Le hablaba con tanta calma y amabilidad... Parecía otra persona. Tal vez solo estaba alucinando cosas. Tal vez el mensaje que le había mandado Sasuke no había sido destinado para ella. Tal vez...

Tal vez era todo una trampa.

La situación lentamente empezó a resolverse en su cabeza, encajando suceso tras suceso como un rompecabezas. Sasuke no le había escrito aquel mensaje. Sasuke no la había citado para hablar en el salón de la radio. Había sido ella. Ella le había mandado aquel mensaje, haciéndose pasar por el Uchiha. Ella le había engañado, haciéndole creer que al llegar se encontraría con él.

— Parece que tu cabecita ya dedujo lo que hicimos. — dijo Sakura, sentándose sobre la mesa libre que estaba pegada contra la pared. — Pero, ¿qué te parece si pasamos a la parte divertida?

— ¿A qué quieres llegar con esto, Haruno?

— Nada. — soltó ella, fingiendo sentirse ofendida por aquella acusación. — Solo quiero disfrutar de esto. Ya sabes, recordar los viejos tiempos.

— ¿Cómo tú-

— ¿Conseguí devuelta mi diario? — Sakura completó su pregunta, acariciando la superficie del dichoso objeto con sus dedos. — Digamos que tú eres una chica muy cuidadosa, Ami.

De un salto, ella se bajó de la mesa y caminó hacia la radio. Ésta solo se usaba en ocasiones especiales, para comunicar anuncios ante toda la comunidad escolar. Ami solo la observaba, sin saber cuál podría ser su siguiente movimiento. La observó prender el aparato y acercarse al micrófono. Ignorando su presencia, Sakura se colocó los auriculares. Dio unos golpecitos sobre el micrófono para asegurarse de que funcionaban y empezó a hablar.

— Buenos días, preparatoria Hiruzen. Mi nombre es Sakura Haruno y lamento interrumpir su hora de almuerzo con este inesperado anuncio. Prometo no tardarme mucho, pero es de suma importancia que se los haga saber... Es hora de que sepan qué gran secreto esconde Ami Tanaka.

En ese momento, Sakura levantó la mirada para encontrarse con una estupefacta Ami. Ella ni siquiera podía moverse. Las palabras de Sakura la dejaron helada. Jamás imaginó que sería capaz de hacer eso.

— N-Ni te atrevas.

_«Muy tarde»_, leyó en los labios de Sakura. Lentamente, empezó a retroceder para alejarse de ahí. Si la iba humillar frente a toda la preparatoria, preferiría ni mirarla en la cara. La sonrisa que Sakura le mostró solo la perturbó más. Un par de brazos la inmovilizaron de ambos lados. Eran Ino y Hinata.

— No dejaremos que te vayas, Ami. — le susurró la Hyuga en su oído derecho.

— No hasta que pagues por todo lo que has hecho. — le dijo la rubia en el otro oído.

.

Los alumnos en el salón de Naruto cuchicheaban tras haber escuchado el anuncio de la radio. Nadie sabía qué es lo que estaba sucediendo. Algunos estaban conscientes de la rivalidad entre Ami y Sakura, aunque muy pocos sabían la razón de ésta. Aún así, no explicaba las palabras que Sakura acababa de anunciar por la radio.

— Solo espero que no se metan en problemas por hacer esto. — murmuró Shikamaru, ahogando un bostezo.

— ¿Por qué hablas en plural? — Sasuke le preguntó, al notar aquel detalle.

— Es obvio que Ino y Hinata ayudaron a montar todo esto. — le explicó a su amigo. — Sakura no pudo haberlo hecho sola.

Ahora explicaba por qué había estado tan extraña aquella mañana. Y solo deseó que Tsunade no se haga tantos problemas por lo que sucedería a continuación. Ya era muy tarde para que cualquiera de ellos trate de detenerlas. Era echarse la soga al cuello. En parte entendía las razones de Sakura, pero no creía que era la mejor manera de solucionar las cosas.

_«Las mujeres en serio son complicadas...»_

Suspiró, antes de darle un bocado a su onigiri. Lo único que podía hacer era escuchar lo que Sakura estaba por decir.

— Ambas asistimos a la misma secundaria media. En aquel entonces yo tenía un diario, como muchas de mis compañeras. En ese cuaderno yo escribía mis pensamientos, relataba mis anécdotas y plasmaba mis emociones. Era algo totalmente privado. Nadie conocía de su existencia.

»Pero alguien se atrevió a irrumpir mi privacidad. Y no solo eso. Le mandó fragmentos editados a mis amigos, en donde supuestamente hablaba mal de ellos. Ellos me dejaron de hablar de la nada, ignorándome y tratándome mal. La peor parte de todo es que yo no entendía el por qué de su comportamiento tan hostil.

»Me mudé a Tokyo al terminar los exámenes de medio año, por motivos laborales de mi padre. Permanecí días preguntándome qué había hecho mal para que ellos se comporten así conmigo. Y logré dejarlo atrás por un tiempo. Hasta que regresé aquí, a Konoha este año y descubrí la verdad.

»Encontré mi diario el primer día de clases, que salí un poco tarde para llenar unos papeles en la dirección. Regresé al salón para recoger mi mochila y encontré mi diario —el que creí perdido por tanto tiempo— en una carpeta que no era la mía. Al levantarlo, cayó un papel. Yo nunca guardaba papeles en mi diario, por lo que era obvio que le pertenecía a la persona que me lo había robado. Volteé el cuaderno y me topé con un nombre escrito en morado: Ami Tanaka.

»Y cabe mencionar que Ami no solo me hizo esto. No solo manipuló a mis amigos con mi propio diario. Desde comienzos de la escuela secundaria, ella me humillaba frente a mis compañeros. Colgó mi ropa interior en el vestuario de los hombres, tiraba mi bandeja de comida a la hora del almuerzo, me insultó una infinidad de veces, difundió rumores acerca de mí...

»Nunca tuve el coraje suficiente como para hacerle frente. Pero eso se acabó. Porque me cansé de que me pisotees, de que me hagas sentir como menos. Se acabó, Ami.

La transmisión se terminó con un breve pitido que asustó a todo el alumnado. Todos se quedaron en un profundo silencio. Sasuke apretó fuertemente sus puños. Si tan solo él habría detenido todo el acoso que Ami le hacía a Sakura a tiempo, nunca habría llegado tan lejos. Se sintió tan culpable y desmerecedor del cariño que Sakura le profesaba. Ni siquiera la había protegido como debía.

— Maldita sea. — masculló muy enojado consigo mismo, y salió inmediatamente del salón.

.

_Esquina del vocabulario de Hatsumi_

*furikake: un condimento a base de algas, pescados, huevos o vegetales secos y deshidratados, en finas y pequeñas hebras. Se usa para condimentar todo tipos de sopas y platos típicos japoneses. Tiene distintos sabores siendo considerado muy sabroso y nutritivo.

*tempura: se refiere a la fritura rápida japonesa, en especial a los mariscos y verduras. Cada trozo de comida debe tener el tamaño de un bocado y se fríe en aceite a 180 ℃ tan solo durante dos o tres minutos.

*yakimeshi: es un plato japonés de arroz frito con verduras.

.

15 de mayo del 2016

POR FIN! Nuevo capítulo :D Lamento haberme tardado tanto, pero aquí está. El capítulo clímax de la historia y —si no me equivoco— el más largo de todos.

Espero que les haya gustado.

No sé cuando podré actualizar el siguiente capítulo (que será el último), pero espero tardarme menos. No les puedo prometer fecha. Estén atentas a mi facebook, que ahí estaré publicando noticias y tal vez adelantos del nuevo capítulo.

Muchas gracias por ser tan pacientes.

Cuidense mucho

Hats


	24. Chapter 24

.

**XXIV. 罰 (Batsu)**

Batsu: una sanción impuesta a un individuo que causa molestias; motivo por el que se ejecuta una acción, directa o indirecta, contra quien ha cometido una falta o delito.

.

Sakura sabía que su pequeña travesura tendría repercusiones. Es por eso que cuando Kakashi la sacó del salón en plena clase de Azuma, no le sorprendió. Siguió a su tutor por el largo pasillo hasta que llegaron a las salas de estudio. Al estar en horas de clase, no había ninguna sola alma rondando por ahí, por lo que podrían conversar con tranquilidad. Kakashi solo cerró la puerta para asegurarse que lo que Sakura dijera no salga de aquellas cuatro paredes.

Ella tomó asiento en una de las carpetas y observó la pizarra con aburrimiento.

— ¿Y bien, Sakura? ¿Tienes algo que decir al respecto?

Se notaba a leguas que su alumna no quería hablar del tema. Y honestamente él tampoco, pero Tsunade le había pedido una explicación del escándalo que Sakura había ocasionado durante el almuerzo. Pensó que ella estaría preocupada por manchar su historial puro con una travesura como aquella. Aun así, la veía bastante serena.

— Solo diré que ella se lo merecía.— murmuró ella enojada.

_«Era más que obvio que Tanaka se lo merecía»_, no pudo evitar pensar Kakashi. Sin embargo, eso no justificaba sus acciones.

— Tsunade está muy decepcionada contigo. — le hizo saber su tutor. Ella lo miró impasible, y Kakashi suspiró derrotado. — Ami será castigada, por supuesto. Pero eso ya no es de tu incumbencia. Se tratará este inconveniente como una pequeña travesura por parte tuya. Tienes que tener muy en cuenta que Tsunade te tiene mucha estima y que hará lo imposible por emitir este desliz en tu historial a la hora que postules a la universidad.

— ¿A cambio de qué? — preguntó Sakura. Estaba segura de que su madrina no dejaría pasar algo como esto así por así.

— Estarás a cargo de la limpieza de tu salón hasta las vacaciones de verano.

— Y la carta de disculpas también, supongo. — ella asumió al ver una conocida hoja de papel entre los dedos de su profesor.

Él solo dejó el papel sobre la carpeta junto a un lapicero. — Espero que sea la primera y última vez que te vea involucrada en algo como esto, Sakura.

Y con una última mirada hacia su alumna, Kakashi se retiró del salón, dejándola metida en sus pensamientos. No sabía exactamente qué le diría a Tsunade al respecto. El hecho de que Sakura ya no haría alguna tontería semejante al menos lo tranquilizaba por el momento. Estaba consciente de muchos roces que tenían las chicas durante la preparatoria; solo que jamás imaginó que una de las mejores alumnas de último año se viera involucrada en algo así.

Por otro lado, Sakura empezó a juguetear con el lapicero que Kakashi le había dado. Leyó con tranquilidad los espacios que tenía que llenar: la fecha, su nombre y su disculpa. Cosas como estas le parecían bastante ridículas. Llenó las dos primeras con su caligrafía pulcra y femenina; pero al llegar al último espacio, su mente se quedó en blanco.

¿Qué se suponía que tenía que escribir ahí? ¿Disculparse por cobrarle cada momento de acoso que sufrió por parte de Ami? ¿Disculparse por hacerle saber a toda la preparatoria de que tenían a una impostora como compañera? ¿Disculparse por querer recuperar su dignidad?

Apretó el lapicero con furia, aguantando las ganas de arrugar el estúpido papel y lanzarlo por la ventana. Ya no quería más problemas. Quería dejar todos aquellos malos recuerdos en el pasado y seguir adelante con su vida. Había dejado que todo ese rollo, que empezó como un tonto malentendido, la consuma lentamente. No quería volver a hundirse en él una vez más.

Tomó una respiración profunda y levantó la mirada hacia el techo blanco del salón, buscando una respuesta. Una pequeña sonrisa se asomó por sus labios y escribió con rapidez lo que se le acababa de ocurrir.

"_Pido una disculpa por querer hacer justicia."_

.

Sasuke sintió como un peso se le quitaba de encima al ver a Sakura entrar al salón para volver a integrarse a la clase. Sabía que Kakashi la había sacado para hablar respecto al incidente que ocurrió durante la hora de almuerzo. Era más que obvio que iba a obtener un castigo por lo acontecido. Esperaba que Tsunade no le haya impuesto algo muy pesado.

El timbre que indicaba la finalización de la jornada escolar sonó ni bien Sakura tomó asiento en su lugar. Ino y Hinata se acercaron a su amiga rápidamente. No las pudo escuchar desde su lugar, pero asumió que le estaban preguntando acerca del castigo y lo que Kakashi le había dicho. La vio hacer unas cuantas muecas disgustada, así como también notó una pequeña sonrisa en su rostro.

— Hey, ¿estás libre esta tarde?

El Uchiha era probablemente la persona que menos experiencia tenía respecto a las citas, pero quería hacer las cosas bien con Sakura. Invitarla a salir apropiadamente, y luego de otras citas más pedirle que sea su novia. Aún no estaba seguro de cómo haría lo último, pero ya pensaría en eso luego.

La mayoría de sus compañeros ya se habían ido del salón. Quedaban un par, haciendo planes en una esquina y muy metidos en su propia conversación como para prestar atención a lo que había dicho Sasuke. Ella lo miró sonrojada, pues la pregunta realmente la había tomado por sorpresa.

— Hoy no puedo salir, Sasuke-kun. — sus ojos jade se desviaron de los suyos en vergüenza. — Me toca hacer la limpieza del salón.*

— ¿Y mañana? — preguntó él, un poco esperanzado.

— También. — murmuró, sin atreverse a dirigirle la mirada todavía. — Seré la encargada de la limpieza hasta las vacaciones de verano.

— Dos semanas, eh…

Al escuchar aquella noticia, los planes que Sasuke tenía en mente para ambos se vieron un poco perjudicados. Sakura se sentía tan culpable. Se notaba claramente que él estaba haciendo un esfuerzo por hacer su relación oficial, y ella solo lo estaba retrasando todo.

— Sasuke-kun, yo… — levantó la mirada para observarlo, tragando saliva para conseguir valor. — Yo en serio lo siento. Soy tan tonta. Solo logro arruinar esto, una y otra vez-

— Oye, no te pongas así. — con su dedo pulgar acarició suavemente la ruborizada mejilla de Sakura, quien lo miraba sorprendida. Una pequeña sonrisa apareció en los labios del Uchiha. — Te esperaré en la sala de música.

Dejó un pequeño beso sobre sus labios entreabiertos y tras acariciar su rostro por una última vez, él salió del salón. Sakura se quedó sentada, con su corazón latiendo como loco, sin poder asimilar lo que acababa de suceder. Sasuke era un chico serio e incluso un poco amargado; y era por eso que aún le sorprendía ver aquel lado tierno y coqueto por parte de él.

El amor verdaderamente cambiaba a las personas.

Ella sonrió, tocando sus labios con la punta de sus dedos como si fuera una niña que acababa de recibir su primer beso del chico que le gusta. Al menos ahora tenía una excusa para terminar la limpieza del salón más rápido.

Se puso de pie para estirarse un poco. Había sido un día un poco intenso para ella. Tal vez tendría que darle una sobre ensayada explicación a su padre acerca de lo que acababa de ocurrir. Ya se preocuparía por eso después. Por el momento solo quería terminar con la limpieza del salón para poder darle el alcance a Sasuke en la sala de música. No quería hacerlo esperar mucho.

Se ató el cabello en una desordenada cola y suspiró, colocando sus manos sobre su carpeta.

— Manos a la obra, Sakura. — murmuró para sí misma.

La rutina era simple, pero un poco tediosa. Ella optó por empezar limpiando la pizarra. Era una tarea rápida y fácil de hacer. Poco tiempo después, se encontró acomodando las carpetas y sillas en sus lugares correspondientes. Eso le tomó un poco más de tiempo porque las habían desacomodado para realizar un trabajo en grupos durante la última clase del día y solo algunos habían regresado sus carpetas a sus lugares.

Fueron 45 minutos después que Sakura por fin terminó de limpiar el salón. Tenía suerte de que el trapeado del piso y la limpieza de ventanas lo harían en conjunto, y en un par de días.

_«Me pregunto qué tendrá Sasuke-kun en mente para nuestra cita.»_

.

Era una pieza que había sido realmente un reto interpretar. Su instrumento favorito siempre fue la guitarra, pero la curiosidad por aprender a tocar el piano nunca lo dejó tranquilo. Practicó por días seguidos hasta aprendérsela completamente. Y después de ver a su madre derramar una lágrima tras escucharlo tocar aquella la pieza, supo que el piano se había convertido en un nuevo compañero. Nunca quiso que sus amigos supieran de su nuevo talento. Y no era porque le diera vergüenza. Simplemente era que quería guardarse ese talento para sí y para su madre.

Es por eso que cuando sintió la presencia de Sakura a su lado, sus dedos se quedaron inmóviles sobre el piano. Estaba tan metido en las melodías que por un momento se olvidó de que estaba esperando a la chica que se había robado su corazón. Un pequeño beso que ella dejó sobre su mejilla lo despertó de su trance, dirigiendo su mirada inmediatamente hacia sus ojos jade.

Aquel brillo en sus ojos claramente le rogaban que continúe con la pieza. Regresó su mirada hacia las teclas del piano y sus dedos retomaron la melodía. Sintió a Sakura apoyar su cabeza en su hombro, pero esta vez el contacto no lo detuvo. Más bien lo alentó a seguir.

— ¿Cómo se llama la canción? — ella le preguntó, ni bien terminó de tocar el tema. Aún mantenía su cabeza apoyada en su hombro, y Sasuke podía sentir su respiración acompasada. Más que molestarle, le relajaba.

— To Zanarkand. — el respondió, finalmente volviendo su cabeza para observarla. — ¿Te gustó?

Ella no pudo evitar pensar que él se veía muy adorable tras hacer esa pregunta, con un casi imperceptible sonrojo en sus pálidas mejillas. Asintió casi sin pensarlo. — Me encantó.

Se mantuvieron en silencio por un rato más, cada uno metido en sus propios pensamientos. Los corazones de ambos latían apresurados. Se miraban con discreción de cuando en cuando, hasta que sus ojos se encontraron mutuamente. Ella le sonrió con timidez y llevó sus manos a su cuello, para atraerlo hacia sí y besarlo.

— ¿A dónde iremos?

— No lo sé.

Inicialmente había tenido en mente ir al cine. Había una función a las cuatro, pero ya eran las cuatro y media.

— Solo quería pasar un tiempo a solas contigo. — le confesó.

— Podemos ir a comer un helado. — susurró Sakura casi de manera inconsciente. Fueron segundos después cuando se dio cuenta de lo que acababa de decir. — Pero tú odias los dulces…

— Un helado está bien.

El verano ya se empezaba a sentir en Konoha y una golosina como aquella los refrescaría del calor. Sasuke se puso de pie y le estrechó la mano a Sakura, quien entrelazó sus dedos con los de él. Se miraron a los ojos por breves segundos y salieron del salón de música, no sin antes recoger sus respectivas mochilas. Caminaron lentamente por los vacíos pasillos de la preparatoria, hasta que llegaron a la salida.

— ¿Conoces alguna heladería cerca? — ella le preguntó.

Sasuke asintió. — Itachi solía llevarme allí cuando éramos niños.

Ella no pudo evitar imaginarse a su pequeño Uchiha favorito con una inocente sonrisa, comiendo su helado preferido. Su boca con manchas blancas del dulce, y probablemente su ropa también. Se le hizo una imagen muy adorable. Ella lo había conocido recién en la escuela secundaria, con su semblante serio y calificaciones rozando la perfección. Habría dado lo que fuera por conocer a aquel Sasuke de niño, seguramente tímido y risueño.

— ¿Cuál es tu sabor preferido?

Sasuke fue quien se atrevió a continuar con la conversación. Aún seguían tomados de la mano, y hasta el momento su mirada estaba fija en el camino. Hizo una excepción por breves segundos, para poder observar a Sakura por unos instantes.

— El helado de fresa. — ella respondió con una pequeña sonrisa.

.

Kizashi Haruno se encontraba preparando la cena para aquel día. Había optado por algo sencillo para él y su hija. Aún quedaba arroz de la noche anterior, por lo que solo haría un poco de salteado de verduras y sopa miso. La última ya estaba lista, esperando a ser servida. Por el momento se estaba dedicando a cortar las verduras.

Le pareció extraño que Sakura no le haya llamado aún. Ya eran las seis de la tarde y no mostraba señales de aparecer pronto. Suspiró, mientras dejaba el cuchillo filoso sobre el repostero y revisaba su celular por si tenía alguna llamada perdida de su hija. _«Tal vez se quedó a estudiar con sus amigas»_. Ella le había comentado que los exámenes se aproximaban pronto y que ya había empezado a repasar algunas materias. Los grupos de estudio siempre eran de mucha utilidad, y estando en uno, estaba seguro de que Sakura le avisaría que tal vez no llegaría a cenar.

Había sido una semana un poco ajetreada. No solo en su trabajo, si no también en las últimas juntas con Fugaku y sus socios para llevar a cabo el nuevo proyecto de las Empresas Uchiha. Los accionistas no estaban tan convencidos con sus propuestas. A pesar de que era Fugaku quien tenía la última palabra, podrían correr el riesgo de perder el apoyo de éstos para siempre. Por esas razones, apenas había podido ver a su hija durante la noche, compartiendo unas palabras antes de irse a dormir. Era la primera vez en varios días que por fin podía regresar a casa temprano para ver a su pequeña y cenar junto con ella.

Estuvo a punto de llamarla, cuando escuchó el seguro desbloquearse. También escuchó el chirrido de la puerta al abrirse y el sonido de unas llaves.

— Tadaima. — cuando por fin escuchó la voz de Sakura desde el recibidor, metió su celular en el bolsillo. — Tenemos visita.

— ¿Visita? — le preguntó Kizashi asomándose por la puerta de la cocina. — Oh, Sasuke-kun. — sonrió al reconocer al hijo menor de los Uchiha.

— Haruno-san. — él le saludó educadamente con una reverencia.

No se sorprendió al ver que las manos de los adolescentes estaban entrelazadas. Kizashi se sintió muy feliz por Sakura, porque al fin estaba dejando salir a flote aquellos sentimientos que sentía por aquel chico que aún se mantenía parado en el recibidor. Al percatarse de que aún estaban tomados la mano, se soltaron rápidamente muy avergonzados. Sasuke escondió ambas manos en los bolsillos de su pantalón, mientras que Sakura las colocó detrás de sí.

— Sasuke-kun me ayudará a estudiar Historia, papá. — le confesó su hija con un sonrojo en las mejillas.

— ¿Deseas quedarte a cenar con nosotros, Sasuke-kun?

El chico miró a Sakura en búsqueda de respuesta, y al ver su sonrisa no pudo evitar asentir, aceptando la invitación del mayor de los Haruno.

— Les llamaré cuando la cena esté lista.

Kizashi volvió a la cocina para retomar su labor, y Sakura tomó la mano de Sasuke nuevamente para guiarlo hacia su habitación. Él solo la observó abrir y cerrar los cajones de su escritorio, rebuscando entre sus cosas, mientras esperaba sentado al borde de su cama. Sakura se volteó para verlo, con unas hojas cuadriculadas y un resaltador en mano.

No tenía muchas dificultades con aquel curso. Memorizar datos y fechas siempre le había parecido algo divertido. Sin embargo, un tema tan amplio como era la Era Showa se le hacía complicado incluso para una chica tan aplicada como ella. Es por eso que le había sugerido la idea a Sasuke de estudiar juntos. Al hacerlo podrían resolver las dudas que tenían y ayudarse mutuamente a la hora de revisar los temas.

Regresaron a la sala, pues ahí tendrían más espacio y comodidad para estudiar. Se sentaron sobre el suelo uno al lado del otro, como aquella vez que Sasuke le enseñó Álgebra. Él abrió su libro de texto, y comenzó con la lectura del capítulo. Sakura seguía las palabras de Sasuke, resaltando las partes que consideraba importantes. De cuando en cuando compartían miradas discretas, sin detener sus labores correspondientes.

— Esta parte no la comprendí muy bien. — ella le señaló el subtítulo de la página, mirando el párrafo un poco frustrada.

— ¿Qué parte se te complica?

Una vez aclarada la parte que Sakura no comprendía, prosiguieron con la lectura. Esta vez fue ella quien se animó a leer. Sentía la mirada de Sasuke en ella por momentos, tentándola a que se voltee para verlo. Pero ahuyentaba aquellos pensamientos al recordar que el examen se avecinaba muy pronto y que necesitaba concentrarse. Habían quedado en estudiar, no en coquetear.

— Chicos, la cena ya está lista.

.

Los Haruno usualmente no utilizaban la pequeña mesa de comedor, pues usualmente cenaban con tranquilidad en la cocina. Sin embargo, al tener un invitado en casa, Kizashi había llevado los platos al comedor para que los tres puedan cenar con comodidad. Sakura le ayudó a llevar los hashi; y Sasuke, la jarra de agua. Al ya tener todo acomodado, los tres tomaron asiento. Kizashi optó por sentarse al lado derecho de la mesa; mientras que los adolescentes, a la izquierda.

Tras murmurar unas palabras de agradecimiento, se dispusieron a comer. Kizashi no sabía cómo iniciar la conversación con los dos chicos, pero se armó de valor y preguntó lo primero que se le vino a la mente.

— ¿Qué tal va la escuela?

Una pregunta un poco tonta y bastante común en el ambiente familiar, pero que podría dar paso a una conversación amena.

— Bien, papá. — Sakura notó el esfuerzo que estaba haciendo para tener una velada cómoda y (¿por qué no?) entretenida. — La próxima semana ya empezarán los exámenes…

— Me imagino que están un poco nerviosos.

— Estaremos bien. — fue Sasuke esta vez quien intervino. — Son varias materias, algunas más pesadas que otras… Aun así, daremos nuestro mejor esfuerzo para dar bien todos los exámenes.

Poco a poco, la conversación se fue desenvolviendo. Se desviaron a otros temas, como las universidades a las que estaban considerando postular. Kizashi vio a Sasuke bastante seguro respecto al tema. Era más que obvio que estudiaría algo relacionado a los negocios, pues ni bien culminara la universidad, entraría a trabajar en la empresa familiar. Sakura, por otro lado, no se sentía tan segura como el Uchiha. Ya tenía elegidas las universidades a las cuales postularía, pero aún no elegía la rama a la que se dedicaría por el resto de su vida. A veces se inclinaba por las Humanidades, después a Ciencias… Poco después a Negocios y regresaba nuevamente a Humanidades.

Cuando terminaron de comer, entre los tres llevaron los platos sucios a la cocina. Sakura se encargó de lavar los trastes, mientras que Kizashi preparaba un poco de café. Sasuke optó por tomar asiento junto a la mesa de la cocina.

— Sasuke-kun, ¿gustas un poco de café?

— Sí, por favor.

Sakura se sentó al lado de Sasuke, ni bien terminó de lavar la vajilla. Ambos tomaron su café en silencio. El de él, sin azúcar. El de ella, con tres de azúcar y dos de leche.

— ¿Le has dicho a tus padres que estás con nosotros? — le preguntó Sakura preocupada.

Ya eran las nueve de la noche, y seguramente los padres del Uchiha estaban preguntándose en dónde rayos estaba su hijo menor. Él asintió, explicando que le había mandado un mensaje de texto a su mamá diciéndole que estaría estudiando con ella.

— Ya deberías ir regresando a casa… Se ha hecho tardísimo.

— Mi papá vendrá por mí en unos minutos, Sakura. — le dijo para tranquilizarla. — Me dijo que tiene que dejarle unos documentos a tu padre, y que de paso me recogería.

Sakura se sintió muy avergonzada en aquel momento. Había actuado como una novia sobreprotectora, y hasta un poco exagerada. El timbre del intercomunicador sonó, interrumpiendo los pensamientos de la chica. Kizashi contestó, y se sorprendió al escuchar a su amigo Fugaku.

— … Ahora mismo bajo con él. Espéranos en el lobby, por favor. — se giró hacia Sasuke. — Tu padre ya está abajo. Iré contigo para recoger los papeles.

— Iré por mis cosas.

El Uchiha dejó la taza ya vacía sobre la mesa y caminó hacia la sala para recoger su mochila y celular. Cuando llegó al recibidor, Sakura y Kizashi ya lo estaban esperando allí. Salieron rápidamente del departamento y tuvieron suerte de que el ascensor llegara rápido.

— Papá, ¿qué papeles te tiene que dar Fugaku-san? — le preguntó Sakura, mientras presionaba el botón del lobby y volteaba a ver a su papá.

— Eso es un pequeño secreto, mi niña. — Kizashi le guiñó el ojo. Quería que aquel contrato sea una sorpresa para ella. Eso, lamentablemente significaba que tendría que sacrificar unas cuántas noches más con su preciada hija. Sin embargo, estaba muy seguro de que valdría la pena después.

Para el alivio del Haruno, las puertas del ascensor se abrieron, descartando por el momento la posibilidad de que su hija vuelva a hacerle una pregunta respecto al proyecto que quería mantener en secreto. Fugaku, al escuchar la campana del ascensor, levantó la mirada de su teléfono para encontrarse con el trío. Saludó a su amigo estrechándole la mano, a su hijo con unos ligeros golpecitos en el hombro y a Sakura con un asentimiento de cabeza.

— Estos son los papeles que te comenté en la mañana. — Fugaku le entregó un sobre amarillo sellado, con el símbolo característico de su familia impreso en negro.

Kizashi tomó los documentos, y los colocó bajo su brazo. — Los leeré esta misma noche.

Fugaku carraspeó a propósito mirando fijamente a su hijo menor, quien inmediatamente hizo una reverencia hacia los Haruno.

— Gracias por la cena, Haruno-san.

— No hay de qué. Sabes muy bien que siempre serás bienvenido en nuestro hogar. — le aseguró Kizashi con una sonrisa paternal.

— Nos vemos mañana, Sakura. — se despidió con un ademán de la mano. — Gracias por lo de hoy.

Ella asintió, un poco nerviosa ante la atenta mirada que los dos adultos tenían sobre ella, y solo pudo imitar el mismo movimiento de mano. — No hay de qué, Sasuke-kun.

Pero las ganas de querer besarlo eran muchas, así que en un impulso, lo jaló del brazo para besar cálidamente la mejilla de su chico favorito.

— Te veo mañana. — susurró en su oído.

.

*En Japón, los alumnos se encargan de hacer la limpieza de su propio salón. (O al menos eso es lo que sé, de los animes que he visto xD) Usualmente se toman turnos. En este caso, como Sakura quedó castigada, ella lo haría todos los días hasta las vacaciones.

.

_20 de julio del 2016_

¡POR FIN! **Irrompible** está de vuelta y créanme que estoy igual de emocionada que ustedes. Siento que han pasado siglos desde la última vez que actualicé :(

Como mencioné en mi facebook, este capítulo no estaba planeado y salió de improviso. Es más que nada un pequeño filler (relleno) de la historia, o al menos así lo considero yo, pues realmente no afecta mucho en la línea del fic.

El próximo capítulo si es el ultimito de todos y yo aun no puedo creerlo *insertar un largo suspiro*. Han pasado dos años desde que surgió la idea de este fic, y no puedo creer que el tiempo pase tan rápido.

Haré un epílogo, no cunden al pánico xD Y trataré de que sea lo más largo que pueda. Solo espero no morir en el intento jaja.

.

Infinitas gracias por su apoyo tan incondicional y la espera. En serio. Son las mejores.

Las leo pronto (trataré de tener el próximo cap en una semana, a más tardar 10 días)

.

**Por fis no se olviden de dejarme un review diciendo qué tal les pareció el capítulo. Si tienen alguna idea para el epílogo, tampoco duden en hacérmela saber.**

.

Un abrazo enorme para cada una de ustedes

Hats


	25. Chapter 25

.

**XXV. 最後 (Saigo)**

Saigo: que concluye una cosa

.

— ¡Por fin! — exclamó Naruto, tirando todas las hojas de su carpeta al aire. El timbre que le notificaba a toda la preparatoria que ya estaban oficialmente de vacaciones acababa de sonar. — ¡SOMOS LIBRES!

Sus compañeros reían ante la actitud tan infantil del rubio, pero estaban muy de acuerdo. Un mes y medio llenos de sol, salidas con los amigos, helado y mucha diversión. Además, era su último verano de preparatoria. El último verano que pasarían juntos. Aquel pensamiento se le hacía un poco nostálgico a Naruto. Nadie sabía qué les tenía preparado el futuro para él y sus amigos. Y por esa razón, tenían que disfrutarlo lo más que podían.

— Naruto-kun… — le llamó Hinata, un poco preocupada al ver el rostro pensativo de su novio. — ¿Todo en orden?

— Sí. — él le sonrió. — ¡Este será el mejor verano de todos, Hinata-chan! — exclamó abrazándola fuertemente.

Todos los alumnos del 3-A compartían los planes que tenían para las vacaciones. Algunos irían de campamento, otros se irían al extranjero de visita, otros a la playa… Habían tantas cosas que podían hacer que les faltaría tiempo. Por fin estarían en libertad por unas semanas, alejados de los estudios y tareas. Al menos los que habían pasado todas las materias.

— ¿Planes para el verano? — la voz de Sasuke irrumpió los pensamientos de Sakura, quien se encontraba conversando con Karin vía mensajes de texto.

Ella levantó la mirada de su celular, para encontrarse con la profunda mirada del Uchiha, y no pudo evitar sonrojarse. — Dormir todo el día, supongo… ¿Y, tú-

— ¡Sakura!

El cabello largo y rubio de Ino golpeó el rostro de Sasuke sin piedad, ni bien ella llegó al lugar en donde estaba sentada su amiga. El Uchiha tenía una ligera sospecha de que Ino había girado dramáticamente la cabeza a propósito, para pegarle en la cara con su cabello y alejarlo de Sakura por el momento.

Frustrado por el fallido intento de volver a invitarla a salir, no tuvo otra opción que regresar a su lugar y terminar de acomodar sus cosas. Aun así, su mirada no pudo evitar desviarse hacia el par de amigas. Sentía que algo andaba mal con Sakura. Aquella última semana la había sentido un poco rara. La notaba más pensativa y distraída de lo normal.

— … Y también tenemos que ir a ver la nueva película de Marvel con los chicos. ¡Y a la playa! Podemos ir a la playa para obtener un lindo bronceado y ver chicos lindos, ¿no crees?

A Sasuke no le agradó mucho el último comentario que hizo Ino respecto a "chicos lindos en la playa", pero estuvo muy atento a las reacciones de Sakura. Ella le sonreía a su amiga ante los comentarios, y de cuando en cuando le respondía. Sin embargo, había algo extraño en su sonrisa. No era como esas sonrisas que le causaban cosquillas en el estómago. Eran ese tipo de sonrisas que simplemente no llegaban a los ojos. Pues al ver sus orbes jade, Sasuke los notó confundidos; no alegres como su sonrisa.

— ¡Oye, Sasuke! — Naruto se acercó a su lugar, acompañado de Shikamaru y Kiba (quien se había escapado momentáneamente de su salón). — ¿Estás libre hoy?

— Sí, creo… — el plan de salir con Sakura tendría que esperar, pues al parecer Ino ya tenía algo previsto para la tarde junto con ella y Hinata.

— Vamos a ir por unas pizzas en un rato, ¿te nos unes? — fue Kiba quien preguntó esta vez, colgando su brazo sobre los hombros de su amigo.

— Suena bien.

— ¡Genial! — exclamó Naruto. — Solo falta convencer a las chicas.

Kiba lo jaló del cuello de la camisa antes de que él de un paso más hacia la carpeta de Sakura. — Espera ahí, Uzumaki. Esto se suponía que sería una tarde de hombres. No sacrificaré mi tiempo para ver cómo actúas de melosito con Hinata. Ya tengo suficiente con verlos en la cafetería. — dijo enojado, cruzando los brazos sobre su pecho.

— Ay, no seas aburrido Kiba. — Naruto le golpeó el brazo. — ¡Hay que aprovechar que este es nuestro último verano juntos!

— Técnicamente tiene razón. — Shikamaru se encogió de hombros.

Kiba tenía planeado estudiar veterinaria en Londres. Shikamaru quería estudiar en el Instituto Tecnológico de Tokyo. Naruto quería estudiar política, aunque aún no sabía en dónde. Y Sasuke, Negocios en la Universidad de Tokyo.

— Bueno, bueno… Es cierto. — Kiba cedió por fin. — Entonces, ¿qué? ¿Ya nos vamos?

.

Convencer a las chicas para ir a comer pizza fue algo más sencillo. El grupo de adolescentes llegó a la pizzería charlando amenamente, acerca de los planes que tenían en mente para las vacaciones que acababan de comenzar.

Era uno de los restaurantes favoritos de Naruto, y fue él quien recomendó el restaurante. El local era un poco angosto, pero lo suficientemente largo como para satisfacer a la demanda de aquella área comercial de Konoha. El personal era muy amigable, más aún con él al ser un cliente frecuente, y el ambiente era bastante acogedor. Tenía posters _vintage_ colgando en las paredes y pequeños focos amarillos iluminaban el lugar.

— Bienvenidos a Devil Craft*. ¿Mesa para 7? — preguntó la anfitriona con una amable sonrisa.

— Sí, por favor. — fue Sasuke quien respondió, pues el resto estaba aún inmerso en la conversación a pesar de que ya habían llegado al lugar.

— Síganme, por favor.

La señorita los guió hasta el segundo piso, en donde se encontraban unas mesas más grandes. Así tendrían más comodidad para comer y charlar. Les dejó los menús de pizza y bebidas, mientras que el grupo se acomodaban en los sillones. Una de las cosas que Naruto más le gustaban de ese lugar eran sus mesas redondas y asientos acolchados, más que nada por ocasiones como aquella. Todos podían verse la cara y compartir sin que nadie quede alienado.

— En unos momentos se acercará Kouji, quien les tomará su orden. — les hizo saber la anfitriona.

— Disculpe. — la llamó Sakura, antes de que se retire. — ¿Dónde se encuentran los servicios higiénicos?

— Terminando el pasillo, a la mano derecha.

Sakura le agradeció con una sonrisa y luego de dejar su mochila bajo el cuidado de Sasuke, caminó hacia el baño. Empujó la puerta que tenía dibujada la silueta de una mujer, y se dirigió directamente al lavabo. Sus ojos se encontraron con aquellos reflejados en el espejo, llenos de duda y miedo.

— Tengo que decirles… — murmuró para sí misma, bajando la vista.

Se echó un poco de agua en la cara para calmarse un poco. Le dio una última mirada al espejo y decidió regresar, antes de que se preocupen por su prolongada ausencia. Se acomodó el cabello con la punta de los dedos, mientras que su mente maquinaba en una manera de decirles a sus amigos aquello que la había tenido un poco inquieta esos últimos días.

— Te pedí un jugo de naranja. — le confesó Sasuke un poco sonrojado, cuando ella regresó a la mesa para sentarse a su lado.

— Gracias. — ella le sonrió, enternecida por su gesto. — ¿Ya pidieron la pizza?

— Aún no. — Shikamaru, quien se sentaba a su otro costado, respondió un poco molesto. — Naruto y Kiba aún no se ponen de acuerdo. Ellos insisten en elegir las pizzas porque son los únicos que ya han venido aquí anteriormente. — explicó ahogando un bostezo. — El mesero nos dijo que presionáramos el botón de atención para que él regrese a tomar la orden de nuestras pizzas.

Sakura rodó los ojos divertida al ver a los dos chicos discutir por algo tan tonto. Casi de manera inconsciente, apoyó su cabeza sobre el hombro de Sasuke. Fue el turno del Uchiha de sonreír, solo que más discretamente.

— ¿No sería mejor que nos agrupemos en grupos de dos y tres, para agilizar la elección? — sugirió Ino, cansada de la discusión de sus amigos.

Las parejas y el trío se armaron rápidamente. Las chicas conformaron el trío y eligieron una pizza hawaiana. Sasuke y Naruto optaron por la de carne, mientras que Kiba y Shikamaru decidieron comer una americana. Hinata fue quien presionó el botón de atención, y al poco rato el mesero llegó listo para apuntar su pedido.

— ¿Puedo tomar su orden?

— Sí, por favor. Queremos 3 pizzas grandes. Hawaiana, Carnívora y Americana. — Naruto le pidió.

— ¿Gustan de algún snack para esperar su pizza? Yo les recomiendo el pan al ajo casero.

El grupo intercambió miradas de aprobación y terminaron por pedir 3 porciones.

— Estaré de regreso con sus panes al ajo. Si necesitan alguna otra cosa, no se olviden de presionar el botón de atención.

Se retiró con una ligera reverencia y fue Ino quien decidió retomar la conversación. Ya había tenido suficiente con aquella tonta discusión de Naruto y Kiba. Guardó su celular en la mochila y cruzó los brazos sobre la mesa, mirando a sus amigos.

— Como les había comentado a Hinata y Sakura, podemos ir al nuevo parque de agua que han abierto hace unas semanas. — sugirió la rubia. — He estado leyendo muy buenas críticas del lugar. Ha tenido una buena acogida.

— Suena interesante… Mi primo fue la semana pasada, pues está de visita con sus amigos, y la pasó bien ahí. — comentó Kiba.

El resto empezó a proponer otros lugares para visitar durante las vacaciones. Incluso Sasuke confesó de que su familia tenía una pequeña casa de campo y que podían pasar un fin de semana ahí. Hinata, por otro lado, estaba siguiendo un blog con las fechas de los matsuri* que se acercaban y a los que podrían ir durante las vacaciones. Naruto comentó acerca del décimo sexto concurso de ramen, y hasta Kiba se mostró interesado al respecto.

La única que se mantuvo callada durante toda la conversación, y que apenas mostró una que otra sonrisa, fue Sakura. Sentía que sobraba un poco ahí, haciendo planes a los que no podría asistir. Su padre, antes de que empezara la semana de exámenes, le había confirmado de que ya tenía los boletos del shinkansen y solo faltaba conseguir un hotel en Tokyo. Inicialmente, ella había estado muy emocionada por volver a la capital. Extrañaba mucho a los amigos que hizo en aquellos dos años en sus primeros años de la preparatoria. Eran personas muy especiales para ella.

Sin embargo, también extrañaría a sus amigos de Konoha, aquellos que ella había dado por perdidos después de aquel malentendido en secundaria. Aquellos con los que últimamente había compartido más. Aquellos quienes volvieron a ser importantes para ella.

— ¿Sakura?

Sasuke la llamó un poco preocupado al notar que apenas estaba participando en la conversación que se estaba llevando a cabo. Ni siquiera se había servido del plato del pan al ajo que su mesero les acababa de traer. Definitivamente algo andaba mal con ella. Y en serio le molestaba que se guarde esos pensamientos para sí misma.

— ¿Uhm? — ella lo miró, como si acabara de aterrizar en tierra.

— Estás como que media ida hace un rato, Sakura. — esta vez fue Ino quien interrumpió la conversación. — ¿Te sientes bien?

— Sí. — le aseguró a su amiga. — Es solo que…

Las palabras que Sakura quería decir se perdieron en la punta de su lengua. No quería arruinar aquel momento tan agradable con sus amigos con una triste noticia. No significaba el fin del mundo, pero aun así ella se sentía mal al respecto.

— ¿Solo que, qué? — Naruto intervino, tratando de ayudarla.

— Me voy a Tokyo en dos días. — dijo tras un largo respiro. _«Ahí está. Lo dije. Felicitaciones por arruinar el ambiente, Sakura», _pensó para sí.

Un profundo silencio inundó la mesa. Ella solo deseó que la tierra la trague por haber sido tan osada y confesar algo como aquello así como así. No se atrevió a mirar a ninguno de ellos, mucho menos a Sasuke. Su mirada se mantuvo fija en la mesa redonda de madera.

— Pero, regresarás, ¿verdad? — Ino casi le exigió con los ojos llorosos, tomando su mano por encima de la mesa. — No pienso volver a perderte, Sakura.

— Solo me iré por dos semanas y media. — les explicó ella, ya un poco más relajada. Apretó la mano de Ino, sonriéndole de verdad. — Quiero pasar mis últimas vacaciones de preparatoria con ustedes también.

— Serán unas vacaciones inolvidables. — le aseguró Hinata.

.

La cena con sus amigos relajó a Sakura. Habían sido unos meses un poco estresantes. La mudanza, la preparatoria y su estado emocional no habían ayudado mucho al respecto. Pero por fin ya era libre. Hiruzen seguiría siendo igual de exigente, para mantener su estatus como la mejor preparatoria pública de Konoha. Sin embargo, las vacaciones ayudarían a Sakura a tomar aire fresco y retomar las clases más relajada.

— Me preocupaste.

Sasuke se había ofrecido en acompañarla a casa. O, más que ofrecido, simplemente se mantuvo a su lado todo el camino de regreso. Ella volteó para mirarlo, sin comprender a qué se refería. Estaban en la estación de buses, esperando por la línea que tomaba Sakura.

— Toda la semana estuviste actuando rara. — Sasuke empezó a explicarse al notar la confusión en su rostro. — No quise preguntarte qué era lo que te sucedía, porque evadirías mi pregunta. Hasta que hoy lo dijiste. ¿Por qué no nos lo comentaste antes?

— Lo siento. — fue lo primero que ella dijo. — Sé que no es una excusa pero… No encontraba un momento adecuado para decirlo. Mi papá me confirmó que viajaríamos a la capital el primer día de exámenes. Además que todos estaban concentrados en sus estudios, no quería arruinar el ambiente con la noticia.

— Al menos sé que estarás con nosotros antes de que retomemos las clases.

Sakura solo le sonrió, apretando un poco más el agarre de sus manos entrelazadas. El bus no tardó en llegar y tuvieron suerte de encontrar un lugar en donde pudieron sentarse los dos cómodamente. No estaba tan lleno pues ya había pasado la hora punta*. Él sacó su celular del bosillo y conectó sus audífonos, ofreciéndole uno a Sakura. Este gesto le sorprendió, más que nada porque jamás supo acerca de los gustos musicales del Uchiha.

— ¿Qué quieres escuchar? — Sasuke le preguntó, ofreciéndole su celular.

Ella navegó en su biblioteca de música deslizando su dedo lentamente por la pantalla táctil. Reconoció el nombre de algunas bandas de rock americanas e incluso algunas japonesas. De alguna manera se imaginaba que él escuchaba aquel tipo de música. Le agradaba saber que tenían gustos parecidos. Finalmente optó por el último álbum de Bring Me The Horizon. Aunque su género musical no era verdaderamente su estilo, las letras de su nuevo repertorio le gustaron muchísimo.

Escucharon las canciones en silencio. Sakura no pudo evitar sonreír cuando, al verlo de reojo, notó que él estaba murmurando la letra de la canción que estaban oyendo en aquel momento. Lo hacía de manera inconsciente, y aquello se le hacía algo más tierno aún. Fue el turno de Sasuke de sonreír, al cruzar su mirada fugazmente con la de ella.

— Próxima parada: Estación Shimazaki. — una voz femenina anunció por los parlantes del bus. — Próxima parada: Estación Shimazaki.

— Esta es nuestra parada, Sasuke-kun. — le recordó Sakura, entregándole el audífono. Jaló la cuerda amarilla que colgaba al costado de la ventana y se puso de pie.

Sasuke guardó rápidamente su celular en la mochila y siguió a Sakura, quien ya estaba esperando en la puerta de salida. El bus se detuvo a los pocos segundos. Se podía leer "Shimazaki" claramente en las pantallas digitales que colgaban del techo. La luz roja de la puerta se prendió, para notificar a los pasajeros que se abriría. Sakura fue la primera en bajar. Sasuke tuvo que esperar a que dos señoras más bajen, para él hacerlo después. Ella le tendió la mano con un poco de timidez. Entrelazó sus dedos con los de ella una vez más y prosiguieron con el camino a su casa.

— En realidad, el plan había sido quedarme todas las vacaciones en Tokyo. — se atrevió a confesar Sakura, después de un profundo silencio entre ambos. — Mi papá me acompañaría en la capital por unos días, pero después el regresaría a Konoha por su trabajo. Yo me iba a quedar con Karin por un mes entero.

— ¿Qué te hizo cambiar de opinión? — no pudo evitar preguntar él. Se habían detenido por un momento en un cruce esperando a que cambie la luz del semáforo. La mirada del Uchiha se mantuvo fija en éste, esperando a que cambie.

— Las cosas tomaron un rumbo diferente. — dijo ella a penas la luz roja cambió a verde. Retomó la conversación cuando cruzaron la calle. — Cuando mi papá me prometió viajar a Tokyo, yo aún estaba resentida con todos ustedes. Y además me sentía muy confundida respecto a mis sentimientos. Necesitaba salir de aquí para pensar las cosas con más claridad. Tokyo era mi mejor opción.

» Pero las cosas cambiaron. Ustedes me cambiaron. — Sakura sonrió. — Me hicieron pensar en los bonitos recuerdos que tuvimos antes de que me fuera, en lo importantes que eran ustedes para mí. En especial tú, Sasuke-kun. — se sonrojó. — Y después de todo lo que pasó, me di cuenta de que lo único que necesito ahora es a ustedes.

— Lo mismo va para ti.

Ella se detuvo para mirarlo y no pudo aguantar más. Lo jaló del brazo y lo atrajo hacia sí en un improvisado pero tierno abrazo, escondiendo su sonrojado rostro en el cuello del Uchiha. Sasuke correspondió su repentina muestra de cariño inmediatamente, sujetándola de la cintura. Se mantuvieron unidos por minutos que les parecieron eternos, disfrutando de la compañía del otro.

_«A ti es a quien extrañaré más, Sasuke-kun»._

.

Sakura terminó de doblar la última prenda que le faltaba para colocarla en su maleta. Su padre había pasado hacía un par de minutos por su habitación, diciéndole que parecía que llevaba ropa para dos meses y no para dos semanas. Tal vez estaba exagerando un poco… Sin embargo, ella siempre prefería tener prendas que elegir a la hora de vestirse. Un ropero limitado no era algo muy motivador.

Aún tenía que acomodar sus cosas de aseo personal y elegir los zapatos que llevaría. Al menos sus prendas ya las tenía listas. Sus amigos llegarían en cualquier momento y ella seguía en piyama, despeinada y sin desayunar. Podría terminar de acomodar después. El tren partía a medio día del día siguiente. Sus amigos no podrían esperar.

Se quitó la piyama como un rayo y se vistió con lo primero que encontró en su armario. Se arregló un poco el cabello con las manos, mirándose en el espejo de cuerpo entero que tenía en su habitación. Después de asegurarse que su aspecto era un poco más decente, corrió a la cocina en búsqueda de algo rápido que comer. Una barra de cereal y agua eran su mejor solución.

— Sakura-chan, ¿por qué tanta prisa? — le preguntó Kizashi a su hija, al verla devorarse su barra de cereal en un tiempo récord.

— En un rato llegan mis amigos y aún no estoy lista, papá. — le explicó tras darle un largo sorbo a su agua. — ¿Me ayudas sirviendo los bocadillos, por favor? Dejé los platos y bolsas ya en la sala.

El plan había surgido de último minuto y fue sugerido por Ino. Ella insistía en que no podía irse así como así, que debían hacerle una pequeña reunión de despedida. Sakura se negó al principio. Le parecía un poco tonto pues se iba a penas por un par de semanas, no por meses. Cuando le comentó la idea a su padre, él apoyó a su amiga rubia completamente. Y a su padre no podía decirle que no.

— Claro, pequeña. — Kizashi le sonrió. — Anda termina de alistarte.

Sakura regresó a su habitación y fue directamente al baño para lavarse los dientes y la cara. Estaba colocándose un poco de rímel en las pestañas cuando el timbre del departamento sonó, anunciando la llegada de sus invitados. Dejó su maquillaje tirado y cerró el caño para ir a la sala y recibir a sus amigos. Su padre ya los estaba haciendo pasar cuando ella llegó.

— ¡Sakura! — Ino exclamó al verla.

— Chicos… — ella les saludó con un ligero movimiento de la mano y una pequeña sonrisa surcando por su rostro.

Todos se acomodaron frente al televisor, discutiendo qué película verían primero. Ino había traído su colección favorita de comedias románticas; mientras que Naruto había traído sus películas de Marvel y Kiba, sus películas de ninjas. Al ser la agasajada, le dieron el chance a Sakura de elegir la primera película que verían. Sus ojos verdes escanearon minuciosamente todos los títulos que habían colocado sobre la mesa, inclinándose más por las que había traído Naruto.

— Quiero ver esta. — dijo señalando la última película de los Avengers.

Los chicos hicieron unos movimientos de victoria ante la elección, a excepción de Shikamaru. Hinata soltó una pequeña risa e Ino solo rodó los ojos ante su infantil reacción. Fue en aquel momento que Sakura se percató de algo, observando a sus amigos. Una persona especial no estaba ahí. Una expresión de dolor se hizo presente en su mirada, que no pasó desapercibida por ninguno de los presentes.

— Sasuke dijo que vendría en un rato. — le explicó Ino, al entender su preocupación.

— Él no te dejaría ir sin despedirse antes, Sakura. — Shikamaru le aseguró y cruzó los brazos tras su cabeza. — Tengo que admitir que jamás imaginé a ver a un Uchiha comportándose de una manera tan cursi…

— Ni yo. — admitió Naruto, soltando una carcajada. — Es un bobo enamorado.

— Al igual que tú. — Kiba le reprochó, mirándolo de reojo.

Esta vez fue el turno de Sakura para reír. Estaba totalmente de acuerdo con Kiba. Naruto era un completo bobo enamorado. Hinata era una chica muy afortunada. No estaba muy segura de poder encajar a su chico favorito bajo la etiqueta de "bobo enamorado". De lo segundo al menos sí estaba segura. Él se había encargado de demostrárselo en el transcurso de aquellas últimas semanas. Una pequeña sonrisa surgió en sus labios al recordar los gestos del Uchiha que demostraban sus sentimientos por ella.

— Oigan, ya basta de tanta cháchara. Quiero ver la película. — se quejó Kiba.

Sakura puso el disco en el reproductor y regresó a su lugar en el sofá, junto a Ino y Hinata. Tras hacer las respectivas configuraciones de idioma y subtítulos, le dio _play_ a la película. Ya la había visto anteriormente en Tokyo, alquilando el dvd de la biblioteca. El poder verla con sus amigos era algo muy distinto. Compartir risas en los momentos graciosos, comentarios en los momentos de duda e incluso tensión en los momentos críticos. Incluso notó a Ino interesada en la película, más de lo que imaginó.

Disfrutaron el resto de la tarde juntos, compartiendo nuevos recuerdos. Ino logró convencer a los chicos de ver su película romántica favorita. Ellos aceptaron a regañadientes, aunque al final terminaron durmiéndose a la mitad. Sakura pensó que su amiga los levantaría enojada, pero no lo hizo. Ino estaba más concentrada en la pantalla del televisor que en otra cosa.

.

Sasuke entró a una tienda más aquella tarde, aún sin poder encontrar algo que valiese la pena comprar. Ya era la décima que visitaba. Había ido al centro comercial desde la mañana y ya se le estaban acabando las opciones. Quería comprarle algo para recordar lo que tenían, para que no lo olvide. Conocía a Sakura lo suficientemente bien como para saber que un oso inmenso de peluche o chocolates no valían nada para ella.

Suspiró, a punto de rendirse, mientras que su mirada vagaba por la tienda en búsqueda de algo que llamara su atención. Esta ya era la tercera joyería a la que entraba. Había pensado en regalarle un dije con la letra S, pero descartó aquella idea rápidamente. Era algo muy cursi y tampoco llevaba un gran significado. Cualquiera que lo vería podría pensar que el dije era muy bonito y que era una S porque su nombre empezaba con esa letra; no que tenía un significado más allá.

Su estómago gruñó, suplicando por un poco de comida. Había salido antes de almuerzo, pensando que la búsqueda del regalo no le tomaría más de una hora. Se había equivocado totalmente. Ya eran las cuatro de la tarde, faltando pocos minutos para las cinco. No tenía el regalo y su estómago vacío no ayudaría mucho en la búsqueda de uno.

Su celular empezó a vibrar en su bolsillo, indicándole que alguien le estaba llamando. Le pareció un poco extraño. Más aún al ver el nombre de Ino en la pantalla.

— ¿Ino? — le preguntó ni bien contestó. Ni siquiera estaba seguro si es que era su amiga o una simple broma.

— La misma. — respondió ella. — ¿En dónde diablos estás?

— No es de tu incumbencia. — fue lo primero que él le respondió. Era una respuesta un poco grosera pero no quería que ninguno de sus amigos se enterara del aprieto en el que se encontraba.

— Oh, mi querido Sasuke. — dijo Ino con una voz terriblemente dulce. Sasuke juró que un escalofrío le recorrió la espalda. Aquello no significaba nada bueno. — Sí es de mi incumbencia. Y quiero saber por qué tu estúpido trasero no está aquí con Sakura, acompañándola en su último día en Konoha. — le exigió muy enojada. — Habíamos planeado irnos un poco antes, para que ustedes –par de tórtolos- puedan declararse su amor eterno en paz y besuquearse todo lo que quieran.

— No suenas como si estuvieras muy de acuerdo con lo último.

— ¡Porque no estás aquí, maldición! — ella chilló frustrada. — Ella… Ella está feliz aquí con nosotros. Pero si tan solo hubieras visto su cara, luego de darse cuenta de que tú no estabas… ¡Ay, solo quiero darte una paliza ahora! Más te vale venir ahora mismo.

— Ino.

Esta era su única oportunidad. Ella era su mejor amiga. Después de aquel sermón no tenía muchas ganas de hablarle, pero era la única quien podía ayudarle en aquel momento.

— ¿Qué? — ella le respondió de mala gana, tras un largo suspiro.

— Yo… No sé qué comprarle a Sakura. — le confesó por fin, dándole la razón del por qué no estaba con ellos.

— Ella no es de cosas materiales. Yo creo que solo debes de recordarle lo mucho que la quieres, para que no se olvide de eso mientras que esté en Tokyo. Tus sentimientos son lo que importan.

Ino tenía razón. Las flores se marchitaban. Los chocolates se pudrían. Los peluches se empolvaban. Lo único que se mantendría intacto eran sus sentimientos. Sus sentimientos hacia Sakura eran lo que en serio importaban. No aquellas cursilerías que tenía planeado comprarle para que lo recuerde.

— Gracias, Ino. — fue lo último que le dijo a su amiga, antes de cortarle.

.

Guardó su celular en el bolsillo y salió del baño de Sakura. Sabía que llamar a Sasuke había sido una idea muy buena. Era casi seguro de que el Uchiha ya estaba por venir. No pudo evitar preguntarse qué habría pasado si jamás lo hubiese llamado. _«¿Habría venido?»_. De todas maneras, si no lo hacía, ella se iba a encargar de darle su merecido.

— Chicos, creo que sería bueno irnos retirando. — sugirió Ino al regresar a la sala, en donde se encontraba el resto de sus amigos conversando. — Sakura debe de descansar para el viaje de mañana.

— Ino tiene razón. — respondió Shikamaru.

Una aura triste inundó el departamento, cuando se percataron de que eso significaba que ya era la hora de despedirse. Sakura se sentía un poco patética, y de alguna manera culpaba a quienes le estaban acompañando en esos momentos por aquello. Se habían vuelto personas muy importantes para ella, y hasta se había acostumbrado a verles las caras todos los días. Iba a ser un poco difícil de asimilar el hecho de que no los vería por dos largas semanas.

El primero en hacerlo fue Kiba. A pesar de que no era muy cercano a Sakura, la consideraba como una buena amiga. Había tomado distancias con ella tras el malentendido que ocasionó Ami. Sin embargo, luego de que se revelara la verdad ante aquel suceso, se arrepintió de haberlo hecho. Estaba seguro de que era la única chica que traía loco a su amigo Sasuke, y aquello le sumaba puntos a su favor.

— Cuídate, eh. — dijo acercándose hacia Sakura y sacudiéndole el cabello de una manera fraternal. — Te estaremos esperando.

— Gracias, Kiba. — ella le sonrió agradecida.

Luego siguió Shikamaru. Él consideraba a Sakura como una gran amiga; más que nada por el hecho de que ella fue quien lo animó a invitar a salir a Ino cuando estaban cursando el último año de secundaria. Había sido su Cupido. Y a pesar de que las cosas entre su mejor amiga y él habían llegado a su fin, siempre le estaría agradecido por animarlo y no dejarle rendirse.

— Espero que tengas un buen viaje. — le dio unas palmaditas en el hombro, como las que ella le daba para animarlo.

— Lo haré. — Sakura sonrió al recordar el gesto. — Gracias, Shikamaru.

La siguiente fue Hinata. Estaba tan agradecida de contar con alguien como Sakura. Ella fue quien le ayudó a hablar con Naruto en primaria; y posteriormente, enfrentarlo debidamente ante su falta de atención hacia ella. Admiraba mucho su determinación y la dedicación a sus amigos y deberes. Aquellos primeros meses del año no habían podido compartir mucho, pero estaba segura de que cultivaría nuevos y bonitos recuerdos con ella.

— Te extrañaré, Sakura-chan. — ella le confesó, tomando sus dos manos. — Cuídate, por favor.

— Y yo a ti, Hinata. — Sakura apretó el agarre de sus manos. — Gracias.

Naruto le siguió a su novia. Hacía unos años había estado enamorado de Sakura. Un amor bastante infantil y caprichoso, a decir verdad. Pero ese amor platónico había evolucionado a un amor fraternal. Naruto estaba orgulloso de la mujer en la que Sakura se estaba convirtiendo, y además alegre de que su mejor amigo tenga sentimientos por ella.

— ¿Me traerás un recuerdo, verdad?

— Te lo prometo, Naruto. — Sakura le aseguró con una sonrisa. — Cuida de Hinata, por favor.

— Sí, mi señora. — respondió haciendo un saludo militar. El resto no pudo evitar soltar una risa ante su contestación.

Y la última fue Ino. Lo primero que hizo fue acercarse a ella para abrazarla. Habían pasado tantas cosas… Sakura respondió al abrazo de manera inmediata. Las palabras sobraban entre ellas. Aún así, la rubia no pudo evitar decirle algo.

— ¿En serio tienes que irte?

— Ino… No me iré para siempre. — le volvió a repetir. — Regresaré en dos semanas.

— Cuídate mucho.

— Tú también.

Sakura observó desde la puerta del departamento cómo sus amigos entraban al ascensor, despidiéndose de ella agitando las manos. Cuando las puertas del ascensor se cerraron, ella también hizo lo mismo con la del departamento. Realmente agradecía de que sus amigos le hayan ayudado a limpiar la sala después de ver las películas, pues en aquel momento no tenía ganas de hacer nada.

_«¿Qué habrá pasado con Sasuke-kun?»_

Ino le había dicho que vendría eventualmente, pero el Uchiha no mostraba señales de querer aparecer pronto. Lo más probable era que le había surgido algo urgente y por eso no pudo venir a despedirse. O al menos eso quería creer.

Suspiró, mirando al techo en búsqueda de respuestas. Sacudió la cabeza para alejar sus pensamientos respecto a Sasuke, pues solo la llenarían de incertidumbre. Como lo había dicho Ino, tenía que descansar para su viaje. No quería estresarse por cosas como esas. Probablemente él le mandaría un mensaje de texto. Si tenía más suerte, la llamaría.

El sonido del timbre la sacó de sus reflexiones. No tenía ni idea de quién podría ser. Tal vez alguno de los chicos, que se había olvidado de algo. Se levantó del sofá y arrastró sus pies hasta el recibidor. Cogió la llave que estaba colgada en el perchero, para así abrir el primer seguro. Cuando finalmente abrió la puerta no se imaginó que Sasuke estaría ahí.

— Sasuke-kun… — murmuró incrédula.

— Hola. — él la miró, tratando inútilmente de esconder el sonrojo de sus mejillas.

— P-Pasa, por favor.

Sasuke siguió sus pasos hasta la sala y ambos tomaron asiento en el sofá. Él la tomó de la mano, pero no se atrevió a decir nada aún. Se miraban mutuamente de reojo, con tiernas sonrisas presentes en sus rostros. Ella sabía por qué estaba ahí. Sin embargo, muchas preguntas estaban presente en su cabeza en aquel momento. Es por eso que fue la primera en hablar.

— ¿Por qué te tardaste? Te estaba esperando. — confesó un poco avergonzada.

— Lo siento. — fue lo primero que pudo decir él. — Yo… Quería darte algo para que me recordaras en tu viaje.

— ¿Y qué pasó? — no pudo evitar preguntar, al ver que él estaba con las manos vacías.

— No encontraba nada que valga la pena. Quería darte algo que te recuerde a mí, cada vez que lo veas. Pero alguien me hizo darme cuenta de que no es necesario algo material para que me recuerdes. Solo es necesario esto. — le dijo, colocando la mano de la chica en su corazón y mirándola fijamente a los ojos. — Que sepas que lo que siento por ti es real y nada va a cambiar eso.

— ¿En serio quieres que tengamos algo? ¿A pesar de todo?

Él asintió, besando el dorso de su mano. — A pesar de todo, Sakura Haruno.

Habían sido unos meses bastante intensos. Muchas peleas y malentendidos. Todo había sido como una tormenta. Una tormenta caótica, a decir verdad. Pero después de la tormenta, siempre viene la calma. Pudieron arreglar lo que había sucedido y ahora estaba en el pasado. Todos estaban amistados una vez más, como si nada hubiera pasado.

— ¿Por qué? — ella volvió a preguntarle.

No entendía. Simplemente no entendía por qué él le daba una segunda oportunidad a aquello que tenían. ¿Y si lo arruinaba de nuevo? ¿Y si lo echaba a perder todo? Tenía mucho miedo. No quería volver a herir a nadie, nunca más. Y menos a alguien tan importante como lo era Sasuke.

— Porque te amo, Sakura.

— ¿Me amas? — formuló la pregunta, aún sin creer lo que él acaba de decirle.

— Te amo, Sakura. — él le repitió, esta vez depositando un pequeño beso sobre sus labios.

Él la amaba. A pesar de todo lo que había sucedido. A pesar de todas las peleas. A pesar de todos los malentendidos. A pesar de todos sus errores. Él la amaba. Él la amaba y estaba dispuesto a luchar por ambos.

Entonces ella también tenía que ser fuerte. Como se había prometido a sí misma, tenía que dejar el pasado atrás y mirar hacia delante. Tenía que creer en ambos y luchar por ambos. Tenía que hacerlo porque… Porque lo amaba. Amaba a Sasuke con cada partícula de su ser.

— Yo también. — musitó contra sus labios, para besarlos una vez más. Fue un beso más profundo y largo. — Te amo, Sasuke-kun.

— Cuídate, ¿si? — le pidió, acariciando la sonrojada mejilla de su chica con su pulgar.

Ella asintió, para luego abrazarlo y acurrucarse en su pecho. — Te voy a extrañar.

— Igual yo.

Una pequeña sonrisa adornó su rostro antes de besarla una vez más.

.

**FIN**

.

*Es una verdadera pizzería en Tokyo. La encontré en Trip Advisor y tenía muy buenas críticas. Espero visitarla algún día cuando vaya a Japón.

*hora punta: (u hora pico) periodo de tiempo en el que regularmente se producen congestiones en la vía pública, y pueden ser una sobredemanda o congestión de picos a las autopistas o avenidas principales como de la saturación del transporte público

.

_Esquina del vocabulario de Hatsumi_

_*matsuri: festival_

_*shinkansen: tren bala_

_._

Ok, ok, ese no fue el final final. Así que no me maten aún. Les prometí un epílogo y lo tendrán. Mi plan es tenerlo para el próximo domingo, a mas tardar. Peero como es mi última semana de vacaciones, a veces las cosas se salen un poco de control. Hare mi mayor esfuerzo por tenerlo para ese día.

En ese capítulo haré mis agradecimientos finales y toda esa wea. Pero bueno, por ahora lo pondré como "complete" porque tecnicamente si está completo. El epílogo ni siquiera estaba en mis planes, realmente. Era una idea que iba y venía.

Será como un spin off (?) Trataré de hacerlo lo más largo que pueda.

Espero que les haya gustado este capítulo final

Nos leemos en el epílogo

No se olviden de dejarme un review con su opinión ;)

.

Un abrazo,

Hats


	26. EPILOGO

.

**XXVI. 結語 (Ketsugo)**

Ketsugo: Desenlace

.

Me desperté al sentir el intenso brillo solar que se colaba por las cortinas. Removiéndome entre las sábanas, logré encontrar una nueva posición que me permitía volver a dormir con comodidad. Aun así, no pude volver a conciliar el sueño. Me sentía muy ansiosa como para regresar a dormir.

Aquel día regresaba a Konoha.

Miré a mi alrededor, examinando la habitación en donde había pasado la noche con mis amigas. Fue una velada bastante divertida y amena, en la cual compartimos muchas risas y recuerdos. Aproveché la ocasión para ponerlas al día con mi actual situación amorosa y, como era de esperarse, me bombardearon con preguntas al respecto. Karin ya conocía la historia en su plenitud, pero eso no evitó el que salga con comentarios pervertidos acerca de mi relación.

Rebusqué bajo mi almohada para encontrar mi celular. Desbloqueé la pantalla y me topé con un par de mensajes de Sasuke. Me los había enviado hacía unos cuantos minutos. A él le gustaba levantarse temprano, por lo que no me sorprendía. Eran ya las ocho de la mañana y una vocecita interna me decía que era hora de alistarme. Le había prometido a mi papá que regresaría a la hora de almuerzo al hotel. Así me daría tiempo para terminar de empacar mis cosas con tranquilidad.

— ¿Sakura? — escuché a Karin murmurar a mi costado. — ¿Qué haces despierta tan temprano? — me preguntó luego de bostezar profundamente.

— Creo que está tan emocionada por ver a su bombón Uchiha que no puede dormir. — intervino Temari burlona, antes de que yo responda, abrazándome por detrás.

— N-No es eso. — reclamé, un poco sorprendida por el atrevido comentario de mi amiga.

— Ay, por favor, Sakura… — esta vez fue Keiko quien se unía a la conversación. Ella, sin embargo, se mantuvo echada sobre su futon. — No seas mentirosa… — me acusó, entre risas.

— Sabemos que lo quieres mucho y que te mueres por ver a tu novio. — me dijo Temari, tocando mi mejilla en un tono acusador.

— No es mi novio. — les confesé.

Mis tres amigas se quedaron observándome incrédulas ante mi repentina revelación. Mantuve la mirada un poco nerviosa, porque no estaba segura qué me dirían. Luego, se contemplaron entre ellas; hasta que Karin se atrevió a hablar primero.

— ¿Cómo que no es tu novio? ¿Acaso no estaban saliendo? ¿No le confesaste tus sentimientos antes de venir aquí?

— Sí lo hice. Pero todo fue tan rápido y repentino que solo lo dejamos ahí. — susurré, recordando la última noche que estuve en Konoha. — Él se despidió de mí y…

— ¿Y? — preguntaron las tres en simultáneo, impacientes.

— Y eso fue todo.

Las cuatro volvimos a quedarnos en silencio, cada una perdida en sus propios pensamientos. Yo, en realidad, no estaba insatisfecha con la situación. Por fin había podido aclarar mis sentimientos respecto a Sasuke y él me había confirmado una vez más los suyos, la noche antes de mi viaje a la capital. No veía necesario el ponerle la etiqueta de "novio" a Sasuke en aquel momento. Aún teníamos cosas de qué hablar antes de oficializar lo que teníamos. No quería apresurar el asunto, tampoco.

— Quiero tomar esto con calma. — fui yo quien quiso retomar la conversación, después de unos cuantos minutos de silencio. — Es un poco abrumador… — confesé con una tímida sonrisa.

— Solo diré una cosa. — anunció Karin, tomándome de las manos. Supuse que hablaría en nombre de las tres, así que solo la miré con atención. — Usen protección.

— ¡KARIN! — chillé enojada, golpeándola con la almohada. Aun así, no pude evitar contener la risa y unirme a las carcajadas de mis amigas. — Eres una pervertida.

El resto de la mañana ayudamos a Temari ordenando su habitación y la sala, después de asearnos y desayunar algo rápido. Keiko puso un poco de música, para así ambientar un poco nuestras actividades. Cantando y bailando, cada una se puso a limpiar. Nos demoramos un poquito más de lo planeado, pero logramos terminar.

— ¿Por qué no dejas a tu Uchiha y te quedas con nosotras, Sakura? — se quejó Temari, abrazándome por los hombros.

Estábamos las cuatro en su habitación, listas para ir al hotel en donde me había hospedado durante mi estadía en Tokio. Sin embargo, un repentino aire depresivo nos rodeó, retrasando aún más mi salida al hotel. Una pequeña parte de mí también quería quedarse allí en la capital.

— ¡Prometemos engreírte mucho! — suplicó Keiko, tomándome de las manos.

— Son unas pequeñas traidoras… — murmuré, fingiendo enojo. — Deberían apoyarme respecto a mi relación con Sasuke-kun.

— ¿Tan guapo es que no quieres quedarte con nosotras, Saku? — clamó nuevamente Temari. — No recuerdo muy bien su cara cuando viniste a vernos aquella vez…

Antes de que pueda responder, Karin le mostró la foto que ambos nos tomamos en el festival de Tanabata. Temari y Keiko se quedaron mudas al verla. No pude evitar soltar una pequeña risita al notar su reacción. Al mirar esa foto con mis amigas, me di cuenta que Sasuke era realmente un chico muy guapo. Quizás al verlo todos los días ya me había acostumbrado a sus encantos… Entendí por fin por qué tenía tantas _fangirls_ en la preparatoria.

— Está bien, lo admito. Es atractivo. Muuy atractivo. — aceptó a regañadientes mi amiga rubia, haciendo énfasis en la "u".

— Eres una chica con suerte, Sakura. — me codeó Keiko, mirándome divertida con sus ojos café.

— ¡Él es el chico con suerte! — exclamó Karin, mientras acariciaba maternalmente mi cabello. — Nuestra Saku es un gran partido. Sasuke es solo un chico bonito que se le cae la baba por nuestra amiga.

Mi celular empezó a sonar, interrumpiendo nuestra conversación. Era un mensaje de mi padre, preguntando en dónde me encontraba. Le respondí con rapidez para que no se preocupara, diciéndole que ya estaba en camino hacia el hotel.

.

— ¡SAKURA!

Habíamos llegado a tiempo a la estación de tren. Ni bien nos bajamos del taxi, mi padre me dijo que me adelantara mientras que él canjeaba los boletos. Grande fue mi sorpresa al entrar, pues todo mi grupo de amigos de Tokio estaba ahí. Habían venido a despedirme en conjunto. Tenían una pequeña pancarta que decía "¡Te extrañaremos, Sakura!" y muchos globos. Me acerqué a ellos con una gran sonrisa en el rostro, aún incrédula.

— ¿Por qué hacen más difícil mi partida? — me quejé al verme rodeada de mis amigos, aunque una sonrisa traidora se mostró de mi rostro.

— Para hacerte recordar que pase lo que pase, siempre estaremos aquí para ti. — respondió Karin, sonriente.

Todos se acercaron para abrazarme una última vez, para despedirse de mí. Suigetsu, Keiko, Takeshi, Harumi, Temari, Karin… Hasta el tonto de Kentarou había venido. Me sentí muy especial al estar rodeada de mis amigos.

Mi papá me dio el alcance a los pocos minutos, feliz al verme reunida con mis amistades. De alguna manera asumí que él tuvo algo que ver con aquella despedida sorpresa. Le agradecí con una gran sonrisa, mientras abrazaba a Karin por última vez. Compartí unas últimas palabras de despedida con mi mejor amiga y le di un apretón de manos, para asegurarle que todo estaría bien.

— ¡Los extrañaré! — exclamé agitando la mano, antes de entrar a la zona de embarque.

— ¡Y nosotros a ti! — los escuché responder a mi espalda.

El viaje de regreso a Konoha fue tranquilo y sin mucha novedad. Me la pasé leyendo un libro que Hinata me prestó antes de venir. La había visto leerlo durante clases; y un día que le pregunté de qué trataba, me terminó llamó la atención. El género de romance no era de mis favoritos, pero la lectura había sido entretenida. Mi padre, por otro lado, se quedó revisando unos papeles (que asumí que eran de su trabajo). A pesar de que cada uno estaba perdido en sus propios pensamientos, sostuvimos una breve conversación cuando las azafatas pasaron por nuestro sitio para dejarnos una pequeña merienda.

Llegamos a Konoha en la noche. Tenía que aceptar que había extrañado la tranquilidad del lugar en donde nací. Las calles no estaban abarrotadas de turistas, los buses tenían pocos pasajeros, los carros conducían con calma… Pero más que nada, había extrañado a mis amigos. Sobre todo a un determinado chico que reconquistó mi corazón.

Aquella mañana Sasuke me había preguntado cuándo regresaría y le había dicho que me quedaría una semana más pues aún tenía cosas que hacer. No conversamos más del tema, pero lo conozco lo suficiente como para saber que mi respuesta le molestó un poco. No quise mentirle intencionalmente, pero era necesario hacerlo si quería sorprenderlos a todos con mi llegada. Hacerles pensar que aún estaba en Tokio hacía las cosas un poquito más fáciles.

— Hogar dulce hogar… — musitó mi padre con una pequeña sonrisa, al entrar a nuestro departamento.

Dejamos nuestros zapatos en la entrada y cada uno fue directamente a su respectiva habitación. Lo único que necesitaba en aquel momento era una relajante ducha. Luego, me metería de frente a la cama. Al día siguiente ya tendría tiempo para desempacar y planear cómo sorprender a mis amigos. Murmuré un "buenas noches" a mi padre y cerré la puerta detrás de mí.

Dejé mi maleta al costado de mi cama y empecé a quitarme todas mis prendas perezosamente, dejándolas en el suelo. Ahogando un bostezo, caminé desnuda hacia mi baño y abrí la ducha. Hacía tanto calor aquellos días que no esperé a que caliente el agua y simplemente me metí, sin importar que estuviera fría. Me quedé unos segundos bajo la ducha, para que el agua recorra todo mi cuerpo. Dejé que el chorro golpee mi cuello, mientras empezaba a masajear mi cabeza con el champú. Era una sensación muy relajante. Enjuagué mi cabello rápidamente y me puse a enjabonar mi cuerpo con mis manos, haciendo pequeñas burbujas sobre mi piel. Me quedé unos segundos más bajo el agua, para que se lleve los restos de jabón.

Cerré la ducha y me enfundé en mi toalla rosa. Salí del baño e inconscientemente crucé miradas con mi reflejo en el espejo. Me detuve frente a él, para poder observarme con más detenimiento. Sentí que estaba mirando a una Sakura muy diferente a la de un par de meses atrás. Veía a una Sakura feliz, confiada en sí misma y fuerte. Incluso noté algo nuevo en su mirada también. Un brillo intenso que no había visto hacía mucho tiempo. Y sabía perfectamente a qué se debía esa particular luz en mis ojos.

La Sakura que veía frente a mí, era una Sakura enamorada.

.

Ino me había comentado que estaba trabajando a medio tiempo en la florería de su familia. Estaban un poco cortos de personal por las vacaciones de verano, y por eso ella se había ofrecido voluntariamente a ayudar a sus padres. Su madre la había instruido en el lenguaje de las flores desde muy pequeña, con el fin de que algún día se hiciera cargo el negocio familiar. Recuerdo que cuando estábamos en primaria, solíamos jugar mucho ahí. Era un lugar casi mágico. Ino me enseñó cómo armonizar un ramo de flores y algunos significados de ellas.

Tenía por seguro que había elegido el turno de la tarde, pues sabía que ella odiaba levantarse temprano (y más aún en las vacaciones). Es por eso que, luego de desempacar mis cosas en la mañana y almorzar, decidí ir a visitarla a ella primero.

Tomé el autobús y éste me dejó en el paradero del centro comercial en poco tiempo. Cuando Karin había venido de visita, recorrimos el lugar de pies a cabeza por lo que me acordaba perfectamente dónde quedaba la florería de los Yamanaka. Durante mi estadía en Tokio, ellos se habían mudado a un local más grande y moderno. Estaba emocionada por visitarlo.

No tardé mucho en encontrarlo. Tal como lo recordaba, la tienda se encontraba al frente de los ascensores del estacionamiento subterráneo. El letrero grande que decía "Yamanaka" adornaba la fachada junto con ilustraciones de flores. Empujé la puerta de vidrio, haciendo sonar una ligera campanita.

Miré con curiosidad a mi alrededor. Un sentimiento de nostalgia me invadió, y no pude evitar imaginar a Ino y a mí de niñas, correteando por el pasillo con coronas florales sobre nuestras cabezas. Miles de flores estaban acomodadas según su especie y color en diferentes envases, colocadas sobre unas repisas y alumbradas por unos tenues foquitos amarillos. Un perfume dulce invadió mis pulmones al inspirar profundamente, y no pude evitar sonreír. La florería Yamanaka no había cambiado en nada.

— Buenos días, ¿qué desea ordenar? — escuché a Ino preguntar, seguramente pensando que era un cliente común y corriente.

Mi mirada se dirigió a su figura, que estaba de espaldas al mostrador. Era probable que se encontraba armando un ramo. La notaba concentrada en su trabajo. Esta era una faceta de Ino que muy rara vez veía. Seguía siendo mi amiga rubia, radiante y tal vez un poco escandalosa. Sin embargo, no estaba criticando la ropa de alguna revista, escribiendo un texto a una velocidad increíble con su celular o peleándose con alguien vía Twitter. Estaba trabajando en algo en lo que ella era muy buena y, probablemente, se dedicaría por el resto de su vida.

— Un tulipán, por favor. — le pedí, acercándome a ella.

— Enseguida, señorita… — me respondió con su cantarina voz. Volteó a verme con una sonrisa, y las tijeras que sostenía en su mano derecha se le cayeron al reconocerme. — ¡Sakura!

En menos de un pestañeo, Ino rodeó el mostrador y se lanzó a abrazarme fuertemente. Correspondí su gesto, inhalando el suave perfume de vainilla que siempre usaba. Habían pasado apenas un par de semanas desde la última vez que la vi, pero sentía que en realidad habían pasado años.

— Pensé que regresarías en unos días… — me confesó aun sonriéndome.

— Quería sorprenderlos con mi llegada. — empecé a explicarle. — Llegué ayer por la noche.

— ¿Sasuke aún no lo sabe? — me preguntó un poco incrédula, separándose de mí para poder mirarme fijamente.

— No. — negué con la cabeza y una sonrisita se me escapó. — Él cree que aún estoy en Tokio.

— Que mala eres, Sakura… — Ino me acusó con una mueca. — No sé qué le dijiste el día que te fuiste, pero el pobre hombre parece un muerto en vida.

— ¿Tanto así? — le pregunté, ya poco más preocupada.

— Lo vi hace un par de días, que nos juntamos con los chicos para ir al cine. Se le veía un poco deprimido, la verdad… Bueno, ya se verán pronto y serán la pareja más linda de la preparatoria. — proclamó con una sonrisa, dando por culminado el tema.

La tienda de los Yamanaka no tenía mucha clientela durante aquellas horas del día. O eso es lo que Ino me dijo; luego de llamar a su mamá por celular para decirle que iría a tomarse un café conmigo. Al parecer no le hizo mucho problema, pues mi amiga colgó la llamada con una triunfante sonrisa en el rostro. Me tomó del brazo y, tras sacar su cartera debajo del mostrador, salimos del establecimiento. Cerró con llave la puerta, no sin antes voltear el cartelito de "abierto" a "cerrado".

Me guió por el centro comercial, comentándome que Shikamaru y ella habían estado hablando bastante durante aquellos días. Se notaba que ella aún estaba dolida, pero ambos estaban haciendo un esfuerzo por retomar su amistad. Ellos habían sido amigos muy unidos desde preescolar, y aunque los sentimientos respecto al otro cambiaron con el tiempo, aún se querían mucho como para romper aquella amistad tan importante para ambos.

Al llegar al café, me pedí un té helado e Ino se pidió un frappé de chocolate. Pensé que se pediría algo más dietético, pero se excusó diciendo que era necesario engreírse de vez en cuando. Yo insistí en pagar la cuenta y luego de recoger nuestras bebidas, tomamos asiento en una pequeña mesa de dos para seguir con nuestra conversación.

— ¿Y? ¿Quién es tu siguiente víctima? — me preguntó con curiosidad, dándole un sorbo a su frappé.

— Creo que Shikamaru… O tal vez Hinata. — realmente no lo había pensado con mucho detenimiento.

— Estás de suerte, mi querida Sakura. — ella me dio una mirada cómplice. — Y déjame decirte que hiciste una buena elección, escogiéndome a mí como la primera que sorprenderías.

— ¿A sí? — algo me decía que Ino tenía algo en mente y eso me agradaba.

— Sip. — me guiñó el ojo y yo no pude evitar soltar una leve carcajada. — Shikamaru sigue yendo todos los viernes al parque a jugar ajedrez; a las 4 de la tarde, para ser más exactas. Y, antes de que me agradezcas por el dato, déjame decirte algo más. Hinata me dijo que Naruto y ella saldrían mañana a cenar pues cumplen un mes más de relación.

La información que Ino me brindó me facilitó bastante las cosas. Lo único malo era que Sasuke iba a tener que esperar un poquito más para verme… Pero iba a valer la pena. No pude evitar sonreír, tomando otro sorbo de mi té helado.

.

Encontrar a Naruto y Hinata no fue tan complicado. Ino me había salvado nuevamente, confirmándome el restaurante en donde la pareja tenía planeado cenar. Quedé bastante sorprendida cuando me comentó que Naruto ya tenía la mesa reservada para su velada, y que él mismo había sugerido ir a un exclusivo lugar. Probablemente estuvo ahorrando todo el mes para poder llevarla a comer ahí. Él era un chico bastante distraído y un poco descuidado; pero al parecer aquella pequeña crisis que tuvieron le despabiló lo suficiente como para empezar a ser más detallista con Hinata.

Dieron las siete de la noche, y tal como Ino me lo dijo, la pareja se dirigía hacia el restaurante tomados de la mano. Se me hizo una imagen bastante tierna. Salí del callejón donde había estado esperando y caminé en dirección contraria a ellos. Los vi bastante envueltos en su burbuja amorosa, haciéndome pensar que tal vez no me verían si me los cruzaba.

Sin embargo, mis dudas fueron resueltas cuando nos cruzamos; pues por el rabillo del ojo pude ver cómo los dos voltearon a verme incrédulos.

— ¡¿Sakura-chan?!

A veces olvidaba que mi cabello rosa me delataba con mucha facilidad. Volteé con una gran sonrisa en mi rostro y sin decir nada me acerqué para abrazarlos. _«Los extrañé mucho», _no pude evitar pensar, cuando el característico perfume de lavanda de Hinata inundó mis pulmones.

— Pensamos que aún te encontrabas en Tokio, Sakura-chan… — susurró ella, aún sorprendida.

— ¡Sí! Te extrañamos bastante, ¡de veras! — intervino Naruto con una gran sonrisa, colocando su mano en la cintura de Hinata casualmente.

— Yo también los extrañé, chicos. — les confesé, aún sonriente.

— El teme también te extraña, Sakura-chan… Lo he visto un poco deprimido y malhumorado últimamente. ¿Ya se vieron?

— Aún no…

La verdad es que el hecho de que Sasuke no se haya tomado muy bien mi corto viaje a Tokio me preocupaba un poco. Ino me lo había comentado el día anterior y, una vez más, Naruto me lo confirmaba. La expresión afligida en su rostro me afirmaba que no era una broma y que mi chico de verdad me extrañaba.

— Pero ya podrán verse pronto. Estoy segura de que Sasuke-kun se alegrará mucho al verte. — me aseguró Hinata, tomándome de las manos.

— ¡Y así podremos tener citas dobles! — exclamó su novio con mucha emoción.

— N-No es una mala idea… — susurró Hinata, un poco avergonzada por la sugerencia tan espontánea.

— Y hablando de citas… Ustedes están en una, ¿verdad? — pregunté, mirando divertida a mi amiga, quien se sonrojó aún más. No pude evitar reírme ante su adorable reacción. — Felicidades por sus tres meses, chicos.

— Gracias, Sakura-chan… — me respondió Naruto, rascándose inconscientemente la parte trasera de su cabeza. Una tímida sonrisa estaba presente en su rostro, acompañando un suave tono carmín en sus mejillas.

— Los veo pronto, entonces. — me despedí agitando la mano. — ¡Disfruten de su cita!

— ¡Regresa con cuidado! — Naruto me dijo, tomando de la mano de Hinata.

— Lo haré. No te preocupes.

Y con una última sonrisa, retomé mi camino a casa.

.

Tal y como me lo comentó Ino, Shikamaru se encontraba en la pequeña pérgola del parque Minoru jugando ajedrez. Vi al grupo de chicos concentrados en sus respectivas partidas. Incluso reconocí a Gaara, un pelirrojo de nuestro grado que pertenecía a otra clase. Tenía entendido que él fue quien invitó a Shikamaru a unirse al club de ajedrez.

Unos niños miraban curiosos la partida de mi amigo. Cuando me acerqué a ellos, me hicieron una seña para que guardara silencio. Asentí con la cabeza, y apoyé mi rostro sobre la baranda para poder observar el juego con más comodidad. Al parecer ya iban a terminar porque quedaban pocas piezas sobre el tablero. Nunca lo había jugado pero tenía una vaga idea de qué trataba.

— Jaque. — murmuró el oponente de mi amigo. Era un chico un poco mayor que él, probablemente universitario. A pesar de que Shikamaru se encontraba en aprietos, tenía el presentimiento de que guardaba un as bajo la manga.

Pasaron unos cuantos minutos, hasta que él decidió hacer su jugada. Ninguno dijo nada por un par de jugadas más. Sus miradas estaban fijas en el tablero, cada uno formulando una estrategia que les permitiría ganar. Juré ver una ligera y breve sonrisa en el rostro de Shikamaru, y fue ahí en donde supe que había ganado la partida.

— Jaque mate. — murmuramos él y yo al mismo tiempo.

Shikamaru dirigió su mirada hacia su pequeño público al escuchar mi voz, y sus ojos se agrandaron al reconocerme. No pude evitar saludarlo con una gran sonrisa. — ¡Sakura!

— Sigues siendo invencible, ¿eh Shikamaru?

El soltó una ligera risa y saltó la baranda con facilidad, para así poder acercarse y abrazarme. Me mantuvo fraternalmente en sus brazos, dándome unas suaves palmaditas sobre la cabeza.

— Asumo que aún no visitas a Sasuke… — dedujo él rápidamente.

— ¿Cómo lo supiste? — le pregunté, un poco sorprendida, separándome de él.

— Porque aún se encuentra en su etapa de emo incomprendido. — me dijo como si fuera la cosa más obvia del universo. — Constantemente rechaza nuestras ideas para salir a algún lugar con excusas patéticas; y las pocas veces que lo he visto, permanece más callado de lo normal. Hoy, Kiba sugirió juntarnos para ver una película pero Sasuke declinó la invitación antes de que surgieran más ideas. Si ya se hubieran visto, habría dicho que iba a salir contigo o algo por el estilo. No hubiera respondido con un simple "paso".

Aún no sabía cómo iba a sorprender a Sasuke, pero aquel comentario respecto a la película hizo que mi cerebro empiece a maquinar algo rápidamente. Shikamaru me miró preocupado, al ver mi mirada vacilar de un lado a otro mientras ideaba el plan perfecto para sorprender a mi chico.

— ¿Sakura? — me llamó.

— Dile a Kiba que el plan se mantiene. — le pedí apresurada. — Yo me encargaré de comunicárselo a Ino y a Hinata también. Y le pediré a Naruto que haga hasta lo imposible para que lo lleve.

—Okey… — respondió, mirándome de reojo con un gesto divertido en su rostro. — No sé qué tienes exactamente en mente pero espero que salga bien. Hoy a las siete en el cine.

— A las siete en el cine. — repetí; más para mí misma que para él.

Compartimos unas cuantas palabras más, hasta que Gaara le dijo que iniciarían una nueva partida. Se despidió de mi con un vago agitar de mano y una ligera sonrisa, para regresar a la pérgola con sus amigos.

Regresé a mi casa como un rayo, explicándoles brevemente mi plan a Ino y Hinata en el trayecto que tuve que hacer en el autobús. Ambas me brindaron su apoyo, confirmándome que estarían en el cine a la hora acordada. Ino incluso se ofreció en convencer a Sasuke, diciéndome que lo llevaría en un costal si lo veía necesario.

Mi padre ya se encontraba en casa cuando llegué. Las luces de la sala estaban prendidas y una de sus canciones favoritas se escuchaba desde la cocina. Dejé mis zapatos y llaves en el recibidor, para ir a saludarlo. Estaba utilizando su delantal rosado, preparando el arroz y otro platillo que estaba cocinando en la sartén.

— Tadaima. — le sonreí.

— Okaeri, Sakura-chan. — me respondió, devolviéndome el gesto. Levantó la tapa de la sartén para saltear un poco las verduras, y la colocó nuevamente. — ¿Saldrás más tarde?

— Sí, en un rato… No creo que llegue a cenar. — le dije un poco avergonzada, al ver la cena que estaba preparando con tanto esmero.

— Oh, está bien. Avísame cuando estés saliendo y cuando llegues.

— Lo haré.

Sin más, me retiré a mi habitación para alistarme. Mi corazón latía inquieto, emocionado porque por fin vería a Sasuke en un par de horas.

.

_(POV Normal)_

Sasuke llegó al cine junto a Naruto. Le estuvo insistiendo que vaya a ver la dichosa película toda la tarde, a pesar de que ya había declinado la invitación en la mañana. No entendía el repentino afán de exigir su presencia; pero se trataba de Naruto, quien tenía ocurrencias que aún no lograba comprender. Insistió tanto que no le dio de otra que aceptar ir, para que así le deje de joder.

Reconoció a sus amigos desde la entrada y se extrañó al ver la rubia cabellera de Ino. Suspiró en rendición cuando reconoció a Hinata también, quien conversaba amenamente con Kiba y otra chica que él desconocía (pero asumió era la cita de su amigo). No tenía nada en contra de sus amigas mujeres pero la velada se le hizo aún más pesada. Dos de sus amigos estarían todos empalagosos con sus respectivas chicas, Ino y Shikamaru estarían en su propia burbuja para retomar su amistad… Dejándolo a él solo y sin nadie con quien siquiera interactuar.

— ¡Hinata! — chilló Naruto al ver a su novia, casi corriendo hacia ella para saludarla.

— ¡Sasuke, hermano! ¡Viniste! — Kiba lo saludó, abrazándolo por los hombros.

— Eres un traidor, Inuzuka… — murmuró Sasuke, obviamente molesto por el cambio de planes.

— O-Oye, a mí no me metas… Si no invitaba a Mayu, me iba a quedar solo contigo y eso iba a ser un poco extraño, ¿no crees? — se excusó el castaño con una nerviosa sonrisa.

— Entonces solo vine por las puras.

— ¡No digas eso! — exclamó. — Mira, fui bueno y te conseguí una cita a último minuto.

— Yo solo quiero a Sakura. — le miró fijamente, dándole a entender que no saldría con ninguna otra chica.

— ¿Y en qué momento dije que no lo era? — Kiba le sonrió divertido y con un brusco movimiento lo hizo voltear.

Sasuke, quien estuvo a punto de golpear a su amigo por hacerse el graciosito, se quedó con las palabras en la boca al verla. Ahí estaba. No era cualquier chica con la que Kiba lo había emparejado para esa noche. Era SU chica. Era Sakura. No sabía cómo o por qué, pero ella estaba allí frente a él con una hermosa sonrisa en el rostro. Se acercó a ella con pasos inseguros, sin dejar de mirarla. Volverla a ver, era como volver a respirar.

— ¿Eres tú? — fue lo primero que salió de sus labios. — ¿No eres su hermana gemela perdida o una ilusión?

— Sasuke-kun, sí soy yo. — ella le respondió aún sonriente, tomando su rostro con sus manos tibias. — Soy Sakura. Soy tu Sakura.

El Uchiha no pudo esperar más, e ignorando totalmente la presencia de sus amigos, atrapó los labios de su amada con los suyos en un ansiado beso. Ella gimoteó gozosa por el contacto de sus bocas, abrazándolo por el cuello para atraerlo más hacia sí.

— Te extrañé… — Sakura le confesó.

— Yo también. — Sasuke le respondió, con un profundo sonrojo apoderándose de sus mejillas.

Luego de dejar un tierno beso sobre su frente, él la atrajo en sus brazos. Ella se mantuvo quieta para disfrutar del íntimo abrazo. Respiraba el olor masculino de su chico, haciendo que su corazón latiera a mil.

— Oigan, tórtolos… No quiero ser una aguafiestas, pero la película ya va a empezar. — interrumpió Ino, con una mirada divertida.

— A la mierda esa película… — murmuró Sasuke en su oreja, sacándole una suave risa a su chica.

— Sasuke-kun, ya pagamos las entradas.

— No importa. — él le replicó. — Venimos otro día. Solos, tú y yo.

Ella le sacó la lengua divertida y tomó su mano para ir a la sala, siguiendo a sus amigos. El malhumor de Sasuke se había esfumado al ver a Sakura; sin embargo, todavía se sentía un poco incómodo con la idea de la cita grupal. Se formaron en la pequeña cola para que les revisen los tickets, y entraron rápidamente. Ya tenían los sitios asignados y Sasuke se sorprendió al ver que sus amigos se sentarían cuatro filas más adelante que ellos.

— ¿Esto cuenta como un estar a solas? — ella le preguntó, con una tímida sonrisa.

— Casi. — susurró contra sus labios, para volverlos a besar.

— Te amo, Sasuke-kun. — ella musitó entre cortos besos.

— Y yo a ti, Sakura.

.

.

_12 de enero del 2017_

Después de medio año de espera, por fin pude traerles el epílogo de este fanfic. Créanme, no fue fácil. No tienen idea de las veces que lo tuve que replantear, borrar y volver a escribir. Pero aquí esta. De mí para ustedes :)

Vaya, no puedo creer que hoy cierro este largo fic que se apoderó de mi corazón.

Infinitas gracias a **HELENA** quien me confió esta hermosa idea para poder compartirla con ustedes.

Infinitas gracias a ustedes, **mis bellas lectoras**, quienes estuvieron ahí animándome desde el comienzo. Sin ustedes, este fic no sería el mismo. Gracias por sus reviews, sus favoritos y follow.

Les comento que IRROMPIBLE quedó en el segundo lugar de la categoría "Fanfiction 2016" y cuadro de honor de la categoría "Pareja Canon" de los Premios Naruto Fanfics 2016. No pensé que llegaría tan lejos, y no puedo dejar de agradecerles por permitir que este fic llegue a un reconocimiento de ese grado.

Nos leemos pronto. Gracias, nuevamente, por ser parte de este fic tan especial para mi.

Un abrazo enorme para cada una de ustedes. Las quiero al infinito y más allá.

Hats.

.

PD: Pronto estaré publicando un nuevo fic con la temática de ANBU, con la pareja SasuSaku como protagonista. Estaré subiendo más info al respecto en mi facebook. (Puedes buscarme como Just-Hatsumi Fanfiction)


End file.
